The Marriage Stone
by Schwertlilie81
Summary: Um den Machenschaften des Ministeriums zu entkommen muss Harry den abweisenden Snape heiraten. Aber diese Heirat ist nur der Anfang von Harrys Problemen. Voldemort ist zurück und Harrys Heirat könnte bald über das Schicksal der Welt entscheiden. ÜBERS.
1. Kapitel 1 The Marriage Stone

**The Marriage Stone**

Josephine Darcy

Übersetzer: Schwertlilie81

Schwertlilie81 proudly presents:

TATATA

The very best SS/HP romance in Fandome ever!

Ernsthaft Leute, die Geschichte ist so gut, dass man süchtig danach werden kann.

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Kapitel 1: The Marriage Stone

Harry tat sein Bestes um die Blicke der anderen Schüler zu ignorieren, während er sich auf die Suche nach einem leeren Abteil im Howartsexpress machte. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass die Leute ihn anstarrten und hinter seinem Rücken über ihn tuschelten, aber dieses Jahr schien es noch schlimmer als sonst zu sein. Sogar seine Mitgryffindors wurden still wenn sie ihn sahen; sie lächelten ihn an während er vorbei ging und fingen, sobald sie meinten, dass er außer Hörreichweite wäre, an über ihn zu tuscheln.

Nachdem er ein leeres Abteil gefunden hatte, versteckte er sich darin, während er darüber nachdachte, wie ironisch es war, dass er von einem Extrem ins nächste stolpern konnte, einfach indem einen Zug bestieg. Die Dursleys taten so, als ob er nicht existieren würde und die Zaubererwelt konnte gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses Jahr ereignislos verlaufen würde. Vielleicht würde er in Ruhe gelassen werden, sobald die Leute die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres vergessen hatten. Es war ja nicht so als ob er gerne das Ziel von Voldemort und seinen Todessern wäre – er hatte schließlich nicht darum gebeten. Es schien einfach so zu passieren. Und letztes Jahr – sein fünftes – hatte sich sogar als noch ereignisreicher herausgestellt, als die vorangegangenen Jahre zusammengenommen.

Natürlich hatte er die für einen Fünfzehnjährigen typischen Sachen gemacht - hervorragend Quidditch gespielt, Neues gelernt, Prüfungen bestanden oder eben nicht, Strafarbeiten bekommen, Punkte für Gryffindor gewonnen oder verloren und sich mit seinen besten Freunden zerstritten und wieder vertragen. Aber während dem Chaos seines ganz normalen Schulalltags hatte er es zusätzlich geschafft die Todesser und ihren Dunklen Lord nicht nur einmal, sondern ganze dreimal über das Jahr hinweg verteilt zurück zu schlagen. Die letzte Konfrontation, genau vor Ende des Schuljahres, erwies sich als der sprichwörtliche Fangschuss, dem die gesamte Zaubererwelt gerade noch so ausweichen konnte.

Voldemort, größer und schrecklicher in seiner Macht als zuvor, hatte es geschafft seine Hände auf ein legendäres Artefakt zu legen – das Auge des Odin, ein Kristall der jeden Zauberer zerstören oder unterjochen konnte, der es wagte gegen seinen Besitzer auf zu begehren. Natürlich griff er damit Hogwarts, in seinem Bestreben sowohl Harry Potter, als auch Albus Dumbledore zu vernichten, an. Er tötete die erste Angriffwelle der Auroren, die sich ihm und seinen Gefolgsleuten entgegenstellten. Sie fielen nahezu kampflos, sie waren dem zurückgekehrten Dunklen Lord und seiner neuen Waffe nicht gewachsen. In Wahrheit war niemand ihm gewachsen, noch nicht einmal Dumbledore; niemand war stark genug um Voldemort zu widerstehen. Die stärksten der Zaubererwelt versammelten sich um das uralte Schloss und die darin gefangenen Kinder zu verteidigen. Sie hatten keine Hoffnung mehr, nachdem auch die optimistischsten von ihnen schließlich begriffen, dass es lächerlich war all ihr Vertrauen auf die Fähigkeiten eines kleinen Jungen zu setzen.

Natürlich zeigte sich Harry Potter der Lage gewachsen und bewies ihnen allen, dass sie falsch lagen. Selbstverständlich fehlten ihm die Stärke und die Kraft um Voldemort zu widerstehen; aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab sich seinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel umzuhängen, seinen Feuerblitz zu besteigen und sich dem Dunklen Lord wie in einem Quidditchmatch zu stellen. Keine Magie, keine Sprüche, keine zum Duell gezogenen Zauberstäbe – Harry Potter rauschte auf seinem Besen einfach mitten in die Armee der Todesser und stahl das Auge des Odin direkt aus der Hand Voldemorts.

Der Rückschlag der Energie der durch den Diebstahl ausgelöst wurde tötete die Todesser die Voldemort am nächsten waren, beraubte den Dunklen Lord all seiner angesammelten Energie und brachte Harry Potter für die nächsten drei Wochen in den Krankenflügel. Voldemort floh, geschwächt, aber nicht tot. Die Todesser zerstreuten sich, verschwanden wieder in ihre Verstecke und Harry Potter bekam einen anerkennenden Klaps auf die Schulter und wurde den Sommer über nach Hause in den Privet Drive geschickt. Er verbrachte den Sommer damit, eingeschlossen in einen winzigen Raum im Haus seines Onkels, unter Alpträumen zu leiden, während es sein Gesicht unaufhörlich auf die Titelseite des Daily Prophet schaffte.

Jetzt fuhr er zurück nach Hogwarts und ertrug das Geflüster und die Blicke so gut er konnte. Schließlich fanden ihn Ron und Hermine und leisteten ihm Gesellschaft. Seine zwei Freunde erzählten von ihrem Sommer, unterhielten ihn mit Geschichten über den Spaß den sie während der Ferien erlebt hatten (sie wussten dass er nicht so viel Glück hatte, weil er ja bei den Dursleys geblieben war)und taten generell ihr Bestes um ihn von dem Zirkus ab zu lenken, der sein Leben war.

Es war erst, als der Zug sich Hogwarts näherte, dass Hermine eine bizarre politische Situation andeutete, die sich über den Sommer entwickelt hatte – nämlich, dass Harry, der Held der Zaubererwelt, eine der heißesten politischen Themen während einer beinharten Wiederwahlkampagne für die Position des Zaubereiministers geworden war. Cornelius Fudge stand zur Wiederwahl an und es waren nicht weniger als fünfzehn Gegner gegen ihn aufgestellt. Wer auch immer sich das Wohlwollen von Harry Potter sichern konnte würde die Wahl gewinnen. Aber weil Harry keinen der anderen Kandidaten kannte und kein Interesse daran hatte Cornelius Fudge zu unterstützen, tat er Hermines Warnungen als unwichtig ab. Nie hätte Harry vermutet, dass das Verlangen nach Wiederwahl im Begriff war sein Leben schon wieder auf den Kopf zu stellen.

----------------------------------------------------

Harry saß zwischen Ron und Neville am Gryffindortisch während Dumbledore seine Eröffnungsrede hielt, die Schüler dabei daran erinnerte dass sie außerhalb des verbotenen Waldes bleiben sollten und dass die Schüler wegen der von der Schlacht (bis jetzt noch namenlos, wie Seamus betonte – obwohl er auf „Schlacht von Hogwarts" drängte) übrig gebliebenen Magie beim Quidditchfeld in diesem Gebiet mit dem Gebrauch ihrer Zauberstäbe aufpassen sollten, bis dort vollständig aufgeräumt wäre. Der Aufräumdienst würde den Siebtklässern als Teil ihrer Praktika über den Missbrauch von wilder Magie zufallen.

„Ich beneide sie nicht darum", erklärte Dean seinen Mitschülern aus der Sechsten Klasse. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie immer noch Stückchen und Fetzen von Todessern dort draußen finden werden."

Harry fühlte wie er bei Deans Worten bleich wurde, unfähig in das Lachen, das dessen Worte in den anderen Jungs hervorrief, einzustimmen. Er hatte doch nur die im Schloss Gebliebenen beschützen wollen. Als er das Auge des Odin von Voldemort gestohlen hatte, hatte er nicht vor gehabt für so viele Tote verantwortlich zu sein.

„Dean!" Hermines Stimme schnitt durch das Gelächter und sie blitzte die Anderen an. „Ich dachte wir wären uns einig darüber gewesen, nicht über bestimmte Themen zu reden."

Nach den schuldigen Blicken zu urteilen, die die Anderen ihm plötzlich zu warfen, konnte er sich genau vorstellen, welche Themen das waren. Er wunderte sich wann Hermine die Zeit gefunden hatte das mit den Anderen zu besprechen, auch wenn er dankbar für den Versuch war. Alle dreimal, die er sich Voldemort gestellt hatte, waren seine Freunde und Klassenkameraden sicher im Gryffindorturm eingeschlossen gewesen. Für sie waren die Geschichten fern und spannend – für Harry waren sie lebhafte Alpträume, die er Nacht für Nacht wieder erleben musste. Der Sommer war noch höllischer gewesen, als gewöhnlich. Unfähig seine Alpträume zu kontrollieren hatte er seine Familie die meisten Nächte mit seinen Angstschreien aufgeweckt. Und obwohl Onkel Vernon ihn nie mehr geschlagen hatte als Klapse und gelegentlich einer Kopfnuss, war Harry bestraft worden – kein Essen, Extraarbeiten und den Rest der Zeit eingesperrt wie ein Gefangener um ihn von den normalen´ Leuten fernzuhalten.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry", entschuldigte sich Dean.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", versicherte Harry allen und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu erscheinen. „Obwohl ich mich frage, was das für den Beginn der Quidditchsaison bedeutet."

„Verdammt!" Fluchte Seamus zustimmend. „Das ist richtig! Meinst du das bedeutet wir dürfen auch unsere Besen nicht auf dem Feld verwenden?"

„Dumbledore hat nichts über Besen gesagt", betonte Ron. „Er sagte nur dass wir beim Benutzen der Zauberstäbe aufpassen sollen."

„Bedeutet das vielleicht, dass die Slytherins dieses Jahr nicht schummeln können?" vermutete Neville.

Sie alle warfen wütende Blicke quer durch den Raum zum Tisch der Slytherins. Malfoy hielt wie gewöhnlich Hof mit seinen um ihn versammelten Anhängern. Wieder einmal war Lucius Malfoy ohne Strafe für seine Todesseraktivitäten davon gekommen. Die Tatsache, dass er bei der Endschlacht nicht dabei gewesen war, hatte seine Unschuld offenbar bei genug von den höheren Tieren bewiesen, damit sie mal wieder Harrys Aussage, dass Malfoy einer von Voldemorts treuesten Dienern war ignorierten.

Sowohl Mr. Goyle als auch Mr. Crabbe waren tot auf dem Schlachtfeld gefunden worden. Ihre Ehefrauen hatten allerdings auf unschuldig plädiert. Folglich hatten sich deren beide Söhne, unbeachtet vom Ministerium, das mehr als genug zu kämpfen hatte, auf ihren gewöhnlichen Plätzen neben Malfoy nieder gelassen. Wenn die Loyalität ihrer Väter dem dunklen Lord gegenüber ihrem Ansehen innerhalb des Hauses überhaupt geschadet hatte, dann war es für Harry und den Rest der Gryffindors nicht erkennbar. Wie Harry mit Klassenkameraden umgehen sollte, die glaubten, er wäre für den Tod ihrer Väter verantwortlich, wusste er nicht.

„Ich denke sie werden so unausstehlich wie immer sein", grummelte Dean. „Sogar wenn die Hälfte ihrer Eltern unter dem Verdacht stehen Todesser zu sein verhalten sie sich, als würde ihnen die Welt gehören."

„Es zeigt nur was Geld und einen Familienname dir erkaufen können", stimmte Seamus zu.

„Das erklärt aber nicht Snape", murrte Ron und Harry warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Sie alle wussten, dass Snape für Dumbledore spioniert hatte, und im letzen Jahr hatten sich Ron, Hermine und er darauf geeinigt so wenig wie möglich über ihn zu reden aus Angst etwas zu sagen das sie nicht sollten.

„Lasst euch nicht von seinem Charakter irreführen", erzählte Seamus ihnen allen mit leisem Flüstern. „Snapes Familie ist eine der Ältesten und mächtigsten in der Zaubererwelt – und ich habe gehört, dass sie stinkreich sein sollen."

„Snape hat eine Familie?" Ron starrte ihn schockiert an.

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht viel darüber", gab Seamus zu. Ich hab gehört, dass er eine Schwester und ein paar Brüder hat, obwohl ich nicht viel über sie weiß. Aber mein Onkel arbeitet beim Finanzamt und erwähnte das Kapital, das von einigen der älteren Familienanwesen erzeugt wird – er erwähnte dabei ein Snape Manor."

„Das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass es Snape gehört", betonte Hermine. „Wenn er Geschwister hat ist es genauso wahrscheinlich, dass das ganze Erbe an sie gegangen ist."

„Das würde aber immer noch nicht passen." Murrte Dean. „Der Bastard muss nicht arbeiten, aber trotzdem ist er hier um uns das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, einfach nur weil er es genießt Schüler zu quälen.

„Zumindest hasst er euch nicht so wie mich", seufzte Neville. „Ich bin nur dankbar, dass ich keinen Zaubertrankunterricht mehr bei ihm haben muss." Neville hatte wie erwartet sehr schlecht in seinen Zaubertränke-OWLs abgeschnitten und war folglich nicht für fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke eingeschrieben.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Harry und ich es beide in fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke geschafft haben", murmelte Ron. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir wirklich weiter Unterricht bei Snape haben wollen."

„Du weißt, dass man ohne dieses Fach kein Auror werden kann", erinnerte ihn Hermine.

„Ich bin mir sicher wenn er unsere OWLs korrigiert hätte, hätten wir überhaupt keine bekommen, " seufzte Harry. „Er wird sein Bestes tun, damit wir bereuen, dass wir das Jahr geschafft haben."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", versicherte Hermine ihm. „Wir werden alle zusammen arbeiten und es schaffen. Wir werden Zaubertränke überstehen und wenn es uns umbringt!"

„Das ist es ja gerade, was wir befürchten", sagten Ron, Dean, Seamus und Harry einstimmig. Sie brachen alle in Gelächter aus, nur um einen Augenblick später abgelenkt zu werden als das Festmahl auf dem Tisch erschien. Hungrig verschlang Harry die erste anständige Mahlzeit, die er den ganzen Sommer über gehabt hatte.

Sie wollten gerade zurück zum Turm gehen, als Professor McGonnagal Harry, Ron und Hermine bat sie zu begleiten. Verwundert wünschten sie ihren Klassenkameraden eine gute Nacht und folgten ihrer Hauslehrerin aus der Großen Halle, verwundert was sie, in den wenigen kurzen Stunden die sie auf dem Schulgelände waren, getan haben könnten, das die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer schon so früh auf sie gelenkt hatte.

Sie wurden zu einem privaten Raum neben dem Lehrerzimmer geleitet, wo sie zu ihrer Überraschung Arthur und Molly Weasley auf sie warteten. Während Ron seine Eltern begrüßte, bemerkte Harry dass Dumbledore, Snape und Hooch sich zu ihnen gesellten. Zu seiner Überraschung war auch Percy Weasley anwesend. Der frühere Schülersprecher von Hogwarts warf Harry ein schwaches Lächeln zu, sagte etwas zu seinem Vater und eilte dann wieder aus dem Raum. Harry und Hermine tauschten verwunderte Blicke und zuckten mit den Achseln.

„Ah, Harry", begrüßte Dumbledore ihn. „Komm rein mein Junge. Komm rein. Ich fürchte, dass wir anscheinend ein kleines Problem haben. "Ist es Voldemort"

Dass er den Namen des Dunklen Lords verwendete löste die übliche Reaktion aus. Alle außer Dumbledore und Snape zuckten bei dem Wort zusammen.

Dumbledore sah finster drein etwas das Harry verunsicherte.

„Nun ja, nicht direkt", sagte er zu Harry. „Obwohl er etwas mit der Situation zu tun hat. Wir haben eine Mitteilung bekommen, dass er seine Kräfte wieder zusammen zieht. Es sieht so aus als ob er sich von dem kleinen Desaster im letzten Frühling wieder erholt hätte."

Harry fühlte wie seine Knie weich wurden und er war dankbar ein Stuhl direkt hinter sich zu entdecken, auf den er sich ohne weiter nachzudenken setzte. „Sie sagten nicht direkt, Sir?" fragte er zittrig. Voldemort zog seine Kräfte zusammen, aber das war nicht das Problem über das Dumbledore gerade nachgrübelte. Das war gar nicht gut. Er konnte es an den besorgten Gesichtern von Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley sehen.

„Ich fürchte unser gegenwärtiges Problem hat mit Minister Fudge zu tun", erklärte Dumbledore.

Harry blickte die Anderen im Raum kurz an. Er sah größtenteils Abscheu auf den Gesichtern der Erwachsenen. „Ist Minister Fudge irgendetwas zu gestoßen?"

„Ich wünschte es wäre so", murmelte Molly Weasley leise. Arthur nickte zustimmend.

„Nein, Harry", seufzte Dumbledore, und unterbrach sich um sich durch den silbernen Bart zu streichen. „Ich vermute, du hast diesen Sommer keine Zeitung gelesen?"

„Nein, Sir", gab Harry zu. Mein Onkel bekommt die Times, aber er würde mich mit dem Gürtel verprügeln, wenn ich sie anrühren würde."

Überraschenderweise rief diese Bemerkung das gleiche Zusammenzucken hervor das die Erwähnung von Voldemorts Namen hervor rief, gefolgt von einem seltsamen Austausch von Blicken unter den Erwachsenen.

„Ich habe eigentlich Zaubererzeitungen gemeint, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore sanft. „Wie auch immer. Die Sache ist, dass Fudge zur Wiederwahl ansteht und er mehr Konkurrenz hat als jemals zuvor. Alle diese Kandidaten streiten um die Gunst der Zaubererwelt. Und es scheint so zu sein, dass du der beliebteste Weg zu diesem Amt bist."

„Ich versteh das nicht, Sir," runzelte Harry die Stirn und wünschte sich, dass bei Hermines Erklärungen im Zug besser zugehört hätte. Wie konnte er irgendetwas mit einer Wahl zu tun haben?"

„Es ist ein Beliebtheitswettbewerb, Harry", erklärte Hermine. „Der Kandidat, der dich dazu bringen kann ihn zu unterstützen kann nur noch gewinnen, weil die öffentliche Meinung so ziemlich alles unterstützen wird, das mit dir zu tun hat."

Überrascht blinzelte Harry verwirrt. „Aber ich kenne doch keinen der anderen Kandidaten. Ich habe keinen von ihnen bevorzugt. Ich noch mit keinem einzigen von ihnen gesprochen. Wie kann ich da in diese Wahl verwickelt sein?"

„Das ist unwichtig, Harry", erklärte Dumbledore. „Wichtig ist nur, welche Nachrichten gedruckt werden, und du kennst die Vorliebe des Tagespropheten für ausgedachte Nachrichten. Es ist ziemlich erstaunlich, wie viele Kandidaten zugegeben haben private Gespräche mit dir über Kampftaktik und Verteidigungszauber geführt zu haben. Aber das ist die geringste unserer Sorgen. Minister Fudge hat entschieden einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und dich für jetzt und immer auf seine Seite zu ziehen."

„Was meinen Sie?"

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und blickte zu Arthur Weasley. Arthur seufzte und setzte sich neben Harry. „Percy hat eine Notiz im Ministerium abgefangen. Er hat mich gewarnt, was passiert ist. Es scheint, dass Minister Fudge entschieden hat deinen Onkel als Vormund ungeeignet erklären zu lassen und dich selbst zu adoptieren."

Harry sprang vor Schock auf. „Mich adoptieren!" Er war seine gesamte Kindheit ungewollt gewesen und plötzlich wollte der verdammte Zaubereiminister ihn adoptieren.

„Ja. Harry", nickte Arthur. „Und unglücklicherweise, in anbetracht der Tatsache wer er ist, gibt es wenige legale Hindernisse auf seinem Weg. Er hat offensichtlich schon den ganzen Papierkram erledigt. Wir haben es eben erst selbst erfahren. Percy sagte, dass, vorausgesetzt, dass er seine Anschuldigungen gegen deinen Onkel beweisen kann, die Adoption heute Abend oder morgen früh legal sein sollte."

„Aber das ist lächerlich!" Protestierte Harry, seine Worte kurz darauf von Ron und Hermine wiederholt.

„Harry", unterbrach Dumbledore. „Es ist nur lächerlich, wenn die Anschuldigungen gegen deinen Onkel unbegründet sind."

„Was meinen Sie?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Was er versucht zu fragen ist, ob oder ob nicht Minister Fudge irgendwelche legalen Rechte hat, deinen Onkel als ungeeignet zu bezeichnen," erklärte Molly sanft. „Wir alle wissen, dass die Dursleys nicht nett zu dir sind, aber haben sie jemals etwas getan, dass von einem Gericht als Misshandlung alsgelegt werden könnte?"

Harry erbleichte. „Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Nun, du hast gerade gesagt, dass dein Onkel dich mit dem Gürtel verprügeln würde", zeigte Molly auf. „Würde er dich wirklich verprügeln?"

Harry blickte finster drein, plötzlich unwillig noch irgendetwas weiter zu sagen. Er verspürte keinerlei Loyalität gegenüber seinem Onkel, aber er wollte auch nichts sagen, dass dazu führen würde, dass er von Minister Fudge adoptiert wurde.

„Oh, bei der Liebe Merlins, Potter", knurrte Snape. „Beantworte einfach die Frage, damit sie wissen worauf sie sich vorbereiten müssen. Du wirst sowieso vom Ministerium gezwungen werden Veritaserum zu nehmen, wenn das vor Gericht geht."

Harry starrte Snape schockiert an.

„Severus!" Molly starrte den Tränkemeister böse an. „Reg den Jungen bitte nicht auf! Nun Harry, Lieber, du musst uns erzählen, was du kannst. Gab es irgendwelche Misshandlungen?"

Harry wand sich, hasste die Aufmerksamkeit, die er erhielt, vor allem von Ron und Hermine. „Ich bin nicht sicher, was Sie meinen könnten?" gab er zu.

„Potter!" knurrte Snape wieder. „Sei nicht begriffsstutzig. Hat dein Onkel dich misshandelt? Hat er dich geschlagen, hungern lassen, eingeschlossen, deine Gefühle verletzt oder deinen verdammten Teddybär gestohlen?!"

Die Erwachsenen im Raum starrten jetzt Snape an und Harry wurde blass unter dessen dunklen starrenden Blick. Aber als keiner, kein einziger, ein Wort sprach, sah Harry ein, dass alle, trotz der Art der Zustellung, erwarteten dass er auf Snapes Frage antwortete. „Ja", gab er leise zu.

Seine Worte schienen Snape zu überraschen, der schockiert blinzelte und sogar einen Schritt zurück machte als hätte er diese Antwort nicht erwartet.

Dumbledore sah plötzlich so alt aus wie er war und setzte sich auf einen der übriggebliebenen Sessel. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen das aus zu führen?" fragte der Schulleiter sanft. Harry blinzelte den Mann überrascht an, verwirrt von dessen offensichtlicher Verzweiflung.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", sagte er. „Sie wissen das alles doch schon."

Dumbledores normalerweise glitzernde Augen waren traurig. „Was meinst du, Harry?"

„Nun, zum einen mein Hogwartsbrief, Sir", erklärte er. „Sie haben ihn an mich mit meiner Adresse darauf geschickt: Wandschrank unter der Treppe."

Harry hatte gesehen wie Dumbledore ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Todessern gegenübergetreten war, aber das ließ sogar den alten Mann erbleichen. „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du in einem Wandschrank gewohnt hast?"

Harry nickte. „Zehn Jahre lang," sagte er. „Sie ließen mich umziehen, nachdem der Brief kam, weil sie erkannten, dass Sie es wissen mussten."

„Harry, die Briefe werden magisch adressiert", informierte Professor McGonnagall ihn. „Keiner von uns hätte die Adresse darauf sehen können."

„Und der Rest davon, Harry?" Fragte Molly sanft. Harry war erschrocken zu sehen, dass ihre Augen verdächtig glänzten.

„Nun, ich hatte nie einen Teddybär", gab er zu und warf Snape, der überraschenderweise kleinlaut aussah, einen bösen Blick zu. „Mein Onkel hat mich manchmal geschlagen", sagte er. „Aber nicht soo oft. Wenn er mich bestrafen wollte, hat er mich gewöhnlich einfach eingeschlossen und hungern lassen. Ich dachte, sie wüssten das. Das ist doch der Grund, warum Sie mir das ganze Essen zum Geburtstag schicken."

Mollys Augen glänzten sogar noch mehr als zuvor und Harry sorgte sich immer stärker, dass sie anfangen könnte zu weinen. „Als Ron erzählte, dass du verhungern würdest, habe ich einfach angenommen, dass du verhungerst, wie alle Teenager verhungern, nicht mehr als sechs oder sieben anständige Mahlzeiten am Tag."

Sechs oder Sieben anständige Mahlzeiten am Tag? Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Das würde sicherlich erklären, warum Ron und seine Brüder so groß waren.

„Wie lange hat er dich hungern lassen, Harry?" fragte Professor McGonnagall.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Normalerweise nicht mehr als zwei oder drei Tage, manchmal wenn er wirklich wütend war vier oder fünf Tage auf einmal. Nicht lange genug um mich irgendwie krank zu machen." Zu seinem Erschrecken hatten seine Worte nicht ganz den beruhigenden Effekt, den er beabsichtigt hatte. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er mich irgendwie umbringen wollte?" versicherte er ihnen allen schnell. Nicht wie Voldemort, dachte er bei sich. Im Vergleich mit den Dingen die Voldemort ihm angetan hatte war sein Onkel nichts.

„Harry, es tut mit Leid", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Wir haben das nicht gewusst. Wenn wir es gewusst hätten, wenn ich es gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich dich niemals dort gelassen."

Harry blickte finster. „Aber Sie haben mich dorthin geschickt um mich zu beschützen, Sir", erinnerte er den Schulleiter. „Vor Voldemort. Weil er mich dort nicht erreichen konnte." Das letzte was er wollte, war dass Dumbledore sich schlecht fühlte wegen den Fehlern seines Onkels. Er verstand die Notwendigkeit und war überrascht, dass alle anderen das anscheinend vergessen hatten.

„Ja, Harry", nickte Dumbledore zustimmend. „Aber es gibt immer Alternativen. Ich hätte schon eine andere Lösung gefunden."

Unsicher wie er darauf reagieren sollte, schwieg Harry einfach, unbehaglich wegen der Aufmerksamkeit.

„Tja, dass wars dann wohl ", seufzte Arthur. „Fudges Anspruch ist rechtens."

„So sieht es aus", stimmte Dumbledore zu.

„Aber wir dürfen Fudge Harry nicht adoptieren lassen", protestierte Ron.

„Nein, dürfen wir nicht", nickte Dumbledore.

„Es tut mir Leid", unterbrach Hermine, ihre Augenbrauen vor Konzentration gekräuselt. „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was das Problem ist. Ich meine, natürlich wäre es fürchterlich für Harry von Fudge adoptiert zu werden. Aber würde es wirklich so einen großen Unterschied machen? Fudge wird den Zeitungen sowieso erzählen was er will. Harrys Zustimmung würde keinen Unterschied machen solange die Wiederwahl mit oder ohne Adoption funktioniert. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob Harry bei Minister Fudge leben müsste. Harry ist den größten Teil des Jahres in der Schule und der Minister ist den Sommer über viel zu beschäftigt um Zeit für Harry zu haben."

„Ich fürchte, das ist nicht wahr, Hermine", erklärte Dumbledore. „Das ist das Problem. Fudge hat entschieden Harry von der Schule zu nehmen."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Angst. „Aber das darf er nicht! Wie würde er das den Zeitungen erklären? Den Jungen-der-lebt aus der Schule zunehmen bevor er seine NEWTs machen konnte."

„Privatlehrer", erklärte Arthur. „Er hat vor Harry von seinem Stab unterrichten zu lassen. Auf diese Weise kann er Harry aus dem Einflussbereich von Schulleiter Dumbledore bringen, etwas, das er liebend gerne machen würde."

Dumbledores frühere Bemerkungen machten plötzlich mehr Sinn für Harry. Er erbleichte, sein Zittern kam unerwarteterweise zurück. „Und wenn er mich aus Hogwarts nimmt, bedeutet das, es gibt nichts mehr, das mich vor Voldemort beschützt."

Dumbledore nickte nur in stiller Zustimmung.

„Aber sogar Fudge würde doch nicht so dumm sein! "Protestierte Ron und errötete dann unter den Blicken die die anderen im Raum ihm zu warfen. „Okay", gab er nach. „Ich gebe es zu, er würde."

Ein Teilgrund warum sie im vergangenen Jahr so viele Auroren verloren hatten, war, dass Fudge sich geweigert hatte die Rückkehr von Voldemort zu akzeptieren, bis es fast zu spät war. Als er wirklich keine andere Wahl mehr hatte, war er in den Augen der Öffentlichkeit schon durch Dumbledore lächerlich gemacht worden.

„Er würde mein Leben riskieren um seine Karriere zu fördern?" fragte Harry.

„Ich befürchte es", stimmte Arthur zu.

„Und es gibt nicht was ich tun kann um es auf zu halten?"

„Das ist, was wir herausfinden müssen", erklärte Arthur.

„Aber was ist mit Sirius?" Protestierte Harry. „Meine Eltern haben ihn zu meinem rechtmäßigen Vormund ernannt. Sicher hat sein Anspruch Vorrang vor dem von Fudge?"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Fudge hat seinen Anspruch für nichtig erklärt. Im Moment ist Sirius Black immer noch ein verurteilter Mörder und als solcher als Vormund ungeeignet."

„Dad!" Rief Ron laut mit einem wilden Grinsen im Gesicht. „Warum adoptieren wir Harry nicht einfach!"

Arthur und Molly lächelten beide bei diesem Satz. „Wir haben schon darüber nachgedacht, Ron," gab Molly zu. Sie lächelte Harry traurig an. „Glaub mir Harry, wir würden dich mit Freuden aufnehmen. Aber es gibt keinen Weg wie wir den Minister ausmanövrieren können. Er hat die ganzen Anträge schon gestellt. Wir würden mindestens drei Monate brauchen um solche Ansprüche zu stellen. Hätten wir früher davon gewusst, hätten wir etwas getan. Aber so wie es aussieht wird Fudges Anspruch in wenigen Stunden rechtens sein, wenn er es nicht schon ist."

„Dann gibt es nichts, was wir tun können?" fragte Harry. „Wir können die Adoption nicht aufhalten." Er schaute Dumbledore an, der gedankenverloren da stand als ob er versuchen würde etwas zu planen. „Ich werde eine Zielscheibe sein, wenn Fudge mich in seine Finger bekommt. Wenn Voldemort selbst mich nicht holt, dann Fudges enger Freund Lucius Malfoy. Ich habe keine Wahl. Ich werde weglaufen müssen."

„Du wirst eine Zielscheibe sein, wenn du wegläufst," informierte Snape ihn. „Du hinterlässt eine magische Spur, der ein Kind folgen könnte. Voldemort wird dich in wenigen Tagen finden."

Harry starrte den Tränkemeister zornig an. „Was soll ich denn dann tun? Ich kann nicht wegrennen, ich kann nicht kämpfen! Was soll ich tun?"

„Das ist doch lächerlich!" Rief Hermine frustriert. „Ich meine Harry braucht ja wohl kaum mehr einen Vormund! Es ist nicht fair. Er ist alt genug um zu heiraten, aber nicht alt genug um alleine zu leben!"

Etliche Köpfe schossen bei dieser Bemerkung hoch, scharfe Blicke starrten Hermine überrascht an. „Was?" sagte sie überrascht und wich unter den prüfenden Blicken einen Schritt zurück.

„Hermine Granger, du bist brilliant!" rief Dumbledore aus.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was habe ich gesagt?"

„Heiraten!" rief Dumbledore aus. „Du hast absolut Recht, Harry ist alt genug um zu heiraten."

„Und wenn er verheiratet ist, wird er automatisch als Erwachsener betrachtet und braucht keinen Vormund mehr. Fudges Adoption ist dann null und nichtig," nickte Arthur zustimmend. „Es ist eine brilliante Lösung."

„Was ist es?" protestierte Harry. Sicher meinten sie nicht das was er dachte dass sie meinten.

„Heiraten, mein Junge!" Erklärte Dumbledore, mit einem wieder fröhlichen Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen. „Wir müssen dich einfach nur verheiraten bevor Fudge mit den Adoptionspapieren ankommt. Dann gibt es nichts, was er daran ändern könnte."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich schockiert. „Heiraten! Aber ich bin doch erst sechzehn!"

Das Mindestalter bei Heiraten in der Zaubererwelt ist fünfzehn, Harry, „erklärte Arthur. „Früher war es mal dreizehn, aber sie haben die Altersgrenze 1504 geändert."

1504? Wie betäubt schüttelte Harry abwehrend seinen Kopf. Warum erzählten die Laute ihm so was nicht im Unterricht! „Aber … Aber … Heiraten? Wen soll ich denn überhaupt heiraten?"

Ron und Hermine starrten ihn alarmiert an. Harry verpasste beinahe den panischen Blick, den Ron Hermine zuwarf, wie sein Gesicht erst aufflammte um dann zu erblassen, als ihm die offensichtliche Wahl für seinen Freund auffiel. Es war genug um Harry vorübergehend abzulenken – die Erkenntnis, dass sein Freund tatsächlich seine Gefühle für die brilliante Miss Granger, zumindest sich selbst gegenüber, zugegeben hatte. Er bemerkte außerdem, dass sich Ron auf die Lippe biss um nichts zu sagen, und er verstand plötzlich mit einem seltsamen Gedankensprung, dass Ron niemals etwas sagen würde, wenn er dachte, dass es das Beste für Harry wäre.

„Nun, dann sollten wir schnellstens jemanden finden," entschied Dumbledore, vorübergehend Hermine anblickend. Harry starrte ihn an um ihn stumm zu zwingen woanders hin zu sehen. Er würde eher Mrs. Norris heiraten bevor er seinen beiden besten Freunden auf der Welt das antat.

„Du hast doch eine Freundin, Lieber?" fragte Molly ohne die Panik ihres eigenen Sohnes zu bemerken. Sie lächelte hoffnungsvoll zu Hermine hinüber.

„Nein!" beharrte Harry. „Habe ich nicht."

„Nun, was ist mit …„ begann Molly, die immer noch Hermine ansah.

„Nein!" unterbrach Harry sie, bevor sie die Worte aussprechen konnte. „Nimm es mir nicht übel Hermine," sagte er schnell. „Aber das wäre als würde ich meine Schwester heiraten!"

„Das nehme ich dir nicht übel," versicherte Hermine ihm ziemlich erleichtert. Ron sagte immer noch nichts, aber Harry sah die Erleichterung in seinen Augen, die aber umgehend von Scham abgelöst wurde. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das war beschissen! Er fragte sich ob er Fudge nichts stattdessen einfach mit einem der Unverzeihlichen verfluchen könnte?

„Der Heiratsstein!" rief Dumbledore plötzlich aus. Sie drehten sich alle zu ihm herum.

„Hast du das alte Ding immer noch?" fragte Madam Hooch verwundert.

„Es ist in meinem Büro," sagte Dumbledore ihr. „Würdest du es für mich holen?"

Sie nickte und verließ den Raum.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihn benutzen solltest, Albus?" fragte McGonnagall besorgt. Er hat in der Vergangenheit nur für Schwierigkeiten gesorgt."

„Nur wenn die betroffenen Personen schon verheiratet waren. Aber Harry ist noch nicht verheiratet."

„Der Heiratstein," grübelte Hermine. „Ich habe schon davon gehört. Ich habe davon gelesen."

Natürlich hatte sie, dachte Harry. „Was ist das?"

„Es ist ein uraltes Artefakt, Harry," erzählte Dumbledore ihm. „Es zeigt dir dein perfektes Gegenstück, deinen perfekten Bindungspartner."

„Den perfekten Partner?" sagte Harry vorsichtig. „Das hört sich doch gar nicht so schlecht an? Was ist der Haken?" Er hatte auf die schwere Art und Weise lernen müssen, dass es immer einen Haken gab.

„Es kommt darauf an wer hinein sieht, Harry," erzählte Hermine ihm. „Das berühmteste Paar, das der Heiratsstein jemals enthüllte, war für Königin Guinevere. Sie hat hinein gesehen um ihren perfekten Partner zu sehen – unglücklicherweise war sie zu der Zeit mit König Arthur verheiratet und der Stein zeigte ihr, dass der perfekte Partner aber Sir Lancelot war. Und wir alle wissen ja wie die Geschichte endet."

Und wie soll das Harry helfen?" grübelte Ron. „Ich meine wenn er doch zwischen jetzt und morgen früh verheiratet sein muss. Was wenn es Harry jemanden zeigt, den er gar nicht kennt? Ich meine sein perfekter Partner könnte auf der anderen Seite der Welt leben. Oder vielleicht ist sein perfektes Gegenstück jemand der ihn nicht leiden kann. Oder jemand der im Moment noch zu jung für ihn ist. Oder der schon verheiratet ist. Es gibt Gründ warum der Stein nicht mehr verwendet wird."

„Nun, dann müssen wir uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen," erklärte Dumbledore. „Wir werden einen Ersatz finden müssen, wenn das der Fall ist. Aber wir sollten zumindest versuchen eine gute Partie für Harry zu finden. Er verdient jede Chance glücklich zu sein, die wir ihm geben können."

„Glück?" protestierte Harry dessen Magen sich schon bei den bloßen Gedanken umdrehte. „Kommt schon. Wir tun das damit ich am Leben bleibe. Nicht mehr. Das Beste auf das wir hoffen können ist dass wir jemanden in diesem Schloss finden der freiwillig bei dieser Farce mitmacht um mich am Leben zu erhalten.

Er konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass Cho Changs Name irgendwie in wenigen Momenten aufkommen würde. Er war im vierten Jahr verliebt in sie gewesen und sowohl Ron als auch Hermine wussten es. Das Problem war, dass Cedric Diggorys Tod einen Pfahl durch das Herz dieser kleinen Romanze getrieben hatte. Schuld hatte ihn danach jedes Mal überwältigt, wenn er sie ansah. Obwohl er Cho immer noch mochte, wäre es für ihn viel einfacher Pansy Parkinson, als sie zu heiraten.

Madam Hooch kehrte Momente später mit einem großen blauen Kristallball in einer Hand zurück. Alle sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. „Nun?" fragte Dumbledore sie.

„Oh, sie meinen, sie wollen dass ich …" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah in den Kristall. „Harry Potter!" sagte sie laut und deutlich zu dem Stein. Sie alle starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber es geschah nichts soweit Harry sehen konnte. Der blaue Kristall sah einfach weiter wie ein gewöhnlicher blauer Kristall aus. Madam Hooch allerdings erblasste plötzlich und bedeckte den Kristall mit ihrer anderen Hand mit einem schockierten Keuchen. Alle starrten sie an. „Ich glaube er funktioniert nicht," rief sie aus. „Ich denke er ist kaputt."

„Oh, du meine Güte!" rief McGonagall aus. „Gib ihn her!" Sie streckte ihre Hand danach aus. Hooch händigte ihn ohne zu zögern aus.

„Harry Potter!" sagte Professor McGonagall zu dem Stein. Wieder sah Harry absolut nichts. Alle anderen beobachteten mit unverhüllter Neugier. Wie Hooch erblasste McGonnagall und errötete dann. Sie drehte sich Dumbledore und hielt ihm den Kristall hin. „Vielleicht wäre es am besten wenn du es versuchen würdest, Albus."

„Wen haben sie gesehen?" fragten Ron und Harry wie aus einem Mund.

McGonnagall schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Lasst es erst noch den Schulleiter versuchen."

Neugierig die Stirn runzelnd, nahm Dumbledore den Kristall, hielt ihn in seiner verrunzelten Hand und sagte klar, „Harry Potter!" zu ihm. Im Gegensatz zu Hooch und McGonnagall lächelte Dumbledore, seine Augen nahmen ein beinahe schelmisches Glitzern an. Harry fühlte wie er nervös wurde. Manchmal war Dumbledores Glitzern schlimmer als sein Stirnrunzeln. „Oh, tatsächlich eine ausgezeichnete Partie!" rief der Schulleiter erfreut aus. Er drehte sich zu Snape um. „Severus …"

„Verdammt noch mal!" zischte Snape. „Ihr drei seid absolut fähig in einen verdammten Kristall zu schauen und uns zu sagen wen ihr seht. Ich braucht mich nicht auch noch dazu!"

Dumbledore blinzelte ihn immer noch lächelnd an. „Natürlich nicht, Severus. Ich wollte nicht dass du schaust. Du BIST die Partie, die es uns gezeigt hat.

:((o)): °°° ::(((((o)))):: °°° :((o)):

A/Ü: Lesen und kommentieren bitte, bitte. Und gleich eine Frage am Anfang. Wollt ihr die A/N´s der Authorin auch übersetzt? Machen manches verständlicher (Hintergrundinformation).

A/N: Diese Geschichte hat als einfache Idee angefangen – eine erzwungene Heirat zwischen Harry und Snape. Ich wollte die Idee einer sich langsam entwickelnden Beziehung untersuchen, die nicht darin endete, dass ein sechzehnjähriger sich einfach Hals über Kopf in eine sexuelle Beziehung mit einem erwachsenen Mann stürzt. Und ich wollte mit der Idee von Victorianischen Vorstellungen in der Zaubererwelt herumspielen – Immerhin , wenn die Zaubererwelt sozial viele Jahre hinter der Muggelwelt hinterher hinkt, dann wären arrangierte Ehen vermutlich normal. Sie wurden auch in unserer Welt irgendwann einmal als normal betrachtet und werden in manchen Teilen der Welt auch heute noch praktiziert.

Aber wie so oft, entwickelte die Geschichte ein Eigenleben und wurde etwas anderes – etwas mit epischeren Ausmaßen, als ich mir je vorgestellt hatte.

Ich begann diese Geschichte lange bevor das fünfte Buch herauskam. Es sollte eigentlich eine Kurzgeschichte und lange bevor das fünfte Buch herauskam beendet sein – auf jeden Fall sollte sie beendet sein b evor Buch 6 herauskam. Und jetzt gehen wir auf Buch sieben zu und sie ist immer noch nicht fertig. Ich dachte mir, dass ich am besten zumindestens einen Teil davon an die Öffentlichkeit bringen sollte bevor Rowling alle Hauptcharaktere umbringt und mich soweit deprimiert, dass ich nicht mehr weiterschreiben will.

Ich dachte daran sie zum 5. Buch passend zu schreiben, aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich mochte Buch 5 nicht. Und im Endeffekt ist Sirius Black wichtig für den roten Faden, also wird die Geschichte nur bis Buch 4 nach den Büchern gehen. Vielleicht führe ich nebenbei ein paar Figuren aus Buch 5 und 6 in der Geschichte ein, aber größtenteils werde ich alles jenseits von Buch 4 komplett ignorieren.

Die drei auffälligsten Unterschiede (außer den Ereignissen selbst) sind, dass Sirius lebt, Snapes Familiengeschichte erheblich anders ist und Voldemort ein wenig härter für seinen Titel dunkler Lord arbeitet. In dieser Geschichte werdet ihr erfahren, dass Voldemort viel gefährlicher, als in Buch 5 und 6 zu sein scheint (er wird sicher kein Jahr damit verbringen hinter einer Prophezeiung her zu jagen, bei der am Ende der Geschichte alle sarkastisch denken, Wer hätte das bloß gedacht). Ich denke um den Titel dunkler Lord zu verdienen muss man die Meßlatte vor Terror und Zerstörung etwas höher anlegen. Mein dunkler Lord wird sie so hoch anlegen, wie es geht – Harry hat ganz schön Arbeit vor sich. Deshalb wird die sich entwickelnde Beziehung zwischen Harry und Snape ein paar Drehungen und Verwicklungen haben, die ich nicht vorhergesehen habe. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.


	2. Kapitel 2 mit diesem Ring

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer ;)

Kapitel 2 – mit diesem Ring

Harry fühlte wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich, als er sah wie sich Snape´s Augen vor Schock weiteten. „Was?" fragte der Tränkemeister, während er zwischen Dumbledore, McGonagall und Hooch hin und her sah. Zu Harrys Entsetzen nickten McGonagall und Hooch beide zustimmend.

„Snape!" rief Ron bestürzt auf.

„Aber das ist unmöglich!" protestierte Harry und sah sie dabei an als ob sie ihren Verstand verloren hätten. Molly und Arthur sahen zwar nicht besonders glücklich aus, waren aber lang nicht so aufgebracht wie Harry dachte dass sie sein sollten.

Dumbledore Harry stirnrunzelnd an. „Warum sollte das unmöglich sein? Ich weiß dass du und Professor Snape nicht gut miteinander zurecht kommen, aber das ist häufig der Fall in diesen Situationen. Ihr werdet darüber hinweg kommen. Das eine großartige Partie. Ihr seid euch in Kraft und Fähigkeit ziemlich ähnlich, oder werdet es zumindest sein, sobald du die Schule beendet hast Harry. Und bis du soweit bist, ist Severus sicher fähig dich vor jeglicher Gefahr zu beschützen. Außerdem habt ihr mehr gemeinsam als du denkst, und –-"

„Aber er ist ein Mann!" unterbrach Harry, während er sich fragte ob der Schulleiter seinen Verstand verloren hatte.

Dumbledore schaute ein wenig perplex wegen dieser Bemerkung. Hermine lehnte sich zu Harry und wisperte ihm zu, „das ist ein Muggelvorurteil Harry." Es lässt sich nicht wirklich in die Zaubererwelt übertragen – Ehebünde bei Zauberern sind gültig zwischen zwei willigen Erwachsenen, gleich welchen Geschlechts oder welcher Art."

„Wirklich?" Harry wandte überrascht starrend zu ihr um. Er hatte nie wirklich auf einer persönlichen Ebene drüber nach gedacht. Deshalb hatte er auch keine Vorurteile gegen Homosexualität, obwohl er sich nicht an eine Situation erinnern konnte in der er sich irgendeine Meinung hätte bilden können. Aber dass die Zaubererwelt keine Vorurteile gegenüber … „Arten!" rief er aus als er plötzlich verstand was sie mit dieser Bemerkung andeuten wollte.

„Hast du dich nie gefragt woher die Zentauren her kamen?" fragte sie achselzuckend. „Unter diesen Umständen schockieren nur sehr wenige Partien die Zaubererwelt."

„Ich werde Potter nicht heiraten!" verkündete Snape bevor Harry irgendetwas antworten konnte.

„Aber, aber Severus," argumentierte Dumbledore. „Es ist eine gute Partie. Außerdem löst es alle möglichen Probleme, von denen das grösste ist, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist überhaupt jemand anderen passenden zwischen jetzt und morgen früh zu finden."

„Gute Partie!" grollte Snape. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass wir uns nicht ausstehen können, hast du meinen ANDEREN Job vergessen?"

Harry sprang beinahe auf, dabei Snapes Worte beinahe wiederholend. Das war absolut richtig! Snape konnte Harry nicht heiraten und gleichzeitig Spion bleiben. Es wäre eine deutliche Proklamation seiner Loyalitäten wenn er das täte. Er schaffte es jedoch sich zurück zu halten, sicher, dass Snape seine Hilfe sowieso nicht begrüßen würde.

„Natürlich kannst du so deine Fassade als loyaler Todesser nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten," stimmte Dumbledore freundschaftlich zu. „Aber ich hatte sowieso vor mit dir darüber zu reden, Severus. Es ist viel zu gefährlich geworden. Wenn Voldemort dich und Lucius nicht auf diese Phantomjagd geschickt hätte das ich mir letzten Frühling ausgedacht hatte, wärst du zusammen mit den anderen in der Schlacht um gekommen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Aussage. Er hatte noch nicht einmal daran gedacht wie es sein konnte, dass Snape sich aus der Schlacht heraushalten konnte ohne seine Rolle als Spion zu gefährden. Er erzitterte unter der Erkenntnis dass er im letzten Frühling zusätzlich zu dem Tod der loyalen Todesser auch für den Tod von Professor Snape hätte verantwortlich sein können. Und obwohl er Snape nicht leiden konnte, musste er dennoch zugeben, dass er die Courage, Tapferkeit und nicht zu vergessen unerschütterliche Loyalität Dumbledore gegenüber, trotz seines höllischen Lebens als Spion, bewunderte.

„Nein", sagte Dumledore fest. „Es ist Zeit dich zurück zu ziehen, Severus. Wir brauchen dich hier, bei uns. Auf diese Weise können wir sicher sein, dass ein loyales Ordensmitglied an Harrys Seite ist um ihn zu beschützen."

„Albus!" protestierte Snape mit schockiertem Entsetzen.

Dumbledore stand plötzlich auf, packte Snape am Arm und führte ihn auf die andere Seite des Raumes um in Ruhe mit ihm zu sprechen. Ron und Hermine ergriffen die Gelegenheit um mit Harry leise zu flüstern.

„Das ist Wahnsinn," protestierte Ron. „Sie können nicht wirklich darüber nach denken dich mit diesem schmierigen Idioten zu verheiraten!"

Panisch sah Harry sie verzweifelt an. Was zum Teufel sollte er tun? Es schien nur eine Frage zu sein wer ihn zuerst umbringen würde – wenn er Snape nicht heiratete, würde Voldemort ihn umbringen. Wenn er ihn heiratete, würde Snape ihn wahrscheinlich selbst umbringen. Nicht zu vergessen was die anderen Gryffindors und Slytherins tun würden. Er hatte niemals ernsthaft über Heirat nachgedacht, aber er hatte immer gedacht, dass er sich, falls er das Erwachsenenalter erleben würde, verlieben, heiraten und eine Familie gründen würde, wie seine Eltern. Er mochte diese Idee ziemlich. Stattdessen sollte er den Rest seines Lebens in der Gesellschaft von Severus Snape, dem meistgehassten Lehrer Hogwarts, gefangen sein. Das würde wie eine endlose Zaubertränkestunde für den Rest seines Lebens sein.

„Harry, wir können das nicht zulassen," stimmte Hermine zu, während sie irgendwie resigniert zu Ron blickte.

Ron, fahl und leicht grün um die Nase, nickte zustimmend. „Da hast du recht," sagte er ernst. „Wir sind deine besten Freunde, Harry. Jeder von uns …" Seine Stimme brach vorübergehend und er räusperte sich schnell. „Jeder von uns würde dich heiraten, bevor wir zu lassen, dass du Snape heiraten musst."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Harry verstand was sein Freund sagte. Hauptsächlich, weil er noch nicht über den Schock hinweg war, dass die Zaubererwelt offensichtlich keinerlei Vorurteile gegenüber Männerheiraten hatte. Schließlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Freunde beide bereit waren ihre eigene zukünftige Möglichkeit auf Glück aufzugeben, indem sie ihn heirateten um ihn zu beschützen. Und obwohl er verzweifelt einen Ausweg suchte – irgendeinen Weg die Heirat mit Snape zu vermeiden, wusste er tief in seinem Herzen, dass er seinen Freunden das niemals antun konnte.

Die Wahrheit war, dass, egal wie er es betrachtete, sein Leben und sein Glück niemals ihm selbst gehört hatten. Von dem Moment an in dem Voldemort seine Familie getötet und ihn zu dem Jungen-der-überlebte gemacht hatte, war sein Leben komplett ausserhalb seiner Kontrolle. Ihm waren immer Entscheidungen verwehrt worden – zuerst bei den Dursleys und dann in der Zaubererwelt mit ihrem Glauben, dass er sie schon retten würde. Dass er das letzten Frühling dann auch tatsächlich getan hatte, verstärkte diesen Glauben nur noch. Und egal was er sonst in seinem Leben tat, was er erhoffte oder erträumte, Voldemort würde ihn niemals ein normales Lebens leben lassen. Zumindest konnte er sicherstellen, dass seine Freunde noch eine Chance auf normales Leben hatten.

„ Ihr seid meine besten Freunde," sagte er zu Ron und Hermine ruhig. „Und wenn ich Voldemort Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehe, brauche ich meine besten Freunde neben mir, als meine besten Freunde. Ich kann keinen von euch beiden heiraten. Es würde alles zwischen uns ruinieren."

„Harry," protestierte Hermine. „Wir würden niemals zulassen, dass es irgendetwas ruiniert."

„Sie hat recht Kumpel," stimmte Ron zu. „Wir wären immer deine besten Freunde. Egal was passiert."

Es schien als würde er etwas überzeugenderes brauchen. Er ergriff die Hände der Beiden. „Ihr beiden seid die einzigen normalen und vernünftigen Dinge in meinem Leben", sagte er heftig. „Ich darf das nicht verlieren. Und einen von euch zu heiraten würde das verändern. Ich kann nicht."

Sie schienen es beide zu verstehen und er sah wie sich in ihren Augen Erleichterung mit Schuld vermischt widerspiegelte. „Aber Snape," Ron protestierte ein letztes Mal. „Was ist mit … Ginny? Ich bin sicher, sie …"

„Sie wird erst in einem Monat fünfzehn," erinnerte ihn Hermine. „Bis dahin ist es zu spät."

„Außerdem," gab Harry zu. „Ginny zu heiraten, wäre so als ob ich meine KLEINE Schwester heiraten würde. Das würde ich auch nicht fertig bringen." Ihm war klar, dass Ginny in ihn verknallt war. Zusammen mit der ganzen Geschichte mit der arrangierten Heirat wäre das, soweit es ihn betraf, ein sehr gutes Rezept für ein Desaster. Zumindest eines war sicher, solche Missverständnisse würde es zwischen ihm und Snape niemals geben. Er blickte Snape, der immer noch in ein hitziges Streitgespräch mit Dumbledore verwickelt war, über den Raum hinweg an. Snape sah wütender aus als er ihn jemals gesehen hatte und er seufzte verzweifelt.

Molly und Arthur, die beiseite gegangen waren um den dreien zu erlauben in Ruhe miteinander zu sprechen, schlossen sich ihnen wieder an. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry Lieber? Fragte Molly besorgt.

„Mom, das ist einfach fürchterlich!" protestierte Ron. „Wir können nicht zu lassen, das Harry Snape heiratet."

Molly runzelte ihre Stirn nachdenklich, „Ich weiß, dass du Professor Snape nicht magst," stimmte Molly zu. „Aber der Schulleiter hat recht, wenn er sagt, dass eine Menge Probleme löst. Severus Snape kommt aus einer sehr repektierten, sehr alten und wohlhabenden Zaubererfamilie. Die Wahrheit ist, dass, selbst wenn wir ein nettes, süßes, junges Mädchen für Harry finden würden, Minister Fudge wahrscheinlich einen Weg finden würde die Heirat für nichtig zu erklären und mit der Adoption trotzdem fortzufahren. Es gibt sehr wenige Familien, die genug Einfluss haben um mit so etwas durch zu kommen. Ich dachte, dass eventuell Bill oder Charlie helfen könnten, aber wir haben weder genug Geld noch genug Einfluss um Fudge entgegentreten zu können. Aber er wird es absolut nicht wagen Severus in den Weg zu kommen. Er weiß, dass er diesen Kampf verlieren würde.

„Du lässt es gerade so klingen. Als ob Snape zustimmen würde!" rief Ron aus. „Oder das er sich vor Freude überschlagen würde Harry beschützen zu müssen, wenn er es täte. Ihr kennt ihn nicht wie wir ihn kennen."

„Ich bin sicher Severus wird zustimmen," berichtigte Arthur. „Albus Dumbledore kann sehr überzeugend sein. Und natürlich wird Severus Harry beschützen. Wenn er Harry heiratet, ist er bei seiner Ehre verpflichtet ihn zu beschützen."

„Wenn er ihn nicht zuerst umbringt," widersprach Ron.

„Er hat nie versucht mich um zu bringen," gestand Harry seinem Freund ruhig. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er Snape tatsächlich verteidigte, aber der Mann hatte sein Leben mehrfach riskiert um Harry zu schützen. Und Gott allein wusste wie oft er sein Leben riskiert hatte um Informationen von Voldemorts gesamten Aktivitäten für den Orden des Phönix zu beschaffen.

„Eigentlich ist ein ziemlicher Fang," erklärte Molly allen. „Allein vom Geld her."

„Dann ist es wahr, er hat Vermögen?" fragte Hermine.

„Himmel, Liebes," lachte Molly. „Schon allein ein Zaubertränkemeister zu sein würde ihn reich genug machen, es gibt nämlich keinen lukrativeren Beruf in der ganzen Zaubererwelt. Aber er hat auch noch Geld geerbt."

„Aber er ist zu alt für Harry," argumentierte Ron weiter.

Molly und Arthur sahen beide erstaunt aus bei dieser Bemerkung. „Er ist gerade mal zwanzig Jahre älter als Harry," erklärte Arthur, als wäre das das normalste in der Welt. Harry begann zu vermuten, dass das schon wieder etwas war, das er noch nicht über die Zauberergesellschaft gelernt hatte. Dieser Verdacht wurde erhärtet, als Ron seufzte und zustimmend nickte.

Und wieder kam die muggelgeborene Hermine ihm zu Hilfe. „Denk doch nur mal daran, wie lange Zauberer leben," flüsterte sie ihm leise zu. „Eine doppelt wenn nicht dreifach so hohe Lebenserwartung wie Muggel. Der Altersunterschied müsste schon sechzig bis achtzig Jahre sein, damit es irgendwer bemerken würde."

Er nickte plötzlich verstehend. „Ich vermute das spielt sowieso keine Rolle", seufzte Harry. „Es spielt nicht wirklich eine Rolle ob ich jetzt Snape, Filch oder McGonagall heirate. Ich muss entweder heiraten, wegrennen oder meinen Namen in Fudge ändern. Und weil zwei dieser Wahlmöglichkeiten zu meinem Tod durch Voldemorts Hände führen werden schätze ich, dass die andere nicht so schlecht ist." Sein Magen drehte sich ihm um bei dem bloßen Gedanken. Ihm war schlecht.

Bevor irgendwer weiter diskutieren oder trösten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Percy trat, die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich ziehend, ein. „Was ihr auch tun wollt, tut es besser bald," teilte er ihnen mit. „Das letzte Dokument wurde gerade im Ministerium eingereicht. Fudge wird in einer halben Stunde hier sein um Harry mitzunehmen."

„Das war es dann," erklärte Dumbledore. „Keine weiteren Diskussionen. Wir haben keine Wahl in dieser Angelegenheit und keine Zeit nach einer anderen Lösung zu suchen." Er sah Snape dabei ziemlich spitz an. Der Tränkemeister starrte nur verärgert zurück und sah dann weg. Harry nahm an, dass Arthur recht hatte und Snape sich tatsächlich hatte überreden lassen. Er fühlte sich, als ob er gleich ohnmächtig werden würde.

„Dann sollten wir das jetzt besser durchziehen," fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Percy , wir werden deine Hilfe mit den Unterlagen benötigen."

„Unterlagen?" fragte Percy verwirrt.

„Harry und Snape heiraten," klärte Ron seinen Bruder auf. Percys Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und er sah seine Eltern zur Bestätigung an.

„Kannst du die Akten heute noch archivieren lassen?" fragte Arthur seinen Sohn.

Percy stotterte kurz, schien sich dann aber zu fangen. „Natürlich," nickte er, obwohl seine Augen noch immer ungläubig geweitet waren. „Ich kann es mit dem Rest meiner Arbeit reinschmuggeln bevor die Akten für heute geschlossen werden."

„Dann lasst uns loslegen," drängte Dumbledore. „Harry komm her."

Harry stand auf, überrascht, dass seine Beine ihn immer noch trugen als er irgendwie benommen auf den Schulleiter und Professor Snape zu ging. Er fing den Blick den McGonagall ihm zu warf, ein Mischung aus Mitleid und Unglauben so als ob sie es nicht glauben könnte, dass der Held ihres Hauses das Oberhaupt Slytherins heiraten musste, auf. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sich das auf den Rest des Schuljahres auswirken würde, wie das sein Ansehen in der Schule beeinflussen würde. Aber wenn er daran dachte, dass er, wenn er das nicht tat, in einer halben Stunde einfach so von Fudge aus der Schule geschleppt werden würde, vermutete er, dass er keine Wahl in der Angelegenheit hatte.

Er stand wie betäubt neben einem starrenden Snape vor dem Schulleiter. „Gebt euch die rechte Hand," sagte Dumbledore ihnen.

Harry hielt ihm zitternd seine Hand entgegen, unfähig selbst die Initiative zu übernehmen und Snapes Hand selbst zu nehmen. Snape übernahm das für ihn. Snapes Hand zitterte nicht, sein Griff war, Harrys Meinung nach, nur ein bisschen zu kräftig. Seine Hand fühlte sich warm an und Harrys Gesicht lief vor Verlegenheit rot an. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen Snape ins Gesicht zu sehen, nicht sicher, ob er Blick der Abscheu, den er dort sicher sehen würde, ertragen konnte. Er fühlte sich von der ganzen Situation gedemütigt.

„Wir werden das einfach halten," versicherte Dumbledore allen. „Ein schnell Tausch von Schwüren und das was es dann. Harry sprich mir nach. Ich, Harry James Potter, nehme dich Severus Alexander Snape zum Bindungspartner und vereinige Körper, Name, Haus und Kraft mit dir."

Das waren nicht die Worte die Harry aus Muggelehen bekannt waren, aber er wiederholte sie vorsichtig, obwohl er nicht wirklich glauben konnte dass irgendetwas davon tatsächlich passierte. Noch konnte er die Worte glauben, die er als nächstes hörte.

„Ich, Severus Alexander Snape, nehme dich Harry James Potter zum Bindungspartner und vereinige Körper, Name, Haus und Kraft mit dir." Die melodische Stimme des Tränkemeisters, war erfüllt mit dem selben abfällig spöttischen Tonfall, den er in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte zu erwarten. Er wagte immer noch nicht auf zu blicken.

„Ausgezeichnet," nickte Albus, und streckte die linke Hand aus mit dem Zauberstab in der Rechten. Ein schnelles Tippen mit seinem Zauberstab und auf seiner Handfläche erschienen zwei goldene Ringe. Er reichte jedem von ihnen einen. Snape ergriff die Initiative, drehte Harrys rechte Hand um und steckte ihm den goldenen Ring an den dritten Finger. „Mit diesem Ring, eheliche ich dich," knurrte er. Der Ring passte perfekt, ohne Zweifel dank Dumbledores Magie. Aber er fühlte sich seltsam kalt und schwer an seiner Hand an.

Er nahm den anderen Ring und steckte ihn mit sichtbar zitternden Händen auf Snapes Finger. „Mit diesem Ring eheliche ich dich," murmelte er schwach während der Knoten in seinem Magen sich immer enger zu zog. Plötzlich schoß ihm durch den Kopf, was dem Austausch der Ringe in einer Heiratszeremonie normalerweise folgte.

„Hiermit erkläre ich euch gebunden," verkündete Albus. „Ihr dürft …"

Sowohl Harry als auch Snape starrten ihn mit aller Macht nieder um jede Andeutung, dass sie sich küssen sollten im Keim zu ersticken. „Ähm, Ja, natürlich," Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Gut, jetzt die Unterlagen." Er wedelte erneut mit seinem Zauberstab und zog eine große Pergamentrolle aus der Luft. „Standardbindungsvertrag," erklärte er während er das Pergament auf einem Tisch ausrollte und eine Feder und Tinte hervorzog. „Wenn ihr beide bitte unterschreiben würdet."

Snape trat vor und kritzelte seinen Namen ärgerlich auf das Dokument, drehte sich um und reichte Harry die Feder. Harry, vorübergehend im Blick des Tränkemeisters gefangen, zuckte unter dem Ärger, den er dort sah beinahe zusammen. Er nahm die Feder, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Dokument zu und schrieb sein Leben mit der Unterschrift neben Snapes Signatur ab.

„Molly, Arthur würdet ihr beide bitte das Dokument bezeugen," fragte Albus die beiden.

Die zwei Weasleys nickten und kamen nach vorne um ihr eigenen Unterschriften unter das Dokument zu setzen. Harry riskierte einen Blick auf seine zwei Freunde. Die Blicke des Mitgefühls auf beider Gesichter brachten Harry beinahe zum weinen. Percy stand neben ihnen und schaute mit einem Ausdruck vollkommenen Unglaubens und Überraschung zu.

„Das war es dann," verkündete Dumbledore. Er rollte das Pergament auf, kopierte es magisch und über gab eine von ihnen Percy. „Viel Glück mein Junge,"

wünschte er dem jungen Mann. Percy nickte und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Nun, Ich denke, eine Feier ist angesagt,"sagte Dumbledore der Gruppe, „während wir darauf warten, dass Minister Fudge auftaucht."

Obwohl es offensichtlich war, das keiner in der Laune war zu feiern, protestierte niemand, als der Schulleiter eine Flasche Champagner und ein Tablett mit Süßigkeiten heraufbeschwor. Harry überließ den Erwachsenen den Champagner nahm sich stattdessen eine Schokolade vom Tablett und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Zimmers um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Ron und Hermine setzten sich still neben ihn. Er war sich entfernt bewusst, dass Snape sich so weit entfernt wie möglich von den Dreien hin setzte, während die übrigen fünf Erwachsenen ein Glas Champagner hinunterstürzten, als ob sie Alkohol brauchen würden um den Rest des Abends zu überstehen.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten. Dobby trat wenige Minuten später ein um zu verkünden, dass Minister Fudge angekommen wäre und sofort mit dem Schulleiter und Harry Potter reden wollte.

„Lass ihn herein Dobby," sagte Dumbledore dem Elf. Der kleine Elf nickte und verschwand. Ein paar Augenblicke später öffnete sich das Tor und Minister Fudge trat ein, dichtgefolgt von zwei Auroren. Harry erkannte sie beide. Sie waren zu Fudges Bodyguards ernannt worden, als es offensichtlich wurde, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war. Fudge ging mittlerweile kaum mehr irgendwo ohne sie hin. Ihre Anwesenheit machte Harry auf üble Weise klar, dass Fudge wirklich vor hatte, ihn heute Abend aus Hogwarts zu zerren.

„Ah, Cornelius!" Begrüßte Albus ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Es ist so gut dich zu sehen. Wir haben hier eine kleine Feier. Hättest du auch gerne ein Glas Champagner?"

Durch die freundliche Begrüßung ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht, schwankte Fudges entschlossener Blick ein wenig. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nicht interessiert an Champagner." Er wedelte für alle sichtbar mit einem Dokument. „Ich bin hier um …"

„Aber Cornelius," unterbrach ihn Dumbledore und hielt ihm ein Glas entgegen. „Das ist eine Hochzeitsfeier."

„Bringen sie nicht alles durcheinander Albus!" rief Fudge aus. „Ich bin in offiziellen Angelegenheiten hier." Er schob Dumbledore das Dokument zu, der seufzte, es von ihm an nahm und kurz auf den Inhalt der Seite blickte.

„Aha, so ist das," Dumbledore nickte zustimmend und Fudge sah kurzzeitig triumphierend aus. „Sie haben also Harry adoptiert," fuhrt Dumbledore fort. „Das wäre alles gut und schön, wenn es legal wäre."

„Ich versichere ihnen, dass es vollkommen legal ist," teilte Fudge ihm mit und wenn er von Dumbledores mangelndem Erschrecken überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Ja schon," stimmte Dumbledore wiederum zu, „wenn Harry einen rechtlichen Vormund benötigen würde. Aber weil er jetzt verheiratet ist, ist das ja wohl kaum noch ein Thema."

Fudges triumphierender Blick verschwand und er starrte den Champagner den Albus ihm immer noch hin hielt finster an. „Verheiratet? Wovon in Merlins Namen reden sie?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Harry ist verheiratet," verkündete er. „Wir feiern gerade die Hochzeit." Er hob abermals sein Glas. „So gut ihre Absichten sein mögen ihn vor dem zweifelhaften Schutz seines Onkels zu retten, so ist es aber nicht länger notwendig."

„Verheiratet! Mit wem!" verlangte Fudge zu wissen. Während er sich zu Harry umdrehte fiel sein Blick sofort auf Hermine Granger, die neben Harry saß und seine Hand hielt. Er ging auf die Beiden zu, „Ms. Granger, ich hätte es wissen müssen. Diese Angelegenheit wird umgehend geklärt werden. Ihr beide werdet …"

Zu Harrys kompletter Überraschung sprang Snape plötzlich auf und stellte sich zwischen ihn und Fudge bevor der Minister einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu machen konnte. „Er ist mit mir verheiratet, Fudge!" knurrte der Tränkemeister den Mann an. Er hielt seine rechte Hand nach oben, so das der goldene Ring an seinem Finger glitzerte. „Und er geht mit ihnen nirgendwo hin. Niemals!"

Fudge ging vor Schock mehrere Schritte zurück, während die ihn begleitenden Auroren Blicke vorsichtiger Überraschung austauschten. Fudge sah Dumbledore Bestätigung suchend an. Der Schulleiter wedelte fröhlich mit seinem eigenen Dokument dem Minister zu. „Wollen sie die Ehebescheinigung sehen?" fragte er frohgemut.

Fudge nahm die Bescheinigung, die Dumbledore ihm anbot und erbleichte, als er die Unterschriften las. „Sie können doch wohl nicht erwarten, dass sie mir weiß machen können, dass diese Heirat …" er unterbrach sich, so als ob nach dem angemessenen Wort suchen würde. Er starrte Snape an. „Dass diese Heirat rechtsgültig ist?"

Das Grinsen, das Snape ihn zu warf erinnerte Harry an den Blick, den der Professor bekam, kurz bevor er Gryffindor eine große Menge Punkte abzog. „Minister Fudge, abgesehen davon, dass unser Privatleben sie überhaupt nichts angeht, wollen sie doch wohl nicht andeuten, dass ich nicht jede Möglichkeit ausnutzen würde, die sich mir bietet?

Wenn er das bisschen über das Privatleben nicht erwähnt hätte, hätte Harry vermutet, dass er nicht verstanden hätte, was Snape meinte. Wie aussah hatten es nicht nur er, sondern auch Hermine und Ron herausgefunden und wurden knallrot bei der Andeutung. Sicher wollte Snape nicht andeuten … nach dem Blick Fudges zu urteilen, der zu gleichen Teilen aus Verlegenheit und Wut bestand, war es genau das was Snape andeutete. Harry sah zu Dumbledore und McGonagall hinüber, aber keiner von beiden sah besonders beunruhigt von der Idee aus. Molly und Arthur sahen beide peinlich berührt aus, aber nicht besorgt und Madam Hooch tat tatsächlich ihr bestes ein Kichern zu verbergen.

Fudge starrte Snape angewidert an. „Nein, ich vermute, dass das zuviel verlangt wäre von ihnen, nicht wahr?" Er drehte sich um um Dumbledore anzustarren. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie so etwas zulassen würden! Harry Potter in die Hände dieses Mannes zu geben!"

Dumbldore lächelte ihn nur fröhlich an. „Warum, Cornelius. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen von was sie sprechen. Ich bin so glücklich für Harry und Severus. Sie sind ein wundervolles Paar, sind sie nicht auch meiner Meinung?"

Es gab Zeiten, da glaubte Harry dass der Schulleiter ziemlich geistig verwirrt war. Wie er so etwas mit so einem glaubhaften Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sagen konnte, war für Harry unverständlich. Er hätte schwören können, dass der Mann tatsächlich glaubte, was er sagte.

Nicht im entferntesten mit Dumbledore übereinstimmend, schnappte Fudge sich einfach seine Adoptionsunterlagen und stürmte wütend aus dem Zimmer, seine zwei Bodyguards kleinlaut an seinen Fersen.

„Nun, das ging gut, nicht war?" sagte Dumbledore freudig. „Brilliant gespielt, Severus!"

Für einen kurzen Moment sah Snape beinahe geschmeichelt aus von Dumbledores Kommentar, dann sah er wie Harry ihn ungläubig anstarrte und das Grinsen der Abscheu kehrte mit aller Macht zurück.

„Was passiert jetzt, Sir?" fragte Harry Dumbledore. „Denken sie er wird noch einmal so etwas versuchen?"

Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich denke wir sind sicher vor Fudge. Er wird sich nicht mit Severus anlegen. Und ich bin mehr als sicher, das Severus mit allen anderen Problemen fertig werden kann die im Ministerium entstehen könnten.

Nicht sicher ob er die Idee, dass seine Sicherheit einfach plötzlich an Severus Snape übertragen worden war, mochte verstummte Harry. Er war mehr als dankbar für den Vorschlag von Molly dass die sich für die Nacht zurückziehen sollten, weil morgen immer noch Schule sei. Ron verabschiedete seine Eltern und schlug Harry und Hermine auf die Schultern. „Lasst uns schnell in den Turm gehen, bevor noch etwas passiert!" sagte er zu den anderen Beiden.

Bevor sie den Raum verlassen konnten, hielt Professor McGonagall sie an. „Es tut mir Leid Harry," sagte sie ruhig, „aber du wirst auf der Stelle zu Severus in die Kerker ziehen. Ich werde die Elfen anweisen deine Habseligkeiten nach unten zu bringen."

Harry konnte sie nur sprachlos anstarren. Ron dagegen wurde ziemlich laut. "Was! Sie können doch von Harry nicht erwarten bei den Slytherins zu leben! Er gehört in den Gryffindorturm, wie der Rest von uns. Nur weil er diesen … diesen … Professor Snape heiraten musste macht ihn das nicht automatisch zu einem Slytherin!"

„Sie haben mich missverstanden, Mr. Weasley," sagte McGonagall knapp. Ich sagte nicht, Harry wird in die Slytherinschlafräume ziehen. Er wird in Severus Unterkunft einziehen. Sie sind jetzt verheiratet und während wir nur selten verheiratete Schüler in der Schule haben, sind die Regeln sehr genau. Sie wohnen entweder in einem eigenen Haus in Hogsmead oder in Privaträumen im Schloss. Sie schlafen nicht in Schlafsälen. Das wäre unangemessen. Solange Severus nicht plant nach Hogsmeade zu ziehen …" sie sah erwartungsvoll zu Snape hinüber, der überraschend geduldig an der Türe wartete. Das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen war Hinweis genug, was er von der ganzen Situation dachte.

„Nein, Ich habe nicht vor umzuziehen," grollte er.

„Dann wird Harry im Kerker wohnen," bekräftige McGonagall. „Und jetzt lauft. Trotz dieser Situation wird von ihnen erwartet, dass sie sich morgen wie Schüler verhalten und der Unterricht beginnt für und alle früh."

Ron und Hermine starrten Harry einfach nur entsetzt an während er nur mit den Schultern zuckte und zögerlich zu Snape hinüber ging. ER starrte den Tränkemeister an, nicht sicher was er von ihm zu erwarten hatte. Snape schnaubte nur angewidert, dreht sich mit flatternden Roben um und stürmte zu den Treppen die in den Kerker führten. Harry folgte ihm still mit laut pochendem Herzen.

:((o)): °°° ::(((((o)))):: °°° :((o)):

A/Ü: Hallo Leutz. Ich find das klasse, dass euch die Geschichte auch so gut gefällt wie mir.

Heute ist noch keine übersetzte A/N dabei die erste kommt erst mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

Dass ich schnell upgedated hab habt ihr nur meiner Euphorie wegen der Reviews und einem Terminloch in dieser Woche zu verdanken.

Ich werde versuchen alle ein bis zwei Wochen upzudaten. Ich mach euch allerdings einen Vorschlag. Wenn ich die Kapitel splitten darf, lad ich schneller neu Kapitel hoch. Logisch, oder? Die Kapitel sind IMMER 10-15 Seiten lang und das Englisch nicht das leichteste. Ich würd bei Splitten immer ca. 5 Seiten auf einmal on stellen.

Also Abstimmung:

geteilte Kapitel häufiger und regelmäßig oder nur ganze, seltener und unregelmäßiger, dafür ohne vom Autor nicht beabsichtigte Cliffhanger.

PS: Das Kapitel heute hab ich gerade erst fertig übersetzt.

Egal wie ihr euch entscheidet. Das früheste update ist Sonntag. Ob diese oder nächste Woche steht noch nicht ganz fest. -

Übrigens vielen Dank für die großartige Resonanz:

caringangel  so wie Seeigel … sehr, sehr vorsichtig kicher

Poetica Licentia  Ich glaube du wirst es mögen, weil es meiner Meinung nach glaubwürdig geschrieben ist.

Elektra van Helsing  soviel Alerts, ich bin geschmeichelt

NoirDragon13  ich versuchs, aber versprechen kann ich nichts.


	3. Kapitel 3 Kerkerbewohner Teil 1

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer ;)

A/N: Damit ihr häufiger was zum Lesen habt und ich nicht so einen starken Zeitdruck, werde ich die Kapitel in Brocken von je ca. 5 Seiten spalten.

Also, hier kommt Teil eins des Kapitels.

Kapitel 3 Kerkerbewohner Teil 1

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass das passierte. Schlimm genug, dass den Zaubertränkeunterricht in der Gesellschaft des Mannes zubringen musste, jetzt wurde auch noch erwartet, dass mit ihm zusammenlebte! Oh er hatte keine Zweifel, dass er das irgendwie überleben würde. Immerhin konnte es nicht schlimmer sein als die Jahre die er bei den Dursleys überstanden hatte. Aber die Schulzeit war immer eine Auszeit aus diesem Alptraum gewesen. Im Gryffindorturm zu leben war wie ein wundervoller Traum gewesen auf den er sich den ganzen Sommer gefreut hatte. Die Vorstellung, dass er das nie wieder erleben würde machte ihn ganz krank. Gryffindor für die feuchten, dunklen Kerker auf zu geben!

Snape führte ihn tief in die Eingeweide des Schlosses, mehrere dunkle, schlecht erleuchtete Gänge entlang in denen ihre Schritte unheimlich von den Wänden hallten. Er hielt schließlich vor einem Portrait Salazar Slytherins und einer sehr großen Schlange an.

„Das Passwort ist Eldorado" sagte Snape gleichzeitig an das Gemälde und Harry gewandt. Das Bild öffnete sich und Harry folgte Snape in die Kammern, die von nun an sein Zuhause sein würden.

Harry blieb in der Türe stehen. Nicht ganz was er erwartet hatte. Obwohl sie in den Kerkern waren und die hohen Fenster fehlten an die er aus dem Gryffindorturm gewöhnt war, erinnerte ihn der Hauptraum irgendwie an den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Gut möbliert, obwohl Hauptfarben Grün- statt Rottönen waren, dicke Teppiche auf dem Boden, eine gemütliche Couch vor dem magisch brennenden Kamin und bequeme aussehende Sessel auf jeder Seite. Es gab sogar ein Brett für Zaubererschach in einer gut beleuchteten Ecke des Zimmers. Kerzen und Öllampen beleuchteten den Raum heller als er erwartet hätte und obwohl sie sich in den Kerkern befanden schien es weder feucht noch kalt zu sein.

Die Mauern waren mit Wandbehängen dekoriert, die mehr oder weniger genauso aussahen wie im Rest des Schlosses und es gab mehrere Türen, die wie er vermutete zu weiteren Zimmern führten. Er bemerkte, dass Snape seine Äußere Robe abgelegt und über die Lehne geworfen hatte. Der Mann ging zu einer Kommode hinüber und schenkte sich einen Schuss bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit in ein Wiskeyglas den er in einem Zug austrank. Harry nahm die Ablenkung zum Anlass in die anderen Räume hinein zu sehen. Ein gut eingerichtetes Büro auf der einen Seite, daneben ein Zaubertranklabor, eine private Bibliothek und ein ziemlich großes Schlafzimmer mit angeschlossenem Bad. Während er sich umschaute tauchte Dobby mit seiner Truhe, die er bis jetzt noch nicht ausgepackt hatte, auf.

„Hier sind Harry Potters Sachen," verkündete Dobby. Harry Potter muss jetzt in den Kerkern wohnen und Dobby wird ihn oft besuchen kommen!" Der kleine Elf sah glücklich zu Harry auf, so als ob er hoch erfreut wäre von der Wendung der Ereignisse. Aber Harry hatte auch nie wirklich herausfinden können, was Hauselfen verstanden oder nicht. „Möchte Harry Potter Dobbys Hilfe bei irgendetwas?"

„Nein danke Dobby," versicherte Harry ihm. „Danke dass du meine Sachen gebracht hast."

Dobby grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Harry Potter wird viel sehr für seine Freundlichkeit gedankt." Und damit verschwand der Elf auch schon wieder.

Harry starrte erst seine Truhe an und schaute dann zu Professor Snape, der ihn wie ein Insekt unter dem Mikroskop anstarrte. Harry bewegte sich unruhig, aber als keine Worte von beiden kamen seufzte er, zog seine Truhe auf eine Seite und schob sie im Hauptraum an die Wand und damit aus dem Weg. Snape goss sich einen weiteren Schnaps ein und Harry machte sich plötzlich Sorgen, dass der Mann sich komplett betrinken wollte. Er war nicht sicher wie er mit einem betrunkenen Snape umgehen sollte. Zumindest sah der Mann ihn nichte mehr an.

„Entschuldigen sie Sir?" fragte er ruhig. Snape versteifte sich, drehte sich aber nicht herum. „Wo soll ich schlafen?" So weit er sehen konnte gab es nur ein Schlafzimmer.

„Du kannst im Schrank schlafen, soweit es mich interessiert. Potter!" schnaubte Snape als er sich umdrehte und Harry mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck in den Augen aufspießte.

Harry zuckte zusammen und ging einen Schritt zurück, in seinem Inneren bildete sich ein Eisklumpen, sein Herz stolperte bei diesen Worten, als die Erinnerungen an zehn Jahre in einem kleinen vollgestopften Zimmer plötzlich mit Macht zurück kehrten. Eher würde aus Hogwarts weglaufen als das noch einmal durch zu machen!

Seine Reaktion schien Snape aufgeschreckt zu haben und zu Harrys Überraschung verschwand der finstere Blick des Mannes augenblicklich und sein Gesicht erbleichte. Harry sah wie sich sein Griff vorübergehend um sein Glas krampfte, er es schnell abstellte und einen zögerlichen Schritt auf Harry zu machte. „Es tut mir Leid," seine Worte waren um so unglaublicher, wenn man bedachte, das Harry ihn noch nie Bedauern für irgend etwas hatte ausdrücken sehen. „Das war … Ich habe das nicht so gemeint. Ich habe nicht nach gedacht. Bitte akzeptiere meine Entschuldigung." Der Mann sah tatsächlich vage krank und Harry hätte nicht mal wenn es um sein Leben gegangen wäre sagen können ob wegen wirklicher Reue für deine Worte oder wegen der Vorstellung sich überhaupt für irgendetwas zu entschuldigen.

Harry nickte nur knapp und schlang seine Arme, wie um sich gegen eine eingebildete Kälte zu schützen, um sich. Er sagte nichts weiter und wartete darauf dass Snape seine anfängliche Frage beantwortete. Der Mann schien sich zu sammeln, blickte kurz zum Sofa hinüber und seufzte resigniert. „Das Bett ist groß genug für uns beide, Mr. Potter," teilte er ihm mit, wobei Harry erbleichte. „Außerdem würde es seltsam aussehen, wenn jemand herausfinden würde dass sie auf dem Sofa schlafen. Ich würde es Fudge zutrauen uns ausspionieren zu lassen."

„Sie erwarten von mir …" stotterte Harry schockiert.

„Mr. Potter," Snapes Ärger kehrte mit voller Kraft zurück, „vertrauen sie mir, Ich bin nicht im geringsten glücklicher über die Situation als sie. Aber wir sitzen hier zusammen fest und bestimmte Dinge sind unausweichlich, wie zum Beispiel dass wir es nicht werden vermeiden können eine gewisse Zeit in der Gesellschaft des anderen zu verbringen. Aber egal was ich vorhin zu Minister Fudge gesagt habe, ihre Tugend ist vor mir sicher."

Harry fühlte wie sein Gesicht vor lauter Peinlichkeit rot brannte. Da verstärkte sich nur noch als der Mann in dem spöttischsten Tonfall, den er je gehört hatte hinzu fügte, „ich vertraue darauf, dass sie mir die gleichen Versicherungen geben können?"

„Sie denken doch wohl nicht, dass ich …"stotterte Harry.

„Nein Mr. Potter tue ich nicht," schnitt Snape ihm das Wort ab. „Bitte bringen sie mir die gleiche Höflichkeit entgegen!"

„Toll!" Harry starrte ihn an. „Ich gehe ins Bett!" Er schnappte sich seine Pyjamas aus der Truhe, rannte mehr oder weniger in die Sicherheit des Schlafzimmers, verschwand im Badezimmer und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu.

Er setzte sich auf den Rand der riesigen Badewanne und versuchte seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Das würde nicht funktionieren. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie Dumbledore erwartete, dass die zusammen leben sollten ohne sich gegenseitig um zu bringen. Die Versuchung den Zauberstab zu ziehen und Snape grün und blau zu fluchen war beinahe überwältigend. Stattdessen zog er sich aus und stieg in die geflieste Badewanne. Dabei bemerkte er erstaunt, dass Snape tatsächlich eine Dusche besaß, eine Seltenheit im Schloss aber wahrscheinlich notewendig für einen Zaubertränkemeister. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wann einem ein Kessel ins Gesicht explodierte.

Er duschte schnell, zog seinen Schlafanzug an und ging vorsichtig indas Schlafzimmer. Zu seiner Erleichterung nirgends ein Zeichen von Snape.

Er starrte das riesige Himmelbett, mit natürlich grünen Vorhängen, auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers an. Snape hatte Recht, das Bett war groß genug für zwei. Sogar groß genug für vier oder fünf, wenn sie sich wirklich sehr mochten. Aber allein die Idee sich freiwillig in Severus Snapes Bett zu legen! Er schauderte. Verdammt!

Im flackernden Kerzenlicht zwinkerte ihm der goldene Ring an seiner rechten Hand zu. Verheiratet! Mit Snape! Er fragte sich ob ihn das jetzt zu Harry Snape machte? Oder schlimmer Severus Potter? Seine Eltern drehten sich jetzt wahrscheinlich gerade im Grabe um. Und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sein Pate sagen würde wenn er es herausfand. Sirius wäre wahrscheinlich rasend vor Wut und würde versuchen Snape die Gurgel heraus zu reißen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund tat der Gedanke Harry gut und er ging zögerlich zum Bett hinüber, setzte seine Brille ab und legte den Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch. Dann stieg er ins Bett, schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke und rutschte so weit er konnte an den Rand des Bettes ohne herunter zu fallen. Er meinte einen schwachen Duft nach Zimt in der Zudecke wahrzunehmen. Unfähig einzuschlafen lag er auf dem Rücken, zu angespannt um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Vielleicht zwanzig Minute später hörte er wie sich die Schlafzimmertüre öffnete und Snape auf seinem Weg zum Badezimmer eintrat. Harry hörte in angespannter Stille der laufenden Dusche zu und versuchte nicht sich seinen Zaubertränkelehrer unter Dusche vor zu stellen. Wirklich, das war lächerlich. Er war im Bett eines meist gehassten Lehrers, zum Donnerwetter noch einmal! Es musste doch irgendwelche Regeln dagegen geben!

In der Muggelwelt vielleicht. Aber er war nicht in der Muggelwelt und er begann zu vermuten, dass es noch eine ganze Menge mehr Regeln in der Zaubererwelt gab, die er noch lernen musste. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es einmal eine Zeit geben könnte in der er die vernünftige Vertrautheit der Muggelwelt vermissen würde. Aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war es wirklich so viel seltsamer als in einem Schrank unter der Treppe zu leben und sich zu fragen ob man in dieser Woche etwas zu essen bekommen würde. Er seufzte ergeben, egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer, sein Leben würde nie viel Sinn ergeben.

Schließlich kam Snape aus dem Bad und ging zu dem großen Schrank hinüber, der auf der einen Seite stand. Gegen seinen Willen wurden Harrys Augen zu dem Mann hingezogen. Snape trug nur eine Schlafanzughose und durchsuchte den Schrank nach einem Hemd zum überziehen. Harry schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Snape wohl normalerweise keines im Bett trug. Und trotz allem wurde Harrys Blick zum Oberkörper des Mannes gezogen. Er war nicht sicher, was genau er erwartet hatte, diese Roben verhüllten ziemlich viel, sicherlich eine bleiche Haut, vielleicht einen zu dünnen Körper und, obwohl er das dunkle Mal schon ein mal gesehen hatte, einen ungezeichneten Körper. Aber das war nicht die ganze Realität. Bleiche Haut ja, aber der Körper war muskulös und stark, ein Junger Mann auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Kraft, der athletische Köper klar umrissen ließ vermuten, dass Snape ein viel aktiveres Leben führte, als Harry sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Er dachte zwar dass er auf das dunkle Mal auf dem Vorderarm, das er sogar quer durch den Raum sehen konnte, vorbereitet war, aber er hatte niemals das bunte blitzen eines Tattoos auf seinem rechten Schulterblatt erwartet, eine Rose um die sich eine grüne Schlange wand. Ein Tattoo wie das ging gegen alles was er von dem mürrischen Tränkemeister wusste.

Auch die Narben, die er hier und da auf der bleichen Haut sehen konnte, hatte er nicht erwartet. Die Wunden sahen so aus, als ob sie von einer Art Messer oder Schwert stammen würden. Dann war das alles auch nur zu schnell aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden, als Snape ein dünnes Nachthemd überzog und Harry erkannte, dass er den Mann angegafft hatte. Entsetzt rollte er sich auf seine Seite, mit dem Rücken zu Snape und versicherte sich fest, dass er ihn nicht im mindesten attraktiv fand.

Etwas schoss ihm durch den Kopf, das ihm der Anblick des dunklen Mals ins Bewusstsein rief. Voldemort würde nicht im geringsten glücklich sein über diese unerwartete Wendung. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit akzeptiert, dass er, zusammen mit Albus Dumbledore, der Erste auf der Liste von Leuten war, die Voldemort töten wollte. Er vermutete, dass in dem Moment in dem das hier raus kam, Severus Snapes Name zu der Liste hinzugefügt würde.

Einen Moment später fühlte er wie sich das Bett bewegte und die Matratze sich leicht senkte, als Snape auf der anderen Seite ins Bett stieg. Er hielt sich entschieden von Harry fern und die Unwirklichkeit der Situation kam Harry so plötzlich zu Bewußtsein, dass er beinahe gelacht hätte. „Ich frage mich warum er sie ausgewählt hat," sagte er laut, bevor er sich bewusst dafür entschieden hatte zu sprechen. „Ich meine den Heiratsstein," stellte er ohne sich umzudrehen klar. „Warum hat er sie als meinen … warum würde er denken, dass sie und ich …"

„Mr. Potter, ich bin nicht an Bettgespräche gewöhnt," Snapes Stimme war scharf und schneidend, und viel näher, als Harry lieb war. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er schon vorher wusste dass der Mann rechts neben ihm in dem riesigen Bett lag, kam es ihm plötzlich lächerlich schmal vor.

„Ich aber," antwortete er ohne nachzudenken.

Snape stieß einen Laut aus, der sich verdächtig nach einem Lachen anhörte. „Du hast wohl einen großen Erfahrungsschatz, nicht war?" fragte er, seine Stimme für Spott triefend.

Mit vor Verlegenheit brennenden Wangen drehte Harry sich zu dem Mann um. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint!" schrie er. Er war absolut unvorbereitet auf den Anblick von Severus Snape, der mit vor Vergnügen und Geringschätzung glitzernden Augen, neben ihm im Bett lag. Harry seufzte und legte sich wieder hin. „Rons Bett steht neben meinem," erklärte er einfach. „Wir reden nachts." Etwas, das er wohl für den Rest seines Lebens vermissen würde.

„Erinnere ich sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise an Mr. Weasley?" fragte Snape. „Oder ist das vielleicht ihr Weg Bedauern auszudrücken, dass sie nicht die ach so noble Geste ihres Freundes seine eigene zweifelhafte Zukunft mit Ms. Granger aufzugeben angenommen und ihn anstatt von mir geheiratet haben. Weil sie ja so noble Gryffiindors sind, haben sie das zweifellos angeboten, was sie aber in ihrer ebenso noblen Art ablehnen mussten."

Schockiert konnte Harry ihn nur wutentbrannt anstarren. „Wurden sie schon so hasserfüllt geboren, oder haben sie irgendwo Unterricht genommen?!"

„Jahrelange Übung Mr. Potter!" schrie Snape zurück.

„Ich hasse sie!"

„Gut! Mein Leben hat einen Sinn! Ich habe schon wieder einem Gryffindor das Hassen beigebracht. Wie werde ich mich jetzt wohl noch übertreffen können?!"

Harry unterdrückte einen Schrei der Wut und drehte dem Mann den Rücken zu und rollte sich weg von ihm. „Halten sie den Mund und lassen sie mich in Ruhe!"

„Mit Freuden!" knurrte Snape und dreht der Bewegung des Bettes nach Harry den Rücken zu.

Harry vermutete, dass Snape, was auch immer sie gerade eben für einen Streit hatten, gewonnen hatte. Er hatte sicherlich einen Weg gefunden Harry ruhig zu stellen. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Möglichkeiten Severus Snape, für sein Verhalten, absolut wahnsinnig zu machen. Muggelrockmusik vielleicht, dachte er. Er würde sich einen Ghettoblaster besorgen und die Musik jedes mal wenn Snape korrigieren musste voll aufdrehen. Oder eine nette Familienzusammenführung, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er Sirius und Remus zu einem sehr langen Besuch einladen. Und wenn es wirklich ein Snape Manor gab würde er es Gryffindorrot anstreichen lassen!

:((o)): °°° ::(((((o)))):: °°° :((o)):

So! Und jetzt lass ich euch bis nächste Woche am Sonntag hängen. Bösartig grinst.


	4. Kapitel 3 Kerkerbewohner Teil 2

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer ;)

Kapitel 3 Kerkerbewohner Teil 2

Drei Stunden später lag Snape immer noch wach in seinem Bett, unfähig zu schlafen trotz der späten Stunde. Natürlich war es auch nicht jeden Nacht, dass es gezwungen war mit einem jungen Mann, der gerade mal halb so alt war wie er, das Bett zu teilen. Einem ziemlich attraktiven jungen Mann, sagte er sich verbittert. Die ganze Situation war fürchterlich unfair. Und er würde Dumbledore bis ins Grab dafür verwünschen.

Wenn er am morgen geahnt hätte dass er am Abend als Bundpartner für Harry enden würde, dannwäre er erst gar nicht aufgestanden. Er hatte Potter nie wirklich gemocht, gehasst hatte er ihn allerdings auch nicht, nicht so wie Potter dacht zumindest. Der größte Teil seines Verhaltens war notwendig um die Illusion des loyalen Todessers aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber sogar bevor er die Aufgabe als Spion übernommen hatte fühlte er eine gewisse Feindseligkeit gegenüber Harry Potter wegen dessen Vater und Paten. Er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Überraschend wie lange Abneigungen überdauern.

Und trotz allem hatte er früher am Abend, als er Potter zuerst in die Große Halle hatte eintreten sehen, festgestellt, dass der Junge zu einem sehr attraktiven jungen Mann gereift war. Attraktiver als sein Vater sowieso. Er sah seiner Mutter tag für Tag ähnlicher. Und so sehr er es hasste, selbst sich selbst gegenüber, es zu geben zu müssen, er bewunderte die Courage des Jungen wirklich. Er kannte sonst niemanden auf der ganzen Welt, Voldemort von allen möglichen Dingen mit einem Besen angegriffen hätte. Mit Sicherheit hätte er nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht dem dunklen Lord das Auge des Odin wie einen Schnatz aus der Hand zu stehlen. Es war schon irgendwie etwas fürchterlich gryffindorartiges an der ganzen Schlacht.

Aber die Abneigung blieb, größtenteils vermutete er weil erangenommen hatte, dass der Junge sich in der Anbetung seiner Fans wie irgendein hirnloses Sternchen sonnen würde, etwas wofür er überhaupt keine Geduld aufbrachte. Sogar schon während seines ersten Jahres hatte ihm die Vorstellung eines Kinderstars Übelkeit bereitet. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, dass der Junge umgeben von Luxus aufgewachsen , sein ganzes Leben verhätschelt und verwöhnt worden war, einfach weil er James Sohn war. Einer der Gründe warum er auch Draco Malfoy nicht mochte, obwohl er viel besser darin war seine Abneigung diesem besonderen Schüler gegenüber zu verstecken.

Natürlich musste Potter hingehen und auch diese Vorstellungen zerstören. In einem Schrank eingeschlossen, geschlagen und hungernd. Das hörte sich wirklich nach dem Inbegriff des Luxus an. Potter hatte es wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt, aber mit dieser kleinen Enthüllung hatte er ihnen allen einen ziemliche Tritt in die Magengrube verpasst. Allein der Ausdruck in Dumbledores Gesicht war so wie er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Nicht allzu häufig verschätzte sich der Zauberer des Jahrhunderts so fürchterlich.

Und der schlimmste Teil war die Art in der Potter die Situation erklärt hatte. Dass sein nur für fünf bis sechs Tage hungern ließ, kein Problem, nichts außergewöhnlich schwerwiegendes. Es wäre ja nicht so, als ob er ihn umbringen wollte. Er fragte sich, was dieser Junge noch alles hatte ertragen müssen in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren und wie er sich davon hatte zurück halten können, jedes mal wenn sein Zaubertränkemeister ihn mit seiner Berühmtheit und dem verwöhnten Lebensstil ärgerte, vor hirnloser Wut zu schreien. Severus kannte sich selbst genau genug um zu wissen, dass er keine solche Zurückhaltung gezeigt hätte. Nicht mal halb so viel. Er hätte seinen Gegenspieler schon lange ins nächst Jahrtausend geflucht. In diesem Fall war es so, dass die Behandlung die er von James Potter und Sirius Black bekommen, als er in Harrys Alter war, hatte ihn fast genauso rücksichtslos gemacht, wie Lucius Malfoy.

Und jetzt war dieser Junge sein Bindungspartner. Wenn es nicht so unglaublich lächerlich wäre, hätte es beinahe genießen können. Bei Gott würde Black in die Luft gehen lassen, nicht zu vergessen Malfoy und Voldemort. Lily und James Potter rotierten wahrscheinlich in ihren Gräbern. Und er war sich mehr als sicher, dass seine eigenen verstobenen Eltern mit hemmungsloser Begeisterung lachten.

„Der Junge braucht dich," damit hatte Albus in als letzte Möglichkeit zu überzeugen versucht, etwas das Severus immer noch überraschte. Die Logik von Dumbledores Argumenten hatte ihn nicht im geringsten bewegt, die Tatsache das niemand anderes verfügbar war, dass es nur sehr wenige Leute wagen würden sich erfolgreich gegen Fudge zu stellen, dass es für ihn sicherer wäre seine Rolle als Spion aufzugeben und ein für alle mal zu den Kräften des Lichtes zu stoßen. Nein das einzige Argument das er nicht abwehren konnte war das, das er nicht mal für einen Moment glaubte. Dass irgendwie Harry Potter oder überhaupt irgendjemand ihn wirklich brauchen könnte. Und er war schwach geworden und hatte nachgegeben ohne weiteren Protest , obwohl ihm die Tatsache, dass Potter ihn nicht im geringsten brauchte und allein die Idee mehr Zeit als für den Unterricht nötig mit ihm zu verbringen hasste, ins Gesicht sprang.

Er konnte immer noch Harrys Hand in seiner eigenen zittern spüren, die er während ihrer kurzen Zeremonie ergriffen hatte. Entsetzt, der Junge der Voldemort und einer Armee von Todessern furchtlos entgegen getreten war war entsetzt von der Vorstellung Zeit in seiner Gegenwart zu verbringen. Klasse. Wunderbar. Das waren die kleinen Freuden seines trostlosen Lebens.

Aber trotz Harry Potters Gefühlen blieb die Tatsache, egal ob sie es mochten oder nicht, dass sie jetzt gebunden waren. Harry lag in seiner Verantwortung. Und je schneller sie sich beide damit abfanden, desto besser würden sie zurecht kommen. Bei Merlin, sie konnten schließlich nicht ihr ganzes Leben damit zubringen so zu streiten wie heute. Obwohl, er musste zugeben, dass Harry ziemlich reizend aussah mit vor Zorn sprühenden Augen, während sein Körper vor Wut zitterte.

Er seufzte frustriert. Er keine Annäherungsversuche gegenüber einem Sechzehnjährigen machen, selbst wenn sie verheiratet waren. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er wusste dass er sowieso einen Korb bekäme. Und egal was er Fudge so überzeugend erzählt hatte, er fand die Idee von Gewalt noch nie besonders ansprechend. Er vermutete dass Fudge sich vorgestellt hatte, wie er seine Nacht damit zubrachte den Held der Zaubererwelt zu misshandeln. Zweifellos würde Black ihn desselben bezichtigen. Er freute sich nicht gerade auf die nächsten Monate.

Ein Geräusch fing seine Aufmerksamkeit ein und er rollte herum um nach Harry zu sehen. Immer noch schlafend warf der Junge seinen Kopf wild hin und her. Einen Moment später löste sich ein Wimmern von seinen Lippen und er begann wild um sich zu schlagen, als ob er mit jemandem kämpfen würde. Ein Entsetzensschrei ersetzte das Wimmern und weckte Severus vollständig auf als er sich entsetzt aufsetzte. Unsicher streckte er seine Hand aus und breührte Harrys Schulter um ihn zu rütteln. „Potter!" rief er um den Jungen aufzuwecken ohne ihn allzu sehr zu erschrecken.

Harry schrie nochmals auf und wand sich von seiner Hand weg. „Potter!" rief er lauter und der scharfe Tonfall seiner Stimme riss Harry aus seinem Schlaf, obwohl er weiter zitterte und vor ihm in die Dunkelheit zurück schreckte.

„Es tut mir Leid Onkel Vernon!" schrie er auf. „Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid!" Er zuckte von Severus Hand weg und bedeckte seinen Kopf mit seinen Armen als ob er einen Schlag erwarten würde, vor dem er sich schützen müsste.

Severus erstarrte, mehrere Erklärungen stürmten durch seinen Kopf, keine davon besonders angenehm. Er fühlte wie sich sein Herz uím der Brust zusammen zog als ihn Eiseskälte ergriff. „Harry," sagte er etwas sanfter. „Ich bin es, Severus." Dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass der Junge ihn nicht an seinem Vornamen erkennen könnte und er fügte hinzu. „Snape. Ich bin es, Snape. Wach auf. Du hast einen Alptraum."

Harry beruhigte sich sofort, obwohl sein Atem immer noch stoßweise kam als er ihn durch die Dunkelheit des Himmelbetts anblinzelte. „Professor?" fragte er unsicher.

Severus zuckte dabei zusammen, nicht sicher ob es ihm sonderlich behagte wenn ihn jemand Professor nannte, während er neben ihm im Bett lag. „Ja," gab er zu.

„Entschuldigung," murmelte Harry. „Ich wollte sie nicht aufwecken." Er sah erstaunlich verletzlich aus, wie er so da lag und versuchte weder zu zittern noch zu weinen und Snape hatte das plötzliche Bedürfnis ihn zu trösten.

„Ist schon gut," versicherte er ihm. „Ich …" er seufzte, nicht sicher, wie das Thema aufbringen sollte. „Gibt es einen Grund, dass sie ihren Onkel an meiner Stelle neben ihnen erwartet haben?" Vielleicht nicht die taktvollste Möglichkeit diese Frage zu stellen, aber Severus hatte noch nie viel mit Takt am Hut.

Harry blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. „Was?"

Sie haben mich Onkel Vernon genannt als ich sie geweckt habe," erklärte Severus. „Als ich vorhin verschiedene Arten von Misshandlungen erwähnt habe, habe ich eine nicht berücksichtigt. Hat ihr Onkel …"

„Nein!" Harrys Stimme brach vor Entsetzen. „Nein!" wiederholte er nachdrücklich. „Er würde niemals einen Freak wie mich anrühren!" Zu seiner Überraschung war die Stimme des Jungen mit absoluter Verachtung erfüllt, und er war sich nicht sicher ob sie sich auf den verhassten Onkel oder den Jungen selbst bezog. Er vermutete Freak´ war der Ausdruck den des Onkel verwendete um Zauberer zu beschreiben.

„Warum haben sie mich dann für ihn gehalten?" fragte er sanft.

„Ich habe Alpträume," zuckte Harry die Schultern. „Die ganze Zeit, jede Nacht. Ich habe sie mit meinen Schreien aufgeweckt. Und Onkel Vernon würde …" er brach ab und sah mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck zur Seite.

„Onkel Vernon würde was tun?"

„Er würde Dinge nach mir werfen," gab Harry zu. „Vom Flur aus. Um mich aufzuwecken. Meistens Schuhe. Wenn ich tagsüber etwas essen wollte durfte ich nachts nicht einschlafen und riskieren, sie aufzuwecken. Ich wende nachts normalerweise einen Stillezauber auf mich an, aber ich darf im Sommer ja keine Magie anwenden."

Snape schluckte um den Klumpen in seiner Kehle, während ihm die Galle hochstieg bei dem Gedanken, dass der Onkel des Jungen ihn mit Schuhen bewerfen würde wenn er in der Nacht schreiend aufwachte anstatt ihn zu trösten wie es jeder tun würde, der vernünftig ist. „Sie meinen sie verwenden Stillezauber wenn sie im Gryffindorturm sind um ihre Freunde nicht zu wecken?" Er fragte sich ob irgendjemand, vielleicht noch nicht mal seine Freunde, wusste was für Alpträume dieser Junge hatte? Das hörte sich für ihn nicht nach typischen Gryffindors an, sicherlich wären seine Freunde froh gewesen ihn zu trösten?

Harry nickte unglücklich. „Ja, es tut mit Leid. Ich denke ich habe ihn heute einfach vergessen. Kommt nicht wieder vor." Er streckte sich zu seinem Zauberstab, den neben seiner Brille auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte. Severus hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter auf.

„Wenn ich sie nicht hören kann, kann ich sie nicht wecken," erklärte er.

Seine Worte waren unerwartet für Harry und der Junge blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. „Warum würden sie das wollen?"

Severus starrte ihn an. Der Junge schien ehrlich perplex, dass er ihm helfen wollen würde. „Weil es das ist, was man tut wenn jemand Alpträume hat," sagte er einfach.

Die Verwirrung des Jungen legte sich nicht im geringsten. „Dann halten sie besser viele Schuhe bereit. Ich werde sie die ganze Nacht wach halten."

Er hielt sich heldenhaft davon ab den Jungen zu erwürgen. „Harry Potter, Ich werde sie nicht mit einem Schuh schlagen!" knurrte er entrüstet, was er sofort bereute, als der Junge vor ihm zurückzuckte. „Ich bin nicht ihr Onkel," fügte er sanfter hinzu. Der Junge bewegte sich nicht, sein Ausdruck unverändert, und er kam Severus in den Sinn, dass dieser fröhliche, unbekümmerte und vertrauensselige Gryffindor weder fröhlich noch unbekümmert war, und wenn er die Zeichen richtig las, nichts und niemandem traute.

Severus drehte sich zu seinem Nachtisch um, zog eine Schublade auf und kramte in seinem Inhalt herum. „Wissen sie," sagte er ruhig im beiläufigen Ton zu dem Jungen, „es hat seine Vorteile mit einem Zaubertränkemeister gebunden zu sein." Er fand wonach er gesucht hatte und zog eine kleine Glasphiole mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit aus der Schublade. „Einen endlosen Vorrat an Zaubertränken!" Er hielt dem Jungen die Phiole hin.

Harry starrte sie an. „Was ist das?" Machte keinerlei Anstalten sie aus Severus Hand zu nehmen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Das haben sie im letzten Jahr in meinem Unterricht gelernt," teilt er dem Jungen mit, unfähig seinen Ärger über das Desinteresse der Jungen an seinem Fach zu verbergen.

„War das vor, während oder nach meinen zahlreichen Aufenthalten im Krankenflügel?" fragte Harry gereizt, obwohl den Trank aus Severus Händen nahm und damit begann den Stopfen zu lösen.

Severus Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, Harry hatte durch die dauernden Angriffe Voldemorts und seiner Todesser auf ihn sehr viel Unterricht verpasst. Lustig, dass er noch nie darüber nachgedacht hatte; aber andererseits ging ihm schon ein kleines bisschen Potter ziemlich viel auf die Nerven. In den Zeiten in denen er anwesend war, strapazierte er Severus Toleranz mehr als genug. Er vermutete dass es ein Zeichen von Ms. Grangers Fähigkeiten in Nachhilfe war, dass der Junge überhaupt annehmbare Noten in seinen OWLs bekommen hatte.

Er sah still zu wie Harry vorsichtig an dem Trank roch, die Augenbraue konzentriert gerunzelt. Es traf ihn plötzlich, dass der Junge außergewöhnlich schöne Augen hatte. Zu schade, dass sie immer hinter dieser fürchterlichen Brille versteckt waren. „Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank," stellte er fest, obwohl in seiner Stimme ein Frage mitklang.

„Sehr gut Mr. Potter," nickte Severus. „Das kleine bisschen sollte sie ohne Träume durch den Rest der Nacht bringen."

Der Ausdruck von Hoffnung in den Augen des Jungen stellte etwas seltsames mit Severus Herz an, es tat fast weh. „Haben sie mehr davon?" fragte er zögerlich.

Erneut widerstand er dem Bedürfnis den Jungen anzubrüllen. Er war Zaubertränkemeister um Gottes Willen! Obwohl er nichts sagte musste sein Ausdruck beredet genug gewesen sein um ihm die Idiotie seiner Bemerkung klar zu machen. Der Junge errötete und sah beschämt nach unten, zumindest vermutete Severus, dass es Verlegenheit war. Als der Junge sprach wurde ihm klar dass es tatsächlich Beschämung war.

„Ich meine, … ich weiß dass sie mehr haben … machen können, Ich wollte nur …" er brach ab und Severus erkannte entsetzt, dass Harry ihn fragen wollte ob er mehr Tränke hätte die er mit ihm teilen´ würde.

„Schon gut," murmelte der Junge und riskierte einen entschuldigenden Blick. „Vielen Dank den hier," fügte er hinzu und kippte die Phiole schnell hinunter, bevor er ihm das leere Glas zurückgab. Weil der Junge einen nahezu unbezahlbaren Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und den teuersten Besen auf dem Markt besaß hatte Severus immer angenommen, dass er mehr oder weniger alles bekam was er wollte. Offensichtlich nicht, wenn er noch nicht mal nach einem dringend benötigten Trank fragen konnte.

„Ich habe so viel wie sie brauchen," teilte er ihm mit angespannter Stimme mit. „Wie ich gesagt habe, ein endloser Vorrat an Zaubertränken."

„Vielen Dank," wiederholte der Junge, der Zaubertrank begann schon zu wirken, während er noch versuchte die Augen offen zu halten. „Ich zahle es ihnen zurück, das schwöre ich." Er war eingeschlafen bevor Severus ihm Mitteilen konnte, dass es nicht notwendig war ihm etwas zurück zu zahlen.

Entgeistert starrte er den schlafenden Jungen still an. Es schien, dass er Harry Potter nicht mal halb so gut kannte wie er gedacht hatte. Und es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass alles was diese unmögliche Person tat so eine starke emotionale Reaktion bei ihm hervorrief; außerdem gefielen ihm seine umherschweifenden Gedanken über die Attraktivität und Anmut des Jungen nicht. Sie waren unangemessen und lagen der Realität viel zu nahe, wenn man bedachte, dass am morgen der größte Teil der Zaubererschaft wahrscheinlich glauben würde, dass er die Nacht damit verbracht hätte sich ihrem unschuldigen Jungen Helden aufzuzwingen.

Er strich eine Haarlocke von der Stirn des Jungen zurück. Sie wären beide besser dran, wenn sie so wenig wie möglich miteinander sprachen. Sicher nicht noch mehr von diesen Bettgesprächen, nicht wenn sie ihm irgendwelche Ideen in den Kopf setzten. Auch wenn er den Jungen sicher nicht mit Schuhen schlagen würde, musste er trotzdem sicherstellen, dass er keine andere Form von Kontakt mit ihm herstellte – Severus erstarrte, als er bemerkte, dass gerade die Gesichtszüge des Jungen mit seinen Fingern leicht nachfuhr. Er riss seine Hand weg, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.

„Verdammt!" zischte er lautlos und drehte dem Jungen den Rücken zu. Manchmal hasste er sein Leben wirklich.

Er stand im Morgengrauen auf, froh eine Entschuldigung zu haben aus dem Bett und weg von Harry Potter zu kommen. Er duschte, zog sich an und stand, über die Truhe, die Harry im Hauptraum stehen gelassen hatte, grübelnd vor seinem Kleiderschrank. So sehr er die Idee sein Quartier mit jemandem teil zu müssen hasste, vermutete er dass man da im Moment nichts tun konnte. Es war seine Aufgabe für seinen Bundgefährten zu sorgen und er vermutete dass das unter anderem einen angemessenen Platz zum Leben bedeutete.

Das hieß auf jeden Fall nicht, dass er seinen Kleiderschrank teilen würde. Er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte einen Kerzenhalter in einen zweiten Kleiderschrank, den er neben seinen stellte. Dann levitierte er die Truhe ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sie vor dem großen Möbelstück für Harry zum Auspacken stehen.

Zufrieden ging er in sein Büro um die Unterlagen für den ersten Schultag zusammen zu suchen. Er hatte heute Erstklässer, Drittklässer und unglücklicherweise fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke mit den Sechst- und Siebtklässern, und er war absolut nicht sicher, wie die Klasse in der seine Bundgefährte war unterrichten sollte. Er vermutete, dass es nun nicht mehr notwendig war die Todesserillusion aufrechtzuerhalten. Es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass die Nachricht seiner Heirat heute morgen schon in der Zeitung zu finden war. Die Heirat mit Harry Potter würde seine Loyalität eindeutiger als irgendetwas anderes hinausposaunen. Das bedeutete natürlich, dass er die Farce, dass er Draco Malfoy allen anderen Studenten vorzog nicht mehr aufrechterhalten musste.

Aber er liebte es doch so Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen!

Natürlich konnte er es sich auch nicht erlauben Harry allzu anders zu behandeln, Bundgefährte oder nicht. Er war immer noch Schüler und er würde das professionelle Verhältnis mit ihm in der Klasse im Interesse der Fairness aufrechterhalten müssen. Außerdem war der Junge grottenschlecht in Zaubertränken, trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich in seinen OWLs gut geschlagen hatte – er persönlich war der Meinung, dass die Prüfer letztes Jahr viel zu nachsichtig gewesen waren. Aber wenn Potter sich nicht anstrengte, würde er seine NEWTs verpatzen. Und Severus konnte sich kein beschämenderes Ergebnis vorstellen, als dass Severus Snapes Bundgefährte bei seinem Zaubertränke-NEWT durchfallen würde.

Er hatte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde an seinen Unterlagen für seine erste Klasse gearbeitet, bevor er ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte um den neuen Bewertungsplan zu holen den vor ein paar Tagen dort liegen gelassen hatte. Während er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, bemerkte er, dass Harry irgendetwas am Kamin herumfuhrwerkte. Harry sah nicht auf und Severus grüßte ihn nicht.

Der Plan lag auf seinem Nachttisch und als er die unterste Schublade hersuzog bemerkte er, dass das Bett gemacht worden war. Er hielt stirnrunzelnd inne. Die Hauselfen kamen nie so früh.

Er sah zu dem neuen Schrank hinüber. Die Truhe war weg, zweifellos ausgepackt und weggeräumt. Er bemerkte außerdem, dass die Türen seines Schrankes fest geschlossen waren – tatsächlich hatte er eine leicht offen gelassen. Er ging hinüber und riss die Türe auf um hinein zu sehen. Die Nachtwäsche, die er letzte Nacht getragen hatte – die von der er ziemlich sicher gewesen war, dass er sie über die Rückenlehne des Stuhls neben der Badezimmertüre gehängt hatte, lag ordentlich zusammengefaltet im Wäschekorb. Also nicht die Elfen – sie hätten den Korb mitgenommen.

Ein quälender Verdacht begann sich in seinem Kopf zu regen und er bewegte sich eilig zum Badezimmer. Da hätten ein paar Handtücher auf dem Boden oder über den Badewannenrand liegen müssen. Und er wusste, dass er sein Rasiermesser auf dem Backenrand hatte liegen lassen, weil er sich heute früh rasiert hatte. Aber das Bad war tadellos sauber, kein Anzeichen, dass er hier gewesen war und auch kein Zeichen, dass Harry Potter hier gewesen war.

Er drehte sich herum, ging zur Schlafzimmertüre, hielt in der Türe an und beobachtete Harry. Der Junge fuhrwerkte nicht einfach nur herum, er machte eine Kanne Kaffee und stellte dazu das Kaffeeservice bereit, das Severus neben dem Kamin stehen gelassen hatte. Und wenn Severus richtig beobachtet hatte trank Harry Potter noch nicht einmal Kaffee – er, wie auch die meisten anderen Schüler bevorzugten morgens Tee. Außerdem gab es nur eine Tasse auf dem Teeservice und er machte auch keine Anstalten eine weitere dazu zu stellen. Severus bemerkte außerdem, dass die Robe, die er gestern Abend ausgezogen und über die Rückenlehne der Couch gelegt hatte, verschwunden war und zweifellos entweder im Schrank aufgehängt war oder in dem Waschkorb mt ein paar anderen Dingen.

Mehrere Dinge rutschten in seinem Kopf an ihren Platz. Wenn die Dursleys den Jungen ausgehungert, geschlagen und eingesperrt hatten, was würde sie davon abhalten ihn wie eine Hauselfen arbeiten zu lassen? Jetzt bereute er mehr als je zuvor die dämliche Bemerkung vom Vortag, dass Harry im Schrank schlafen müsse, fürchterlich. Seine Entschuldigung war ehrlich gemeint gewesen, aber es schien als ob der Schaden schon angerichtet wäre, Harry erwartete nicht, dass seine Lebensumstände sich zu vorher stark veränderten. Zweifellos verhielt er sich einfach so, wie er dachte, dass es von ihm erwartet wurde.

Die Wut, die Severus spürte, erschreckte ihn. Sie war zu gleichen Teilen gegen die Dursleys, ihn selbst und überraschenderweise Albus Dumbledore gerichtet weil der ihn überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht hatte. „Mr. Potter!"

Erschreckt sprang Harry auf und Severus musste die Worte die ihm sofort durch den Kopf schossen zurück halten. Er war nicht auf den Jungen wütend und es würde nichts bringen, wenn er seine Wut an ihm auslassen würde. Harry starrte ihn an und war tatsächlich erleichtert als er den Trotz im Blick des Junge sah.

„Mr. Potter," sagte er viel ruhiger, da er sich zwang seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. „Sie sind mein Bundgefährte und als solcher ist das hier jetzt auch ihr Zuhause. Sie sind weder mein Mündel, noch mein Diener und erst recht erwarte ich nicht, dass sie hinter mir her räumen." Er sah das Tablett in den Händen des Jungen an und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Außerdem erwarte ich nicht von ihnen mir aufzuwarten oder in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu bedienen. Es ist nett und ich würde mich dafür bedanken, aber es ist nicht notwendig. Haben sie verstanden?

Harry sagte gar nichts, stand einfach da und starrte ihn, das Tablett in seinen Händen scheinbar vergessen, an. Wie auch immer, der Trotz verschwand nie aus seinen Augen und zu Severus Überraschung ging er nach vorne und stellte das Tablett mit Kaffee, Milch und Zucker betont auf dem Couchtisch ab. Dann trat er zurück und starrte ihn, den Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst mit abwehrender Haltung und herausfordernd glitzernden Augen, still an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Severus verstand worauf der Junge genau wartete.

Er ging einen zögerlichen Schritt vorwärts und hob die Tasse Kaffee auf. „Vielen Dank," sagte er ernst.

Es flackerte in Harrys Augen, vielleicht Überraschung, dass er seine Worte tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte. „Gern geschehen," antwortete er ebenso ernst. Die bloße Höflichkeit dieses Moments kostete sie beide Nerven.

„Ich geh zum Frühstück," verkündete Harry.

Severus nickte bloß und sah zu wie der Junge ihr Quartier verließ. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Eines war mal sicher, eine Leben mit Harry Potter würde bestimmt nicht langweilig werden.

A/N: Ein Reviewer hat eine Frage aufgeworfen, die ich kurz ansprechen wollte (liebe es, dass solche Dinge mich dazu bringen mein eigenes Schreiben detailierter zu analysieren!). Ich wurde gefragt, warum Dumbledore oder Hooch nicht als potentielle Heiratkandidaten für Harry ins Gespräch kamen? Ich möchte dazu sagen, dass MacGonagall auch noch mit im Raum war.

Während ich Hooch niemals speziell in diesem Zusammenhang erwähne, werde ich später in der Geschichte einwerfen, dass McGonagall und Sinistra die einzigen anderen Lehrer an der sind, die noch Single sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob es wahr ist oder nicht, weil nicht in den Bücher erwähnt wird. Wir auch vermuten, dass Dumbledore auch nicht verheiratet ist. Wie auch immer, der Punkt der hervor gehoben werden muss ist, dass die Ehe gültig sein muss – Fudge deutet an dass die Ehe vollzogen werden muss um sie gültig zu machen. Ich fand es einfach unglaubwürdig, dass irgendjemand Dumbledore oder McGonagall als passend für jemand so jungen wie Harry betrachtet werden könnten. Snape allerdings scheint eine Reputation zu haben, die diese Frage einfach aushebelt. Wie ich schon gesagt habe werde ich später andeuten, dass Hooch verheiratet ist wenn das Thema noch einmal aufkommt.

Sirius Black wird etwas zum Thema Sinistra zu sagen haben. Und ich hoffe dass ihr meine Begründung mögen werdet.

Was die Beschreibung von Snapes guter Konstitution angeht – obwohl ich einen magerne, schlanken Snape genauso gerne mag wie einen starken, kräftigen, denke ich, dass das letztere wahrscheinlicher ist. Snape wie wir ihn kennen, ist nahezu genauso alt wie Remus Lupin. Wir können annehmen, dass er 20-25 Jahre älter ist als Harry (In dieser Geschichte ist er 36). Ein Muggelmann zischen 30 und 40 (vorausgesetzt, dass er einen halbwegs gesunden Lebensstil gepflegt hat) ist auf dem Höhepunkt seines Lebens. Wenn Zauberer mindestens doppelt so lange leben wie Muggel, dann wäre 30-40 nicht allzu unterschiedlich zu Anfang 20 bei uns.

Sogar Rowling beschreibt Remus Lupin als Jungen Mann´ als ihn die Kinder das erst mal im Zug sehen.

A/Ü: (Das bin ich) So das wars mit diesem Kapitel.

Das nächste heißt: der Welt gegenübertreten

Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall wahnsinnig über jedes Kommie, also nicht nachlassen. Vielleicht lass ich mich dann ja zu einemkompletten Weihnachtkapitel überreden.

Damit ich schneller weiß ob ihr so ein Weihnachtskapitel auch möchtet, kriegt ihr das hier schon heute. grinst unschuldig

Übrigens möchte ich mich bei allen Reviewern bedanken, ihr spornt mich an trotz Uni weiter zumachen.


	5. Kapitel 4 der Welt gegenüber treten

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer ;)

Kapitel 4 Der Welt gegenüber treten 

Harry floh aus den Kerkern und hoffte, dass er auf seinem Weg zur Großen Halle auf keine Slytherins traf. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass die meisten Studenten schon wach waren, erster Schultag und so. Die meisten Leute waren einfach zu aufgeregt um zu schlafen. Er freute sich nicht wirklich darauf seine Freunde zu sehen, nicht im geringsten sicher welche Reaktion er erwarten sollte. Es gab einfach zu viele Variablen. Er war immer noch nicht über die  
Tatsache hinweg, dass er verheiratet war. Nahm man die Tatsache dazu, dass er mit einem Mann verheiratet war, drehte es sich nur noch in seinem Kopf – und das trotz Hermines Versicherung, dass die Zaubererwelt nicht die Vorurteile der Muggel was diese Dinge anging teilten. Wenn man jetzt noch die Tatsache dazu nahm, dass der besagte Mann, der von allen meistgehasste Zaubertränkeprofessor Snape war, erwartete er sinnbildlich auf einem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt zu werden.

Wie er vermutet hatte, war die Große Halle überfüllt mit Schülern und als Harry zum Gryffindortisch hinüberging, starrten ihm fast alle hinterher und geflüsterte Worte folgten ihm. Er fühlte wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde und der kleine schmale Ring fühlte sich plötzlich wie eine große schwere Kette an.

Ron und Hermine warteten auf ihn und sprangen sofort auf um ihn zu begrüßen als er sich näherte. Ron packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zur Bank wo Hermine beiseite rutschte um Platz zwischen ihnen schaffen. Er war dankbar für ihre Besorgnis. Die Blicke von Seamus, Dean und Neville waren fast nicht zum aushalten. Besonders der von Neville. Der Junge sah aus als ob er gleich explodieren würde.

„Geht es dir gut Harry?" fragte Ron schnell und starrte die anderen böse an.

„Prima," versicherte Harry ihm. Seamus und Dean starrten den Ring an seinem Finger an. Er bemerkte außerdem, dass auch die Fünftklässer auf der einen und die Siebtklässer auf der anderen Seite ihn anstarrten. Mehrere Ausgaben des Tagespropheten wanderten den Tisch hoch und runter; jedes Mal, wenn jemand eine Ausgabe in die Hand bekam, schauten sie sofort ungläubig zu Harry. Ginny Weasley sah aus, als ob sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Harry rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her.

„Geht es dir gut?" flüsterte Hermine ihm zu.

„Prima," wiederholte er.

Hermine und Ron wechselten einen seltsamen Blick. „Ich meine, tut dir was … Snape hat nicht …"

Harry sah sie entsetzt an. „Nein!" quietschte er. Er sah Ron komplett ungläubig an, verwirrt, dass Ron ziemlich erleichtert war von dieser Antwort. „Du hast doch wohl nicht tatsächlich gedacht, dass …"

„Ich vertraue den schmierigen Typen einfach nicht," machte Ron ihm klar. „Dem würde ich alles zutrauen."

Seamus, der eine herumwandernde Ausgabe des Tagespropheten erwischt hatte, klatschte die Zeitung vor Harry auf den Tisch. „Ist das wahr?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Harry starrte auf die Titelseite der Zeitung. Knallrot in riesigen Buchstaben blitzte ihm die Schlagzeile

„**Gesellschaftlicher Geniestreich**

**Severus Snape heiratet den Jungen der überlebt hat"**

entgegen.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Das war nicht ganz der Artikel, den er erwartet hatte – er hatte gedacht, er würde irgendwelchen hässlichen Dinge über sein Privatleben und seine plötzliche Liaison mit seinem momentanen Professor behaupten. Aber wieder einmal hatte ihn die Zauberergesellschaft überrascht. Der Artikel konzentrierte sich allein auf die Tatsache, dass Severus Snape es irgendwie geschafft hatte eine Art spektakulären Triumph einzuheimsen. Es erwähnte die Tatsache, dass sein Familienname durch die Gerüchte, dass er und sein Vater Octavius Snape sich mit dunklen Zauberern abgegeben hatten, angekratzt gewesen war. Indem der Harry Potter heiratete, schien es, als ob er geschafft hatte, was keiner erwartet hatte, er hatte seinen Familiennamen geläutert und hatte den zuvor beschädigten Ruf einer der ältesten Familien in der Zaubererwelt wiederhergestellt, weil ja offensichtlich weder Harry Potter noch sein Schulleiter Dumbledore (der im Verdacht stand diese Heirat arrangiert zu haben) so einer Liaison zugestimmt hätten, wenn die Gerüchte der Todessersympathien wahr gewesen wären.

Der Artikel ging dann dazu über verschiedene Reaktionen unter anderen hochrangigen Zaubererfamilien anzuregen, und wie manche von ihnen sich besser überlegen sollten, wie sie ihre Loyalität beweisen sollten, wenn das Ministerium doch einmal die Gerüchte die sie umgaben untersuchen würde. Er endete mit Zitaten verschiedener Ministeriumskandidaten, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte, die alle ihre Beteiligung bei dem Arrangieren der glücklichen Hochzeit erklärten.

Nicht ein einziges Mal wurden ihr Geschlecht oder ihr Altersunterschied erwähnt. Harry blickte in verwirrtem Unglauben zu Hermine. „Ich habs dir gesagt," zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Also ist es wahr?" wiederholte Seamus.

Harry nickte und der Ring an seiner Hand blinkte im Morgenlicht, als er die Zeitung zurückgab. Neville schnappte schockiert nach Luft. „Harry!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?"

„Was gesagt?"

„Na, dass du eine Heirat mit Snape arrangieren würdest!" rief Seamus aus. „Es war nicht wegen dem was ich gestern über sein Geld gesagt habe, nicht war? Bitte sag mir, dass das nicht der Grund war?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Harry verschluckte sich beinahe bei dem Gedanken.

„Aber Snape, Harry!" heulte Neville. „Professor Snape! Wie kannst du das bloß aushalten?"

Harry wusste wirklich nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Mein Gott, Harry," schauderte Dean. „Ich kann es verstehen, wenn man eine Heirat arrangiert, die Vorteile bringt, aber du bist die letzte Person, die so etwas tun müsste. Und sich dann jemanden wie Snape auszusuchen!"

Wieder einmal, hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass es da etwas in der Zauberergesellschaft gab, was er nicht verstand. Er drehte sich nach einer Erklärung suchend zu Hermine um. Sie sah ziemlich nachdenklich aus. „Nicht ungewöhnlich für die älteren Familien Heiraten für ihre Kinder zu arrangieren.," erklärte sie. „Normalerweise wird das gemacht um den Wohlstand oder das Ansehen zu verbessern. So wie es aussieht, war es ein brillianter Zug von Snape, aber du brauchst dein Ansehen nicht zu verbessern. Leute werden nicht berühmter als du."

„Also werden alle annehmen, dass ich ihn wegen seines Geldes geheiratet habe?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

Sie nickte. „Ich fürchte. Du hast ihn ja wohl offensichtlich nicht aus Liebe geheiratet. Oder Lust," fügte sie als Nachgedanken hinzu. „Oder selbst Zuneigung. Oder vage Gleichgültigkeit."

Neville schnappte bei der bloßen Idee nach Luft. „Oh Gott! Harry, du Armer! Verheiratet mit diesem fürchterlichen, fürchterlichen Monster!"

„Neville!" zischte Harry. „Hör auf!"

Seamus schlug Neville leicht auf den Rücken. „Yeah, Neville, das ist Harrys Bundpartner, den du da gerade beleidigst."

Nevilles Gesicht verzog sich vor Elend und er starrte Harry entsetzt über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Das hab ich nicht gemeint!" sagte Harry schnell. „Ich hab nur gemeint … oh verdammt!" er sah zu Ron hinüber. „Habt ihr ihnen denn gar nichts erzählt?"

Ron zuckte nur verlegen mit den Schultern. „Ich war nicht sicher, was ich sagen sollte."

Harry seufzte. Er vermutete, dass es niemandem half, wenn er Fudges verdrehten Plan zu genau erklärte. Aber er wollte auch nicht, dass die übrigen Gryffindors glaubten, dass er Snape wegen dessen Geld geheiratet hätte. Oder, dass Snape ihn hereingelegt hatte um sich einen Namen zu machen. „Es ist zu meiner Sicherheit." Sagte er ihnen. „Wegen Voldemort." Allein schon wegen dem Namen zuckten die anderen zusammen und zitterten vor Entsetzen. „Wegen Du weißt schon wem," berichtigte er sich. „Weil Snape mithelfen kann mich zu beschützen."

Seamus lehnte sich näher an zu ihnen. „Harry bist du sicher, dass du ihm trauen kannst? Ich meine es muss doch jemand besseren als Snape geben. Wahrscheinlich ist er selbst ein Todesser. Weißt du, er ist nämlich ein Busenkumpel von Lucius Malfoy und egal was das Ministerium sagt, der Mann ist einfach pervers!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das war wirklich zuviel, er mochte den Mann zwar nicht, aber er vertraute ihm. Und bewunderte seinen Mut. Snape hatte sein Leben häufiger als alle anderen Spione riskiert um sie alle zu schützen und das war nun der Dank dafür. Er konnte beinahe verstehen, warum der Mann so ein großes Vergnügen dabei hatte ihn wegen seinem Status als Berühmtheit zu foltern.

„Ja, ich bin sicher," wiederholte Harry. „Es mag zwar keiner von euch wissen, aber er hat mein Leben in den vergangenen fünf Jahren immer wieder gerettet."

„Snape!?" fragten Neville und Dean wie aus einem Mund. „Aber erhasst dich Harry!"

Darauf hatte Harry wirklich keine Antwort. Sie hatten recht. Snape hasste ihn. „Naja, viele Leute hassen mich," betonte er. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie alle automatisch böse wären."

„Tut es doch," bestand Seamus.

„Aber nicht Snape," bestand Harry. „Dumbledore vertraut ihm."

Sie schienen das unbesehen zu akzeptieren aber die mitfühlenden Blicke ließen nicht geringsten nach. „Mein Gott, Harry," schüttelte sich Dean. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie du das aushältst. Mit diesem … diesem …Idioten zusammen zu leben!"

„Soviel zum Brechen der Ausgangssperre," betonte Seamus. „Jetzt erwischt er dich auf jeden Fall."

„Das muss wie pausenloses Nachsitzen sein," rief Neville aus.

„Das ist genug!" sagte Hermine zu allen. „Das ist immer noch Harrys Leben von dem ihr redet. Wie würdet ihr euch fühlen?"

„Fürchterlich!" sagten sie wie aus einem Mund. „Das ist das Problem!"

Harry seufzte nur. Das würde ein langes Jahr werden.

Die Fragen hörten auch danach nicht auf, die anderen Gryffindors wollten eigene Antworten und sogar ein paar Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs stießen zu ihnen um herauszufinden, was los war. Nur die Slytherins blieben auf Abstand, dafür waren die Blicke, die sie quer durch den Raum warfen eisig. Aber obwohl Harry fast von dem endlosen Gefrage und Getuschel fast erdrückt wurde, war es nichts gegen den Empfang, der Snape erwartete, als er die Halle betrat. Totenstille folgte ihm, alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, so als ob sie nach einem Unterschied suchen würden, etwas dass ihnen nicht aufgefallen war dass den Jungen der überlebt hat dazu gebracht hatte ihn zu heiraten.

Er setzte sich an den Lehrertisch, nickte den anderen Lehrern zu und warf der gesamten Schülerschaft seinen stechendsten Blick zu. Der hatte den üblichen Effekt, dass alle schnell weg sahen und umgehend weiter leise vor sic hin tratschten.

Nervös blickte Harry zu Snape hinüber als er sah, dass der Mann die Titelseite des Tagespropheten las. Der Wut nach zu urteilen, die in seinen schwarzen Augen loderte, war er nicht im geringsten mit den Spekulationen zufrieden. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum er wütend sein sollte – alle schienen zu denken, dass es perfekt für ihn gelaufen war. Harry dagegen wurde als geldgieriger Erbschleicher dargestellt. Er freute sich nicht auf den restlichen Tag.

Die Fragen hörten niemals auf, Harry musste den ganzen Tag das Gleiche wieder und wieder beantworten. Und obwohl er eine ähnliche Meinung hatte, wurde er das Mitleid seiner Mitschüler langsam Leid. Die Wahrheit war, dass egal wie wenig er den Mann mochte, er lange nicht so übel war, wie die Dursleys. Wenn er ihm glauben durfte, hatte er weder vor ihn zu schlagen oder hungern zu lassen noch sich von ihm bedienen oder ihn aufräumen zu lassen. Und er hatte sich am Morgen, sehr zu Harrys Überraschung, tatsächlich für die Tasse Kaffee bedankt. Er sorgte sich trotzdem immer noch wegen dem Zaubertränkeunterricht. Er war immer schon immer schlecht in diesem Fach gewesen und er wusste wirklich nicht warum. Er versuchte es wirklich. Es schien aber nie einen großen Unterschied zu machen. Und Snape verstand es sein Missfallen allen eindeutig klar zu machen. Wenn man jetzt dazu nahm, dass sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins hatten, verabscheute Harry diese Klasse einfach nur noch. Wäre da nicht Hermines Nachhilfe gewesen, hätte er seine OWLs letztes Jahr vergessen können.

Als die Zaubertränkestunde endlich begann, die letzte Schulstunde des Tages, war Harry schon erschöpft und bereit die erste Person, die auch nur ein Wort zu ihm sagte, anzuschreien. Zum Glück schienen die meisten Gryffindors das begriffen zu haben – zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass sie Zaubertränke auch hassten. Dieses Mal musste Harry allerdings das Gekicher und die durchtriebenen Blicke von den Slytherins auf der anderen Seite des Raumes ertragen. Er wunderte sich, wie Snape, es geschafft hatte den Tag zu überstehen ohne jemanden umzubringen.

Nicht besonders gut, so wie der Mann aussah, als er, mit wirbelnden schwarzen Roben, in den Raum stürmte. Sein Gesicht war eine wütende Maske die wie aus Stein gemeißelt wirkte und jeder im Raum war sofort ruhig, auch die Slytherins.

„Wir werden zur Vorbereitung auf eure Newts fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke in dieser Klasse lernen. Das bedeutet, dass die meisten Tränke in diesem Jahr besonders empfindlich sein werden," erklärte Snape in der Totenstille. „Um es auch denen klar zu machen die das nicht verstehen, das bedeutet, dass sie gefährlich und instabil, wenn nicht gar explosiv sind." Der letzte Satz war zur Seite der Gryffindors gerichtet. „Daher erwarte ich ihre ungeteilte Konzentration und absolut genauste Aufmerksamkeit auf die Details. Ich würde gerne die Rate an Toten und zerfetzten Körperteilen so niedrig wie möglich halten. Deswegen wird jeder, egal WELCHER Schüler," er starrte zur Seite der Slytherins hinüber, „den ich dabei erwische wie er Unfug macht, herumhext oder einfach nur lustlos herumhängt, automatisch zum Freiwilligen Tester für die Tränke meiner Erstklässer!" Diese Drohung war absolut entsetzlich, weil sich alle noch an die Katastrophen erinnerten, die sie als Erstklässer fabriziert hatten. Alle im Raum rutschen unbehaglich hin und her. „Sie finden auf ihrem Tische eine Kiste mit hochgiftigen Substanzen. Nehmen sie ein Pergament und bestimmen sie alle!"

Harry tat sich mit Ron zusammen und die beiden begannen die Substanzen aus der Kiste durch zu sortieren. Hermins bestimmte die gefährlichsten davon bevor einer der beiden sich ernsthaft verletzen konnte. Snape hatte keine Witze gemacht, als er gesagt hatte dass die Substanzen toxisch waren; einige davon waren schon bei bloßer Berührung giftig. Harry beobachtete, dass Snape die meiste Zeit damit zubrachte mit einer unbeschrifteten Flasche in der Hand, vermutlich eine Art Allheilmittel, durch die Reihen zu gehen.

Er schaffte es beinahe die Klasse ohne Missgeschick zu überstehen, als die Slytherins sich zu guter letzt entschlossen etwas zu tun. Während Snape durch Dean Thomas abgelenkt war, schnappte sich Pansy Parkinson eine Eisenzange, packte damit einen Gegenstand und warf ihn quer durch den Raum nach Harry. Weil sie vermuteten, dass, was immer es auch war, es gefährlich war, duckten sich Ron und Harry beide aus dem Weg, als der Gegenstand mit einem Klatschen auf ihrem Tisch landete. Harry´s Stuhl fiel unter lautem Geklapper um.

„Mr. Potter!" schrie Snape. Harry erstarrte als Snape auf ihn zu kam. „Gibt es einen Grund, wegen dem sie ein Feuerdrachenblatt auf ihrem Platz liegen haben obwohl ich ausdrücklich gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht aus seinem Schutzkontainer herausnehmen dürfen?"

Feuerdrachenblatt. Harry zuckte zusammen. Wenn das ihn oder Ron getroffen hätte, dann hätte es ihnen die Haut verbrannt. Er überlegte einen Moment ob er Snape erzählen sollte, dass Pansy es nach ihnen geworfen hatte, dachte aber, dass er ihm sowieso nicht glauben würde. Snape hatte sich noch nie auf die Seite der Gryffindors gestellt. „Nein. Sir," sagte er ruhig.

Snapes Augen flammten verärgert auf. „Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, Potter," schnappte er. „Und räumen sie das Chaos auf!"

Die triumphierenden Blicke der Slytherins waren beinahe genug um ihn dazu zu bringen das Feuerdrachenblatt zu ihnen zurück zu werfen, egal ob Snape zu sah oder nicht. Aber das letzte was er wollte war noch mehr Punkte für Gryffindor zu verlieren. Es war der erste Schultag und er hatte jetzt schon Punkte verloren.

Ron warf Snape einen Blick absoluten Unglaubens und Verachtung hinter her während er Harry half das Feuerdrachenblatt vom Tisch zu entfernen. „So viel zu Familienloyalität," murmelte Ron fast lautlos.

„Hast du irgendetwas anderes erwartet?" fragte Harry genauso leise.

„Nicht wirklich," gab der Rotschopf zu. „Zumindestens hat er dir kein Nachsitzen aufgebrummt. Wäre das nicht ätzend! Nachsitzen müssen wegen deinem Bundgefährten. Als ob du nicht schon genug Zeit mit ihm verbringen müsstest."

Sie schafften es gerade so die Unordnung bis zum Ende des Unterrichts aufzuräumen und Snape entließ sie für den Rest des Tages. Aber im Gang warteten schon die Slytherins auf Harry und der Anblick von boshafter Fröhlichkeit auf ihren Gesichtern drehte Harry den Magen um.

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor," spottete Malfoy. „Du kannst einfach nicht gewinnen, nicht war Potter? Du musst wirklich schlecht sein, wenn du immer noch Punkte verlierst nachdem du dich dem Lehrer an den Hals geworfen hast."

Die sexuelle Anspielung war der letzte Tropfen. Harry bemühte sich erst gar nicht den Zauberstab zu ziehen. Er schlug Malfoy einfach so hart er konnte. Seine Faust krachte auf den Kiefer und sandte den anderen Jungen zu Boden. Die Schreie von Empörung und Begeisterung von den Slytherins und Gryffindors wurden begleitet von dem Ziehen der Zauberstäbe auf beiden Seiten, was in einem Patt endete. Draco sah erschüttert aus und starrte Harry vom Boden aus, mit blutender Lippe, an und wirkte, als ob er nicht glauben könnte, dass Harry ihn geschlagen hatte.

Aber bevor auch nur ein einziger Fluch gesprochen werden konnte, ragte die bedrohliche Gestalt von Severus Snape über ihnen allen auf, die alle erstarren ließ. „Potter!" knurrte Snape. „Haben sie gerade Mr. Malfoy geschlagen?"

Wenn man bedachte, dass seine Faust noch immer geballt war, vermutete er, dass es ziemlich offensichtlich war, was passiert war. Er zuckte bei dem Ärger, den er in den Augen von Snape sah zurück. „Ja, Sir," gab er nervös zu.

„Warum?"

Harry lief rot an.

Nie in seinem ganzen verdammten Leben würde er wiederholen, was Draco gesagt hatte und alle wussten es inklusive Malfoy. Der Slytherin rappelte sich auf und seine Augen forderten Harry geradezu heraus etwas zu sagen. Trotz dem Blut auf seinen Lippen, grinste er selbstzufrieden.

„Kein Grund, Sir," sagte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Tödliche Stille folgte seinen Worten und alle sahen Snape an. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes war ausdruckslos.

„Melden sie sich heute Abend zur Strafarbeit. Seine Stimme war eiskalt. „Und jetzt verschwindet gefälligst alle." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand zurück ins Klassenzimmer,

Die Slytherins fingen sofort an zu kichern während die Gryffindors sie böse anstarrten.

„Erst Punkte und jetzt eine Strafarbeit!" stichelte Malfoy. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Potter. Vielleicht kannst du dich aus der Strafarbeit herauswinden. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er dich gerne auf den Knien sieht."

Harry hätte ihn beinahe noch einmal geschlagen, wenn Snape nicht plötzlich aus dem Klassenzimmer aufgetaucht wäre und Malfoy, mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen, an der Kehle gepackt und den jungen Mann an die Wand des steinernen Ganges geknallt hätte. „Mr. Malfoy! Wenn ich noch einmal höre, dass sie meinen Bundgefährten so beleidigen, zerre ich sie vom Schulgelände und prügle sie windelweich! Haben sie mich verstanden?!"

Malfoys Gesicht war kalkweiß und seine Augen entsetzt geweitet. Er nickte inbrünstig, während er versuchte trotz der um seinen Hals verkrampften Faust zu sprechen. Zufrieden mit was auch immer er herausquietschte, schubste Snape ihn zur Seite und warf ihn damit schon wieder auf den Boden. Die übrigen Slytherins standen vor Schock wie erstarrt da und starrten Snape an, als ob sie ihn nicht mehr erkennen würden. Die Gryffindors starrten ihn genauso schockiert an, die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Snape beschenkte sie alle mit seinem schlimmsten Blick.

„Raus! Jetzt!"

Sie flohen alle. Slytherins in die eine und Gryffindors in die andere Richtung.

Harry, der von Ron und Hermine den anderen Gryffindors hinterher gezerrt wurde war sprachlos vor Schock. Er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war! Snape hatte angegriffen und zwar nicht um sein Leben, sondern um seine Ehre zu verteidigen! Die Worte des Mannes klangen noch in seinem Ohr nach. Mein Bundgefährte. Vielleicht hatte Arthur Weasley doch recht als er gesagt hatte, dass Snape bei seiner Ehre verpflichtet war ihn zu beschützen.

Harry saß schon im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, bevor er sich erinnern konnte, dass er nicht mehr hier lebte. Der Rest der Gryffindors war damit beschäftigt den anderen Schülern zu erzählen was gerade passiert war. Harry vermutete dass bis zum Abendessen das ganze Schloss davon wissen würde.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das gerade passiert ist!" rief Seamus aus. „Oh mein Gott! Hast du den Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht gesehen?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Snape dich verteidigt hat!" rief Neville während er mit einem Ausdruck ansah, der an seltsamerweise wie Ehrfurcht aussah. „Er hat noch nie zuvor jemanden verteidigt!"

Ron schien genauso sprachlos zu sein wie Harry. Hermine andererseits schien weder schockiert noch überrascht zu sein. „Was habt ihr denn sonst erwartet?" wollte sie von den anderen wissen. „So seltsam es sein mag, sie sind verheiratet. Und eine Beleidigung Harry gegenüber ist eine Beleidigung der Familie Snape. Wenn er seinen guten Namen aufrecht erhalten will, muss er Harrys Ehre verteidigen. Die zwei sind jetzt gebunden."

„Ich weiß das," stimmte Seamus zu. „Ich hätte einfach nicht gedacht, dass Snape es tun würde. Oder dass es ihn kümmern würde. Es hat ihn früher nicht gekümmert. Er hatt sich noch nie um jemanden geschert. Und allein die Idee, dass das Oberhaupt von Slytherin einen Gryffindor verteidigen würde!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist einfach unglaublich."

„Merlin. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Bastard es in sich hätte!" Sagte Dean schadenfroh. „Ich dachte, dass Malfoy sich gleich in die Hose machen würde!"

„Sicher ist es seltsam," stimmte Ron zu. „Hast du gewusst, dass er so was tun würde Harry?"

Harry sah seinen Freund ungläubig an. „Wie hätte ich das denn wissen sollen? Der Mann hat mir gerade eine Strafarbeit verpasst! Warum sollte ich vermuten, dass er meine Ehre verteidigen würde?"

„Ja, ist das nicht seltsam?" rief Seamus. „Er zieht dir Punkte ab, verpasst dir eine Strafarbeit und droht dann Malfoy windelweich zu prügeln, weil er den gleichen Mist wie die letzten fünf Jahre erzählt!"

„Mein Leben ist ein einziger, riesiger Zirkus," stimmte Harry zu.

„Was meinst du, dass du als Strafarbeit machen musst?" fragte Dean.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und er warf wütende Blicke nach seinem Klassenkameraden. Ein Sache hatten die Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs geschafft den ganzen Tag zu vermeiden, die sexuellen Anspielungen vor denen es Harry graute; sie jetzt nach allem was Malfoy gerade gesagt hatte zu hören, war einfach zu viel.

Deans Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und er hob seine Hände abwehrend. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint!" quietschte er. „Ich schwör´s! Ich wollte nur sagen, dass er seltsam ist bei deinem eigenen Bundgefährten Strafarbeit machen zu müssen. Das verwischt die Linie zwischen öffentlichem und privatem Leben ein bisschen arg."

Besänftigt, lehnte Harry sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Ich denke mir keine Strafarbeit zu geben würde die Linie genauso verwischen." Er blickte zu Hermine hinüber. „Ich vermute mal, dass es nirgendwo ein Buch mit Vorschriften darüber gibt? McGonagall schien anzudeuten, dass es bestimmte Bräuche gibt, die verheiratete Schüler betreffen, das heißt, dass so etwas schon früher passiert sein muss."

„Es ist nicht üblich," erzählte Hermine ihm. „Aber es ist schon vorgekommen, obwohl es meistens Ehen zwischen zwei Schülern waren. Nicht Schüler mit einem Lehrer. Aber es gab Fälle von arrangierten Ehen, die Ähnlichkeiten mit dieser Situation haben. Aber ich bezweifle, dass es irgendwo ein Buch mit Vorschriften gibt. Ihr werdet das zwischen euch beiden ausmachen müssen."

„Naja, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass jemals jemand Snape beschuldigen würde dich zu bevorzugen," sagte Ron ihnen.

„Ich kann froh sein, wenn ich Zaubertränke überhaupt schaffe, wenn es so weiter geht," stimmte Harry zu. Er lachte plötzlich. „Wäre das nicht eine interessante Schlagzeile für den Tagespropheten? Der Junge der überlebt hat, Bundgefährte das Zaubertränkemeisters von Hogwarts, fällt in Zaubertränken durch!"

Hermine schnaubte angewidert. „Ich bezweifle, dass du in Zaubertränken durchfallen wirst, Harry," teilte sie ihm mit. „Ich lasse dich nicht. Und irgendwie bezweifle ich auch dass Snape es zulassen wird. Und wenn es nur ist, weil (er?) genau diese Schlagzeile vermeiden will."

Die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete sich plötzlich und McGonagall steckete ihren Kopf herein. „Mr. Potter, könnte ich sie für einen Moment sprechen."

„Natürlich, Professor," sagte Harry schnell, und warf seinem Freunden dabei einen fragenden Blick zu. Er folgte McGonagall hinaus in den Gang, den Korridor entlang bis zu ihrem privaten Büro am Grund des Gryffindor Turms. Sobald sie drinnen waren, bat sie Harry sich vor ihren Schreibtisch zu setzen.

„Harry," begann sie. Beim Durchsehen des Notizbretts ist mir aufgefallen, dass du nicht nur Punkte für Gryffindor verloren hast sondern auf nachsitzen musst. Und das alles am ersten Schultag." Sie ging zu der magischen Tafel hinüber, wo die Hauspunkte der Gryffindors automatisch berechnet wurden. Harry sah seinen Namen an zwei Stellen in Großbuchstaben stehen.

„Ja, Ma´am," seufzte er. „Es tut mir leid, ich …"

„Harry," unterbrach sie ihn. „Es geht mir nicht um die Punkte oder das Nachsitzen. Zweifellos werden du und viele andere das mehrfach wiederholen. Was mir Sorgen macht ist dass beide Tadel von Professor Snape kamen."

Harry nickte. Sie dachte doch sicher nicht, dass das ungewöhnlich wäre. Niemand zog Gryffindor mehr Punkte ab als Professor Snape.

McGonagall seufzte. „Harry, ist dir nicht klar in was für einer komplizierten Situation Severus im Moment ist? Du bist sein Bundgefährte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ihr beide zu dieser Heirat gezwungen wurdet, ist sie dennoch legal. Alles was du tust fällt auf ihn zurück. Und dass er dir Punkte abziehen oder dir eine Strafarbeit geben musste, liegt schwer auf ihm. Ich verstehe, dass die Situation neu für dich ist, aber die Verpflichtung während der Schulstunden ein professionelles Verhältnis aufrecht zu erhalten liegt komplett bei ihm, weil er hier die Autoritätsperson ist. Aber das bedeutet nicht dass du keine Verpflichtung hättest ihm zu helfen Schicklichkeit und Anstand zu bewahren. Er kann nicht riskieren wegen Vorurteilen oder Bevorzugung beschuldigt zu werden, was er zweifellos mit seiner üblichen Finesse meistern wird; aber es ist außerordentlich unfair von dir ihn zum entgegen gesetzten Extrem zu zwingen."

Harry fühlte wie er bei diesen Worten rot wurde. Er hatte wirklich nicht daran gedacht, wie seltsam es für Snape seine musste sein Verhältnis als sein Lehrer aufrechtzuerhalten. Es war wahrscheinlich verrückter für ihn mit einem sechzehnjährigen Schüler verheiratet zu sein, als es für ihn war mit einem sechsunddreißigjährigen Lehrer verheiratet zu sein. „Es tut mir leid Professor," entschuldigte er sich. „Es ist bloß, dass manche Situationen außerhalb meiner Kontrolle sind." Es gab nicht viel was er tun konnte wenn die Slytherins darauf aus waren ihm Ärger zu machen. Sie hatten jahrelange Praxis ihn hereinzulegen, und Snape wusste das.

„Ich weiß, dass gewisse andere Schüler einige Situationen unangenehm machen," stimmte McGonagall knapp zu. „Ich möchte bloß, dass du dein Bestes tust, um Severus keinen Grund zu geben dein Verhalten zu hinterfrage. Euch beiden zuliebe.

„Ja, Ma´am," nickte Harry zustimmend.

„Und um sicher zu stellen dass keine Andeutungen von Unangemessenheit aufkommen, wirst du jede Strafarbeit, die du von Professor Snape bekommst bei mir absolviert." Da war eine leise Andeutung von rose auf den Wangen der älteren Frau und Harry vermutete, dass sie von dem was Draco gesagt hatte gehört hatte. Er fragte sich, wie die Geschichte so schnell bis zu ihr vorgedrungen war.

„War das ihre Idee?" fragte er neugierig.

Aber McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe vor ein paar Minuten mit Severus gesprochen. Es ist seine Idee. Es scheint, dass er wegen einem fiesen Gerücht besorgt war von dem er gehört hatte.

Harry wurde einfach nur rot, nicht sicher was er mit dieser Situation anfangen sollte.

A/N: Harry fängt gerade erst an zu verstehen, dass er nichts über die Zauberergesellschaft weiß. Ich hatte viel Spaß mit ein paar Regeln und Verhaltensweisen für diese Geschichte zu spielen.

A/Ü: So, das war jetzt euer Weihnachtskapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch viel Spaß gemacht. Wenn das so war, schreibt mir doch ein kleines Weihnachtsreview.

In Dem Sinne

Frohe Weihnachten

PS: soll ich mich nur so evtl. auch an einem kompletten Sylvesterkapitel versuchen? schelmisch unter der Weihnachtszipfelmütze hervor grinst


	6. Kapitel 5 dunkle Male

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub, jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer ;)

Kapitel 5 – dunkle Male

Snape war nicht beim Abendessen und Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen ob er wegen dem was heute passiert war wütend auf ihn war. Er vermutete, dass er das heute Abend herausfinden würde, weil er es nicht mehr vermeiden konnte ihn zu sehen. Nach dem Abendessen meldete er sich in McGonagalls Büro zu seiner Strafarbeit. Zu seiner Überraschung sagte die Frau ihm nur, dass er die Zeit mit Hausaufgaben machen verbringen sollte. Natürlich waren McGonagalls Strafarbeiten nie so fürchterlich wie die von Snape oder Filch, aber sie gab den Schülern normalerweise trotzdem eine unangenehme Aufgabe. Als McGonagall nach ungefähr der Hälfte der Zeit Harry Süßigkeiten von einem Tablett anbot, begann er zu vermuten, dass die Frau ihn bemitleidete. Aber ob es wegen der Strafarbeit war, die er Malfoys Grobheit zu verdanken hatte, oder etwas grundlegenderes, das mit den Informationen über die Dursleys zusammenhing, konnte er nicht sagen. Er war nicht sicher, ob er das mochte. Er hatte sechzehn Jahre überlebt ohne dass ihn jemals jemand bemitleidet hatte – dann brauchte er es jetzt auch nicht.

Sie entließ ihn nach einer Stunde und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Und anstatt sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm zu machen, wie er es verzweifelt wollte, stieg die langen Trappen in die Kerker hinunter. Indem er dem Pfad, den er gestern Abend gelernt hatte, gefolgt war, stand er bald vor dem Portrait von Salazar Slytherin und der großen grünen Schlange. Beide Figuren lächelten ihn an und nickten ihm überraschend höflich zu. „Severus neuer Bundgefährte", sagte die Schlange in Parselmund zu Salazar. Harry errötete deswegen.

„Zu schade, dass er ein Gryffindor ist", antwortete Salazar in Parselmund.

„Es ist nichts falsch daran ein Gryffindor zu sein", erklärte der den Beiden, ebenfalls in Parselmund. Sowohl Schlange, als auch Mensch waren davon überrascht und lächelten zufrieden.

„Sehr interessant!" gab Salazar zu. „Er passt besser zu ihm, als ich gedacht hätte. Mögt ihr ein langes Leben zusammen haben!"

Harry errötete noch einmal. „Eldorado", informierte er die beiden und das Portrait schwang auf um ihn in die Kammern des Tränkemeisters einzulassen.

Als eintrat, sah er Snape, der ohne zu trinken oder zu lesen, am Feuer saß und dabei gedankenverloren in die Flammen starrte. Nicht sicher was für einen Empfang er erwarten sollte, ging Harry ein paar zögerliche Schritte auf ihn zu. „Professor?" sprach er ihn ruhig an.

Snape antwortete ihm nicht. Obwohl weder der Punkteverlust noch die Strafarbeit seine Schuld waren, vermutete Harry, dass er sich entschuldigen sollte. „Es tut mir leid, was heute passiert ist", bot er ruhig an.

„Und für was genau wollen sie sich hier eigentlich gerade entschuldigen?" Fragte Snape mit ruhiger leiser Stimme. Er sah nicht vom Feuer auf und sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich dabei nie, etwas, dass Harry entschieden nervös machte. „Die Tatsache, dass die gesamte Zaubererwelt zu meinen scheint, dass ich ihren Helden irgendwie hereingelegt habe mich zu heiraten um meinen eigenen guten Namen rein zu waschen oder dass sie zu so einem fürchterlichen Schicksal zustimmen würden um ihre Hände auf mein Geld legen zu können? Oder vielleicht entschuldigen sie sich für die endlose Flut an Fragen und Spekulationen denen wir den ganzen Tag ausgesetzt waren? Oder für die Blicke voll Abscheu und Verachtung von den Gryffindors und die sexuellen Anspielungen der Slytherins? Oder vielleicht wollen sie sich für den Heuler entschuldigen, den ich im Lehrerzimmer erhalten habe, in dem Sirius Black droht mir Dinge an zu tun, die so schrecklich sind, dass ich sie nicht wiederholen werde, wenn ich sie auch nur unangemessen ansehe?"

Okay, Snape hatte definitiv den schlechteren Tag gehabt. „Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur für den Punkteverlust und die Strafarbeit entschuldigen", gab er kleinlaut zu.

Über Snape Gesichtszüge flackerten verschiedene Gefühle und der Mann warf ihm einen unlesbaren Blick zu. „Oh", sagte er einfach und zuckte mit den Schultern. „So seltsam das war, Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen und Malfoy mit geplatzter Lippe zu sehen waren die einzigen erfreulichen Momente des Tages für mich."

Unfähig sich zu beherrschen, lächelte Harry. „Das würde wahrscheinlich erklären warum ich mich entschuldigen wollte."

Für einen Moment dachte er, dass Snape lachen würde. „Da bin ich sicher", antwortete er trocken. Er zuckte plötzlich zusammen, griff sich an seinen linken Unterarm und fluchte leise.

Harry runzelte die Augenbrauen und trat näher. „Was ist los?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Nichts", stieß Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Aber jetzt, wo Harry sein Zucken gesehen hatte, bemerkte er auch, dass Snape erschöpft und bleicher als gewöhnlich aussah.

„Es ist Voldemort, nicht wahr?" stellte Harry fest. „Er hat sie gerufen!"

„Das ist jetzt wohl kaum wichtig, Mr. Potter", erinnerte Snape ihn, die Augen geschlossen und die Lippen vor Schmerz verzerrt. Seine Hand hatte er in seinen Arm verkrallt, als ob er versuchen wollte das unter der Robe versteckte Mal heraus zu drücken.

„Wie lange geht das schon?" fragte Harry. Er wusste, dass das dunkle Mal immer schmerzhafter wurde, je länger der Ruf ignoriert wurde. Er hatte nicht darüber nach gedacht, was mit Snape passieren würde, jetzt da er nicht mehr vor hatte dem Ruf zu folgen. Wie lange konnte Voldemort ihn damit foltern und wie schlimm würde der Schmerz werden?

„Geht sie nichts an, Potter" teilte ihm Snape mit. Harry konnte sehen wie der Mann mit sich rang um den Schmerz zu ertragen.

„Eigentlich geht es mich doch etwas an", teilte Harry ihm mit, traf eine Entscheidung und kniete sich vor dem Mann hin. Weil seine Augen geschlossen waren sah Snape nicht, was er tat bis Harry seinen Arm berührte und den Ärmel hoch schob um das dunkle Mal zu enthüllen. Das dunkle Mal war schwarz wie die Nacht und die Haut darum herum war feuerrot und geschwollen.

„Was tun sie?" wollte Snape mit blitzenden Augen wissen.

„Das ist meine Schuld", erklärte Harry ihm.

Snape entriss ihm seinen Arm. „Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, Potter!"

„Wenn es mich nicht gäbe, dann würde das nicht passieren!" schrie Harry ihn an.

„Da haben sie recht!" fauchte Snape. „Stattdessen wäre ich ein braver kleiner Todesser und würde wahrscheinlich gerade unter dem Cruciatus leiden, weil Voldemort gerade langweilig war und er keine Muggel zum foltern finden konnte."

„Wenn sie versuchen mich zu schockieren, können sie sich die Luft sparen!" sagte Harry vor Wut brodelnd zu ihm. „Ich habe gesehen was er tut, erinnern sie sich? Und jetzt beantworte die verdammte Frage! Wie lange geht das schon?"

„Nicht in diesem Ton!" brüllte Snape ihn an.

Unfähig sich zu beherrschen, zog Harry sich zurück und trat nach Snapes Stuhlbein. „Ich hasse sie!"

„Gut!" schrie Snape zurück und zerbiss sich einen unterdrückten Schmerzlaut auf der Zunge währen sich seine Hand erneut über dem dunklen Mal verkrampfte.

Trotz seiner Wut, berührte die Ansicht eines schmerzverkrümmten Snape etwas in Harry und er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten zuzusehen. Verzweifelt zog er seinen Zauberstab und rief Dobby ins Zimmer.

„Dobby, hol bitte den Schulleiter", sagte er zu dem kleinen Elf. „Sag ihm, dass er sofort herkommen muss."

„Ja, Harry Potter, Dobby geht sofort!" versicherte Dobby ihm und verschwand einen Augenblick später.

„Warum zum Teufel hast du das gemacht?" fragte Snape bitter.

Harry antwortete nicht. Stattdessen lehnte er sich zurück und wartete während er zusah, wie Snape seine Augen vor Schmerz zusammenkniff und die Fingernägel in seinen Arm krallte als er versuchte die aufflammende Qual in seinem Mal zu unterdrücken. Harry fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen, die ganze Situation schien unglaublich. Einen Moment später sah er wie die Flammen durch Flohpulver ihre Farbe änderten. Dumbledore trat aus dem Kamin.

„Harry, was ist los?" fragte der alte Mann besorgt mit. Harry deutete stumm zu Snape hinüber. Dumbledore erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick und verstand sofort.

„Severus, wie lange geht das schon so?" fragte der alte Mann besorgt mit fester, fordernder Stimme.

„Ein paar Stunden", gab Snape ohne zu zögern zu.

„Komm mit", befahl Dumbledore als er dem Mann half auszustehen. „Ich habe eine Idee wie man dir helfen könnte."

Snape ging ohne Widersprüche mit und Harry folgte ihnen zur Türe. Dumbledore lächelte ihn sanft an. „Bleib hier, Harry", befahl er. „Wir sind bald zurück. Du solltest versuchen zu schlafen."

Weil er wusste wenn er entlassen war, hielt Harry sich zurück und beobachtete wie sie den Raum verließen. Einen Moment später war er allein in Snapes Gemächern. Sie fühlten sich seltsam leer an ohne die Präsenz des Mannes.

Unsicher, was er mit sich anfangen sollte, wanderte Harry durch die Räume und sah sich geistesabwesend um. Als ins Schlafzimmer schlenderte, bemerkte er einen Brief auf seinem Nachttisch. Neugierig, warum er ihn nicht in der Großen Halle erhalten hatte, nahm er ihn auf und erkannte Sirius Handschrift auf dem Briefumschlag. Er wunderte sich er zur selben Zeit wie Snapes Heuler angekommen war.

Er öffnete ihn eifrig um den Brief zu lesen den sein Pate ihm gesandt hatte.

Lieber Harry,

Dumbledore hat mich über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht informiert – besser so als die Phantasieprodukte die die Zeitungen heute Morgen gedruckt hat. Es tut mir so leid, dass das passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll mich dafür entschuldigen soll, dass ich nicht für dich da sein kann oder verhindern konnte was sie Dursleys dir angetan haben. Ich wusste, dass sie dich schlecht behandelt haben, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung wie schlecht. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich gleich im ersten Sommer mitgenommen, egal wie groß die Risiken gewesen wären. Zumindest hätte ich dich zu Remus geschickt, damit du dort lebst. Wenn ich nicht geglaubt hätte dass bei den Dursleys zumindest sicher bist, hätte ich dich nie dort zurück gelassen.

Ich verstehe die Notwendigkeit der Heirat – Dumbledore hatte Recht, du darfst nicht riskieren Hogwarts zu verlassen und dank Fudge wärst du in wenigen Tagen tot gewesen. Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie keinen passenderen Kandidaten als Snape finden konnten! Warum nicht Hermine oder Ron oder einer von Rons Brüdern was das angeht? Oder was war mit dem Mädchen, das du so mochtest? Cho irgendwas? Sei dir sicher, wenn Snape irgendetwas tut dass dich aufregt oder verletzt, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er bestraft wird! Lass dich von dem Bastard nicht herumschubsen oder irgendwie aufregen. Du bist ihm keinerlei Verpflichtungen und Treue schuldig, egal was irgendjemand anderes dir erzählt! Ich komme dich sobald ich kann besuchen. Bis dann, pass auf dich auf und wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, schreib mir oder Moony.

In Liebe,

Tatze

Der Brief hatte, trotz allem, Erfolg dabei, dass er sich irgendwie besser fühlte. Weil er sich dachte, dass Sirius am besten sobald wie möglich antworten sollte, setzte er sich an den Tisch in der Bücherei und entwarf einen Brief an Sirius, in dem er versicherte, dass es ihm gut ginge und er sich keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen brauche. Dann legte er ihn beiseite um ihn am Morgen abzuschicken.

Nach einer Dusche krabbelte Harry ins Bett, legte seine Brille und den Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch, der irgendwie jetzt seiner´ war. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was genau der Heuler von Sirius an Snape gesagt haben musste. Deswegen lag er wach und versuchte sich vorzustellen welche Worte Sirius wohl verwendet hatte. Er überlegte, dass es großartig gewesen sein musste.

Es war fast eine Stunde später als Snape zurückkam und direkt im Badezimmer verschwand um sich umzuziehen. Ein bisschen später kam er wieder heraus, wie vergangene Nacht in einen Schlafanzug gekleidet, obwohl er diesmal sein Oberteil schon anhatte. Während er im Zimmer herumging um ein paar der Kerzen zu löschen, hefteten sich Harrys Augen auf seinen Vorderarm. Mehrere Windungen von etwas, das wie Silberdraht aussah waren um seinen Vorderarm gewickelt und verbargen das Dunkle Mal.

„Geht es ihnen gut?" fragte Harry ruhig, als Snape auf das Bett zu kam.

Snape nickte knapp. „Albus hat einen Weg gefunden den Schmerz zu blockieren", teilte er ihm mit während er neben Harry ins Bett stieg.

Harry nickte zustimmend und drehte sich herum, sodass er Snape den Rücken zudrehte. Zu seiner Überraschung sprach der Mann weiter. „Warum hast du gesagt, dass es deine Schuld war?" er hörte sich eher neugierig als wütend an.

Einen Moment lang war Harry versucht ihm zu sagen, dass er an Bettgespräche nicht gewohnt war. Stattdessen entschied er sich einfach für die Wahrheit. „Wenn ich Voldemort getötete hätte, hätte er niemandem sonst Schaden zufügen können."

„Und du denkst, es ist deine Aufgabe ihn umzubringen?" fragte Snape.

„Einer von uns muss sterben", antwortete Harry, während er die Schatten, die in den Bettvorhängen lauerten anstarrte.

Eine starke Hand schloss sich plötzlich um seine Schulter und drehte ihn herum, drückte ihn flach aufs Bett und hielt ihn dort fest. In der Dunkelheit konnte er kaum mehr sehen, als einen Schatten, der drohend über ihm aufragte, aber er konnte die Hitze von Snapes wütendem Starren fühlen. Sein Puls raste unerklärlicherweise. „Was zum Teufel soll das heißen?"

„Es soll heißen, dass entweder er mich oder ich ihn umbringe!" erklärte Harry ihm, eine grundlegende Tatsache seines Lebens, die er mittlerweile akzeptiert hatte. Snapes Hand fühlte sich heiß an seiner Schulter an. „Egal wie, einer von uns stirbt und in der Zwischenzeit leiden alle anderen dafür!" Nicht zu vergessen das Leid das folgen würde, wenn Voldemort zuerst Glück hätte.

„Die Leute leiden, weil Voldemort ein krankes, böses Monster ist, das schon schreckliche Dinge getan hat, lange bevor du überhaupt geboren warst. Übernimm Verantwortung für deine eigenen Taten, nimm nicht die Schuld für Voldemorts Untaten auf dich!"

„Meine Taten bestehen darin, dass ich Pettigrew am Leben gelassen habe, als ich ihn hätte töten sollen", sagte Harry bitter. „Wegen dieser dummen Aktion ist Sirius immer noch auf der Flucht, Cedric Diggory wurde getötet und Voldemort von den Toten erweckt."

„Du bist kein Mörder", sagte Snape ihm. „Und keiner erwartet das von dir!"

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Sechsunddreißig Auroren starben letztes Jahr um mich zu beschützen. Siebenundvierzig Todesser starben, als ich Voldemort das Auge des Odin weg nahm. Sie haben Recht, ich bin kein Mörder; Ich bin ein Massenmörder! Und wenn ich es noch einmal tun könnte, würde ich einfach Wurmschwanz umbringen und mir die riesigen Zahlen ersparen!"

„Das waren Kriegsopfer", Snapes Stimme war rau vor lauter Gefühlen, obwohl Harry nicht erraten konnte welche. „Und warst nicht im geringsten verantwortlich für irgendeines davon. Mord ist ein Messer zu nehmen und es jemanden in das schlagende Herz zu stoßen. Das ist ein Unterschied! Ein riesiger Unterschied! Und einer von dem ich hoffe dass du ihn nie kennen lernen wirst. Und selbst wenn du Pettigrew getötete hättest, habe ich keinen Zweifel daran, dass er jemand anderes gefunden hätte um ihn zurück zu bringen."

„Dann sind einige Dinge wohl einfach unausweichlich", sagte Harry bitter. Er schüttelte Snapes Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter lag, ab und rollte sich wieder von ihm weg. „Wenn das der Fall ist, dann hoffen wir besser dass es unausweichlich ist, dass ich eher früher als später lerne zu töten."

Snape antwortete nicht und Harry presste seine Augen fest zusammen und versuchte die Tränen, die drohten hervorzubrechen, zu unterdrücken. Er würde nicht weinen. Er hatte es nie zuvor getan und würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

--------------------------------------

Snape wachte ein paar Stunden später auf, aufgeschreckt von einem unterdrückten Angstschrei neben ihm. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er wie Harry wieder wie wild auf dem Bett um sich schlug, sein schlafendes Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt während mit einem unsichtbaren Angreifer kämpfte. Leise vor sich hinfluchend streckte sich nach seinem Nachttisch aus und gruschte nach einer weiteren Phiole Traumloserschlaf-Trank. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er es vergessen hatte; nicht nachdem er dem Jungen die vorige Nacht versprochen hatte, dass er soviel davon bekommen würde, wie er brauchte. Und nach den Ereignissen und Gesprächen des Abends, hätte er wissen müsse dass Alpträume auftreten würden, sobald sie eingeschlafen waren.

Sobald er das Fläschchen gefunden hatte, streckte Snape sich nach Harry aus um ihn durch sanftes Rufen seines Namens aufzuwecken. Und wieder zuckte der Junge von ihm weg. Diesmal so extrem, dass er sich aus dem Bett warf und zu Boden fiel und mit einem gedämpften Uff aufprallte. Severus krabbelte schnell aus dem Bett und ging zur Seite des Jungen hinüber.

Schwitzend und zerrauft, aber Gott sei Dank wach, starrte Harry ihn alarmiert an während er noch verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte. Ohne nachzudenken nahm Snape ihn einfach an den Schultern, zog den Stopfen mit den Zähnen aus dem Fläschchen und hielt dem Jungen das Glas an die Lippen. „Trink!" befahl er.

Harry schluckte den Inhalt ohne nachzufragen und versuchte auch nicht aus der Umarmung zu entkommen. Sobald die Phiole leer war errötete der Junge und schaute entweder peinlich berührt oder beschämt zu Boden.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er zu dem Jungen. „Ich wollte ihn dir eigentlich geben, bevor und eingeschlafen warst.

„Geht sie nichts an", informierte Harry ihn knapp und wiederholte damit die Worte, die Snape zu ihm gesagt hatte, als sein dunkles Mal auf dem Arm brannte. Bestürzt fehlten Snape kurz die Worte, als er sich fragte, ob Harry gerade diese Worte absichtlich gewählt hatte. Er vermutete, dass er das weil er sich verletzlich und damit in die Enge getrieben fühlte, tatsächlich getan hatte. Kluger Gryffindor, dachte er bei sich und hätte es beinahe Laut gesagt und Hauspunkte verliehen.

„Es geht mich eben doch etwas an", sagte er sanft, entschlossen das Ruder herumzureißen. Der Junge sah ihn überrascht an, während seine Augen sich verengten. „Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn du so um dich schlägst", erklärte Snape und lenkte damit das Gespräch betont weg von allen Gedanken über Schuld und Verantwortlichkeit.

Harry schnaubte vor angewiderter Belustigung und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ist das der Teil wo ich ihnen wieder mitteile, dass ich sie hasse?"

„Wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst", stimmte Snape ihm zu. Weil er bemerkte, dass der Junge angefangen hatte zu zittern, zog er ihn auf die Füße. „Ab zurück ins Bett, bevor der Trank dich KO schlägt."

Harry widersprach nicht, als Severus ihm ins Bett zurück half. Während Severus neben ihn krabbelte, bemerkte er, dass dem Jungen die Augen zufielen als sie Wirkung des Tranks einsetzte. „Wovon hast du geträumt Harry", fragte er sanft, weil er wusste, dass er schon im Halbschlaf war.

„Von den Toten", antwortete er. „Es sind immer die Toten." Und als hätte man das Licht ausgeschaltet war er auch schon in einem traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.

Das Licht der einsamen Kerze, die Snape hatte brennen lassen, tanzte über die Silberdrähte, die sich um seinen Arm wanden, als er hinüberreichte um die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn zu berühren. Sie trugen beide ihren Anteil an Narben, erkannte er. Seine mochten älter und zahlreicher sein, aber die von Harry gingen viel tiefer. Es war ihm wirklich nicht in den Sinn gekommen, wie viel sie tatsächlich gemein haben könnten. Aber das Gespräch, das er mit Harry direkt vor dem Einschlafen geführt hatte war denen die er mit Albus Dumbledore geführt hatte erschreckend ähnlich. Vielleicht hatte der alte Mann doch irgendwo recht als er sie einander in die Arme gestoßen hatte. Schade, dass sie sich so wenig mochten – er würde Harry am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und sie beide vor allem Bösen der Welt beschützen.

Seufzend legte er sich neben seinen Bundgefährten und sah ihm beim Schlafen zu bis er selbst eindöste, ohne dabei zu bemerken, dass seine Hand immer noch der warmen Schulter des Jungen lag.

A/N: Was das Gespräch angeht, dass Harry Voldemort umbringt, oder von ihm umgebracht wird -- das war alles schon geschrieben, bevor Buch 5 herauskam und deswegen werde ich mich nirgendwo wirklich auf die Prophezeiung beziehen. Für mich war diese Prophezeiung irgendwie sinnlos, und Harry wird das wohl genauso sehen. Voldemort hasst ihn, Voldemort will ihn und alle um ihn herum umbringen, also hat Harry keine Wahl als Voldemort umzubringen um sein Leben und das Aller, die er liebt zu schützen. Prophezeiung unnötig.

Was die Silberbänder über Snapes Mal angeht – für mich ist wahrscheinlich, dass ein guter Schuß Morphin in den Arm den Schmerz blockieren (oder würde zumindest dafür sorgen, dass es dir egal ist, dass du ihn spürst). Wenn also Muggel ein Lösung dafür finden könnten, wie viel einfach müsste es für die Zaubererwelt sein – besonders jemanden wie Albus Dumbledore? Er hat das Mal nicht entfernt, nur blockiert, damit Snape besser mit dem Scherz fertig wird.

A/Ü: Hi Leute, hat nicht mehr geklappt bis Sylvester, weil ich ziemlich krank war. Dafür kommt jetzt ein ganzes Kapitel, wie versprochen.

Dass die Kapitel jetzt nicht mehr so voll Fehlern sind wie vorher, habt ihr meiner Beta Kiki1966d zu verdanken. Und damit ihr die Kapitel auch in Zukunft jedes Wochenende lesen könnt, hat tingel sich bereiterklärt sich als Koübersetzerin zu betätigen.


	7. Kapitel 6 leben mit Snape Teil 1

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub, jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer. ;) Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner Koübersetzerin tingel.

Kapteil 6 - Leben mit Snape Teil 1

Zu Snapes Überraschung bereitete ihm Harry am Morgen wie am Vortag eine Tasse Kaffe. Dieses Mal machte er sich auch eine eigene Tasse, bevor er sich hinsetzte um einen Brief zu überfliegen, den er verschicken wollte. Severus dankte ihm, irgendwie perplex von seinem Verhalten.

„Gern geschehen", sagte der Junge einfach, als er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm. Er beobachtete, wie der Junge eine Grimasse wegen dem Geschmack zog, die Stirn runzelte und dann mit einem Schulternzucken einen weiteren Schluck nahm.

„Ich habe Tee, wenn du den lieber magst", wies Snape ihn hin.

„Morgen", stimmte ihm Harry zu. „Das Zeug schmeckt scheußlich."

Severus musste sich davon abhalten für die Bemerkung Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Stattdessen machte er sich zu seinem Arbeitszimmer auf, um etwas an Arbeit zu erledigen, bevor der Tag begann. Er wurde durch das plötzliche Flügelschlagen in einem der Euleneingänge angehalten. Er blickte auf und sah mehrere Eulen in den Raum fliegen. Sie waren alle mit schweren Umschlägen und Päckchen beladen. Harry stand überrascht da, als mehr und mehr Eulen den ersten Paar folgten

„Erwarten sie eine Lieferung?", fragte er.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er war selber über den plötzlichen Ansturm von Briefen verblüfft. Das konnten doch nicht alles Heuler von Black sein! Er ging auf eine der Eulen zu und hob den Brief auf, den der Vogel vor seinen Füße fallen gelassen hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung war er an Severus und Harry Potter-Snape adressiert. Das Siegel auf der Rückseite erkannte er nicht.

„Potter-Snape?", fragte Harry und Snape schaute schnell auf. Harry hatte eine handvoll der anderen Briefe aufgehoben und betrachtete die Umschläge. Er hörte sich angewidert und wütend an. „Was soll das alles?"

„Hochzeitsgeschenke, wenn ich mich nicht täusche", sagte ihm Snape. Er riss einen der Umschläge auf und las die innenliegende Karte. „Anscheinend wünschen uns Mr. und Mrs. Hardcastle ein langes und glückliches Leben und haben ein silbernes Teeservice aus dem 14. Jahrhundert nach Snape Manor geschickt zur Feier des freudigen Ereignisses."

„Snape Manor?", sagte Harry neugierig. „Also gibt es wirklich ein Snape Manor? Welche Farbe hat es?"

Severus warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Manchmal waren Gryffindors ihm ein Rätsel. „Du verstehst natürlich, dass wir all diesen Idioten Dankeskarten schicken müssen?", wollte er wissen. „Ohne Zweifel wird jede Zaubererfamilie der Welt dem Jungen Der Lebte ein Hochzeitsgeschenk schicken und wir werden ihnen allen antworten müssen."

Harry betrachtete den immer größer werdenden Haufen von Briefen und Päckchen. „Was, wenn einige von ihnen verflucht sind?" fragte er.

Severus Augen weiteten sich alarmiert. Bestimmt stammten einige von ihnen von den Familien von Todessern. „Oh, verdammt! Rühr keins davon an!"

Er zauberte eine Kiste herbei und ließ die Briefe hineinschweben. Gleichzeitig rief er ein paar Hauselfen und trug ihnen auf, alle ihre Post zum Ministerium umzuleiten, wo sie gründlich sortiert und durchleuchtet werden konnte. Er war dabei einige Briefe in die Kiste zu werfen, als er die vertraute Handschrift auf einem bemerkte. Erstarrt drehte er ihn um und starrte auf das Siegel auf der Rückseite – eine von einer Schlange umschlungene rote Rose. Für einen Augenblick benommen ließ er ihn beinahe fallen.

Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass seine Hand sicher war, als er das Siegel brach und den Umschlag öffnete. Er las sich den kurzen Brief, seine Gefühle fest im Griff, durch, hinderte gleichermaßen Bitterkeit, Verärgerung und Schmerz daran ihre hässlichen Köpfe zu erheben. Sein Blick verweilte auf der Einladung am Ende des Briefes und der Unterschrift darunter.

„Was ist das?" Harrys Stimmer durchbrach seine Fassung.

„Das geht Sie nichts an!" fauchte er und bereute seine Antwort sofort. So viel zur Kontrolle über seine Gefühle.

Er erkannte einen Augenblick später, dass er nicht nur genau die gleichen Worte wiederholt hatte, mit denen ihn Harry letzte Nacht aufgezogen hatte, sie waren dieses Mal auch noch völlig falsch. Er blickte auf, um zu sehen, wie Harrys Gesicht vor Zorn bleich wurde. Aber anstatt etwas zu sagen schob sich Harry nur an ihm vorbei und schritt zur Tür.

„Warte", seufzte er. Harry hielt an, drehte sich aber auch nicht um. „Das war nicht wahr. Es geht dich etwas an." So sehr es auch hasste es zuzugeben, es gab gewisse persönliche Tatsachen, die er wohl mit Harry Potter teilen musste. Das konnte er nicht für immer vermeiden.

Harry drehte sich um, seine grünen Augen wachsam, aber nicht mehr ganz so verärgert. Er sagte allerdings immer noch nichts.

„Das ist ein Brief von meinen Brüdern", erklärte Severus. Und dann, weil er wusste dass es kein einfaches Gespräch werden würde, ging er zur Couch und setzte sich. Harry gesellte sich einen Augenblick später zu ihm und setze sich in einen der Sessel gegenüber.

„Was haben Ihre Brüder mit mir zu tun?", fragte Harry.

Severus lächelte bitter. „Sie wollen dich treffen. Wollen den jungen Mann treffen, der ganz alleine unseren Familiennamen wiederhergestellt hat."

„Und was davon macht Sie auf mich wütend?", wollte Harry wissen.

Von seinen Worten überrascht schaute Severus in seine grünen Augen und sah Jahre von Kränkungen in ihnen. Ohne Zweifel hatte seine Muggelfamilie jede kleine Kränkung und jeden Familienstreit an ihm ausgelassen. „Ich bin nicht auf dich wütend", versicherte er ihm. „Ich bin wütend auf...", er unterbrach sich, unsicher wie er die Frage beantworten sollte. „Ich habe mit keinem meiner Brüder in fast 18 Jahren gesprochen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil meine Brüder weder mir noch meinem Vater je verziehen haben, unseren Familiennamen überhaupt erst beschmutzt zu haben", erklärte Severus einfach, obwohl es da nichts Einfaches gab. Überhaupt nichts war in der Bemerkung um die Jahre voller Schmerz und Verrat und zorniger unverzeihlicher Worte zwischen Brüdern, die nie wieder zurückgenommen werden konnten, zu erklären.

Harry sah von diesem Geständnis überrascht aus. „Ihr Vater war ein Todesser?", fragte er. Severus nickte. „Und Sie haben sich den Todessern angeschlossen um mit ihm zusammen zu sein?"

Er bezweifelte nicht, dass der Junge sich über seine Geschichte und wie er überhaupt zum Spion geworden war Gedanken gemacht hatte. „Nein, Mr. Potter", sagte er ihm. „Ich habe mich den Todessern angeschlossen, um nahe genug an meinen Vater heranzukommen, um ihn zu töten." Grüne Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und Severus warf Harry ein schiefes Lächeln zu. „Wie meine Brüder konnte auch ich meinem Vater nicht vergeben. Er war von unserem Blut, unsere Verantwortung und für jedes Verbrechen, das er beging, mussten wir Rechenschaft ablegen."

„Sie haben Ihren eigenen Vater getötet?"

„Nein", schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf. „Dankenswerterweise hat Lucius Malfoy mir diese Erniedrigung erspart. Sieht so aus, als hätten sie beide mit derselben Geliebten geliebäugelt und sich deswegen duelliert. Mein Vater verlor. Weil ich unsere Familienehre nicht selbst wiederherstellen konnte, ging ich zu Albus Dumbledore und bot ihm an stattdessen für ihn zu spionieren."

„Aber Ihre Brüder haben Ihnen nie geglaubt?", vermutete Harry, oberschlau.

„Wir hatten nie wirklich allzu ausführlich über dieses Thema gesprochen", erklärte Severus ihm. „Ich hatte nicht viele Gelegenheiten sie von meiner Schuld oder Unschuld zu überzeugen."

„Aber sie müssen ihnen doch nach der Gerichtsverhandlung geglaubt haben!", protestierte Harry.

Severus schaute schnell auf und durchbohrte Harry mit einem scharfen Blick. Was in Gottes Namen konnte der Junge über die Verhandlung wissen? Er hatte nie etwas gesagt und er bezweifelte doch sehr, dass Albus darüber mit dem Jungen gesprochen hatte.

Harry errötete und senkte seinen Blick. „Ich habe vor einigen Jahren in Dumbledores Denkarium geschaut. Ich habe etwas von der Verhandlung gesehen. Daher wusste ich überhaupt erst, dass Sie für ihn spioniert haben."

„Der Mann lässt die unmöglichsten Dinge offen rumliegen!", fluchte Severus und fühlte sich seltsam verletzlich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Harry vielleicht die Qualen durch die Dementoren in seinen jungen Jahren und die beschämende Gerichtsverhandlung im Anschluss daran gesehen hatte.

„Haben Ihre Brüder Ihnen denn dann nicht geglaubt?", fragte Harry das Thema wechselnd.

„Es war nicht mehr wichtig", erklärte Severus. „Der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Und ausgehend von dem knappen Ton des Briefs bezweifle ich, dass sie mir sogar jetzt glauben. Aber sie sind nicht bereit diese Gelegenheit verstreichen zu lassen. Die Hand der Freundschaft, die sie ausstrecken, gilt dir, nicht mir."

Darauf runzelte Harry die Stirn und wenn er die Bitterkeit in Severus Tonfall gehört hatte, verriet sein Gesichtsausdruck das nicht. „Könnte ich den Brief sehen?", fragte er.

Mit einem Schulterzucken reichte Severus ihn dem jungen Mann und fragte sich, weshalb es ihn überhaupt störte. Harry las ihn mit nachdenklichem Gesicht. „Da die Einladung in Wirklichkeit für mich gemeint ist anstatt für Sie, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich die Antwort schreiben würde?", fragte er.

Severus Herz stockte. Sicherlich war der Junge nicht daran interessiert sich mit seiner Familie anzufreunden? Er versuchte den aufflammenden Schmerz zu unterdrücken, der ihn bei diesem Gedanken durchfuhr. Aber warum sollte er auch etwas anderes von James Potters Sohn erwarten?

Er versteifte sich und schulte seine Gesichtszüge, entschlossen nicht einmal das Geringste seiner Gefühle zu verraten. „Tun Sie, was Sie wollen", ließ er ihn kalt wissen.

Harry nickte zufrieden und erhob sich lächelnd den Brief immer noch in der Hand. Als er zur Tür ging, merkte Severus dass er es einfach nicht dabei belassen konnte. Der Stachel des Verrats saß einfach zu tief, um ihn nicht noch einmal herumzudrehen. „Wenn ich fragen darf", sagte er kurz angebunden. „Was genau haben Sie vor ihnen zu sagen?"

Harry blieb bei der Tür stehen. „Oh, ich bin sicher, ich werde einen angemessen blumigen Weg finden es auszudrücken, aber tiefere Sinn wird mehr oder weniger sein, dass sie sich ins Knie ficken sollen."

Glücklicherweise fiel die Tür hinter Harry ins Schloss, lange bevor irgendwelche andere Schüler die Gelegenheit hatten mitzubekommen, wie ihr sauertöpfischer Zaubertränkemeister in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

A/Ü: Ist ein wenig kurz geraten, genauer gesagt genau 5 Seiten, aber sonst hättet ihr einen üblen Cliffhanger drin. Der nächste Teil wird wieder länger. versprochen!


	8. Kapitel 6 leben mit Snape Teil 2

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub, jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer. ;) Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner Koübersetzerin tingel.

Kapteil 6 - Leben mit Snape Teil 2

Überraschenderweise schafften die beiden es die nächsten zwei Wochen zu überstehen ohne sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Die Geschichten über Severus Drohung Draco Malfoy gegenüber hatten anscheinend die Runde gemacht und der Rest der Schüler behielt danach seine Bemerkungen vorsichtig für sich. Der Unterricht ging normal weiter, obwohl Harry sich Mühe gab, Severus keinen Grund zu geben ihn im Unterricht zu tadeln. Es klappte jedoch nicht immer – aber beide gingen davon aus, dass es komisch aussehen würde, wenn sie sich zu sehr veränderten. Wie es aussah, zog Severus dieser Tage genauso schnell Slytherin wie Gryffindor Punkte ab – obwohl ihm Letzteres erheblich mehr Freude bereitete als Ersteres.

Harry verbrachte seine Freizeit mit seinen Freunden und Severus fuhr mit seinem Leben ganz wie gewohnt fort, ohne die Pflichten, die er früher als Spion bei den Todessern hatte. Abends nahm Harry den Traumloserschlaf-Trank ein, den Severus für ihn in seinem Labor braute und Severus behielt die silbernen Bannbänder um sein Dunkles Mal.

Harry neigte dazu Severus Gesellschaft so weit wie möglich zu meiden. Aber an einigen Abenden saß er mit ihm im Wohnzimmer und machte seine Hausaufgaben, während Severus las oder sich für seinen Unterricht am nächsten Tag vorbereitete. Und während sie nicht wirklich miteinander auskamen, musste Severus doch zugeben, dass es nicht völlig unangenehm war Gesellschaft zu haben. Wenigstens hatte er seinen Drang überwunden den Jungen alle paar Minuten zu erwürgen.

Zu seiner Überraschung erhielt er am folgenden Freitag einen zweiten Brief von seinen Brüdern. Dieser, sowohl an Severus als auch an Harry gerichtet, war bei weitem höflicher geschrieben. Sie bemühten sich etwas zu sagen, das man vage als eine Entschuldigung in Severus Richtung interpretieren konnte, und schlossen ihn dieses Mal offen in die Einladung ein. Dieses Mal hatte seine Schwester auch einen Nachsatz zu dem Brief geschrieben, in dem sie Severus anflehte die Einladung anzunehmen, da sie ihn sehnlichst wiedersehen wollte.

Severus runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was Harry ihnen in seiner Antwort geschrieben hatte. Musste interessant gewesen sein und nun bereute er es, dass er nicht darum gebeten hatte, sie zu sehen. Die Vorstellung, dass Harry Potter ihn tatsächlich gegenüber seiner Familie verteidigt hatte, fühlte sich merkwürdig an – merkwürdig angenehm an, was Severus ein wenig Sorgen machte. Aber er schob das alles zur Seite, als er über die Sache nachdachte.

Es war spät am Samstagmorgen, ehe er sich dazu durchrang und sich auf die Suche nach Harry machte. Es war das Hogsmeade-Wochenende und er hatte keine Zweifel, dass die Gryffindors ihren üblichen Ausflug zum Honigtopf am Nachmittag planten. Er hoffte, dass er Harry abfangen konnte, bevor er aufbrach.

Er fand ihn bei Ron, Hermine und Neville Longbottom in der Großen Halle. Sie waren alle um ein Zauberschachspiel versammelt. Ron Weasley war ungefähr zwei Züge davon entfernt Harry Schachmatt zu setzen. Alle vier schauten überrascht auf, als Severus näher kam und Neville wurde kränklich blass im Gesicht.

„Harry", begrüßte er ihn, bewusst den Vornamen des Jungen benutzend, etwas das alle vier Schüler zu schockieren schien. „Ich habe Heute morgen eine persönliche Angelegenheit in Hogsmeade zu erledigen. Ich habe gehofft, du wärst bereit mich zu begleiten... natürlich nur, wenn du Zeit hast." Er versuchte seine Worte so zu formulieren, dass der Junge verstand, dass es sich um eine Bitte und nicht um einen Befehl handelte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er versuchte, sich in Harrys Freizeit einzumischen. Er sah Rons entrüsteten Blick und fügte schnell hinzu: „Es wird nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Stunden dauern. Du hast danach genug Zeit für alle anderen Unternehmungen."

„Okay", willigte Harry mit undeutbarer Mine ein. Er nickte seinen Freunden zu. „Ich treff euch dann heute Nachmittag beim Honigtopf."

Sie nickten nur zustimmend und Harry folgte Severus aus der Großen Halle. Als sie weggingen, hörte er Neville zu Ron und Hermine stöhnen: „Oh, der arme Harry! Das ist ja wie ewiges Nachsitzen!"

Er fletschte die Zähne bei der Vorstellung und nahm sich vor einen Weg zu finden, dem kleinen Idioten eine Strafarbeit aufzudrücken. Mit einem Blick zu Harry glaubte er ein winziges Grinsen zu sehen und gab sein Vorhaben beinahe völlig auf. Er wusste, dass seine Gesellschaft nicht so angenehm war, aber es war bestimmt nicht wie Nachsitzen! Er gab sich alle Mühe Nachsitzen so schrecklich wie möglich zu machen. Aber er war an den Abenden, die sie miteinander verbringen mussten so freundlich wie möglich zu Potter gewesen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Harry und seine Freunde hinter seinem Rücken über ihn sagten.

Severus nahm eine Kutsche im Schlosshof und ließen sich den gewundenen Weg nach Hogsmeade hinunterfahren. Harry saß Severus im Verschlag gegenüber und schaute ihn neugierig an. „Also worum geht es bei dieser Angelegenheit?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn, nicht ganz sicher, wie er das erklären konnte. „Ich habe eine neue Einladung zum Abendessen von meiner Familie erhalten. Und während mir meine Brüder nicht mehr egal sein könnten, würde ich meine Schwester doch gerne wiedersehen. Sie hat im Laufe der Jahre wenigstens versucht mit mir zu sprechen – obwohl ihr Mann darauf bestand, dass sie jeden Kontakt zu mir abbrechen sollte. Jetzt hat er natürlich seine Meinung geändert und sie hat gebeten, dass ich zumindest einen Versuch starte mich mit meinen Brüdern zu vertragen. Du bist natürlich nicht verpflichtet mich zu begleiten, aber ich habe gehofft, dass du einwilligen würdest."

„Ein ganzes Haus voller Snapes?", fragte Harry.

Severus erkannte den Scherz mit einem spöttischen Lächeln an. „Wäre es eine Hilfe, wenn ich dir versichere, dass wir uns gar nicht ähnlich sind?"

„Ja, in der Tat", hatte der Junge tatsächlich die Frechheit ihm zu sagen. „Ich komme mit. Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, was für eine Angelegenheit wir heute morgen zu erledigen haben."

Ah, und jetzt den Jungen richtig beleidigen. „Wir fahren zu Torsond. Du brauchst anständige Kleidung. Diese Lumpen, die die Dursleys dir gegeben haben, sind unangemessen." Er warf einen beredeten Blick zur Jeans, die der Junge momentan anhatte. Die meisten Schüler zogen ihre Uniformen am Wochenende lieber aus und während der Pullover, den Harry anhatte – von Mrs. Weasley gemacht, wie er vermutete – einigermaßen erträglich war, war es seine Jeans nicht. Abgesehen von den Rissen an mehrere Stellen war sie auch einige Größen zu groß für Harry. Er hatte früher in der Woche einen Blick in Harrys Kleiderschrank geworfen und bemerkt, dass seine übrigen Habseligkeiten abgesehen von den Uniformen anscheinend nur ein paar uralte T-Shirts, zwei Paar zerrissene Jeans und ein kariertes Hemd, das so glaubte er der Junge schon seit dem ersten Jahr trug, umfassten.

Harry errötete bei der Kritik. „Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich mir nicht eigene Kleidung kaufen!", verwehrte er sich.

„Und doch hast du es nicht getan", erklärte Severus.

Harry blickte finster drein. „Es schien nie wichtig zu sein. Meistens trage ich sowieso die Uniform."

„Und was während des Sommers?", fragte Severus. „Du trägst bestimmt keine Hogwartsuniform während deiner Sommerferien in Muggel-Surrey?"

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich die Sommer in einem kleinen Raum eingesperrt verbracht habe, war es nie besonders wichtig, was ich anhatte", sagte ihm Harry spitz.

Severus runzelte daraufhin die Stirn. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Noch mochte er diese Erinnerungen an das Leben des Jungen zuhause. Es bereitete ihm Übelkeit daran zu denken und er nahm sich vor mit Albus darüber zu sprechen, etwas wegen der Dursleys zu unternehmen. Ihr Verhalten war unverschämt und durfte nicht ungestraft bleiben.

„Also wo gehen wir noch mal hin?" fragte Harry das Thema wechselnd.

„Torsond", wiederholte Severus den Namen eines der besten Tuchmacher in der ganzen Zauberwelt. Er würde eine angemessene Garderobe bis zum Wochenende für Harry anfertigen lassen.

Harry schien darüber einen Moment nachzudenken. „Ist der Laden nicht ziemlich teuer?"

„Mit gutem Grund", erklärte Severus ihm. Sie waren vielleicht teuer, aber sie waren jeden Pfennig wert. Nur die besten Stoffe wurden verwendet. „Ich werde natürlich für die Einkäufe bezahlen."

„Ich habe Geld!", protestierte Harry.

„Schön für dich", Severus blickte finster aus dem Fenster der Kutsche. „Ich werde trotzdem bezahlen. Ich bin verantwortlich für deinen finanziellen Unterhalt."

„Wieso sind Sie verantwortlich?" wollte Harry wissen, seine Stimme wurde finsterer vor Zorn.

Etwas überrascht vom Tonfall des Jungen warf Severus ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Was?"

Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich frustriert zusammen. „Warum sind Sie derjenige verantwortlich für mich? Warum bin nicht ich für Ihren finanziellen Unterhalt verantwortlich?"

Snape starrte ihn an. Der Junge war wohl närrisch geworden; das würde seine Noten in Zaubertränke erklären. „Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich!"

Harrys Augen blitzten auf. „Was ist daran lächerlich? Es ist eine berechtigte Frage. Ist es, weil ich jünger bin? Nur weil ich jünger bin, muss ich also automatisch die Hausfrau sein?"

Hausfrau? Nicht närrisch, der Junge war wahnsinnig. Aber was immer es war, er schien sich darüber ziemlich in Fahrt gebracht zu haben. „Das ist so ein Muggelding, nicht wahr?"

„Antworten Sie einfach!"

„Es hat nichts mit deinem Alter zu tun!" Snape sah ihn finster an. „Der Grund ist, dass ich finanziell abgesichert bin und du nicht. Du hast noch nicht einmal deine UTZe gemacht. Und selbst wenn du sie schon hättest, selbst wenn du fünfzig Jahre älter wärst als ich, wenn unsere finanzielle Situation immer noch so wie jetzt wäre, wäre ich immer noch für deinen Unterhalt verantwortlich. Ich habe mehr Geld als du. Sehr viel mehr Geld als du. Deshalb ist unser finanzieller Unterhalt meine Verantwortung."

Aber Harry verschränkte seine Arme und starrte ihn mit trotziger Entrüstung an. Es kam Severus in den Sinn, dass das vielleicht irgend so ein seltsames Muggelstolzding war. Er musste einen Weg finden, seine Argumente etwas persönlicher zu gestalten. „Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, warum Percy Weasley die liebreizende Penelope Clearwater noch nicht geheiratet hat?"

Der Gedankensprung schien Harry auf dem falschen Fuß zu erwischen. „Habe einfach angenommen, dass er noch nicht bereit war."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Ein Weasley, nicht bereit für die Ehe? Klar. Er hat sie nicht geheiratet, weil sie, auch wenn sie nicht reich ist doch eine hübsche Aussteuer hat. Und bis er ihr mit seinem eigenen Geld finanziell nicht das Wasser reichen kann, wird er sie nicht heiraten."

Anstatt den Jungen zu besänftigen schien es seine Verärgerung wieder voll aufflammen zu lassen. „Weil er der Mann ist und sie die Frau! Deshalb hat er die Verantwortung."

Ah, Severus glaubte das Problem nun zu erkennen. Anscheinend verband er ihre finanzielle Ungleichheit mit einer Art Geschlechtsidentifikation. „Weil er Kinder haben will, du alberner Junge!" stellte er richtig. „Als Weasley will er wahrscheinlich jede Menge Kinder haben! Und wenn er nicht derjenige mit der finanziellen Verantwortung für die Familie ist, können sie keine Kinder haben und erwarten, irgendein soziales Ansehen in der Zauberergesellschaft zu behalten."

„Was haben Kinder damit zutun?"

Severus seufzte. „Egal wie die Geschlechterrollen in der Muggelwelt aussehen, in der Zauberergesellschaft wird das Geld der Mutter nie dazu verwendet das Familieneinkommen zu ergänzen. Es wird für ihren Privatgebrauch aufgehoben, aber meistens legen sie es für das Erbe der Kinder zur Seite. Kein anständiger Zauberer würde je das Erbe seiner Kinder anrühren."

Verwirrt zupfte Harry an einer Haarsträhne wobei er seine Narbe unbewusst noch mehr verdeckte. „Ich sehe immer noch nicht ein, warum das heißen soll, dass Sie..."

Severus fiel ihm ins Wort. „Unabhängig vom Geschlecht ist der Partner in einer Bundheirat, der finanziell am sichersten dasteht, für den finanziellen Unterhalt der Familie verantwortlich. Wenn ein Mann-Frau-Bundpaar Kinder haben will, dann muss der Mann sicherstellen, dass er als der finanziell besser Abgesicherte angesehen wird. Da in unserem Fall Kinder kein Problem sind, ist es nur eine Frage der Mathematik. Ich habe mehr Geld als Sie. Daher bin ich verantwortlich für unsere Finanzen. Verstehen Sie das jetzt oder sollte ich das mit noch einfacheren Worten erklären?"

Harry sah ihn finster an. „Gut, ich hab's verstanden. Jemand hätte das ruhig früher erklären können, wissen Sie?"

„Vielleicht wenn du dich mehr anstrengen und Muggelkunde belegen würdest", schlug Severus spöttisch vor.

„Ich streng mich an. Und Muggelkunde ist sinnlos!", antwortete Harry hitzig. „Neville hat gesagt, dass sie letzte Woche gelernt haben, wie man einen Toaster benutzt!"

Nicht wirklich sicher, was das mit ihrem Gesprächsthema zu tun hatte, warf Severus Harry einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Und was, bitte schön, ist ein Toaster?"

Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Man nimmt ein Stück Brot, steckt es in einen Schlitz, drückt einen Hebel und das Brot kommt geröstet raus. Jeder fünfjährige Muggel weiß, wie man einen Toaster benutzt."

„Da ich nie ein fünfjähriger Muggel gewesen bin, kann ich das nicht wissen", erklärte ihm Severus kühl. Es hörte sich nicht an, als ob Muggelkunde besonders hilfreich war. Aber darauf hatte Harry, so nahm er zumindest an, in seiner umständlichen Art hinausgewollt.

„Was passiert, wenn ich meine UTZe bestehe und einen Job finde?", fragte Harry plötzlich. „Wenn ich mehr Geld verdiene als Sie, habe ich dann die Verantwortung?"

Severus schnaubte bei dem Gedanken. Anscheinend verstand der Junge nicht in was für eine wohlhabende Familie er eingeheiratet hatte. „Ich bezweifle sehr, dass du jemals mehr Geld verdienen wirst als ich."

Das herausfordernde Leuchten kehrte in diese grünen Augen zurück. „Wie können Sie das wissen? Haben sie eine Vorstellung davon, wie viel ein professioneller Quidditchspieler verdient? Ich erwäge ein Profi zu werden."

Severus stöhnte beinahe laut auf bei dem Gedanken. „Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du dir so etwas unseriöses aussuchen würdest!"

Harry grinste ihn frech an. „Stellen Sie sich doch vor, Sie wären als einziger Zaubertränkemeister mit einem professionellen Quidditchspieler verheiratet."

Severus starrte ihn an. Der Junge zog ihn tatsächlich auf. Vor zwei Wochen hätte er noch gutes Geld darauf gewettet, dass Harry Potter panische Angst vor ihm hatte – jetzt zog er ihn in einer Art auf, die andeutete, dass er wirklich hoffte ihn zu reizen, ihn wütend zu machen. „Du bist fest entschlossen mich zu quälen, nicht wahr?"

Harry dachte darüber kurz nach und grinste dann einfach. „Nun, ich habe von dem Besten gelernt", erklärte er. „Musste ja irgendwas aus all diesen Zaubertränkeklassen mitnehmen."

Die Kutsche kam mit einem Ruck zum Halten als sie ihr Ziel erreichten, und der Junge sprang heraus. „Du könntest versuchen Zaubertränke zu lernen", murmelte Severus zu der vorweg eilenden Gestalt. Aber selbstverständlich war das wahrscheinlich zu viel verlangt.

Der Inhaber von Torsond kam ihnen entgegen, als sie den Laden betraten und begrüßte Severus mit Namen. Er kaufte das Meiste seiner Kleidung hier – alles außer den Roben und Tuniken, die er während der Schulstunden trug. In Anbetracht dessen wie oft er mit explodierten Zaubertränken übergossen wurde, sah er keinen Sinn darin etwas von Qualität zu ruinieren.

„Marius", grüßte Severus den Mann mit einem höflichen Nicken.

Marius grinste Harry warm an. „Und das muss Harry sein!", rief er entzückt aus. Severus widerstand dem Impuls die Augen zu verdrehen. Jeder in der Zauberwelt kannte Harry Potter. „Ah, Sie sind wegen ein paar neuen Kleidern gekommen, nicht wahr, junger Mann?"

Harry blickte hinunter auf seine Jeans. „Sieht so aus", seufzte er. „Vorzugsweise etwas in meiner Größe. Ich habe übrigens eine Vorliebe für die Farben Orange und Lila."

Severus und Marius sahen ihn beide entsetzt an. „War nur ein Scherz!" sagte er ihnen. „Rot und Gold, wirklich."

„Ah, ein Gryffindor", sagte Marius erleichtert. „Natürlich!"

In ein wenigen Augenblicken hatte er Harry auf einem Podest, das Maßband in der Hand während eine magische Schriftrolle die Maße notierte, die er ihr zurief. Severus setzte sich zur Seite und sah schweigend zu. Nachdem er die Maße genommen hatte, begann Marius Harry Rolle nach Rolle an Stoff zu zeigen – Samt, Seide und Brokat – manche der Stoffe über Harrys Schulter drapierend, um zu sehen wie sie zu seinem Teint passten. Severus bemerkte, wie er amüsiert lächelte – der Junge mochte vielleicht die Gryffindorfarben, aber das Slytheringrün stand ihm besser. Es betonte seine Augen.

Er selbst sagte sehr wenig und ließ Harry die meisten der Entscheidungen treffen. Er teilte Marius jedoch mit, dass er eine komplette Garderobe wünschte – Hosen, Tuniken, Wämser, Roben, Mäntel, Stiefel, Reithosen. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er die Liste an Kleidungsstücken herunterrasselte. Je mehr er aufzählte, desto mehr fielen ihm ein – er hielt inne, als er bemerkte, dass er sich tatsächlich ein wenig zu sehr zu amüsieren begann. Sich Harry in Reithosen vorzustellen ging ein wenig zu weit in jenes Reich lustvoller Gedanken, das er sich selbst versprochen hatte, koste es was es wolle, zu meiden.

Als sie aufbrachen, war sein Geldbeutel um einiges leichter und Harry war viel verblüffter über sein Verhalten als vorher. „Ich werde lächerlich aussehen", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Wahrscheinlich", log Severus mit einem ironischen Grinsen. Der Junge würde reizend aussehen. Viel zu reizend als dass jemand wie er ihm Gesellschaft leisten sollte, aber er würde sich die Zunge abbeißen, ehe er ihm das verriet. „Aber wenigstens wird alles richtig sitzen."

Harry entdeckte seine Freunde, wie sie weiter die Straße runter vor dem Honigtopf auf ihn warteten. Er winkte ihnen zu. Dann zögerte er einen Augenblick, bevor er losrannte, um sich ihnen anzuschließen. „Nur so aus Neugier", fragte er. „All das Geld, das ihrer Familie gehört... Wer ist der Erbe?"

„Ich", ließ Severus ihn wissen – etwas das seine Brüder seit Jahren ärgerte.

„Snape Manor ist also...?"

„Meins", gab Severus ihm Recht.

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesichts des Jungen zeugte nicht von Freude sondern von Spitzbübigkeit. „Was war noch einmal seine Farbe?"

Severus Augen verengten sich. „Warum bist du nur so von seiner Farbe besessen?"

Aber Harry grinste nur verschmitzt. „Nur so", sagte er schulterzuckend und lief dann los, um seine Freunde zu treffen. Severus fuhr alleine zum Schloss zurück.


	9. Kapitel 6 leben mit Snape Teil 3

6

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub, jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer. ;) Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner Koübersetzerin tingel.

Kapitel 6 - Leben mit Snape Teil 3

Am nächsten Montagnachmittag tigerte Severus nach seiner letzten Klasse – Harrys Klasse – die grottenschlecht gelaufen war, ruhelos durch sein Klassenzimmer. Er hatte Harry, Ron und Dean Punkte weggenommen, nachdem die drei es beinahe geschafft hatten den Klassenraum mit ihrem Feueröltrank in die Luft zu jagen. Tage wie dieser erinnerten ihn nur daran, warum er den Jungen so wenig leiden konnte – er vermutete, das Gefühl war gegenseitig.

Zu ruhelos um still zu bleiben zog er sich stattdessen in eine der Übungssäle des Schlosses zurück, wo Madam Hooch gerade mit ihren Degen trainierte. Sie war tatsächlich einer der besten Schwertkämpfer, die er seit langem getroffen hatte – und sie verbrachte gerne eine Stunde damit sich mit ihm zu duellieren, etwas das er sich schon lange nicht mehr gegönnt hatte.

Alle Kinder aus reichen reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien lernten schon in jungen Jahren verschiedene Formen des Fechtens. Als Kind hatte er sich nie viel daraus gemacht, dünn und schlaksig wie er gewesen war, und lernte nur was er musste um seinen Vater zufrieden zu stellen. Aber jahrelange Folter durch James Potter, Sirius Black und die anderen Gryffindors hatte schließlich Severus blutrünstigere Natur geweckt. Er stieß zu seinen Mit-Slytherins in ihren privaten Fechtsälen und lernte schließlich die Gewalttätigkeit des Sports zu schätzen. Er hatte seinen Teil an Narben aus den blutigen Kämpfen abbekommen und hatte einen guten Teil wieder ausgeteilt – aber während seine Kameraden wie Lucius Malfoy im Blut schwelgten, ging es ihm jetzt mehr um Disziplin und eine Möglichkeit seine Frustration abzubauen.

Später aß er in der Großen Halle und zog sich dann in seine eigenen Räume zurück, wo er vor dem Feuer saß und versuchte ein Buch zu lesen. Anstatt seine Unruhe zu besänftigen hatte die körperliche Anstrengung sie nur verstärkt. Und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er Harry bei seinen Hausaufgaben an dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke beobachtete.

„Wie war dein Tag?" Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das gefragt hatte. Noch konnte es Harry, der überrascht aufsah.

„Prima", antwortete er mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Seine Antwort war natürlich nicht ganz korrekt – Severus wusste, dass er wütend über die 30 Hauspunkte war, die er verloren hatte. „Wie war Ihrer?" Letzteres war höflich, aber nur fast.

„Prima", erwiderte Severus und überlegte, ob er erwähnen sollte, wie sehr er die Möglichkeit genossen hatte, Gryffindor möglicherweise den Hauspokal gestohlen zu haben. „Wie waren deine Kurse?" Er sagte sich, dass es ihn wirklich nicht interessierte. Er machte nur höflichen Smalltalk.

„Prima", sagte Harry wieder und dann kam ein seltsames Leuchten in seine Augen. „Nun ja, nicht alle meine Kurse", fügte er hinzu.

„Oh?", obwohl er es besser wusste, lehnte sich Severus nach vorne sich fragend, ob Harry etwas über seine anderen Kurse mit ihm teilen würde und ob es ihn kümmerte.

„Ja", fuhr Harry fort. „Ich hasse meine Zaubertränkeklasse", erklärte er unbekümmert. „Ich verstehe mich nicht mit dem Lehrer. Er kann anscheinend nichts so erklären, dass es Sinn ergibt."

Severus Augen verengten sich als die Richtung, die Harry einschlug, ihn auf dem falschen Fuß erwischte. Natürlich hatte er es begonnen, indem er überhaupt nach den Kursen fragte. Aber er hatte keine so offene Beleidigung erwartet. „Wenn du besser aufpassen würdest, würde das, was er dir sagt, vielleicht mehr Sinn ergeben", brachte er hervor.

„Ich passe auf", beharrte Harry. „Es scheint nur nichts zu bringen! Er gibt keine klaren Anweisungen. Ich mache genau, was er mir sagt und meine Zaubertränke explodieren trotzdem vor meiner Nase."

„Genau was er dir sagt!" Severus sprang auf über diese offensichtliche Lüge erzürnt. „Du hackst anstatt Scheiben zu schneiden, zu würfeln oder zu raspeln. du zerstampfst, mahlst oder reibst deine Zutaten nicht sorgfältig und wirfst sie zusammen als ob du einen Eintopf anstelle eines Zaubertranks zubereiten würdest!"

Harry sprang ebenfalls auf. „Sie sagen, ich soll einen Becher Ansilkraut hinzufügen und ich füge einen Becher hinzu. Sie sagen mir, ich soll Salamanderzunge hinzutun und ich füge Salamanderzunge hinzu. And dann sagen Sie mir, ich hätte alles falsch gemacht!"

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt einen Becher GEWÜRFELTES Ansilkraut und eine GERASPELTE Salamanderzunge hinzuzufügen!", brüllte Severus zurück.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor ungläubiger Wut. „Es wird doch sowieso alles zu Matsch in dem Kessel. Was zur Hölle macht es aus, ob es gewürfelt, in Scheiben geschnitten oder zerstampft ist!"

„Du Dummkopf! Es macht was aus!", schrie Severus ihn wütend an. „Die Zubereitung verändert die Eigenschaften der Zutaten. Jeder fünfjährige Zauberer weiß das!"

„Ich war aber nie ein fünfjähriger Zauberer!" schrie Harry zurück und warf Severus seine Worte von vor einigen Tagen wieder an den Kopf. In bestürzter Verblüffung tat Severus einen Schritt zurück. Der Junge war viel zu clever und jetzt wo er einen Augenblick darüber nachdachte, hatte er gar nicht mal unrecht. Nun... verdammt! Kurzentschlossen drehte er sich um und schritt schnell zur Tür zu seinem Privatlabor.

„Komm her", befahl er ihm die Tür öffnend. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe zu schauen, ob der junge Mann ihm folgte. Stattdessen begann er in seinen Vorräten auf den Regalen im Raum zu kramen und holte ein Glas mit Zauberzuckerwurzel hervor. Als er sich umdrehte, stand Harry neben seinem Arbeitstisch, geduldig wartend mit einem trotzigen aber doch gespannten Gesichtsausdruck.

Severus legte mehrere der Zuckerwurzeln nieder und griff nach einem scharfen Messer. Er begann mit schnellen geschickten Bewegungen durch die Wurzeln zu schneiden. Würfelte einige, schnitt andere in Scheiben, hackte einen dritten Haufen und warf den letzten Teil in einen Mörser und zerstieß ihn mit dem Stößel. Dann reichte er Harry eine der unbearbeiteten Wurzeln. „Probier", befahl er ihm.

Etwas vergrantelt aussehend nahm Harry die Wurzel aus seiner Hand und biss ein kleines Stück ab. „Es ist Zuckerwurzel", sagte er achselzuckend. „Schmeckt süß."

Severus reichte ihm eine der in Scheiben geschnittene Wurzeln. „Probier", befahl er wieder.

Mit einem Seufzer nahm Harry einen Bissen davon. Er runzelte die Stirn bei dem Geschmack, seine Augen weiteten sich leicht. „Es ist... nicht ganz so süß."

Zufrieden reichte ihm Severus ein Stück gewürfelte Wurzel. Harry probierte es diesmal ohne Aufforderung. „Es ist salzig!", rief er aus.

Als nächstes reichte er ihm die gehackte Wurzel. „Säuerlich!" Harry hörte sich völlig verblüfft an.

Severus hielt ihm die Schüssel mit der zerstoßenen Wurzel hin und beobachtete, wie Harry seinen Finger hineindippte und ihn dann zu seinem Mund führte. Er war ein wenig abgelenkt von der rosafarbenen Zunge, die den Finger sauber leckte, und hörte fast nicht, wie Harry ausrief: „Jetzt ist es zu süß!"

„Zuckerwurzel ist eines der extremeren Beispiele unter den magischen Zutaten", erklärte ihm Severus. „Die Unterschiede in der Zubereitung haben sehr große Auswirkungen, etwas das jedes Zaubererkind in der Küche seiner Mutter von Klein auf lernt. Alle magischen Zutaten, die Sie in Zaubertränke nutzen, werden von der Art der Zubereitung beeinflusst. Wenn ein Zaubertrank gewürfeltes Ansilkraut braucht und Sie es hacken, könnten Sie von der Wirkung her genauso gut eine komplett fremde Zutat hinzufügen."

Harry sah total baff aus. „Das hat mir nie jemand gesagt", stammelte er. „Ich dachte, Sie wären bloß pingelig."

„Pingelig!" Severus starrte ihn finster an.

„Woher sollte ich das wissen?", beharrte Harry. „Sie haben nie etwas davon erwähnt. Nicht einmal in meinem ersten Jahr."

„Bringt man Ihnen so etwas nicht in Muggelkunde bei?" Severus hatte selber nie Kurse in Muggelkunde besucht, weil er es für Zeitverschwendung gehalten hatte. Er glaubte allmählich, dass seine Einschätzung richtig gewesen war.

„Nein", sagte ihm Harry. „Und ich habe kein Muggelkunde – es ist sinnlos. Laut Neville diskutieren sie gerade über die Vorteile von analogen Uhren im Vergleich zu digitalen. Das ist jedem Muggelgeborenen völlig egal."

„Dann brauchen wir anscheinend zwei unterschiedliche Arten von Muggelkunde", überlegte Severus. Muggelkunde sollte eigentlich Zaubererkindern etwa über die Muggelwelt beibringen und Muggelgeborenen über die Zauberwelt. Es schien sich aber nur auf lächerliche Details aus der Muggelwelt zu konzentrieren.

„Scheint so", stimmte Harry ihm zu und blickte auf die Ansammlung von Zuckerwurzel hinunter. „Tut mir leid."

Von der Entschuldigung überrascht hob Severus neugierig eine Augenbraue. „Wofür?"

„Mich in Zaubertränke so doof anzustellen", erklärte er.

Severus seufzte. „Ich bin der Lehrer", gab er widerwillig zu. „Es war mein Fehler, nicht deiner. Ich hätte erkennen sollen, was das Problem war." Er hatte eine Idee. „Sie glauben nicht, dass das Longbottoms Problem war?"

„Nein", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Er ist zauberergeboren. Er hat nur panische Angst vor Ihnen."

Severus musst beinahe lachen bei der Erklärung. „Und du nicht?"

Harry sah zu ihm auf, sein Blick offen und nachdenklich. „Nein", gestand er. „Ich wohne hier jetzt seit drei Wochen und Sie haben nicht einmal versucht mich umzubringen. Egal, wie wütend ich Sie gemacht habe."

Plötzlich misstrauisch schaute Severus ihn finster an. „Hast du versucht mich wütend zu machen?"

„Nein", lächelte Harry. „Wenn ich es wirklich versuchen würde, würden Sie es merken. Sirius hat mir eine Liste mit Vorschlägen geschickt, von denen er sicher ist dass sie Sie in Rage bringen würden."

„Potter!", stieß Severus schockiert hervor, überhaupt nicht sicher, was er von dem Kommentar halten sollte. Er würde es Sirius Black durchaus zutrauen, genau so etwas zu tun. Ebenso Remus Lupin .

Harry grinste ihn bloß ziemlich frech an. „Ich gehe ins Bett", verkündete er und ließ ihn, immer noch mit den Worten kämpfend, stehen.

Nach einem Augenblick gab Severus auf und lachte leise. Er hasste es, es zugeben zu müssen, aber er begann tatsächlich den Jungen zu mögen.

A/N: Mein Gott wenn ich fertig bin, sind meine Notizen länger als die Geschichte. Zum Glück müsst ihr meine Notizen nicht lesen um die Geschichte zu verstehen (und sie hoffentlich zu genießen).

Ich dachte, ich sollte erwähnen woher einige Ideen in diesem Kapitel herkamen. Harry hat, wie ihr gesehen habt sehr genaue Vorstellungen von den Rollen die Mann und Frau in der Gesellschaft zu spielen haben. Und er ist besorgt, dass er in die Rolle der Frau gedrängt wird, einfach, weil er sich eine Heirat anders nicht vorstellen kann. Wie in Kapitel 2 angedeutet, hat er keine wirklichen Vorurteile gegen Homosexualität (was gut ist, weil er irgendwann entdeckt, dass er schwul ist), aber ich behaupte, dass es daran liegt, dass er noch nie zuvor darüber nachgedacht hat. Die Dursleys haben nie wirklich mit ihm geredet, noch nicht mal um ihm ihren Glauben aufzudrängen. (Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte bis kurz vor dem Ende der Hochschulausbildung noch nie von Homosexualität gehört – das Thema hat sich einfach nie ergeben - passiert)

Deswegen hat Harry keine Ahnung wie er sich an das Leben eines verheirateten Mannes anpassen soll. Außerdem war er schon immer sehr selbstständig – er hatte ja nie richtige Erziehungsberechtigte während dem Heranwachsen. Er weiß einfach nicht was er mit der Fürsorge anfangen soll die Severus versucht ihm zu geben. Warum sollte er? Ich denke das ist einer der Gründe warum Harry sich immer Hals über Kopf in Gefahr begibt – es kommt ihm einfach nicht in den Sinn jemand zu bitten sich um das Problem zu kümmern.

Und zu guter letzt – Ich bin ein großer Fan von Alton Brown (Good Eats). Es fiel mir auf, dass wenn das Schmelzen von Butter gegenüber von Margarine (oder ob du sie erst auf Raumtemperatur erwärmst oder direkt aus dem Kühlschrank nimmst) das Ergebnis deines Kochens beeinflussen kann, warum sollte dann nicht auch die Zubereitung der Zaubertrankzutaten Einfluss auf das Ergebnis des Zaubertrankes haben?

A/Ü: Übrigens vielen lieben Dank an alle Kommieschreiber, ich bin so froh, dass ihr schreibt wie gut es euch gefällt.Wenn so viele lesen und kaum einer schreibt, ist das ziemlich demotivierend.


	10. Kapitel 7 Bande die verbinden

Kapitel 7 Bande die verbinden

Harry saß am nächsten Morgen mit einem aufgeschlagenen Zaubertränkebuch für Anfänger vor sich am Gryffindortisch. Er hatte es früh an diesem Morgen in der Bücherei gefunden – ein bisschen zur Seite gestellt für die Erstklässer, weil es ja nur Grundlagen waren. Sicher gab es ein ganzes Kapitel, dass die Wichtigkeit des Hackens gegenüber dem Würfeln betonte. Und obwohl es die Veränderungen, die das in den Zutaten bewirkte andeutete, waren diese nur vage Anspielungen, die kein Muggelgeborener erkennen würde.

„Oh Gott, es ist doch noch passiert!" stöhnte Seamus entsetzt. Harry sah überrascht auf als seine Mitgryffindors sich zu ihm gesellten. „Harry liest ein Zaubertränkebuch!"

Harry errötete unter den Blicken die seine Freunde, besonders Ron, ihm zuwarfen. „Oh, kriegt euch wieder ein," sagte er. „Das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Ich versuche nur sicher zu stellen, dass ich in Zaubertränken nicht durchfalle." Er drehte herum und schob es über den Tisch zu Hermine hinüber. „Wusstest dass das würfeln oder hacken der Zutaten tatsächlich einen Unterschied beim Ergebnis der Zaubertränke macht?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja, wieso?"

„Ich wusste das nicht," sagte er spitz. „Ich erinnere mich nicht, dass das jemals in Unterricht erwähnt worden wäre. Und während mir versichert wurde, dass das etwas ist was jeder Zauberergeborene schon im Alter von fünf Jahren lernt, ist es nichts, was ein Muggelgeborener wissen würde. Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du es weißt?"

„ich habe natürlich darüber gelesen," sie deutete auf das Buch. „Da steht es doch in einfachem klaren Deutsch."

„Es steht da in sehr schwammigem Deutsch," teilte Harry ihr mit. „Da ist überhaupt nichts Einfaches dran."

„Und wie hast du es dann herausgefunden?" fragte Hermine.

„Professor Snape hat es mir gesagt," erklärte er.

„Oh Gott, Harry!" jammerte Neville. „Er zwingt dich jetzt auch noch in deiner Freizeit für Zaubertränke zu lernen?"

Harry sah Neville stirnrunzelnd an. „Nein, eher nicht. Wir haben nur geredet." Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sich dass verrückt anhörte. Und den Blicken zufolge, dachten sie genauso.

„Ihr habt geredet?" verlangte Ron zu wissen. „Mit Snape? Nur geredet? Worüber? Quidditch?

„Zaubertränke," seufzte Harry. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich es vermeiden könnte mit dem Mann zu sprechen." Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, begann er zuzugeben dass er die Gespräche beinahe genoss.

„Das muss ja absolut fürchterlich sein!" rief Seamus aus.

„Es ist nicht soo schlimm," teilte Harry allen mit. „Er ist nicht … er tut nicht …" Er seufzte einfach und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht so schlimm. Glaubt es oder nicht, ich komme sogar damit davon ihn direkt zu beleidigen."

Das entsetzte alle. Hermine sah absolut erstaunt aus. „Willst du damit sagen, dass er dir keine Hauspunkt abzieht, wenn du ihn beleidigst?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht außerhalb der Schulzeit. Ich weiß, dass er darüber nachdenkt, aber er tut es dann doch nicht. Ich vermute, dass er denkt dass es nicht fair wäre."

„Snape ist irgendwie fair?" Ron schnaubte ungläubig. „Das ist ja ein Wunder."

„Nennst du ihn jemals beim Vornamen?" fragte Dean neugierig.

Harry runzelte perplex die Stirn. „Warum fragst du?"

„Naja, ist doch irgendwie seltsam wenn du deinen Bundgefährten Professor Snape nennst," wies er ihn hin.

„Wie soll ich ihn denn sonst nennen? Er nennt mich immer noch Mr. Potter."

„Nicht die ganze Zeit," sagte Neville ihm. „Er hat dich Harry genannt, als er dich dazu bringen wollte mit ihm nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Erinnerst du dich?"

Harry erinnerte sich und legte die Stirn in Falten. Er erinnerte sich vage, dass er ihn früher schon Harry genannt hatte – Im Bett wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, auch wenn er dieses Wissen nicht mit seinen Freunden teilen würde. „Es würde sich seltsam anfühlen ihn irgendwie anders als Snape zu nennen," sagte er ihnen mit einem herablassend Schulterzucken.

Sie nickten alle zustimmend. „Trotzdem," fügte Dean hinzu. „Es ist irgendwie seltsam."

Harry dachte bei sich, dass die ganze Angelegenheit irgendwie seltsam war.

Das Quidditchtraining begann und nahm einen großen Teil von Harrys Zeit am Nachmittag nach dem Unterricht in Anspruch. Er fand oft genug nicht die Zeit seine Hausaufgaben irgendwann vor dem Abendessen zu machen. Dann saß er ruhig an dem Schreibtisch, den Snape für ihn aufgestellt hatte während dieser Hausaufgaben vor dem Feuer sitzend korrigierte. Er bemerkte, dass Snape seine Abende oft vor dem Feuer sitzend verbrachte, obwohl er ein ganzes Büro für sich hatte, und er fragte sich, ob diese neue Entwicklung zu seinem Wohlbefinden beitragen sollte. Er vermutete, dass Snape das tat um ihm seltsamerweise Gesellschaft zu leisten – Warum konnte er sich allerdings nicht vorstellen. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er den Mann leiden könnte. Und Snape konnte ihn ganz sicher nicht ausstehen.

Und trotzdem zog er sich nicht in sein Büro zurück, auch wenn er das so einfach hätte machen können. Und nach einer Weile gewöhnte Harry sich an seine Anwesenheit. Von Zeit zu Zeit würde der Mann sogar mit ihm sprechen, etwas zu dem was er las anmerken oder über etwas reden was den Tag über geschehen war. Harry bemerkte, dass er ihn selbst gelegentlich ansprach – meistens Fragen zu seinen Hausaufgaben, die er normalerweise Hermine gestellt hätte, wenn er wie früher seine Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors machen würde. Zu seiner Überraschung beantwortete Snape seine Fragen meistens, wobei er sich die scharfzüngigen Kommentare für den Unterricht aufsparte, der genauso schwierig war wie früher, obwohl Harry zugeben musste, dass sich seine Noten stetig verbesserten, weil er Zutaten sorgfältiger zubereitete. Mehr als ein Mal hatte er Snape tatsächlich dabei ertappt, wie er den Inhalt seines Kessels wohlwollend betrachtete, obwohl er immer noch auf ein Lob des Mannes wartete.

Die Ankunft der Kleidung die Snape für ihn bei Torsand bestellt hatte überraschte Harry, obwohl er wusste, dass sie kamen. Er hatte nicht so viel erwartet – er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so viele Dinge besessen. Und so viele Dinge, die tatsächlich passten – er probierte mehrere Kleidungsstücke an und starrte sich dabei überrascht an. OK, er war sich nicht sicher wegen der Reithosen, aber er musste zugeben, dass die Wämser nett aussahen. Schließlich räumte er alles in den Schrank und kam zu Snape in das Wohnzimmer.

„Und?" fragte Snape und sah dabei nicht von der Pergamentrolle auf, die er las.

„Sie sind … nett, " gab Harry zu und fragte ich dabei, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er vermutete ein Dankeschön wäre angebracht aber er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unsicher und sehr seltsam. Es schien nicht richtig zu ein, dass Snape von allen Leuten ihm soviel geben sollte. Es fühlte sich seltsam an.

Snape sah mit einer unlesbaren Miene auf. „Nett?" Er hörte sich irgendwie ungläubig an.

Harry lief rot an. Der Mann musste ein kleines Vermögen für die Kleider ausgegeben haben; allein das Material musste eine Tonne Münzen wert sein. „Mir hat noch nie soviel gehört, " gab er zu. „Es fühlt sich … seltsam an." Er setzte sich unruhig in seinen Sessel.

„Was ist daran seltsam?" wollte Snape wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht," Harry rutschte unbehaglich unter seinem durchdringenden Blick hin und her. „Ich denke einfach nicht … Ich meine … Ich weiß was sie gesagt haben, aber ich sollte das alles trotzdem selber kaufen sollen."

„Ich dachte, dass wir das abgehakt hatten," Snape lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und ließ dabei die Pergamentrolle irritiert in seinen Schoß fallen.

„Ich weiß was sie gesagt haben," wiederholte Harry. „Aber trotzdem … es ist nicht richtig! Es interessiert mich nicht was alle anderen sagen oder denken; Ich habe sie nicht wegen dem Geld geheiratet. Und sie hatten auch nicht gerade die Wahl. Sie sollten nicht für mich bezahlen!"

„Für dich bezahlen?"

Harry errötete als er bemerkte wie das klang. Er starrte Snape wütend an. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint! Ich habe gemeint, dass sie nicht gezwungen sein sollten sich um mich zu kümmern! Niemand muss sich um mich kümmern!"

Snape lehnte sich plötzlich vor, seine Stirn gewittrig gerunzelt. „Mr. Potter, das hat nichts mit mich um sie kümmern oder für sie zahlen oder was auch immer sie denken dass richtig oder falsch ist, zu tun. Es hat etwas damit zu tun, was ich und der Rest der Zaubererwelt als meine Pflicht betrachten und ich habe in der Tat keine Absicht mich in der Öffentlichkeit mit einem unpassend gekleideten Bundpartner zu zeigen!"

Wut und Verletztheit flammten so schnell in Harry auf, dass er Snape beinahe in sein abfällig grinsendes Gesicht geschlagen hätte; Er war so nahe daran, dass seine Fäuste sich ballten und sein Körper vor Wut zitterte. Harry konnte sich gerade noch so davon abhalten indem er aufsprang und aus dem Raum rannte. Er floh in Snapes Bibliothek, schlug die Türe hinter sich zu und schloss ab. Zorn ging von ihm wie in Wellen aus, ließ mehrere Bücher aus den Regalen fliegen und mit einem lauten Rumms auf dem Boden landen.

Von den Geräuschen aufgeschreckt, fühlte Harry wie der rasende Zorn ihn verließ und plumpste mitten auf dem Boden auf seinen Po, zu taub um auch nur nach einem angemessenen Sitzplatz Ausschau zu halten. Als der ganze Zorn vergangen war, war alles was übrig war ein Gefühl von Verletztheit.

Also war er Severus Snape peinlich! Er hätte es wissen müssen. Genau wie die Dursleys. Ihre Lösung war ihn in einen kleinen Raum zu sperren und vorzugeben dass er nicht existierte. Snapes Lösung war offensichtlich ihn in hübsche Kleider zu stecken und vorzugeben, dass er etwas anderes war, als er war. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Snape die Tatsache dass er berühmt war hasste – er hatte niemals gedacht, dass der Tag kommen würde, da Snape ihn in diesen lächerlicher Berühmtheitsstatus hineinzwingen würde, wegen dem er ihn die letzten Jahre verspottet hatte. Aber offensichtlich schien es jetzt ja für ihn zu funktionieren, nicht war? Gab ihm seinen guten Familiennamen zurück. Der Gedanke allein tat weh.

Harry kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen. Er würde nicht weinen. Er hatte noch nie geweint. Noch nicht einmal Voldemort hatte es geschafft ihn zum Weinen zu bringen. Snape würde ihn gewiss nicht dazu bringen. Aber er wusste wirklich nicht warum es so weh tat. Er mochte Snape immerhin nicht. Und es interessierte ihn auch nicht was der Mann von ihm dachte.

Zumindest dachte er, dass er es nicht tat, oder? Sicher hatte sich nicht eingebildet, dass Snape ihm all diese Kleider gekauft hatte um etwas nettes für ihn zu tun? Das wäre ja absolut albern – besonders weil er von vornherein genau erklärt hatte warum er es getan hatte. Natürlich hatte er es in einen Haufen Unsinn über Eherollen in der Zauberergesellschaft verpackt, aber hatte niemals gezeigt, dass ihn Harrys Wohlbefinden wirklich interessierte.

Nicht dass es Harry kümmern würde – immerhin hatte er Snape gerade gesagt, das er niemanden brauchte, der sich um ihn kümmerte. Und er brauchte keinen. Noch nie. Die Dursleys hatte sich sicher nicht um ihn gekümmert. Und während Sirius bereit gewesen wäre sich um ihn zu kümmern, hatte er nie die Gelegenheit dazu. Das letzte was er brauchte war sich einzubilden, dass diese Farce einer Heirat mehr war als das. Eine Belastung für sie beide. Snape war nicht wirklich seine Familie.

Nein, es würde nichts bringen sich wegen irgendetwas das Snape tat oder nicht tat verletzt zu fühlen. Er hätte ihren Streit mit der üblichen Erklärung unsterblichen Hasses beenden und dabei belassen sollen. Der sollte mal sehen ob er je wieder mit ihm reden würde!

Seufzend zog Harry sich unsicher auf die Füße. Er war müde – das Quidditchtraining an diesem Nachmittag hatte ihm viel abverlangt. Und die letzten zehn Minuten hatten leer und kalt zurück gelassen. Aber zumindest hatte er seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle, und war fest entschlossen. Immerhin wusste er warum er hier war - sie wussten es beide, dank Snapes Worten.

Er entriegelte die Türe und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Snape saß immer noch am Feuer, allerdings sah er auf, als Harry der Raum wieder betrat. Sein Gesicht war ziemlich unlesbar. Harry ging zum Schreibtisch um seine Hausaufgaben zusammen zu suchen und wollte dann ins Bett gehen.

„Worum ging es gerade" verlangte Snape zu wissen.

Harry sah nicht auf, aber er konnte Snapes Blicke auf sich fühlen. „Nichts," murmelte er. „Ist egal."

„Harry?" Der Klang seines Namens überraschte Harry und er sah scharf auf. Snape starrte ihn verwundert an.

„Warum nennen sie mich so?" wollte Harry wissen.

Snape sah irgendwie fassungslos aus. „Was?"

„Harry. Sie nennen mich manchmal so. Warum? Warum machen sie sich die Mühe?" verdeutlichte Harry. „Sie haben es nie zuvor getan. Sie haben mich immer Potter, Junge, Idiot oder Blag genannt. Es hat ihnen vorher gereicht. Warum jetzt die Veränderung? Soll ich sie jetzt Severus nennen?"

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „ Du hast dich bisher niemals besonders zurückhaltend darin mich zu nennen wie auch immer du es wolltest."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe."

„Wir sind Bundpartner. Wir werden uns, früher oder später, an gewisse Vertrautheiten gewöhnen müssen!" bestand Snape.

„Weil die Gesellschaft es erwartet?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Worum zum Teufel geht es hier überhaupt?" fragte Snape frustriert. „Du bist offensichtlich wegen irgendetwas wütend. Was? Was habe ich getan?"

Als er bemerkte, dass er seine eigene Absicht sich nicht mehr auf diese Gespräche einzulassen schüttelte er den Kopf und wendete sich von ihm ab. „Nichts, ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist egal." Er war beinahe an der Schlafzimmertüre, als eine Hand seinen Arm packte ihn aufhielt und herumdrehte. Beunruhigt starrte Harry Snape überrascht an. Bis jetzt hatte der Mann größtenteils davon abgesehen ihn zu berühren, es sein denn es war absolut notwendig.

Aber anstatt ihn mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck anzustarren wie er erwartet hatte, sah Snape … besorgt? aus. „Habe ich dich irgendwie verletzt?"

„Nein!" leugnete Harry vehement.

„Was zu Teufel ist dann nicht in Ordnung"! fragte Snape. „Ich habe dich offensichtlich aufgeregt!"

Harry konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte. „Sie haben jedes Jahr, das ich hier war damit verbracht mich aufzuregen! Warum sollte es sie jetzt kümmern?"

Snapes Griff um seinen Arm wurde stärker. „Weil es diesmal nicht meine Absicht war!"

„Es ist also ein Unterschied ob sie es mit Absicht machen?" spottete Harry.

„Ja," knurrte Snape, seine Augen nicht länger besorgt sondern wütend, lodernd mit dem üblichen Feuer.

„Warum?" wollte Harry noch einmal wissen. „Weil wir jetzt Bundpartner sind? Weil wir jetzt angeblich eine Familie sind?" Allein die Idee war aberwitzig.

„Ja!"

„Ich hasse sie!" teilte Harry ihm mit, ziemlich zufrieden, dass er eine angemessene Gelegenheit gefunden hatte ihm das wieder einmal zu sagen. Das Problem war, dass er begann zu glauben, dass das nicht ganz die Wahrheit war.

„Das sagst du immer wieder!" sagte Snape. „Aber ich möchte betonen, dass das meinen Ansicht nicht entkräftet. Du hasst auch die Dursleys und meine Brüder hassen mich und ich habe meinen Vater gehasst. Hass ist normal in Familien. Manchmal ist es das einzige, das sie zusammenhält!"

„Wenn das wahr ist, werden wir nie getrennt sein!" gab Harry zurück. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich bei diesem Gedanken. Familien auf Hass gegründet; es hörte sich wie das Schrecklichste an was er sich vorstellen konnte. Er konnte nur an die Weasleys und die Zeit, die er in den paar Sommern in denen er den Privet Drive verlassen konnte bei ihnen verbracht hatte, denken. Es schien, als ob er das niemals haben würde.

Darauf hatte Snape offensichtlich keine Antwort und Harry starrte ihn einfach an. „Hören sie auf mich anzufassen," befahl er.

Snape sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an. „Was?" fragte er ungläubig und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seine Hand immer noch um Harrys Arm verkrampft war. Er ließ ihn sofort los, geradezu als ob er sich verbrannt hätte und ging schnell auf Abstand. Harry drehte sich sofort um, betrat das Schlafzimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Bis jetzt hatte Snape ihn in Ruhe gelassen, wenn er sich bettfertig machte. Trotz des Streits erwartete er nicht, dass sich das heute ändern würde.

Er betrat das Badezimmer, wusch sich routiniert und zog seinen Pyjama an. Als er wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam hielt er am Schrank an um nochmals hinein zu spähen. Die wunderschönen neuen Kleider schienen ihn beinahe zu verspotten und während er seine Hände über den weichen Stoff gleiten ließ, erinnerte er sich an den Tag an dem sie zu Torsand gegangen waren. Dieser Tag hatte ihm beinahe Spaß gemacht. Sicherlich hatte er es genossen Snape damit zu ärgern, dass er vielleicht der einzige Zaubertränkemeister wäre, der mit einem professionellen Quidditchspieler verheiratet wäre. Und all diese Sachen auszusuchen hatte Spaß gemacht.

Aber Snape hatte da nur getan, weil er sich für Harry schämte. Wie konnte er annehmen dass ihn das nicht aufregen würde?

Andererseits sagte Snape nie etwas, das er nicht meinte. Er hatte ehrlich nicht die Absicht gehabt ihn aufzuregen? Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Wenn das wahr wäre … Ich habe in der Tat keine Absicht mich in der Öffentlichkeit mit einem unpassend gekleideten Bundpartner zu zeigen … ein direkter Angriff auf ihn! Aber wenn er ihn wirklich nicht aufregen wollte, auf wen konnte er sich bezogen haben? Wenn nicht ihn? Die einzigen anderen die in der Bemerkung erwähnt wurden waren Snape selbst und die Öffentlichkeit im Allgemeinen.

Snape oder die Öffentlichkeit.

Harry erblasste plötzlich, als andere Unterhaltungen in den Vordergrund rückten.

Snape war Todesser geworden um die Ehre seiner Familie durch den Mord an seinem eigenen Vaters sicherzustellen. Und weil er diese Pflicht nicht erfüllt hatte, war er ein Spion für Dumbledore geworden, hatte Gott allein weiß wie sehr gelitten unter den Händen Voldemorts wegen einer Pflicht von der er dachte, dass er sie nicht erfüllt hätte. Der Mann hatte einen ehrenhaften Zug an sich, der unglaublich groß war, aber weil er ein Slytherin war, waren seine Motive und Methoden fast nie zu enträtseln.

Die Erkenntnis traf Harry hart. Es war nicht Harry wegen dem er sich schämte. Er glaubte ehrlich diesen Unsinn, dass er verantwortlich war für Harrys Versorgung – und dass es ein sicheres Zeichen für seine Pflichtvergessenheit wäre, wenn Harry nicht anständig angezogen wäre. Dass er ihn vernachlässigen würde, wie er glaubte, dass es die Dursleys getan hatten.

Was bedeutete, dass die Kleider ein Geschenk gewesen waren. Aus Verantwortungsgefühl heraus gegeben und nicht aus Zuneigung oder Freundlichkeit, aber nichts desto trotz Geschenke. Und Harry hatte ihn beinahe dafür geschlagen. Er fühlte sich absolut übel.

Die Türe öffnete sich einen Moment später und Snape trat ein und ging ohne ein Wort zum Bad.

„Danke," sagte Harry sanft zu ihm und hielt damit seinen Weg durch den Raum an.

Als er keine Antwort von ihm bekam, drehte er sich zu ihm herum. Snape starrte ihn an als ob komplett den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Für die Kleider," erklärte Harry. „Danke für die Kleider. Ich mag sie. Niemand hat mir jemals so viel gekauft … und das ist …" Er hielt diesen Gedankengang an. Das war es ja was ihn diese Situation gebracht hatte. Okay es war immer noch seltsam, aber zumindest konnte er es jetzt ein bisschen besser verstehen. „Es ist einfach … danke."

Und wieder war Snape komplett sprachlos. Zu guter Letzt schüttelte er seinen Kopf einfach verblüfft. „Gern geschehen," sagte er einfach.

Harry lächelte ihn einfach an, ging zu Bett und ließ einen komplett verwirrten Severus Snape mitten in ihrem Raum stehen.

A/N: Ich habe erwähnt, dass es Gewalt in dieser Geschichte geben würde. Die Aktivität nimmt im nächsten Kapitel zu (Nicht diese Aktivität! Harry ist gefühlsmäßig noch nicht so weit). Und Ja Sirius wird bald auftauchen.

A/Ü: Erst mal vielen Dank an meine treuen Kommieschreiber. Es macht wirklich mehr Spaß zu übersetzen, wenn man weiß, dass die Geschichte gut ankommt. Ach und übrigens auch die anonymen Reviewer können jetzt Kommies schreiben. Habs gerade möglich gemacht.


	11. Kapitel 8 Waffenbrüder Teil 1

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub, jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer. ;) Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner Koübersetzerin tingel.

Kapitel 8 – Waffenbrüder

Am nächsten Wochenende ging Harry mit Ron und Hermine zum Honigtopf. Er hatte ein paar der eher saloppen Sachen an, die Snape ihm gekauft hatte. Trotzdem machten Ron und Hermine Bemerkungen über sein neues Outfit. Hermine sagte ihm, er sähe richtig nett aus. Ron machte bloß Würgegeräusche bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape Harry etwas gekauft hatte. Harry ließ das alles ohne große Kommentare über sich ergehen. Er und Snape hatten eine unausgesprochene Übereinkunft das Thema nicht mehr zu erwähnen.

Während sie den Weg nach Hogsmeade entlang gingen, sprach Harry über seinen letzten Brief von Sirius und das Versprechen des Mannes ihn so bald wie möglich zu besuchen. „Ich hoffe, er wird dieses Wochenende hier sein", sagte Harry ihnen.

„Ist es nicht gefährlich für ihn herzukommen", wandte Hermine ein.

„Nicht wenn er sich bedeckt hält", erwiderte Harry. „Er arbeitet sowieso schon für Dumbledore und muss zwischendurch Bericht erstatten. Und das Ministerium weiß immer noch nichts über Schnuffel. Manchmal denke ich, er mag diese Gestalt lieber."

„Glaubst du, er wird Snape was antun, wenn er her kommt?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

Harry schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Du vergisst ständig, dass nichts davon Snapes Schuld ist. Er hat mich nur geheiratet um mich zu schützen. Und es ist ja nicht so, als hätte er seit dem etwas getan um mich zu verletzen. Sirius ist vielleicht nicht glücklich über die Situation, aber Snape hat auch nichts falsch gemacht." Es amüsierte ihn, wie enttäuscht Ron bei dem Gedanken war.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht, dass Snape etwas Unrechtes tut, oder?", fragte Hermine den Rotschopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", versicherte Ron ihnen und sie lachten beide über seinen bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Keine Sorge, Ron", versicherte ihm Harry. „Ich bin sicher früher oder später wird Snape etwas sagen, dass Sirius in Rage bringt und dann kannst du die zwei kämpfen sehen."

„Glaubst du?", Rons Augen leuchteten bei der Vorstellung auf.

„Wann seid ihr so blutrünstig geworden?", seufzte Hermine. „Jungs!" Sie schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf.

Sie verbrachten ein paar Stunden im Honigtopf und dann später im örtlichen Pub. Sie scherzten mit ein paar von ihren Klassenkameraden herum und hatten Spaß bei einer Partie Zauberschnippschnapp. Anschließend wanderten sie die Dorfstraßen auf und ab und schauten in verschiedene Läden. Harry blieb stehen um ein glänzendes Schwert zu bewundern, das er in einem Schaufenster sah. Währenddessen zerrte Hermine Ron über die Straße um sich in einer Buchhandlung umzusehen. Harry hörte lächelnd, wie Ron sich den ganzen Weg über beschwerte. Er bemerkte auch, dass Ron sich trotzdem nicht weigerte mit Hermine zu gehen. Es sagte ganz schön viel aus, dass Ron eine Waffenausstellung zurückließ um sich Bücher anzuschauen.

Leise lachend beschloss Harry den beiden ein paar Momente alleine zu geben und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Schwert im Schaufenster. Es erinnerte ihn vage an Godric Gryffindors Schwert, das er benutzt hatte um während seines zweiten Schuljahrs den Basilisken zu töten. Das schien jetzt beinahe ein ganzes Leben her zu sein.

Bewegung im Laden erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah auf und starrte durch das Fenster. Mehrere Männer waren drinnen und sprachen mit dem Ladenbesitzer. Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, dass er einen von ihnen kannte. Alphedor Carlton. Ein Todesser. Er war dem Mann während einer von Voldemorts Attacken im letzten Jahr begegnet. Und jetzt war er hier, mit einer Gruppe von anderen Männern, und kaufte irgendwelche Waffen.

Gerade als er einen Schritt zurück tat, blickte einer der Männer zum Fenster auf und sah ihn dort. Ein Aufschrei. Harry drehte sich um und rannte, seine Augen suchten nach Deckung. Er dachte nicht, dass er es noch rechtzeitig zur Buchhandlung schaffen konnte.

Die Tür barst auf und er hörte den ersten Fluch. Er schoss an seinem Kopf vorbei, als er sich duckte und in Richtung eines großen Regenfasses vor dem Bürgersteig vor der Buchhandlung hechtete. Als er noch in der Luft war, fühlte er, wie etwas gegen ihn prallte. Vage spürte er einen scharfen Schmerz. Dann rollte er sich schon auf die Knie, drehte sich, den Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand gehoben. Merkwürdigerweise wollte sich seine rechte Hand nicht richtig bewegen und er konnte einen Augenblick lang nicht verstehen, warum er sie nicht ganz heben konnte.

Das gefederte Ende eines Armbrustbolzens, das aus seiner rechten Schulter stak, hatte wahrscheinlich etwas damit zu tun, vermutete er und er verschwendete einen Moment sich zu fragen, warum er nicht mehr Schmerz spürte.

Es kamen jetzt mehr Flüche geflogen und er hörte Schreie auf der Straße, als andere Leute sich aus dem Weg warfen, im Hagel der Flüche gefangen. Harry wechselte den Zauberstab in seine linke Hand und schrie seine eigenen Flüche gegen die vorrückenden Männer. Von hinten hörte er ein paar mehr Flüche in Richtung der Todesser fliegen, als Ron und Hermine sich hinter die Tür des Buchladens kauerten und versuchten ihm zur Hilfe zu kommen.

Die Todesser, Harry konnte jetzt sechs von ihnen sehen, warfen sich hinter die großen Steinkübeln, die den Bürgersteig vor dem Waffengeschäft säumten, in Deckung. Einer von ihnen schoss einen weiteren Pfeil in Harrys Richtung. Der traf ihn am linken unteren Bein, grub sich komplett durch den Muskel und ragte auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus. Harry versuchte sich ganz hinter dem Fass zu zusammenzukauern. Es war keine besonders gute Deckung. Die festen Installationen entlang der Straße hatten Zaubersprüche in ihre Basis eingearbeitet um sie vor Angriffen zu schützen. Aber das Fass – noch ein Fluch von einem der Todesser geschleudert und es war überhaupt keine Deckung mehr – explodierte in einem Hagel von Splittern, der Harry für Angriffe entblößte.

Er warf einen Schildzauber und blockte noch ein paar Flüche, während er versuchte zur Tür der Buchhandlung zu hechten. Sein Bein wollte nicht richtig funktionieren und er konnte fühlen, wie sein Schildzauber schwächer wurde, als ein paar weitere Flüche ihn trafen. Dann rief Hermine wieder etwas und schleuderte mehrere Flüche, während Ron sich von der Tür her reckte, Harrys Schultern zu packen bekam und ihn nach drinnen hinter die Tür zog. Bevor Harry seinem Freund danken konnte, traf ein Zauberspruch Ron direkt in die Brust und ließ ihn mehrere Fuß weit nach hinten fliegen, wo er bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Harry drehte sich um, hob wieder den Zauberstab und erwiderte das Feuer. Er konnte mehrere Leute bewegungslos auf der Straße liegen sehen. Tot, vermutete er. Einer hatte einen Armbrustbolzen durch seine Brust. Zwei andere sahen aus, als ob sie von Flüchen getroffen worden waren, die sie lebendig gehäutet hatten. Einer hatten den leeren Gesichtsausdruck von jemanden, der vom Todesfluch getroffen worden war.

Die sechs Todesser hatten sich sicher hinter der Mauer aus steinernen Kübeln vor dem Waffengeschäft verbarrikadiert und Harry konnte keinen direkten Schuss auf sie kriegen. Er konnte ein Dutzend andere Leute sehen, die auf der Straße kauerten und sich hinter Wagen und Blumenkübeln versteckten. Drei Hogwartsschüler hockten hinter einigen ausgestellten Kesseln nicht weit vom Waffengeschäft. Wenn sich einer der Todesser nur ein wenig mehr nach vorne bewegte, wären die Schüler für einen Angriff offen. Harry zweifelte nicht, dass sie getötet werden würden.

Er hatte eine Idee. „Hermine?" Schmerz brannte durch seinen ganzen Körper, als er sich umdrehte um die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens zu erregen. Ihre Augen waren weit vor Entsetzen. „Kannst du für mich eine Illusion erzeugen?", fragte er. „Jemand, der aus dem Laden läuft, die Straße runter zu dem Teeladen dort drüben?"

Hermine nickte. „Wann?"

„Jetzt wäre gut", sagte er ihr. Er stützte sich gegen den Türrahmen, den Zauberstab fest in seiner linken Hand. Sein ganzer rechter Arm wurde taub.

Hermine schleuderte den Zauber und Harry sah, wie die Gestalt eines dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit einer Brille aus dem Geschäft und rüber zum Teeladen lief. Sofort preschten drei der Todesser nach vorne um ihn zu verfluchen und öffneten sich dabei für einen direkten Schuss.

Harry wählte den Hinteren aus, zielte mit seinem Zauberstab und flüsterte die Worte seines Zauberspruchs. Er fühlte Macht aus sich herausbrechen, als der Spruch den Mann traf. Es war nicht der Imperius – er zweifelte, dass er die Kraft hatte etwas so machtvolles zu schleudern. Aber es war sein Vorgänger – etwas das er und Hermine letztes Jahr während ihres Geschichte-der-Zauberei-Unterrichts entdeckt hatten. Ein alter Zauberspruch mit Namen Königsstimme, nicht so stark und machtvoll wie der Imperius, aber auch nicht illegal, da die meisten Leute vor langer Zeit vergessen hatten, dass es ihn überhaupt gab. Er hatte zu viele Mängel um für die Todesser interessant zu sein, die stattdessen lieber den Imperius benutzten. Zum einen war er nur vorübergehend. Außerdem benötigte er einen ständigen Sichtkontakt zur Aufrechterhaltung. Aber Harry hoffte, er würde ausreichen.

„Halt sie auf", flüsterte er mitten in seinen Zauberspruch. Er wob die Worte ineinander und schickte sie gegen den Todesser, den er getroffen hatte.

Der Mann drehte sich sofort um, seine Augen leer, und schoss Flüche auf die ungeschützten Rücken seiner Kameraden vor ihm. Zwei von ihnen fielen sofort nieder, bevor einer der anderen den von Harry Zauberspruch gefangenen Mann wegpustete, die Verbindung unterbrach und die ganze Energie in Harrys blutenden Körper zurückschnellen ließ. Geschwächt sank Harry zu Boden, unsicher ob er genug Kraft sammeln konnte, um sich wieder zu bewegen.

Dann hörte er, wie ein weiterer Fluch den Boden nur wenige Fuß von seinem Kopf entfernt traf. Das Knistern von Flammen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Entsetzen durchströmte ihn, als er verstand, dass die Todesser die Buchhandlung in Flammen gesetzt hatten.

„Hermine!", schrie er. „Bring Ron durch die Hintertür!"

„Ich lass dich hier nicht zurück!", protestierte sie.

„Er wird sterben!", beharrte Harry. „Er ist hilflos. Ich halte sie auf. Geh!"

Neue Kraft kam mit seiner Entschlossenheit seine Freunde zu retten und er wandte sich um ein paar schwächere Flüche zu schleudern, während Hermine, die erkannt hatte, dass Harry wirklich Recht hatte und dass Ron hilflos war, Ron mit einem Zauberspruch aufhob und begann, ihn durch die Hintertür nach draußen zu bringen.

Als sie sich entfernte, merkte Harry vage wie mehrere andere Leute ihr zur Tür krabbelnd folgten, während er ihnen für die Flucht Rückendeckung gab. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich bitter zu fragen, wie viele erwachsene Zauberer sich hinter ihm versteckt hatten, während drei Sechstklässler aus Hogwarts die Todesser abgewehrt hatten.

Es wurde heiß bei der Tür und Harry versuchte vor den aufsteigenden Flammen davonzukriechen nur um festzustellen, dass sein linkes Bein sich weigerte, sich noch länger zu bewegen. Die Bücher im vorderen Schaufenster gingen schnell in Flammen auf und Harry wusste, dass es nur Minuten dauern würde, bis das gesamte Gebäude ein Inferno war. Er versuchte einen weiteren Fluch aus der Tür zu schleudern, aber zu seinem Entsetzen merkte er, dass sich dieses Mal seine linke Hand nicht länger rühren wollte. Perplex starrte er stupide seinen Arm runter. Ein scharfer Holzsplitter stak aus seinem linken Oberarm und er fragte sich, wann er das abbekommen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, aber er vermutete, dass es geschehen sein musste, als das Fass explodiert war.

Es kam ihm kurz in den Sinn, dass er sehr wahrscheinlich sterben würde, in der Buchhandlung zu Tode verbrennen oder vielleicht von einem Todesfluch getroffen werden würde, weil er nicht länger wegrennen konnte. Und dann hörte auf der Straße vertraute Stimmen rufen, hörte das unverkennbare Knallen, als mehrere Leute her apparierten. Ein Blick durch das Feuer zeigte ihm Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape, wie sie die verbliebenen drei Todesser überraschten, sie in Fesselzauber banden, gerade als Auroren auf sie zuschwärmten.

Und als Harry zu Boden sank - sein Blut sickerte aus vielen Wunden an seinem Körper - sah er seine zwei Retter zur Buchhandlung eilen, die Zauberstäbe auf die Flammen gerichtet, die jetzt jeden Augenblick über seine Haut lecken würden. Gesegnete Kühle floss über ihn und er fühlte den Zauberstab aus seinen tauben Fingern fallen. Er hatte einen Augenblick, um darüber zu sinnieren, dass sein Bundpartner ziemlich beeindruckend aussah, wenn er wütend war, und dann begann seine Welt grau und verschwommen zu werden.

A/Ü: Muhaha superböses Bellatrix Lestrange Gelächter´

Und jetzt dürft ihr bis nächste Woche auf den zweiten Teil warten. Aber ehrlich, das ist die beste Stelle um das Kapitel zu teilen. Ihr werdets schon merken, wenn ihr den zweiten Teil lest.

Es sind anscheinend ein paar Fragen aufgetaucht beim Lesen, die ich jetzt beantworten möchte.

Lucie-26: Das mit dem Siezen und Duzen passt so schon. Harry siezt Severus einfach aus Prinzip, weil er keine Ahnung hat wie er mit ihm umgehen soll. Severus dagegen hat es schwieriger. Er hat eine bestimmte Vorstellung von Miteinander in einer Ehe und da gehört duzen mit dazu. Aber er muss im Schulalltag Harry wie jeden anderen Schüler behandeln, da siezt er ihn also. Das ist also das Grundprinzip: duzen privat, siezen öffentlich. Aber da gibt es natürlich Ausnahmen: Wenn Harry ihn privat z.B. zur Weißglut bringt, siezt er ihn auch wieder. Da kann es schon mal passieren, dass er so außer sich ist, dass er sich mitten im Satz korrigiert. Puh, das hört sich noch viel komplizierter an, als es ist. Ach ja und es gibt noch die Möglichkeit dass er Harry soezt um ihn zu ärgern. Severus ist wirklich kompliziert.

Elektra van Hellsing: Du wirst wohl leider nicht erfahren, was Harry den Snapes geschrieben hat, nur die Reaktion. Die Snapes selbst sind auch wieder zum Brüllen.  
Schön, dass du die Idee mit den Benimmregeln hast, da kommt tatsächlich noch was. Du wirst es Lieben!

mit kryptischen Andeuteungen die Nase lang macht ´

Dauert aber noch bis Kapitel 15 (Originalkapitel) und dann kommen auch erst die Snapes!

OH! Beinahe vergessen! Ab jetzt gehen auch anonyme Reviews!


	12. Kapitel 8 Waffenbrüder Teil 2

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub, jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer. ;) Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner Koübersetzerin tingel.

Kapitel 8 Waffenbrüder

Severus war beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle und grübelte für den größten Teil einer Stunde über Harrys merkwürdiges Verhalten nach – eigentlich hatte er darüber mehrere Tage lang nachgegrübelt. Aber er mied es sorgfältig sich selbst auf diese Tatsache hinzuweisen. Er war immer noch unsicher, um was es in diesem Gespräch über Kleidung wirklich gegangen war. Dass er etwas gesagt hatte, was Harry offensichtlich verletzt und verärgert hatte, war klar. Doch er kam zum Verrecken nicht darauf, was es gewesen war. Mit Verärgerung konnte Harry anscheinend gut umgehen – er hatte gesehen, wie sich die Faust des Jungen ballte, als ob er ihn schlagen wollte. Aber anscheinend war Verärgerung in Verbindung mit Schmerz unkontrollierbar. Deswegen, vermutete er, hatte sich Harry in der Bibliothek eingeschlossen.

Aber was er getan hatte, blieb ihm immer noch ein Rätsel. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, wenn Harry erst einmal sein Stolzproblem bei der Bezahlung seiner eigenen Sachen überwunden hatte, würde er die Kleidung schätzen. Sicherlich hatte Severus gewollt, dass er an ihr Freude hatte. Aber anscheinend hatte er etwas völlig übersehen und das Letzte was er gewollt hatte, war Harry zu verletzten. So weit er erkennen konnte, war Harry von den Leuten, die für ihn sorgen sollten, genug verletzt worden. Er brauchte nicht noch mehr Schmerz.

Und dann im Schlafzimmer nicht mal zehn Minuten später hatte Harry ihn wieder völlig verwirrt, als er ihm die Antwort gab, auf die er von vornherein gehofft hatte, als ob das vorige Gespräch überhaupt nicht stattgefunden hätte. Wenn er jemals die verschlungenen Wege von Harry Potters Denkweise verstehen würde, wäre es ein Wunder. In der Zwischenzeit musste er sich wohl vermutlich mit ungezügeltem Wahnsinn zufrieden geben.

Immer noch gedankenverloren wurde er abgelenkt, als das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm schwach zu prickeln begann. Er runzelte die Stirn und berührte den silbernen Draht durch seinen Robenärmel. Es war nicht wirklich ein Sammelruf, erkannte er. Es fühlte sich mehr an wie eine kleine Versammlung anderer Todesser. Dem Gefühl nach in der Nähe.

Alarmiert sah er auf und durchsuchte die Große Halle nach einem vertrauten Gesicht. Am Gryffindortisch waren viele Plätze leer. Ron, Hermine und Harry waren zusammen mit einigen anderen Schülern nach Hogsmeade gegangen.

„Albus!", sagte er scharf. Dumbledore sah ihn alarmiert an. „Wir müssen Harry finden."

Er sah, wie Dumbledore und mehrere andere Lehrer sich zum Gryffindortisch umdrehten. „Er ist nach Hogsmeade gegangen", erklärte Minerva ihnen allen.

Severus wartete nicht darauf mehr zu hören und eilte rasch zur Tür. Hinter sich hörte er, wie sich Madam Hooch anbot die Auroren zu rufen, während Albus hinter Severus hereilte.

Die Besen herbeirufend flogen die zwei von den Hogwarts-Ländereien und hasteten schnell in Richtung Hogsmeade. Als sie sich dem kleinen Dorf näherten, bemerkte Severus wie Rauch aus der Mitte des Dorfs aufstieg. Fluchend flog er tiefer, tauchte auf die Quelle des Feuers zu. Als er näher kam, konnte er die Schlacht sehen, die in den Straßen tobte, die auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster verstreut liegenden Körper. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, wer wo war – dass Harry in der brennenden Buchhandlung fest saß!

Er krachte durch ein Seitenfenster des Waffengeschäfts, wo sich die Todesser verbarrikadiert hatten, Albus direkt hinter ihm, und näherte sich den Männern von hinten. Drei waren bereits gefallen, die anderen drehten sich zu dem Geräusch des berstenden Glases. Severus und Albus hatten sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden in Fesselzauber gekettet. Draußen konnte er die Ankunft von Auroren hören und dann rannte er bereits auf die brennende Buchhandlung zu. Durch die teilweise offenstehende Tür konnte er Harry sehen, blutbedeckt, auf dem Boden zusammengesunken, die Flammen immer näher auf ihn zukriechend. Er richtete seinen Stab auf die Flammen und rief einen Löschzauber. Er fühlte, wie Albus' Macht seine unterstützte, das Feuer eindämmte, es zurückzog und es völlig auslöschte.

Severus drückte die verkohlte Tür auf und fiel neben Harry auf die Knie. Sein Herz kroch ihm in die Kehle, als er auf den entstandenen Schaden starrte. Pfeile in der rechten Schulter und im linken Bein, zahlreiche heftig blutende Schnittwunden, ein riesiges Holzteil in seinem linken Oberarm gegraben. Sein Hemd war von Blut beinahe durchtränkt und mit zitternden Händen warf Severus einen Zauber um das Bluten zu stoppen, bevor er verblutet war.

„Harry?", rief er. Er zog den Jungen in seine Arme und versuchte sorgfältig die Wunden nicht zu sehr zu erschüttern. Er tippte leicht an Harrys Gesicht um zu sehen, ob er unter einem Fluch litt oder bloß vor Schmerz und Blutverlust das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Harry stöhnte leise, seine Augen öffneten sich flatternd. „Snape?", flüsterte er, Blut auf seinen Lippen. Seine Brille war zerbrochen und Snape entfernte sie. Er stopfte sie in seine Robe zusammen mit Harrys Zauberstab. „Ron, Hermine?"

Severus verstand, wonach er fragte, und sah sich rasch um. Gleich hinter der Tür konnte er Albus zusammen mit Hermine sehen. Der Schulleiter war damit beschäftigt, Weasley von irgendeinem Zauber wiederzubeleben. Beide sahen unverletzt aus.

„Sie sind okay", beruhigte er Harry. Schmerz flackerte über Harrys Gesicht und Snape vollführte schnell einen schmerzstillenden Zauber und verfluchte sich, dass er nicht sofort daran gedacht hatte.

Etwas von der Anspannung wich aus Harrys Gesicht und er blickte schwächlich zu ihm auf, seine Augen ohne Fokus. „Tschuldigung", flüsterte er leise.

„Wofür?", fragte Severus ungläubig. Sicherlich glaubte der Junge nicht, dass der Angriff seine Schuld war.

„Hab sie getötet", erklärte Harry. „Noch mehr Tote." Es fiel Snape plötzlich ein, dass von den Todessern, die er gesehen hatte, drei bereits tot gewesen waren. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Brust vor Mitgefühl für den Jungen zusammenzog. Das war das Letzte, was er brauchte.

„Ruh dich aus, Harry", drängte er ihn sanft. „Ich bringe dich zurück ins Schloss."

Harry sank gegen ihn und sagte nichts, als Severus ihn in seine Arme hob und ihn aus der verkohlten Buchhandlung trug.

„Harry!", riefen Ron und Hermine aus, als sie ihn sahen. Rons Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten. „Ist er...?"

„Er ist am Leben", versicherte Snape den beiden. Er blickte zu Albus. „Aber wir müssen ihn sofort zu Poppy schaffen."

„Da ist ein Floh in den Drei Besen", sagte ihm Albus. „Wir können direkt in den Krankenflügel flohen."

Mit einem Nicken trug Severus Harry schnell die Straße runter, begleitet von Albus, Hermine und Ron. Der Haufen der Schaulustigen, die rausgekommen waren, sobald die Auroren aufgetaucht waren, machte rasch Platz. Severus warf ihnen allen seinen tödlichsten Blick zu. Hier waren ein Dutzend komplett ausgebildete Zauberer und Hexen in der Menge der Schaulustigen und dennoch hatte er Harry als Einzigen Zauber schleudern sehen.

Die Inhaberin der drei Besen wartete schon auf sie und warf die Tür für sie alle auf. Drinnen befand sich eine Schar von anderen Hogswartschülern, die sich beim Anblick von einem blutigen Harry Potter in den Armen ihres Zaubertränkemeisters besorgt vordrängten. Albus beruhigte sie sofort, befahl ihnen auf direktem Weg zum Schloss zurückzukehren und jeden ihrer Klassenkameraden auf dem Weg einzusammeln. Dann aktivierte der Schulleiter das Flohnetzwerk und ermöglichte es Severus direkt zum Krankenflügel zu flohen. Ron und Hermine folgten unverzüglich.

Poppy kam angerannt, als Severus nach ihr rief. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Körper sah, den er trug. Als Severus Harry in einem der Krankenbetten niederließ, zog sie einen Vorhang um sein Bett und begann ihre Arbeit an ihm. Ihr Gesicht nahm wieder eine professionelle Ruhe an. Zu zweit schafften sie es dem Jungen das meiste seiner blutigen Kleidung auszuziehen. Ein Zauber entfernte den größten Teil von dem splittrigen Holz, das in seiner Haut eingebettet war, auch den furchtbar aussehenden Keil, der seinen Oberarm durchstoßen hatte. Aber eine kurze Untersuchung der beiden Armbrustbolzen enthüllte einen kleineren Zauber auf beiden. Es gab nur einen Weg sie zu entfernen.

„Halte ihn, Severus", befahl Poppy. Severus nickte und schickte sich an den Jungen niederzuhalten. „Der Pfeil ist in seinem Schulterblatt eingegraben. Ich kann ihn nicht ganz durch stoßen. Er muss auf die harte Art raus."

Severus fühlte, wie er bei der Vorstellung bleich wurde. „Tu es", befahl er grimmig. Poppy packte den Pfeilschaft mit einer Muggelzange und zog, während Severus Harry bewegungslos hielt. Trotz der schmerzstillenden Zauber schrie Harry, als sich der Bolzen losriss. Das Geräusch war wie ein Messer durch Severus Herz. Der Junge wurde schlaff, wieder bewusstlos vor Schmerz.

Der Bolzen in seinem Bein war einfacher. Er war komplett durch gegangen und Poppy konnte das stachelige Ende abschneiden, bevor sie den Schaft aus seinem Fleisch zog. Als sie fertig war, waren die Hände von beiden blutbedeckt. Hinter ihnen hörte Snape Hermine an Rons Schulter leise weinen.

Mit Severus Hilfe bekam Poppy mehrere Zaubertränke Harrys Kehle runter. Der Junge würgte und spuckte bei dem Geschmack von mehreren und Severus bemerkte, wie er sanft seine Kehle massierte um ihn dazu zu bekommen alles zu schlucken. „Mach schon, Harry", flüsterte er leise. „Nur ein paar Schlucke mehr." Er war nicht sicher, ob der Junge ihn überhaupt hörte. Aber es schien zu helfen. Also machte er weiter und flüsterte ihm ermutigend zu.

Nach den Zaubertränken machte sich Poppy daran, die eigentlichen Wunden zu schließen. Sie wandte ihre außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten an um sein Fleisch wieder zusammenwachsen zu lassen. Als sie fertig war, war Harry beinahe wieder ganz. Die drei größeren Wunden würden einige Sitzungen mehr benötigen um zu verheilen. Aber sie verband sie ordentlich und die beiden machten sich daran ihn zu reinigen und ihm einen Krankenflügelpyjama anzuziehen, bevor sie ihn zum Schlafen zudeckten. Er kam nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein.

Als Severus schließlich nichts mehr zu tun fand außer an Harrys Bett zu sitzen, sah er sich um. Er sah, dass neben Granger and Weasley Albus, Minerva und Constable Terrence Lowry von der Aurorabteilung des Ministeriums sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten.

„Wie geht es ihm, Poppy?" fragte Albus besorgt, als Poppy den Vorhang, den sie um das Bett des Jungen gezogen hatte. zur Seite zog. Severus war dankbar dafür. Er mochte die Vorstellung nicht, dass all diese Leute zugesehen hatten, wie Harry litt, trotz der Tatsache dass er wusste, dass die meisten von ihnen den Jungen liebten. Harry hasste es vor irgendjemandem Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Er wird überleben, Schulleiter", informierte Madam Pomfrey sie alle. Ron und Hermine sackten beide beinahe vor Erleichterung zusammen.

Nun da die Gefahr vorbei war, fühlte Severus wie sein Zorn zurückkam. „Was ist passiert?", verlangte er von Granger, Weasley und dem Auror, der neben ihnen stand, zu wissen. „Ich sah bloß sechs Todesser. Es waren Dutzende von voll ausgebildeten Zauberern und Hexen überall in Hogsmeade. Warum hat niemand anderes Harry geholfen?" Er erinnerte sich auch vage daran mehrere Siebtklässler gesehen zu haben, wie sie sich hinter einem Haufen von Kessel versteckt hielten – wenn sie für eine Sekunde aufgesehen hätten, hätten sie eine einen direkten Schuss auf jeden der Todesser gehabt.

„Nun, nun, Severus", tadelte Minerva. „Du kannst ihnen keine Schuld geben. Die meisten Leute haben zu viel Angst, sich den Todessern in den Weg zu stellen."

„Außerdem", wandte der Constable ein. „Zivilisten werden nicht für solche Sachen ausgebildet. Die meisten Leute geraten in einem solchen Angriff in Panik."

„Harry aber nicht!"

„Er ist wohl kaum ein Zivilist, oder?", antwortete der Mann schulterzuckend.

„Er ist sechszehn!"

„Er ist Harry Potter", erklärte der Mann als ob dies alles war, was es zu sagen gab.

Hermine sprang in Bresche, bevor Severus etwas noch ätzenderes sagen konnte. „Es geschah alles zu schnell, Sir", erklärte sie. „Keiner wusste, was vor sich ging. Den einen Augenblick war alles prima und ehe wir's uns versahen, flogen Flüche durch die Luft. Zusammen mit Pfeilen. Leute rannten einfach in alle Richtungen."

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Albus behutsam.

Fröstelnd bei der Erinnerung erzählte Hermine was sie konnte von den folgenden Ereignissen. Ron lieferte ein paar eigene Bemerkungen. Snapes Wertschätzung für die beiden jungen Gryffindors stieg erheblich, als er erkannte, dass wenigstens diese beiden Harry nicht im Stich gelassen hatten. Beide hatten ihr Leben für ihn riskiert, hatten ihm im Kampf zur Seite gestanden. Drei Sechstklässler gegen Todesser, während Dutzende fähigere Leute da waren.

„Die drei Todesser, wie sind sie gestorben?", fragte Severus sie. Er erinnerte sich, dass Harry gesagt hatte, dass er sie getötet hatte.

„Der Todesfluch", erklärte der Constable. „Alle drei wurden von ihm getroffen."

Snape fühlte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Er wusste, dass Harry den Fluch kannte. Aber er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass der Junge ihn tatsächlich je benutzt hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es eine ganze Menge Kraft brauchte ihn zu schleudern – es schien unwahrscheinlich, dass Harry die Kraft gehabt hatte, ihn zu schleudern in Anbetracht dessen, wie schwer er verwundet gewesen war. Schon gar nicht dreimal.

„Nicht dass wir das dem Jungen vorwerfen würden", beeilte sich der Constable ihnen allen zu versichern. „Es war natürlich Selbstverteidigung. Und er ist schließlich Harry Potter." Dennoch, alle wussten, dass eine Untersuchung folgen würde. Jeder Gebrauch der Unverzeihlichen resultierte in eine Untersuchung und Severus hasste den Gedanken, durch welche Hölle das Harry zerren würde.

„Harry hat den Todesfluch nicht angewendet", sagte ihnen Hermine nachdrücklich. „Sie haben ihn gegeneinander verwendet."

Gegeneinander? Also der Imperius?

„Er hat den Imperius verwendet?", fragte Albus, der in die gleiche Richtung dachte.

Doch Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, Harry mag die Unverzeihlichen nicht. Er würde sie nicht benutzen. Er hat die Königsstimme verwendet. Vocis Regalis."

Severus runzelte die Stirn und blickte hinüber zum Schulleiter. Er hatte nie von der Königsstimme gehört.

„Wir haben ihn letztes Jahr entdeckt", erklärte sie. „Wir haben im Geschichtsunterricht über die Evolution der Zaubersprüche und Flüche gelesen. Es wurde erwähnt, dass die meisten modernen Zauber und Flüche von älteren weniger machtvollen abstammten. Wir wurden neugierig und betrieben ein wenig Extraforschung. Die Königsstimme war der Vorläufer des Imperius. Aber er wurde seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr verwendet – er ist nicht annähernd so machtvoll wie der Imperius, der ihn ersetzt hat. Er ist nur vorübergehend und benötigt Sichtkontakt zum Erhalt. Aber er hat funktioniert." Sie schaute zum Constable, der nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. „Und weil er so alt und veraltet ist, ist er auch nicht illegal. Er steht nirgendwo in den Büchern."

Der Mann lächelte bloß und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Gut", sagte er mit Genugtuung. „Wo die Wahl jetzt näher rückt, würde ich ungern derjenige sein, der Fudge erklären muss, dass er Harry einer Offiziellen Untersuchung unterziehen muss." Er nickte höflich zu Albus. „Nun, da das geregelt ist, gehe ich wohl besser meinen Bericht erstatten." Und dann schritt der Mann aus dem Zimmer.

Severus zog einen Stuhl rüber zu Harrys Bett und ließ sich darauf niedersinken. „Wenn Harry es nicht schafft, sich selbst umzubringen, werden es Idioten wie dieser schaffen", beschwerte sich Severus bei Albus.

Albus lächelte bloß traurig. „Wir müssen halt dafür sorgen, dass das nicht passiert, mein Junge." Er wandte sich zu Ron und Hermine. „Ihr zwei solltet euch waschen gehen und euren Hauskameraden versichern, dass Harry in Ordnung ist. Ohne Zweifel haben bereits alle möglichen Gerüchte ein Dutzend Mal die Runde gemacht."

„Können wir zurückkommen und uns zu Harry setzen?", fragte Ron und schaute hoffnungsvoll rüber zu Madam Pomfrey.

„Ich werde bei ihm bleiben", erklärte ihnen Severus.

„Ihr könnt ihn nach dem Abendessen kurz besuchen kommen", sagte Madam Pomfrey Ron und Hermine. „Aber ich will, dass der Junge schläft. Er ist erschöpft und er hat viel Blut verloren. Er braucht Ruhe."

Kleinlaut nickten die beiden und verließen den Krankenflügel. Minerva folgte ihnen.

„Kommst du klar, Severus?", fragte Albus leise, nachdem Poppy sich in ihr eigenes Büro zurückgezogen hatte.

„Sie haben den Kampf drei minderjährigen Zauberern überlassen, Albus", konstatierte er knapp. „Und sie haben die Dreistigkeit sich zu fragen, wie Leute wie Voldemort an die Macht kommen können. Er braucht nichts zu tun außer aufzutauchen und sie winden sich in Entsetzen. In was für einer Welt leben wir?"

„Wir leben in einer Welt, in der drei minderjährige Zauberer bereit sind zu sterben um das Leben ihrer Mitmenschen zu retten", sagte Albus behutsam. „Das ist eine ziemlich wunderbare Welt, wenn du mich fragst, mit wirklich tollen Menschen."

Trotz der ganzen Situation fühlte Severus seine Lippen amüsiert zucken. „Das zu sagen ist so ein Gryffindor-Ding", seufzte er.

„Wie Slytherin von dir das zu bemerken, Severus", pflichtete ihm Albus bei. Dann tätschelte er ihm leicht die Schulter, ging aus dem Raum und ließ Severus mit Harry alleine.

Severus lehnte sich über das Bett und streckte die Hand aus um einige wirre Locken aus Harrys Gesicht zu streichen. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn sah wütend rot aus und er zog sie sanft mit seinen Fingern nach. Etwas schmerzte in seinem Inneren, etwas Tiefes, Quälendes und Unerklärliches. Und er konnte es beim besten Willen nicht verstehen. Es war nicht die Panik, vermutete er, die die sinnlosen Massen fühlten, wenn sie dachten, dass ihr Held weg war. Und es war nicht die Erkenntnis, dass er die einzige Person hätte verlieren können, die seinen Familiennamen aufrecht erhalten konnte.

Das war etwas anderes, etwas Schwierigeres und Finsteres, und es machte ihn speiübel sich vorzustellen, was Harry an dem Tag wohl durchgemacht hatte. Er stellte nicht die falschen Erwartungen an den Jungen, die jeder hatte – obwohl er offen zugeben würde, dass der Junge ihn immer wieder überraschte. Aber er mochte es auch nicht ihn hier so hilflos und verletzlich liegen zu sehen. Es war nicht richtig, dass er so sehr leiden musste. Dieses Bedürfnis ihn zu beschützen ließ ihn sich verloren fühlen und nach Worten suchend um seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Aber alles was er fand, war Tumult.

„Harry Potter", sagte er leise und strich die Gesichtszüge des Jungen sanft mit seinen Fingern nach. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich für diese Sache opferst." Es war ein Schwur. Einer, den er vorhatte einzuhalten. Er hatte dem jungen Mann schließlich andere Schwüre geleistet – sich mit ihm zu vereinen in Körper, Namen und Haus. Was war schon einer mehr?


	13. Kapitel 9 Hundsstern Teil 1

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer ;)

Kapitel 9 Hundsstern Teil 1

Severus wurde Stunden später von einer rauen Stimme aus seinem leichten Schlummer geschreckt. „Was machst du hier?" Severus öffnete seine Augen nur um festzustellen, dass Sirius Black ihn von der anderen Seite des Bettes aus anstarrte.

„Sei leiser," befahl Severus, während er zu Harry blickte um sich zu versichern, dass er immer noch ruhig schlief. Harry sah so aus, als ob er sich überhaupt nicht bewegt hätte, sein Gesicht immer noch viel zu blass für Severus Geschmack.

„Beantworte meine Frage", drängte Black.

„Ich denke, dass das selbsterklärend sein sollte," sagte Severus zu ihm. Manchmal erstaunte Blacks Dummheit ihn. Während er sich ein bisschen vor lehnte um Harrys Stirn sanft zu berühren um die Temperatur zu kontrollieren, nahm er die andere mit der anderen Hand sein Handgelenk um den Puls zu messen.

„Was tust du da?" wollte Black wissen.

„Das sollte auch selbsterklärend sein," knurrte Severus aufgebracht. Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen warm an, aber der Puls war in Ordnung. Die Tränke, die sie ihm verabreicht hatten sollte sich um jegliche Infektion kümmern. Aber vermutete, dass er noch ein paar mehr brauchen würde, bevor es überstanden war.

„Geht es ihm …?" fing Black an, hörte aber unsicher wieder auf.

„Gut," sagte Severus zu ihm. „Eine kleine Infektion vermute ich, aber wir haben ihm schon etwas gegeben um dem entgegen zu wirken."

„Warum sitzt du hier bei ihm anstatt von Poppy?" fragte Black.

Endlich eine mehr oder weniger intelligente Frage von dem Mann. „Sie hat andere Patienten und ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet."

Aber diese Antwort stellte Black offensichtlich nicht zufrieden. Die Augen des Mannes verengten sich. „Warum du?" wiederholte er sich.

Severus starrte ihn genervt an. „Er ist mein Bundgefährte. Ich habe jedes Recht hier zu sein."

„Diese Heirat ist ein Witz und du weißt es," knurrte Black.

„Und trotzdem ist sie gültig," wies Severus ihn hin. „Was mehr ist als deine Vormundschaft, weil du immer noch ein gesuchter Krimineller bist."

„Blacks Augen blitzten hasserfüllt auf. „Glaub mir Snape, niemand bedauert das mehr als ich. Harry sollte bei jemandem sein, der ihn liebt. Stattdessen musste er zuerst bei diesen monströsen Muggeln bleiben und jetzt bei dir."

„Liebe oder nicht Liebe, du kannst ihn nicht beschützen," erinnerte Severus ihn.

„Und ich soll glauben, dass du das kannst?" fragte Black verwundert. „Dass du auch nur den kleinsten Finger bewegen würdest um James Potters Sohn zu helfen?"

„Glaub doch was zum Teufel du auch willst Black," schnaubte Severus. „Da ist nichts was du jetzt noch daran ändern könntest."

Blacks Augen blitzten vor blanker Wut. „Wirklich?" knurrte der Mann. Aber ein leises Geräusch von Harry weckte die Aufmerksam der beiden.

Harrys Augen flatterten leicht und er drehte sich zu seinem Paten, als sich seine Augen langsam öffneten. Ohne seine Brille musste er die Augen zusammenkneifen um zu erkennen, wen er da ansah. Aber als er bemerkte, wen er da ansah, erhellte ein warmes Lächeln sein Gesicht. „Sirius," flüsterte er mit vor Freude glänzenden Augen.

Severus fühlte wie ihn etwas, das Eifersucht ziemlich ähnlich sah durchzuckte und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er verstand warum. Er wollte dass Harry ihn so ansah. Mit absoluter Freude bei seinem Anblick. Er saß ein bisschen von dieser Enthüllung erschüttert da während Sirius Black sich über das Bett lehnte und den dort liegenden jungen Mann sanft umarmte Wie konnte er nur etwas so sehr wollen, das er gerade ein paar Wochen zuvor als komplett lächerlich betrachtet hätte?

„Harry wie geht es dir?" fragte Sirius, während er Harrys Kopf sanft streichelte und ihm dabei die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Harry schien sich seine wohltuende Berührung hineinzulehnen. Die Eifersucht durchzuckte ihn erneut und Severus kämpfte sie erneut eisern nieder.

„Bin froh dich zu sehen," gab Harry zu. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst," sagte Sirius zu ihm. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für dich da sein konnte."

„Hab deine Briefe bekommen," erzählte Harry ihm. „Sie haben geholfen. Kannst du bleiben?"

„Ich werde bleiben," versprach Sirius. „So lange ich kann. So lange ich außer Sichtweite bleibe, dürfte alles in Ordnung sein. Remus kommt auch."

„Gut," lächelte Harry erneut, diesmal wegen dem abwesenden Werwolf und Severus fühlte wieder dieses seltsame Ziehen in seinem Herzen.

„Albus hat mir erzählt was passiert ist," sagte Sirius sanft zu Harry. „Fühlst du dich ein bisschen besser?"

„Mir geht´s gut Sirius," versicherte Harry ihm, obwohl Severus sich ziemlich sicher war, dass der Junge noch starke Schmerzen hatte. Die Wunden, die er sich zugezogen hatte, waren noch nicht alle vollständig geschlossen. Zweifellos taten die Muskeln noch von der Anstrengung der Schlacht und der erzwungenen Heilung weh. „Dumbledore und Severus haben mich gerettet."

Severus Augen weiteten sich bei Harrys Worten, nicht sicher wovon er mehr geschockt war, der Anerkennung von was er getan hatte oder dem Gebrauch seines Vornamens. Sirius schien durch diese Worte offensichtlich genauso geschockt zu sein.

„Severus?" fragte er ungläubig.

Harrys Augen flatterten wieder und es war offensichtlich dass er darum kämpfte wach zu bleiben. „Nicht streiten, OK?" flüsterte er. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr streitet." Severus verstand jetzt, sowohl die Worte als auch den Gebrauch seines Namens. Er beschützte ihn! Das kleine Gör versuchte tatsächlich ihn zu beschützen während er selbst halb tot da lag. Er schützte ihn vor den Launen seines Paten, oder vielleicht auch nur seinen Paten davor das Verbrechen zu begehen, für das er immer noch gejagt wurde. Egal wie, er stellte sich zwischen sie und zwang damit Sirius sowohl die Lebensschuld zwischen ihnen als auch die Heirat, die solche Nähe hervorbrachte zu akzeptieren.

„Harry?" fragte Sirius verwirrt. Aber der junge Mann war wieder bewusstlos Frustriert aufseufzend lehnte Sirius sich vor und küsste Harry leicht auf die Stirn. Dann holte er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich auf der Severus gegenüberliegenden Seite ans Bett.

„Du weißt, wenn du ihm jemals weh tust, werde ich dir die Kehle rausreißen," sagte Black steif.

„Hab ich mir schon gedacht," stimmt Severus nachgiebig zu.

„Gut." Sirius verschränkte die Arme und starrte ihn über das Bett hinweg an.

Severus seufzte. Das würde eine lange Wartezeit werden.

Mehrere Stunden später, irgendwann nach dem Abendessen, konnte Severus Snape eine seltsame Beobachtung machen. Natürlich hatte er die Ankunft von Remus Lupin erwartet. Soviel hatte Black ja schon zu Harry gesagt. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen Lupin sah ziemlich genauso aus wie das letzte Mal dass er ihn gesehen hatte. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war dass Black bei seinem Anblick sofort aufspringen, quer durch den Raum laufen und ihn mit einer wilden Umarmung umklammern würde. Auch konnte Severus sich den leicht schmerzlichen Ausdruck in Lupins Miene erklären, als er die Umarmung unbeholfen erwiderte. Als Black sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln aus der Umarmung löste, war jedes Anzeichen von Unbehagen aus Lupins Miene verschwunden, ersetzt durch die Sorge um Harry.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er Black ruhig.

Black führte ihn zum Bett hinüber, einen Arm besitzergreifend über Lupins Schulter gelegt. Als er Severus überraschten Blick bemerkte, errötete Lupin doch tatsächlich. Black schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Severus," Begrüßte Lupin ihn mit einem kurzen Nicken während er sich auf den Stuhl setzte den Black gerade verlassen hatte. Severus vermutete, dass er sich nur gesetzt hatte um dem Arm den Black um ihn gelegt hatte zu entkommen.

„Remus," gab Severus den Gruß so herzlich wie möglich zurück. Er war ein bisschen verwirrt von dem Verhalten, das er gerade beobachtet hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sich etwas wichtiges in der Dynamik zwischen den beiden Rumtreibern geändert hatte.

Er hatte Remus Lupin das erste Mal während der Einteilungszeremonie im ersten Jahr in der Großen Halle gesehen. Er bemerkte den kleinen Jungen mit den honigblonden Haaren nur weil er so offensichtlich unbemerkt bleiben wollte. Der Junge stand abseits der übrigen Erstklässer, die Kopf scheu nach unten geneigt und warf den Umstehenden nervöse Blicke zu ohne es zu wagen sich an deren aufgeregtem Gewisper zu beteiligen. Und dann begann die Einteilung und Severus hatte etwas gesehen an das er sich bis heute erinnerte.

Der Name von Sirius Black wurde aufgerufen und während der großkotzige und eingebildete Junge auf die Plattform trat um den sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen, hatte Remus Lupin aufgesehen und sich auf der Stelle verliebt. Es war, als ob er als er Sirius Black sah die Sonne, den Mond und die Sterne zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen hätte. Sogar im zarten Alter von elf Jahren hatte Severus verstanden was passiert war, hatte irgendwo tief in den entlegenen Regionen seiner Seele verstanden, dass ihn niemals jemand so ansehen würde.

Sirius Black hatte das natürlich nicht bemerkt. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich unter dem donnernden Jubelgeschrei seiner neuen Hausgenossen nach Gryffindor schicken zu lassen. Noch bemerkte er den Ausdruck von Sehnsucht in den Augen des Jungen, der seinen Weg zu seinem Platz verfolgte. Der sprechende Hut wurde kurz darauf auch Remus Lupin auf den Kopf gesetzt, der lange grübelte wo er ihn hin stecken sollte. Severus hatte aufgepasst und irgendwie gewusst was er zu sehen bekommen würde. Trotzdem starrte er irgendwie ehrfürchtig das glühende Entzücken auf dem Gesicht des Jungen an, als der Hut ihn ebenfalls nach Gryffindor schickte.

Er hatte ihn danach aus den Augen verloren, als seine eigene Einteilung ihn nach Slytherin schickte, wo er von seine Gleichaltrigen begrüßt wurde. Trotz seiner abwechslungsreichen Geschichte mit den Rumtreibern hatte er diesen ersten Moment nie vergessen. Oft hatte er gehofft diesen winzigen Blick auf dem Himmel zu erhaschen, den er ihn Remus Augen gesehen hatte als er Sirius Black angestarrt hatte. Gefühle wie diese waren in seiner Welt mehr oder weniger unbekannt und sie in Remus Augen zu sehen war, als ob einen Blick in anderes Leben erhaschen könnte.

So weit er wusste, hatte sich während der sieben Jahre die sie auf Hogwarts waren nichts an Remus Ergebenheit Black gegenüber geändert. So weit er wusste hatte es Black auch niemals herausgefunden, niemals die Ergebenheit oder Zuneigung die so offensichtlich auf ihn warteten erwidert und hatte stattdessen beschlossen seine Gunst unter einer riesigen und zahlreichen Menge von Fans zu verteilen.

Und Severus erinnerte sich immer noch an den Blick kompletter Verzweiflung in Remus Lupins Gesicht, als Sirius Black nach Askaban abgeführt wurde – so als ob seine Welt komplett auseinandergefallen wäre. Severus vermutete, dass es für den Werwolf auch wirklich so war. Seine Freunde waren tot und die Liebe seines Lebens wurde verurteilt für ihren Mord. Dass er die folgenden Jahre überlebte war ein Wunder.

Aber jetzt hatte sich etwas verändert und Severus konnt nicht so recht den Finger darauf legen, was es war. Zu sehen wie Remus Lupin der Berührung Blacks auswich anstatt sich in dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu sonnen? Oder vielleicht konnte der Mann die Hänseleien einfach nicht länger ertragen. Und Black … Severus Augen verengten sich, als er beobachtete wie die beiden Männer sich ruhig miteinander unterhielten. Da war etwas verzweifeltes in der Art wie Black sich zu Remus hinüberlehnte, in dem suchenden Blick mit dem er den Werwolf durchbohrte. Dem Blick dem der Werwolfs nicht lange begegnen wollte oder konnte.

Sehr interessant, dachte Severus und fragte sich, was passiert war um die Dinge so gravierend zu ändern. Es sollte ihn wirklich nicht kümmern sagte er sich. Es war nichts weiter als pure Neugier wegen etwas, dass er so viele Jahre beobachtet hatte. So wie man ein Buch das man angefangen hat zu lesen bis zum Schluss liest, einfach weil man verdient hatte zu wissen was auf der Letzten Seite passiert, weil man schon so viel Zeit in das Lesen investiert hatte. Natürlich nicht, weil es dich wirklich interessieren würde.

Ron und Hermine betraten einen Moment später den Raum und begrüßten die beiden Herumtreiber enthusiastisch. Severus grinste sie alle höhnisch an. Eine Ansammlung von Gryffindors. Wirklich widerlich. Er vermutete dass jetzt ein genauso guter Zeitpunkt wie irgendwann später wäre um ihnen ein bisschen Zeit unter sich zu geben. So wie es aussah musste er noch ein paar von Harrys Sachen aus ihren Räumen holen. Harry hätte bestimmt gerne saubere Kleidung zum Anziehen, wenn er entlassen wurde. Und er hätte vielleicht auch gerne ein Buch zum lesen, wenn er hier übermäßig lange hier festsaß.

Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Seid leise," knurrte er dem Haufen zu als er ging. Er bekam die erwarteten giftigen Blicke und überlegte einen Moment ob er Gryffindor einfach so ein paar Punkte abziehen sollte. Aber er tat es dann doch nicht, als er sich in letzter Sekunde daran erinnerte, dass er, ob er es mochte oder nicht, Ron und Hermine etwas schuldete. Sie hatten zu Harry gehalten. Als niemand sonst es getan hatte. Das sollte zumindest von seiner Seite aus ein wenig Höflichkeit wert sein – zumindest bis zum nächsten Zaubertränkeunterricht.

Nach einer kurzen Dusche, einem schnellem Kleiderwechsel und einem Happen zu Essen, suchte er Harrys Sachen zusammen. Er reparierte Harrys Brille, grübelte kurz über eine permanente Lösung nach und ging zum Krankenflügel zurück. Als er den Raum betrat, war Poppy gerade dabei die vier Gryffindors über Nacht raus zu werfen – natürlich nur unter starkem Protest von Black. Severus ignorierte sie alle, betrat den Raum und nahm wieder an Harrys Seite platz. Das brachte Black wieder zum ausflippen. „Warum darf er dann bleiben?" protestierte er, ja, jammerte er Poppy beinahe an.

„Ihr dürft nicht bleiben, weil euer Haufen ihn aufgeweckt hat als er Schlaf brauchte und ihn dann auch noch trotz aller Ermahnungen aufgeregt habt," teilte Poppy ihnen mit. „Severus darf bleiben, weil ich weiß, dass er nichts dergleichen tun wird. Und jetzt, ab mit euch! Ihr könnt ihn ja morgen früh wieder besuchen."

Sie schob sie mehr oder weniger zur Tür hinaus und schlug sie ihnen vor der Nase zu. Severus sah sie an als sie müde seufzte. „Genervt?" wollte er wissen. Nicht sicher ob es hören wollte. Harry schlief wieder, aber sein Gesicht war ein bisschen gerötet.

Poppy schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. „Was ist nur mit diesen Gryffindors los?" fragte sie. „Sie wollten alle blutigen Einzelheiten der Schlacht hören. Es kam ihnen nicht in den Sinn, dass Harry vielleicht nicht darüber reden wollen würde. Der Junge hat noch nie besonders gerne über solche Dinge gesprochen. Man würde eigentlich erwarten, dass sie das mittlerweile gemerkt hätten."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Poppy hatte recht mit Harrys Zurückhaltung über irgendetwas Gewalttätiges zu sprechen. Es war einer der Gründe, warum sie nie erfahren hatten, dass er von seiner Familie misshandelt wurde. Severus vermutete, das Harry am liebsten vergessen würde, dass das alles passiert war, dass er am liebsten vorgeben würde, dass gar nichts passiert war. Auf jeden Fall gefiel es ihm nicht es zu verherrlichen, wie es ein typischer Gyffindor tun würde. Harry sah Versagen, wo andere Heldentum sahen. Harry sah Tod und Verdammnis wo andere Sieg und Ruhm sahen.

„Ich bin nebenan wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, Severus," teilte Poppy ihm mit. „Ich habe Harry noch einen Entzündungshemmer gegeben und noch ein wenig an seinen Wunden gearbeitet, bevor er wieder eingeschlafen ist. Er sollte durchschlafen. Aber wenn sich irgendetwas ändert, hol mich sofort. Du kannst auf dem Bett da schlafen, wenn du müde bist." Sie zeigte auf das Bett neben Harrys.

„Danke Poppy," sagte Severus zu ihr. „Mir geht's ausgezeichnet."

Sie nickte und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Severus lehnte sich zurück um zu warten.

Es war drei Stunden später als er die ersten Anzeichen bemerkte, dass Harrys Schlaf nicht länger friedlich war. Er lehnte sich vor, beobachtete das Gesicht des Jungen, sah die Anzeichen von Anspannung über sein Gesicht huschen, das Zusammenpressen der Lippen, das Stirnrunzeln das seine Augenbraue verunzierte. Er hatte es halb erwartet, als er erst mit Verspätung erkannte, dass sie bei all den Tränken die sie seine Kehle hinuntergeschüttet hatten nicht ein einziger für traumlosen Schlaf dabei gewesen war, etwas das er dieser, seitdem der erste Alptraum Severus aufgeweckt hatte, kontinuierlich eingenommen hatte.

Unsicher was genau er tun sollte – er wollte Harry wirklich nicht wecken, wenn er den Schlaf so dringend brauchte – Hob Severus leicht seine Hand und berührte sanft das Gesicht des Jungen. Er wollte ihn allerdings auch nicht mit den Alpträumen alleine lassen – besonders jetzt wo er genau verstand was er in ihnen sah. Die Toten, hatte er gesagt. Und jetzt gab es noch mehr Tote die ihn heimsuchten.

„Harry, ist schon gut. Du bist in Sicherheit," flüsterte er sanft während die Hand leicht auf dem Gesicht des Jungen lag. Zu seiner Überraschung lehnte Harry sich in seine Berührung und ein Teil der Anspannung verließ sein Gesicht. Irgendwie perplex, starrte Severus in das schlafende Gesicht. Vielleicht dachte er, er wäre sein Pate? Vielleicht hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass sein Pate hier neben ihm saß und instinktiv den Trost seiner Hand akzeptiert.

Oder vielleicht hungerte der Junge so verzweifelt nach Freundlichkeit, dass jede sanfte Berührung ihn beruhigt hätte.

Irgendwie trug dieser Gedanke wenig zu Severus Beruhigung bei. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich bei diesem Gedanken und er zog sich zurück und zog seine Hand von Harrys Haut weg. Er sollte ihn sowieso nicht berühren. Hatte er sich nicht selbst versprochen, dass er das nicht tun würde – dass er nicht zulassen würde sich verbunden zu fühlen? Vielleicht hätte er Black an seiner Stelle bleiben lassen sollen? Allerdings hatten Black und der Rest der Gryffindors es geschafft Harry trotz aller Warnungen aufzuregen.

Es war nur eine Frage von Augenblicken, bevor Harry sich wieder ruhelos bewegte, die Anspannung in seine Züge zurückkehrte und Severus mit sich rang ob er ihn trotz allem aufwecken sollte. Stattdessen berührte er ihn erneut, strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn und nahm eine seiner Hände in die seine. Wieder wurde der Junge ruhiger. Seltsam, dachte er. Zweifellos wäre der Junge entsetzt, wenn er aufwachen würde und sehen würde dass sein verhasster Zaubertränkelehrer ihn irgendwie berührte. Und genauso zweifellos würde Black in die Luft gehen wenn er jetzt rein käme und sehen würde wie Severus Snape die Hand seines Patensohns hielt.

Er hatte außerdem keinen Zweifel daran, dass all Gryffindors sich schlapp lachen würden wenn sie wüssten dass Severus Snape für einen winzigen, lächerlichen Moment wünschte, ein gewisser grünäugiger Held ihn so ansehen möge wie Remus Lupin einst Sirius Black angesehen hatte.

--------------


	14. Kapitel 9 Hundsstern Teil 2

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer ;)

A/Ü:

ES TUT MIR LEID!

Ich wollt euch ehrlich nicht so lange hängen lassen, aber ihr wisst schon das Leben fordert seinen Tribut. (Mann was ein schwülstiger Satz) 

Wie auch immer, jetzt geht es weiter. Außerdem hab ich euch ein Forum eingerichtet wo ihr euch nach Herzenslust austauschen oder mich nerven könnt. Den Link findet ihr in meinem Profil. 

Kapitel 9 Hundestern Teil 2

Severus wachte ein paar Stunden später auf und bemerkte, dass sie nicht länger allein waren. Albus Dumbledore stand am Fußende von Harrys Bett und starrte sie beide gedankenverloren an. Albus lächelte, als er bemerkte, dass Severus aufgewacht war und blickte kurz zu der Hand, die Severus noch immer auf Harrys eigener liegen hatte. Peinlich berührt beendete Severus die Berührung sofort. „Er hatte Alpträume," erklärte er leise flüsternd, weil er nicht wollte, dass der alte Mann weiter darüber nachdachte.

Albus nickte nur mit nachdenklicher Miene als Harry betrachtete. Der Junge schien jetzt ziemlich friedlich zu schlafen. Sein Atem war langsam und gleichmäßig. „Liegt dir etwas an ihm Severus?" fragte Albus unerwartet.

Überrascht starrte Severus ihn an. „Was?"

Der alte Mann lächelte bloß, beinahe nachsichtig. „Liegt dir etwas an ihm? Ich weiß dass du beschützen wirst, aber er braucht mehr als das. Er braucht emotionale Stärke und Sicherheit."

Severus starrte den Mann ungläubig an und fragte sich ob er ihn wirklich um das bat was er dachte, dass er ihn bitten würde. „Albus, wenn es das ist was du wolltest, hast du den Falschen erwischt. Ich bin kein netter Mann. Um ihn zu verhätscheln wäre ein Weasley die bessere Wahl gewesen."

Albus lächelte nur. „Du bist netter, als du zeigst, Severus." Er seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber das war nicht was ich gemeint habe. Er muss nicht verhätschelt werden."

„Albus, was ist los?" Severus kannte den Mann lange genug um zu wissen dass er sich wegen irgendetwas Sorgen machte.

Der Schulleiter strich sich gedankenverloren über seinen Bart. „Nichts ist los," versicherte er ihm. „Nichts wirklich. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Harry. Er muss viel aushalten. Müssen wir alle denke ich, aber er …" Er schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. „Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?" fragte er Severus. „Über seine Familie?"

Severus Augen verengten sich. „Ein bisschen," gab er zu. „Das ist übrigens etwas über das ich mit dir reden wollte. Sie müssen dafür bestraft werden was sie ihm angetan haben."

Albus wehrte seine Besorgnis mit einem unbekümmerten Schulterzucken ab. „Schon erledigt, mein Junge," erklärte er. „Sie wurden angemessen verflucht."

„Wie angemessen?" wollte Severus wissen. Ihm schwirrten da ein paar Ideen im Kopf herum und er war irgendwie enttäuscht, dass sie nicht ausführen durfte.

Ganz kurz blitzte etwas in Albus Augen, etwas geradezu Rachsüchtiges und seltsamerweise war Severus geradezu beruhigt, dass sogar Albus Dumbledore von etwas so kleinlichem wie Rache bewegt werden konnte. „Als erstes haben alle drei eine sehr außergewöhnliche Form von Klaustrophobie entwickelt. Wirklich unheilbar. Ich würde vermuten, dass für den ganzen Rest ihres Lebens kein Haus oder Gebäude groß genug sein wird, dass sie sich darin wirklich wohl fühlen werden."

Severus dachte darüber nach, dachte daran wie es für einen kleinen Jungen gewesen sein musste so viele Jahre in einen Schrank eingeschlossen zu werden. Eingesperrt in der Dunkelheit.

„Und Angst vor der Dunkelheit," fügte Albus als Nachsatz hinzu. „Können sie absolut nicht aushalten. Schreien vor Entsetzen wenn die Lichter ausgehen. Der Verstand erschafft versteckt in der Dunkelheit alle Arten von Alpträumen."

Ein Leben lang eingesperrt fühlen und vor Angst, wegen der Dinge die im Dunkel der Nacht lauern, vergehen. Er nickte zufrieden. „Und die Unterernährung?" verlangte er zu wissen. Darüber würde er nicht hinwegsehen. Harry würde wahrscheinlich für immer klein bleiben wegen der Unterernährung unter der er als Kind gelitten hatte. Das sollt ebenfalls eine lebenslange Strafe verdienen.

„Ach ja," nickte Albus zustimmend. „Scheint als ob sie ihren gesamten Geschmackssinn verloren hätten. Sie schmecken rein gar nichts mehr und werden nie wieder irgendein Essengenießen können. Und soweit ich weiß mochten die drei Essen sehr - die zwei Männer besonders. Ich glaube das war eines der wenigen Vergnügen die sie in ihrem Leben hatten. Oh sie können es immer noch riechen und haben ein verzweifeltes Verlangen danach, das aber nie wieder erfüllt werden wird."

„Severus lächelte dabei – so etwas war wahrscheinlich angemessen. Er hätte vermutlich etwas Ernsthafteres gemacht – Blindheit und weniger subtile Flüche wie Pusteln oder Läuse die nicht zu beseitigen waren. Aber andererseits hatte Albus wahrscheinlich damit recht, das die Strafe besser zu dem Verbrechen passen sollte.

„Harry hat nicht viel gesagt, aber ich vermute, dass sie ihn häufiger geschlagen haben als er zugibt," erzählte Severus dem Schulleiter. „Ich weiß, dass sein Onkel gerne Dinge nach ihm warf." Zumindest das verdiente ein paar echte Prügel. Er wäre geradezu entzückt Vernon Dursley zu zeigen, wie es sich anfühlte von jemandem verprügelt zu werden, der stärker als man selbst war.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen sie für den Rest ihres Lebens in Askaban eingesperrt zu wissen, Severus," sagte Albus ruhig. „Ich würde sie am liebsten selbst umbringen für das was sie einem Jungen angetan haben, den ich ihrer Obhut überlassen habe."

„Schockiert sah Severus den Schulleiter an, erstaunt dass er so etwas zugeben würde. Da war ein sanfter, trauriger Glanz in den Augen des alten Mannes. „Aber ich kenne Harry besser," erklärte der alte Mann. „Und so sehr du, ich oder Sirius Black sie verletzen wollen. Harry würde uns oder sich selbst niemals vergeben, wenn ihnen etwas wirklich Fürchterliches zustoßen würde."

Und natürliche hatte Albus Recht, aber Severus musste es nicht mögen. „Verdammte Gryffindors," fluchte er sanft.

„Großmütige Gryffindors," berichtigte Albus ihn. „Und neben allen anderen Qualitäten hat Harry Großmut im Übermaß."

„Andere Qualitäten?" Severus runzelte die Stirn und vermutete dass der Schulleiter hier etwas andeuten wollte.

Albus Augen blitzten beinahe übermütig. Er hat es wahrscheinlich nie irgendjemandem gegenüber erwähnt, aber der sprechende Hut wollte ihn nach Slytherin stecken. Harry hat es ihm ausgeredet."

In seinem Glauben erschüttert starrte Severus den Mann einfach nur an. Slytherin? Harry Potter in Slytherin? Unmöglich! Der Junge war nicht die Spur listig … aber andererseits hatte er es fertig gebracht dem Oberhaupt von Slytherin all diese Jahre etwas über sein Leben und sein Erziehung vorzumachen, ohne einen einzigen Hinwies, dass er nicht ganz das war was er zu sein schien. Er hatte auch seine Alpträume vor all seinen geliebten Gryffindors geheim gehalten. Und während der letzten Wochen hatte er wieder und wieder bewiesen, dass er überaus schlau war, indem er Severus die Worte im Mund herumdrehte.

Verdammt! Harry Potter in Slytherin. Wäre das nicht was gewesen? Kein Wunder, dass Voldemort den Jungen fürchtete. Warte mal …? „Ausgeredet? Wie in Merlins Namen redet man dem sprechenden Hut etwas aus? Er ist ein magischer Gegenstand. Es sollte nicht unklar oder unentschieden sein."

Albus lächelte. „Merkwürdig, nicht? Und trotzdem ist es passiert."

Severus ließ das eine Minute einsinken, bevor er den Jungen erneut anstarrte. Da war etwas entschieden seltsam an der ganzen Sache.

„Ich habe ein bisschen gelesen," sagte Albus plötzlich das Thema wechselnd. „Ich war neugierig wegen dem Spruch den er verwendet hat. Königsstimme."

„Ich habe noch nie davon gehört," gab Severus zu. „Aber das Grangermädchen nichts anderes als genial."

„Ja," stimmte Albus ihm zu. „Ich frage mich was die Zwei sonst noch recherchiert haben?"

„Was hast du über den Spruch herausgefunden?"

„Außer dass er ihn nicht benutzen können sollte?" fragte Albus amüsiert. Severus rollte die Augen. Passt. Als ob das Harry Potter aufhalten würde. Albus seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf während der nachdenkliche Ausdruck in sein Gesicht zurückkehrte und Severus erkannte, dass es da etwas gab, was den alten Mann wirklich beunruhigte.

„Was ist los Albus?"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie lagen falsch, warum es nicht mehr gebraucht wurde," erklärte er einfach. „Ich muss allerdings noch weiter recherchieren. Ein paar dieser alten Texte sind sogar für mich schwer zu entziffern."

„Wie hat dann Granger von dem Spruch erfahren?" fragte Severus. „Du willst doch wohl nicht andeuten, dass ihre Übersetzungskünste deinen überlegen wären?"

„Das würde mit in der Tat nicht überraschen," sagte Albus entzückt vor Vergnügen. „Aber das ist es nicht was ich gemeint habe. Im dem Buch aus dem sie den Spruch haben steht er in ziemlich klarem Latein geschrieben. Die Zauberformel steht in zahlreichen Büchern. Es gibt keinen Grund dagegen. Der Spruch ist absolut nutzlos."

„Nutzlos?" Severus runzelte die Stirn, weil sich nicht jetzt mit Albus Beurteilung von Hermines Intelligenz beschäftigen wollte. „Diese Todesser wurden von etwas kontrolliert."

„Ja," nickte Albus. „Merkwürdig, nicht?" Er lächelte ihn verkniffen an während er ihm zunickte. „Behalt ihn im Auge Severus," sagte er zu ihm. „Wir brauchen Mr. Potter, jetzt mehr denn je."

Und damit drehte er sich herum und ging und ließ damit Severus alleine mit seinem schlafenden Bundpartner. Sobald er konnte würde Severus selbst ein wenig Nachforschungen betreiben. Aber er vermutete das war genau, weshalb Albus die Sache überhaupt erst erwähnt hatte

---------------------------------

A/N: Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, gibt es eine langsame Veränderung in Severus Sicht von Harry – eine ziemlich wichtige Änderung in ihrer Beziehung. Egal wie, Severus versteht nicht wirklich was das bedeutet, obwohl es sich dieser Veränderung mehr bewusst ist. Er sieht seine eigenen Handlungen als nicht mehr als seine Pflicht an. Es gab auch eine Veränderung für Harry, aber er nimmt das noch nicht einmal unterbewusst wahr. Die von euch, die auf heiße Sexszenen warten haben noch eine lange Wartezeit vor sich. Das ist eine Liebesgeschichte – und die sind langsam und feinsinnig und halten dafür vielleicht auch länger.

Zu den Dursleys: Eine menge Leute haben mich wegen den Dursleys angeschrieben und wollten wissen was mit ihnen passieren wird. In den meisten Geschichten ist es nicht Albus der Rache nimmt – Ich dachte, dass es hier passen würde. Auch wenn ich glaube dass sie Gefängnis verdienen, würde der Harry dieser Geschichte sehr leiden, wenn er von irgendwelcher Rache wüsste.

Wie auch immer – das ist noch nicht das letzte von den Dursleys. Sie werden noch einmal später in der Geschichte auftauchen, wenn seltsame Umstände sie nach Hogwarts zwingen. Sie werden nicht willkommen geheißen werden.

Wegen der Trauringe: Ich habe mehrere E-Mails von Leuten bekommen, die wissen wollen, warum Harry seinen Trauring an der rechten Hand trägt und dachte ich erkläre meine Gründe ein wenig. Erstens, das war Absicht. Es gibt sehr viel Symbolik in dieser Geschichte (va. Später in der Geschichte). Einiges von dieser Symbolik spielt keine große Rolle – d.h. Wenn ihr es nicht versteht, kein Problem. Gelegentlich deutet es auf einen wichtigen Handlungspunkt hin.

Die Trauringe sind einige von den unbedeutenden Details, die ich nur verwendet habe, weil sie mich zum lächeln bringen. In America und Teilen des UK wird der Trauring immer an der linke Hand getragen. (der Großteil der Männer trug bis zu II. Weltkrieg gewöhnlich überhaupt keinen Ring, es war also eher ein Brauch der Frauen). In großen Teilen der Welt wird der Trauring an der rechten Hand getragen. Es kommt ganz darauf an aus welchem Land du kommst und welche Religion du hast – sogar die unterschiedlichen christlichen Glaubensrichtungen haben unterschiedliche Bräche welche Hand verwendet wird.

In Teilen des UK wurde er aber schon immer an der rechten Hand getragen und wird es auch heute noch. Ich vermute, das kommt von dem Glauben, dass die linke Hand böse´ ist – Schülern wurde bis vor 50 Jahren sogar noch verboten mit links zu schreiben. Weil die Zauberwelt ja Kulturell hinter der Muggelwelt hinterherhinkt – und viel abergläubiger ist (aus gutem Grund) – dachte ich, ich bleibe bei ein paar Traditionen der Alten Welt und lasse die Trauringe an der rechten Hand.

Interessanterweise bedeutet links im Lateinischen sinistra was sich mit dem englischen sinister (böse) in Verbindung bringen lässt. Professor Sinistra wird bald auftauchen


	15. Kapitel 10 Schwerter und Pfeile

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub, jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer. ;) Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner Koübersetzerin tingel.

Author's Note: Das ist ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Kapitel, weil Remus, Sirius und Severus versuchen, Harry etwas über die Zauberwelt beizubringen. Was sie ihm sagen, ändert Harrys Sichtweise auf die Zauberwelt und ihre Rolle in der Muggelwelt tiefgreifend. Diese sich ändernde Perspektive wird als Motiv in der Story weitergeführt, bis Harry zu verstehen beginnt, welchen Platz genau er in der Gesellschaft inne hat.

A/Ü: Hier kommt etwas früher als gedacht das nächste Kapitel, quasi als Entschuldigung an alle treuen Leser. ;-)

10 – Schwerter und Pfeile

Ein altvertrauter brennender Schmerz in seiner Stirn weckte Harry von seinem Schlaf, der von Bildern von Tod und Feuer geplagt war. Die Träume waren ebenfalls vertraut. Die Gesichter der Toten erinnerten ihn ständig an die Fehler, die er gemacht hatte, und an die Leben, die er genommen hatte. Er hieß den Schmerz in seiner Stirn jetzt beinahe willkommen, da er ihn vom Schmerz im Rest seines Körpers ablenkte.

Er öffnete seine Augen und bemerkte eine dunkle Gestalt, die neben seinem Bett saß. Ohne seine Brille konnte er die Gesichtszüge nicht deutlich erkennen. Aber man konnte das Profil nicht verkennen, das von dem hellen Licht, das durch das Fenster hinter ihm fiel, eingerahmt wurde. Severus Snape hatte eine ziemlich markante Nase und Harry fragte sich einen flüchtigen Moment lang, ob sie nicht ein- oder zweimal gebrochen worden war. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wer sie gebrochen hatte.

„Professor?", fragte er, überrascht wie rau seine Stimme klang. Hatte er geschrieen?

Snape, dabei ertappt, wie er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte, wandte sich bei dem Geräusch sofort zu ihm. Harry fragte sich, wie lange er da gewesen war. Als er eingeschlafen war, hatte Madame Pomfrey versucht seinen Paten und die anderen rauszuschmeißen. Hatte Snape die ganze Nacht bei ihm gesessen? Er meinte sich zu erinnern, wie jemand sein Haar streichelte. Aber das war sicherlich Sirius nicht Snape gewesen.

„Ah, Mr. Potter, wach, wie ich sehe", begrüßte Snape ihn. Sein Tonfall hallte wieder mit seiner typischen Arroganz und ließ doch den Hohn missen, den Harry gewohnt war. Harry wünschte, er könnte seine Gesichtszüge besser sehen. Er fragte sich, ob der Mann auf ihn wütend war. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Prima, Sir", antwortete Harry automatisch. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich prima. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und sein Körper schmerzte furchtbar – besonders seine Schulter. Aber er würde es überleben. Das war vermutlich gut genug.

Er meinte ein amüsiertes Schnauben von Snape zu hören und blinzelte zu ihm auf unsicher, ob das was er gesehen hatte das Zucken eines Lächelns war. Bestimmt nicht.

Dann griff Snape nach etwas in seiner Robe. „Ich habe deine Brille gefunden", erklärte er Harry und hielt einen Gegenstand hoch. Zu Harrys Überraschung setzte er sie dann auf Harrys Gesicht, anstatt sie ihm einfach zu reichen, und schob sie vorsichtig an ihren Platz. Der Raum wurde sofort klar.

„Danke", stammelte Harry und hob sofort eine Hand um die Brille fester auf seine Nase zu drücken. Er entdeckte gleich, warum Snape es für ihn getan hatte – es tat weh seinen Arm zu bewegen! Er zischte bei der Entdeckung. Snape packte sein Handgelenk und drückte es wieder runter auf das Bett.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihre Wunde anschauen, Mr. Potter", sagte er kurzangebunden und dann machte er zu Harrys Bestürzung die Knöpfe an seinem Pyjamaoberteil, zog es auf und enthüllte einen dicken weißen Verband an seiner rechten Schulter. Geschickte Finger entfernten die Bandagen schnell und schmerzlos und Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf die Haut, vor Blutergüssen schwarz, und eine kaum verschlossene Wunde gleich unter seinem Schlüsselbein. Snape trat für einen Moment zur Seite und war dann wieder zurück, eine kleine blaue Flasche in der einen Hand, eine ölige Substanz an den Fingern der anderen. Er begann das Öl behutsam über die verletzte Haut zu verschmieren. Diese langen Finger bewegten sich langsam und vorsichtig über jeden Zentimeter seiner Wunde.

Harry sog den Atem ein, einen Augenblick lang verblüfft von den Geschehnissen. Er wusste natürlich, dass er verwundet war – konnte sich an die gestrigen Ereignisse ziemlich deutlich erinnern. Aber die Realität der Wunden überrumpelte ihn. Und die Erinnerung, wie der Pfeil aus seiner Schulter ragte, war schwach und merkwürdig. Trotzdem, es war Snapes Verhalten, das ihn in wilder Verwirrung versinken ließ. In all den Jahren, die er Snape kannte, konnte er sich nicht an ein einziges Mal erinnern, wo der Mann ihn jemals mit solcher Freundlichkeit berührt hatte.

Eigentlich konnte er sich nur an wenige Male erinnern, in denen der Mann ihn überhaupt berührt hatte – und nie um seine Haut zu streicheln, wie er es jetzt tat. Es war merkwürdig intim. Obwohl er bezweifelte, dass er denselben Gedanken haben würde, wenn Madame Pomfrey das tun würde.

Aber das war es ja, nicht wahr? Das war Madame Pomfreys Job. Also warum tat es stattdessen Snape?

Doch der Schmerz wich allmählich in einer sehr willkommenen Weise und diese Finger fühlten sich merkwürdig beruhigend an.

Und dann ersetzte Snape die alten Bandagen mit neuen, zog seinen Pyjama zusammen und knöpfte ihn wieder zu, bevor Harry den Mut aufbringen konnte dagegen zu protestieren. Einen Augenblick später setzte sich Snape wieder neben ihm, säuberte seine Hände mit einem kleinen Tuch und die ganze Sache war vorbei.

„Wie fühlen sich die anderen Wunden an?", fragte er unpersönlich.

Harry beugte vorsichtig den anderen Arm. Er erinnerte sich, dass er von einem Holzstück durchbohrt worden war. Er fühlte einen Schmerzstich, aber nichts ernstes. Und sein Bein – er bewegte seine Wade. Mehr als ein Stich hier, aber nichts wie der Schmerz, der durch seine Schulter geschossen war. „Nicht so schlimm", sagte er Snape.

„Poppy konnte die zwei besser heilen", erklärte Snape. „Dein Oberarm war leicht wieder hergestellt und der Pfeil in deinem Bein hat den Knochen verpasst und ging glatt durch. Du hattest viel Glück, dass du nicht schlimmer verletzt worden bist."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er sich fragte, ob das der Augenblick war, wo er die Predigt darüber zu hören bekam, dass er Schuld an dem hatte, was passiert war. Aber es kam nichts mehr und er blickte unsicher zu Snape hoch. Der Mann schien beinahe nachdenklich. „Wurden viele andere Leute verletzt?" Ron und Hermine hatten gestern beide okay ausgesehen, als sie ihn besuchten. Aber er erinnerte sich daran andere Leute auf der Straße liegen gesehen zu haben. Er wollte jetzt noch nicht an die drei Todesser denken.

Snapes Augen verdunkelten sich nachdenklich. „Es wurden vier Leute getötet – Einwohner von Hogsmeade. Und es gab ungefähr ein Dutzend Verwundete – aber kein anderer so schwer wie du."

Vier Leute getötet. Harry wurde blass. Sie mussten in dem ersten Schusswechsel gefallen sein, während er sich noch in Deckung warf. Er hätte etwas rufen sollen, als er sah, wie die Todesser auf ihn zukamen – hätte die Leute auf der Straße warnen sollen, Deckung zu suchen anstatt sich einfach nur selbst zu retten.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", Snapes Stimme war bestimmt und etwas verärgert. Der Klang schreckte ihn auf und er sah überrascht auf.

„Ich habe sie in dem Waffengeschäft gesehen", erklärte er. „Ich hätte..."

„Nein", fiel Snape ihm ins Wort. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Sie haben dich gesehen, sie haben angegriffen. Die Schuld liegt komplett bei ihnen. Was die Leute auf der Straße angeht – es waren Dutzende ausgebildete Zauberer und Hexen da draußen und nicht einer von ihnen hat das Feuer erwidert. Lass sie die Schuld für ihre eigene Feigheit auf sich nehmen."

Harry fühlte Zorn bei seinen Worten aufflammen. „Sie sind Ladeninhaber und Händler. Sie können von ihnen nicht erwarten, dass sie..."

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Snape wieder. „Ich vermute, es wäre vollkömmen närrisch von mir zu erwarten, dass Ladeninhaber und Händler wie Helden handeln. Ungefähr so närrisch wie es für einen sechszehnjährigen Jungen wäre die Schuld für die Taten einer Gruppe finsterer Psychopathen auf sich zu nehmen, die er in keiner Weise kontrollieren konnte."

Harry blinzelte ihn überrascht an. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er meinte, dass Snape ihm gerade vielleicht ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Er hatte angedeutet, dass er wie ein Held gehandelt hatte, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, sein Schuldgefühl zu beruhigen. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte – er war es nicht gewohnt Komplimente von Snape zu empfangen.

Ein Geräusch an der Tür ersparte ihm eine Antwort und einen Moment später betraten Sirius und Remus den Raum. Sie lächelten strahlend, als sie sahen, dass Harry wach war. Er grinste die beiden an und bemerkte den finsteren Blick, den sein Pate Snape zuwarf. Er erinnerte sich undeutlich seinen Paten gebeten zu haben nicht mit Snape zu streiten, besorgt darüber, was passieren könnte. Sirius war ziemlich hitzköpfig und er wollte nicht, dass er in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass Snape Sirius Zorn nicht verdiente – der Mann hatte ihm gestern sein Leben gerettet und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Er konnte sich immer noch an die Erleichterung erinnern, die ihn durchströmt hatte, als er gesehen hatte, wie Snape und Dumbledore mitten in dem Feuer aufgetaucht waren.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?", fragte Sirius, und ließ ein Dutzend Fragen mehr über seine Wunden, seine Schmerzen, sein Fieber, seinen Schlaf, seine Behandlung folgen. Harry war ein wenig überwältigt von der Aufmeksamkeit des Mannes, obwohl es schön war jemanden zu haben, der sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Er hatte das als Kind nie erlebt. Die paar Mal, die er als Kind krank gewesen war, hatte ihn seine Tante einfach in dem Schrank eingesperrt und einmal jeden Tag oder so hineingeguckt um zu checken ob er schon tot war. Er konnte sich undeutlich daran erinnern, dass sie jedes Mal enttäuscht war, wenn er sich erholte.

Remus lächelte Harry bloß an und betrachtete Sirius mit einem Blick voll amüsierter Nachsicht in den Augen an. Snape sah bloß in steinigem Schweigen zu und Harry fand sich wirklich überrascht, dass der Zaubertränkemeister nicht bei der ersten Gelegenheit weggegangen war. Madame Pomfrey kam herein, und scheuchte sie von seinem Bett weg. Sie untersuchte ihn rasch, erklärte, dass seine Wunden gut heilten. Dann ging sie weg um für ihn etwas zum Frühstücken zu besorgen, während die drei Männer an seine Seite zurückkehrten und sich wieder in Stühle um sein Bett niederließen. Wieder war Harry überrascht, dass Snape sich dafür entschied in der Gesellschaft der zwei Rumtreiber zu bleiben.

„Ich habe mit dem für die Untersuchung in Hogwarts zuständigen Auror gesprochen", erklärte Remus Harry, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Offensichtlich haben diese Todesser versucht eine ziemlich große Menge an Waffen von einem Ladenbesitzer zu kaufen. Es hat andere solche Käufe in anderen Städten überall in England gegeben."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand was das bedeutete. Voldemort war dabei seine Armee aufzustellen – und sie offensichtlich für die Schlacht zu rüsten. Aber die Muggelhälfte von Harry war über die Details verblüfft. „Warum Armbrüste und Schwerter?", fragte er verwirrt. „Wären Maschinengewehre nicht viel praktischer? Mir scheint eine M16 könnte verdammt viel mehr Schaden anrichten als eine Armbrust."

„Mugglewaffen?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind wirklich nicht so nützlich gegen Zauberer, Harry."

Sirius nickte zustimmend. „Ich bin nicht sicher, was eine M16 ist, aber ich nehme an, es ist eine Art Schusswaffe. Und sie brauchen alle eine Form von Schwarzpulver um zu funktionieren – es gibt ein Dutzend Zauber, die Schwarzpulver nutzlos machen können."

Daran hatte er nicht gedacht – aber er nahm an, dass Schusswaffen ohne Schwarzpulver nicht feuern konnten. „Aber warum dann nicht einfach Zauber auf die Schusswaffen legen um sie vor diesen Zaubern zu schützen?"

„Es würde keinen großen Unterschied machen, Mr. Potter", sagte ihm Snape. „Selbst wenn die Schusswaffen feuern würden, es ist ziemlich einfach einen Schild gegen die Kugeln zu errichten. Sogar die Muggel können Rüstungen bauen, die Kugeln abweisen. Es ist für einen Zauberer einfach genug das gleiche zu tun."

„Dann legt Zauber auf die Kugeln um die Schilde zu durchschlagen", beharrte Harry.

„Einen Schutzzauber auf ein Objekt zu legen und einen Zauber auf ein Objekt zu legen um es etwas Bestimmtes tun zu lassen sind zwei ganz verschiedene Dinge", antwortete Remus. „das Erste ist gewöhnliche Magie, ganz einfach. Das Zweite jedoch ist nicht gewöhnlich – im Wesentlichen erschaffst du ein magisches Artefakt. Und wenn es auch nicht unmöglich ist das zu tun, ist es doch schwierig und es bedarf einer stabilen Struktur."

„Stabile Struktur?" Harry runzelte die Stirn und blikte neugierig zwischen den drei Männern hin und her. Es kam nicht jeden Tag vor, dass er eine Stunde in Waffendesign bekam, schon gar nicht von diesem unwahrscheinlichen Trio.

„Ein Schwert verändert seine Form und Struktur nicht, wenn es gebraucht wird", erklärte Snape. „Ebenso ein Pfeil. Eine Kugel andererseits verändert sich dramatisch. Sie wird von der anfänglichen Explosion des Schwarzpulvers ultrahoch erhitzt und wird beim Aufprall flach oder völlig verformt. Sie behält keinerlei stabile Struktur, also kann sie keinen Zauber halten. Das gleiche gilt für Muggelsprengkörper.

„Dann wird Voldemort also Schwerter und Pfeile benutzen?", fragte Harry. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass die Zauberwelt sich aus Angst vor der Muggelwelt versteckt hielt – dass die Muggletechnologie die Zauberwelt überwältigen würde, wenn es jemals wirklich zu einem Kampf käme. Aber wenn das, was er verstand, richtig war, war das überhaupt nicht der Fall. Vielleicht war es die Muggelwelt, die sie durch das Verstecken beschützten?

„Aber wer weiß denn schon heute, wie man ein Schwert benutzt?", fragte Harry. In Kultur und Mode erinnerte ihn die Zauberwelt an etwas aus dem Mittelalter, aber bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Art von Schwertkampf gesehen. Bis jetzt hatten sich die Todesser völlig auf Magie und ihre Zauberstäbe verlassen um ihre Schlachten zu bestreiten. Die zwei Pfeile, die ihn getroffen hatten, waren seine erste Erfahrung mit so einem Angriff gewesen.

„Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne ist Severus ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer", bemerkte Remus ruhig. „Und Sirius war vor langer Zeit gar nicht so schlecht."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht und er blickte verwirrt von Snape zu Sirius. Er fragte sich, ob Remus scherzte. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer unlesbar, aber Sirius hatte ein merkwürdig krummes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Es ist bei all den älteren reinblütigen Familien üblich ihren Kindern Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen beizubringen, Harry", erklärte sein Pate. „Ich habe gelernt, was ich musste, und so tat es auch dein Vater. Er war sogar ein ziemlich anständiger Schütze, obwohl er sich aus dem Schwert nie viel gemacht hat. Aber es waren die Slytherins, die das Training ernst nahmen."

„Ich verstehe nicht", protestierte Harry. „Wenn es so üblich ist, wieso lernen wir es nicht in der Schule?" Er hatte absolut gar nichts darüber gewusst, wie man ein Schwert benutzt, als er den Basilisken in seinem zweiten Jahr mit Godric Gryffindors Schwert getötet hatte. Die Vorstellung, dass er etwas gewusst haben _sollte_, war alarmierend.

„Das ist so, weil die anständige Gesellschaft den Brauch missbilligt, Harry", erklärte Remus. „Kannst du dir ernsthaft vorstellen, dass jemand wie Arthur Weasley etwas so gewalttätiges gutheißt?"

„Gewalttätig?"

„Blutsport, Harry", erklärte Sirius und warf Snape einen finsteren Blick zu. „Schwertduelle mit richtigen Waffen. Sie werden offiziell missbilligt, aber dass Ministerium hat sie nie tatsächlich verboten – etwas, was ‚bestimmte' Familien voll ausgenutzt haben." Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, welche Familien er meinte.

Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich an seine erste Nacht in Severus Räumen – wie er die verblassten Narben auf bleicher Haut gesehen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an seine Überraschung darüber, wie muskulös und fit Snape war, wie er sich gefragt hatte, was er wohl tat um sich in so einer Form zu halten. Und er erinnerte sich daran gedacht zu haben, dass die Narben aussahen, als ob sie von Schnittwunden stammten. Er sah Snape geschockt an. „Die Narben", flüsterte er leise, seine Worte kaum hörbar. Nicht Messer, sondern Schwerter.

Snapes Augen verengten sich bei Harrys Worten und Harry errötete, als er sich erinnerte, dass er den Mann in jener Nacht wirklich nicht so gebannt hätte anstarren sollen. Und Sirius zu erklären, dass er Narben auf Snapes Körper gesehen hatte, während er im Bett des Manns schlief, war sicher das Letzte, was er wollte. Sein Pate würde explodieren.

„Snape hier hat den Schwertkampf ziemlich gemocht, nicht wahr Snape", fuhr Sirius fort. Er hatte Harrys Worte überhört. „Hatte ein mit Silber legiertes Schwert, wenn ich mich recht erinnere." Seine Worte waren hart und zornerfüllt. Und sie hatten eine deutliche Wirkung auf sowohl Remus als auch Snape. Remus versteifte sich, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde verschlossen und abweisend. Als Snape schnell auf seine Füße sprang, ahmte Sirius seine Bewegung sofort auf der anderen Seite von Harrys Bett nach. Harry wusste, dass es eine Menge schlimmes Blut zwischen ihnen allen gab, und er verstand, was für eine Bedeutung ein Schwert aus einer Silberlegierung für einen Werwolf haben würde. Aber Snape und Sirius zuzusehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig in Stücke rissen wegen etwas, das vor über zwanzig Jahren geschehen war, würde niemandem helfen. Und Harry konnte sehen, dass die beiden kurz davor waren einander an die Kehle zu springen.

Harry reagierte ohne nachzudenken. Er rappelte sich auf seinem Bett auf die Knie auf, seine Hände schossen zu beiden Seiten nach außen, die Handflächen stießen mit den Brüstkörben der beiden Männer zusammen, bevor sie sich auf einander zu bewegen konnten weil Harrys Körper zwischen ihnen war. Eine Sekunde nachdem er sich bewegt hatte, bereute er es -- Natürlich, da war es schon zu spät – Schmerz entflammte in ihm und er fühlte, wie die Wunde in seiner Schulter aufriss. Seine Hände schlossen sich krampfartig vor Schmerz, die Finger verkrampften sich in den Hemden der beiden Männer, was einen Moment später das Einzige war, was ihn aufrecht hielt.

„Harry!" Sirius und Snape fingen ihn gleichzeitig auf, bevor er mit dem Gesicht voraus auf das Bett fallen konnte. Er zischte vor rasenden Schmerzen, sein Körper schlaff, als die beiden ihn zurück auf die Matratze legten. Sein Kopf füllte sich mit tiefster, mit von schmerzhaft grellen Blitzen durchzogener Schwärze.

„Mach sein Hemd auf", befahl jemand – Snape, dachte er. Und dann fühlte er zitternde Hände an seinem Hemd – Sirius, dieses Mal.

„Merlin! Er blutet wieder!", definitiv Sirius dieses Mal, seine Stimme voller Panik – jemand anderes rief nach Madame Pomfrey. Er fühlte die besänftigenden Finger zurückkommen, die sein brennendes Fleisch streichelten – Snape nahm ihm wieder einmal den Schmerz, während er versuchte sich seinen Weg zu vollem Bewusstsein zurück zu erkämpfen. Nicht einfach, während sich in seinem Kopf alles drehte.

Und dann hörte er von fern Madame Pomfreys Stimme, leise murmelnd, die ihn beruhigte, dann wieder murmelte und dann schließlich zornig schrie. „Raus! Raus! Alle beide! Der höfliche ruhige Werwolf kann bleiben, aber ihr beiden Schwachköpfe verschwindet sofort aus meinem Krankenflügel!"

Noch mehr Widersprüche – dieses Mal Sirius und Snape gleichzeitig. Und dann endlich gesegnete Ruhe. Harry ließ sich eine Weile lang treiben. Er glitt mehrmals in den Schlaf und wachte auf, bevor er sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er sicher stellen musste, dass Sirius und Snape sich noch nicht gegenseitig umgebracht hatten, ins Bewußsein zurück zwang.

Er öffnete seine Augen und fand dass Remus alleine neben ihm saß, einen besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Ha´m sie sich umgebracht?", fragte Harry mit schwacher Stimme.

Remus schüttelte einfach den Kopf. „Nein, deine eigene Wunde genau vor ihnen wieder aufzureißen war ein wirkungsvolles Abschreckungsmittel. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Unglaublich blöd", antwortete Harry. „Hab vergessen, dass ich verwundet war."

„Die beiden haben aber auch ein Talent dafür, Leute in den Wahnsinn zu treiben", lächelte Remus. „Sirius kommt mit der ganzen Heiratsangelegenheit nicht gut klar."

„Wahrscheinlich ist Snape der Letzte, den er ausgewählt hätte", lachte Harry schwach.

„So ziemlich", stimmte Remus zu. „Natürlich ist es nicht bloß Snape. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius im Allgemeinen allzu viel von Heirat hält. Er war nie besonders für Monogamie."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Es war nicht oft, dass er solche Informationen über seinen Paten zu hören bekam. Bestimmte Themen waren irgendwie tabu gewesen. Dating war etwas, worüber keiner von ihnen gerne sprach. Aber bevor Harry Fragen stellen konnte, fuhr Remus fort. „Ich wollte fragen, wie wurde Severus ausgewählt? Ich habe von Fudges Adoptionsplan gehört und weshalb du heiraten musstest. Aber wäre Hermine nicht eine bessere Wahl für dich gewesen? Oder einer der Weasleys? Ich hatte gedacht, Ginny wäre glücklich gewesen dich zu heiraten."

„Ginny war zu jung", gab Harry zu. „Sie war noch nicht fünfzehn. Und Hermine..." Harry hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich und außerdem mag Ron sie."

Remus nickte verstehend. „Was dann mit Bill oder Charlie? Oder es müssen doch bestimmt ein Dutzend jungen Frauen in dieser Schule geben, die glücklich gewesen wären, die die Bresche zu springen?"

„Nun, ein Teil des Problems war, dass jeder sagte, Fudge würde die Ehe wahrscheinlich anfechten", erklärte Harry. „Was bedeutete, dass sie jemanden finden mussten, der sowohl das Geld als auch die Macht hatte, sich dem Ministerium entgegenzustellen, was nicht viele Optionen übrig gelassen hat. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley glaubten nicht, dass ihre Familie genug Einfluss hat. Und dann war da die ganze Angelegenheit mit so nem Ding, das Heiratsstein heißt.

Remus Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. „Der Heiratsstein? Dumbledore hat den Heiratsstein benutzt? Das Ding war verantwortlich für einige der katastrophalsten Ehen in der Zaubergeschichte. Niemand verwendet ihn mehr."

„Ich habe von der Guinnevre-Lancelot-Geschichte gehört."

„Ganz zu schweigen von dem Trojanischen Krieg – Helena schaute rein und anstelle von ihrem Ehemann König Menelaos sah sie den trojanischen Prinzen Paris und brannte sofort mit ihm durch", sagte Remus ihm.

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass es ziemlich sicher wäre, so lange man nicht bereits verheiratet wäre, wenn man hineinschaut", sagte Harry kleinlaut.

„Aber was wenn die Person, die er dir zeigt, bereits verheiratet ist?", fragte Remus. „Was wenn du in ihn schauen würdest und er würde dir zeigen, dass dein perfekter Partner diese wunderschöne Frau ist, die bereits mit einem anderen verheiratet ist. Die Vorstellung von einem perfekten Partner, einem Seelenverwandten sozusagen, ist ein sehr mächtiges Konzept. Egal wie ehrenhaft deine Wünsche sind, irgendwo in deinem Hinterkopf würdest dich immer fragen, was hätte sein können – das ist oft Alles was es braucht um sicherzustellen dass jemand nie wirklich glücklich wird."

„Nun, das ist nicht passiert", sagte Harry zögernd. Er dachte mal wieder, dass Dumbledore vielleicht mehr Schrauben locker hatte, als er vermutet hatte. Schien irrsinnig so ein Risiko einzugehen.

Remus schüttelte bloß bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, tat es nicht. Stattdessen hat er dir Severus Snape gezeigt. Du musst begeistert gewesen sein."

Er sagte das in einem so trockenen Tonfall, dass Harry nur lachen konnte. „Du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen", stimmte er ihm zu. „Madam Hooch war überzeugt, dass er kaputt war. Ich neige dazu ihr zuzustimmen."

„Ihr zwei kommt nicht miteinander klar?", vermutete Remus.

„Nein", Harry schüttelt bestimmt den Kopf und hielt dann inne, als er bemerkte, dass das nicht ganz richtig war. „Nun...", er seufzte. „Vielleicht ein wenig. Jedenfalls besser, als ich gedacht hätte. Aber meistens hassen wir uns einfach."

Remus starrte eine lange Minute gedankebverloren zu ihm runter. „Weißt du, er hat die ganze Nacht bei dir gesessen", sagte er leise.

Was die Frage beantwortete, die Harry sich vorhin gestellt hatte. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er kein guter Mensch ist..." Er hielt inne, nicht sicher, was genau er sagen wollte. „Remus, hat er wirklich ein Silber durchzogenes Schwert gehabt?"

Remus seufzte, ein Ausdruck tiefer Trauer durchflutete seine Augen. „Harry, das war vor langer Zeit und wir haben damals alle so viele Fehler gemacht. Wir haben uns alle verändert. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte ich dir ganz deutlich gesagt, dass ich ihn hasse. Dass er ein Todesser und Mörder ist. Aber ich lag falsch. Ich habe das alles hinter mich gelassen. Lass dich von Sirius Zorn nicht dazu verleiten zu denken, dass ich seine Gefühle teile. Tue ich nämlich nicht."

„Warum kann Sirius es nicht hinter sich lassen?"

„Sirius versucht immer noch nach Askaban seine Erinnerungen wieder zusammenzusetzen. Und leider scheinen einige dieser Erinnerungen für ihn, als wären sie erst gestern passiert. Er hat zwölf Jahre seines Lebens verloren und versucht immer noch den Anschluss zu finden. Für mich sind die Veränderungen in unserem Leben allmählich passiert. Für Sirius sind sie über Nacht geschehen. Er tut sich schwer damit viele Dinge zu akzeptieren. Er hatte keine wirkliche Chance mit dem Tod deiner Eltern klarzukommen. Er hatte nie die Chance zu trauern, ganz davon abgesehen die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass Snape einer der Guten war anstelle einer ihrer Mörder. Er hat nie einen der Gerichtsprozesse gesehen, nie davon gehört, was Severus für Dumbledore getan hat. Für ihn ist es, als wäre er eingeschlafen das eine glaubend und aufgewacht, nur um zu entdecken, dass jeder um ihn herum plötzlich etwas völlig anderes glaubt. Wenn du dich noch hinzurechnest, wird alles noch viel explosiver. Du bist alles, was er noch hat."

„Er hat dich", erinnerte ihn Harry. Sirius hatte sie beide.

Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck flog über Remus Gesicht und er schenkte Harry ein etwas krummes Lächeln. „Yeah, er hat mich", stimmte er leise zu. „Er ist nur nicht sicher, wass er mit mir tun soll."

„Was?" Harry starrte ihn verwirrt an und fragte sich, was das bedeuten sollte.

Remus schüttelte bloß den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. „Nichts", versicherte er ihm. „Sirius ist einfach manchmal ein wenig impulsiv. Und dann kommen ihm verrückte Ideen in den Sinn. Lass ihn nicht zu, dass er die Dinge zwischen dir und Severus durcheinanderbringt. Und was du auch immer tust, stell dich nicht zwischen die beiden. Ich habe geglaubt, der arme Mann würde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als du zusammengebrochen bist."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich streiten", gab Harry kleinlaut zu.

„Schuldgefühle funktionieren ziemlich gut", sagte ihm Remus. „Wenn überhaupt nichts mehr hilft, tut's in der Regel eine zusammengerollte Zeitung über die Nase."

Das klang beinahe wie etwas, was Snape sagen würde. Und die bloße Vorstellung ließ Harry lachen. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, Remus", sagte er leise, dankbar dass sein Pate einen solchen Freund an seiner Seite hatte, der ihm den Rücken freihielt. Es tat weh sich Sirius da draußen alleine auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium und den Dementoren vorzustellen.

Remus lächelte ihm bloß milde zu und tätschelte seine Hand. „Ich würde nirgendwo anders sein wollen, Harry."

Author's Note: Über Metallurgie – nicht dass ich viel über das Fach weiß, aber es schien mir, als würde es eine Klinge deutlich schwächen Silber in das Metall des Schwertes zu mischen. Trotzdem, ich mochte die Vorstellung. Und ich bin sicher, dass die Zauberwelt magische Mittel haben würde um Stahl zu härten, jenseits von dem, was ein Muggel hinbekommen könnte.


	16. Kapitel 11 Gryffindors zur Rede stellen

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub, jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer. ;) Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner Koübersetzerin tingel.

Kapitel 11 – Gryffindors zur Rede stellen

Severus Snape stürmte wütend durch die Hallen von Hogwarts. Schüler sprangen aus seinem Weg, als er an ihnen vorbeirauschte. Sein einziger Trost war, dass Sirius Black wieder in seiner Hundegestalt gefangen war und wie er aus dem Krankenflügel verbannt worden war. Die räudige Töle konnte ihre Zunge nicht im Zaum halten! Und wenn Black Harry nur halb so gut kennen würde wie Severus, hätte er gewusst, dass der verrückte Gryffindor sich in ein Schwert werfen würde um seinen Paten zu schützen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er versuchen würde sie vom Streiten abzuhalten. Die eigenen Wunden so aufzureißen...

Severus schüttelte die Erinnerung weg. Er wollte eh nicht mehr daran denken. Der närrische Junge war manchmal sein eigener schlimmster Feind! Und jetzt konnte er dank Black nicht mehr über ihn wachen.

Poppy würde sich am Ende beruhigen, sagte er sich. Und es war immer noch Lupin da. Von der Lykanthropie abgesehen war Lupin ein ganz anständiger Typ.

„Professor?"

Snape drehte sich überrascht um, erstaunt, dass eins der kleinen Blagen auf dem Gang doch tatsächlich die Nerven hatte ihn anzusprechen – trotz des finsteren Blicks auf seinem Gesicht, der sie alle wegwarnen sollte. Hermine und Ron standen hinter ihm und er schluckte die zornigen Worte, die sich auf seine Lippen drängten.

„Ja?", stieß er stattdessen hervor.

„Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg um Harry zu besuchen", erklärte Hermine. „Geht es ihm etwas besser?"

„Wenn ihr es schafft diesen räudigen Hund von ihm wegzuhalten, bin ich sicher, wird er sich ganz erholen", teilte Snape ihnen mit. Er bemerkte die Röte, die die Gesichtszüge von beiden überzog. Er seufzte bei sich – sie waren natürlich Gryffindors – loyal durch und durch und das schloss traurigerweise Black mit ein.

„Er liebt Harry!", entgegnete Ron, der sofort zu Blacks Verteidigung eilte. „Und er kann sich besser um ihn kümmern als..." Hermine stieß Ron den Ellbogen hart in die Seite und stellte ihn ruhig, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, wofür ihn Snape ohne Zweifel hätte bestrafen müssen. Er fragte sich, ob es überhaupt der Mühe wert war den Schwachkopf daran zu erinnern, dass Black im dritten Schuljahr Rons Bein gebrochen hatte.

„Ms. Granger, ich möchte mit Ihnen über etwas sprechen", Snape tat Ron ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit komplett auf Hermine, als etwas, was der Schulleiter letzte Nacht gesagt hatte, ihm wieder in Erinnerung kam.

Sie fing an zu protestieren, aber er hob eine Hand um sie zu unterbrechen. „Potter wird immer noch da sein, wenn wir fertig sind. Mr. Weasley, Sie können loslaufen und ihn besuchen, wenn Madam Pomfrey es erlaubt. Ms. Granger kann sich später zu Ihnen gesellen."

Sie sahen beide so aus, als wollten sie darüber streiten, sagten aber nichts. Hermine winkte Ron bloß zu ohne sie weiter zu gehen. Ron warf Snape einen gehässigen Blick zu, als er sich auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel machte.

Severus führte Hermine zurück in sein Büro und bedeutete ihr hereinzukommen, bevor er die Tür schloss und hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber und starrte ihn neugierig an. Sie hatte nie dieselbe Angst vor ihm gehabt wie die anderen Schüler. Obwohl er bestimmt grausam genug zu ihr gewesen war. Es war schwer die Fassade eines loyalen Todessers aufrechtzuerhalten, der seine Slytherinverbündeten bevorzugte, wenn man mit so einer brillanten Gryffindorin konfrontiert wurde. Draco Malfoy die gleichen Noten wie Granger zu geben hatte ihn ohne Ende gewurmt – er hatte nur sehr wenige Leute getroffen, die es mit dem Verstand des Mädchens aufnehmen konnten.

„Sie und Potter haben letztes Jahr Zaubersprüche erforscht?", fragte er und erinnerte sie an das Gespräch, das sie gestern mit dem Auror hatten.

Hermine runzelte gedankenvoll die Stirn. Aber sie nickte.

„Als Extraaufgaben?", fragte er, obwohl er schon vermutete, welche Antwort sie geben würde.

Sie starrte ihn nachdenklich an, als ob sie versuchte zu einer Entscheidung zu gelangen. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, Sir, es war nicht unbedingt Schularbeit. Wir haben einfach gedacht, dass Harry bei einigen Dingen etwas zusätzliche Hilfe haben sollte."

„Fahren Sie fort", forderte er sie auf.

Hermine seufzte. „Der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist nicht gerade übermäßig hilfreich gewesen", stellte sie klar und hörte sich irgendwie genervt an. „Professor Quirrell und Lockhart waren nutzlos. Professor Moody entpuppte sich als verkappter Todesser und verbrachte seine ganze Zeit damit, uns die Unverzeihlichen beizubringen, die Harry nicht benutzen will. Und alles was uns Professor Mackrel letztes Jahr beigebracht hat, war wie man vergiftetes Essen erkennt. Professor Lupin war der einzige anständige Lehrer, den wir je gehabt haben." Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe ihre Verärgerung darüber zu verbergen, dass er für Lupins Entlassung verantwortlich war. Zu der Zeit hatte er kaum eine Wahl gehabt. Lucius Malfoy hatte darauf bestanden, dass er einen Weg fand ihn loszuwerden. Und ihn als Werwolf zu entlarven war das einzige gewesen, das ihm eingefallen war. Und die Wahrheit war, Lupin hatte es vermasselt – dass er es verpasst hatte seinen Zaubertrank einzunehmen, hätte sie beinahe mehrere Leben gekostet.

„Auf jeden Fall, Sir, haben wir uns gedacht, dass es unsere Aufgabe war Harry vorzubereiten, wenn er Voldemorts Angriffe überleben soll", fuhr Hermine fort und Snape musste sie für ihre Initiative bewundern. „Also begannen wir selbständig zu lernen."

„Das war eine gute Idee, Ms. Granger", sagte Snape widerwillig. Er bemerkte den überraschten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie erkannte, dass er ihr ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. „Was können Sie mir über den Königsstimmezauber sagen?" Was immer es auch war, was Albus über den Zauber entdeckt hatte, hatte ihn aufgeschreckt – und nur sehr wenige Dinge schreckten Albus Dumbledore nach über anderthalb Jahrhunderten auf.

„Nun, es ist so wie ich es gestern gesagt habe, Sir", erklärte Hermine. „Er war ein Vorläufer des Imperius. Aber er scheint nicht so mächtig zu sein wie der Imperius. Er ist aber genauso effektiv, wenn er funktioniert."

„Wenn er funktioniert?"

Sie nickte nachdenklich. „Das ist es ja gerade, Sir. Er scheint nicht sehr gut zu funktionieren – ich haben ihn nie zum funktionieren bekommen. Ron auch nicht, als er es versucht hat."

„Aber er hat bei Mr. Potter funktioniert?"

„Ja, Sir", bestätigte sie. „Wir dachten uns, dass man wirklich mächtig sein muss, um ihn zu nutzen. Was wahrscheinlich noch ein Grund ist, warum er unbeliebt wurde."

„Haben Sie andere Zauber gefunden, die unbeliebt wurden?"

„Es gibt eine Menge von ihnen", gab sie zu. „Aber die meisten von ihnen hatten für uns keinen Nutzen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass man Zauber fürs Dämonenbannen an seinen Freunden ausprobieren kann. Man muss erst einmal mehr oder weniger einen Dämon beschwören."

Severus erbleichte. „Ms. Granger, ich hoffe bei Gott, sie haben nicht mit Dämonenbeschwörungen herumgepfuscht?" Dieses spezielle Wissensgebiet wurde als die wahrscheinlich dunkelste der Dunklen Künste angesehen. Und man konnte auf keine Weise damit herumspielen, ohne dass die eigene Seele unwiderruflich befleckt wurde.

„Natürlich nicht, Sir!" rief Hermine geschockt aus und ihr entrüsteter Gesichtsausdruck erleichterte ihn viel mehr als er zugeben mochte. Der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter sich an solcher Finsternis versucht haben könnte, beunruhigte ihn auf eine Weise, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte. „Im Gegensatz zu Ihren Vorurteilen sind wir nicht dumm! Und wenn Harry die Unverzeihlichen nicht einmal zu seiner Selbstverteidigung nutzen wird, warum glauben Sie, würde er dann mit so etwas herumpfuschen?"

„Ms. Granger, Sie leiden an einer Reihe falscher Vorstellungen. Es ist nicht Ihre Intelligenz, die ich in Frage stelle, sondern die Gryffindornatur sich blindlings in etwas zu stürzen."

Er sah an dem amüsierten Flackern in ihren Augen, dass sie sein verstecktes Kompliment verstanden hatte. Clevere kleine Hexe; er könnte sie beinahe beginnen sie zu mögen. „Wissen Sie, Sir, Slytherins haben kein Monopol auf Schläue."

„Das sagt der Schulleiter mir auch immer gerne", stimmte Severus ihr milde zu. „Danke, Ms. Granger. Das ist alles."

Sie stand auf um zu gehen. Aber sie hielt bei der Tür inne und schaute zu ihm zurück. „Professor, warum unternimmt der Schulleiter nichts wegen unseres Unterrichts in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste? Professor Dubloise dieses Jahr ist genau so schlecht wie es Professor Mackrel war. Bestimmt könnte er einen besseren Lehrer finden?"

Severus blickte sie finster an. „Sie meinen, warum ich den Kurs nicht unterrichte?"

Sie nickte.

„Weil es keinen Unterschied machen würde, Ms. Granger", erklärte er ihr. „Es ist keine weit bekannte Tatsache, aber die Mehrheit aller Zauberer und Hexen hat absolut gar kein Talent für die Dunklen Künste oder die Verteidigung dagegen. Es braucht schon eine besondere Wesensart. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum die Voraussetzungen um Auror zu werden so streng sind. Nur sehr wenige Leute sind dafür geeignet. Und der Mehrheit der Öffentlichkeit ihre mangelnde Fähigkeit zur Verteidigung aufzuzeigen erzeugt im Allgemeinen nur Panik. Diejenigen mit der geeigneten Wesensart – so wie Sie selbst und Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley – werden eh lernen, was sie benötigen, trotz allem anderen."

„Aber jeder hat die Grundlagen gelernt, als Professor Lupin den Kurs unterrichtet hat", wandte Hermine ein.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie die Zauber nicht lernen können, Ms. Granger", erinnerte sie Severus. „Ich habe gesagt, ihnen mangelt die Wesensart. Trotz Professor Lupins brillantem Unterricht, haben Sie eine Vorstellung wie viele Schüler immer noch unter Alpträumen von den Irrwichten und Kappas aus dem Unterricht leiden? Da ich derjenige bin, der den Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank für Madam Pomfrey braut, weiß ich's."

Er konnte sehen, dass seine Worte sie schockierten. „Aber wir haben die Irrwichte besiegt und wir haben gelernt den Kappas zu entkommen! Warum sollten sie immer noch Angst vor ihnen haben?"

„In der Tat, warum?", stimmte Severus zu. Er fand die Vorstellung so lächerlich wie sie, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie immer noch wahr war. „Gestern waren Sie umgeben von erwachsenen Zauberern und Hexen, die durchaus fähig waren Schildzauber oder Flüche zu werfen, ganz abgesehen von der Zahl der Siebtklässler, die unter Lupin gelernt hatten. Und sicherlich hätte jeder Besitzer einer Buchhandlung einen Zauber kennen sollen um zumindest das Feuer einzufrieren, das sein Geschäft niederzubrennen drohte. Und dennoch hat keiner von ihnen seinen Zauberstab gehoben um Ihnen zu helfen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass die besten Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste diese erbärmliche kleine Tatsache nicht ändern könnten. Es werden immer nur ein paar Ausgewählte sein, die dazu aufgerufen sind die Masse zu verteidigen. Warum sonst würde die ganze Zauberwelt ihre Hoffnungen in die Hände eines Jungen legen, der noch nicht einmal die Schule beendet hat?"

„Ich habe selbst immer gedacht, dass das ein wenig albern ist", gab Hermine zu.

„In der Tat", stimmte Severus zu.

Sie lächelte plötzlich. „Dann glaub ich hatten wir alle richtig Glück, dass Harry der Sache gewachsen war." Verstand hin oder her, sie war immer noch eine Gryffindor und ihre Loyalität zu Potter würde nicht wanken.

Severus musste sie dafür bewundern. „Vielleicht hatte Mr. Potter einfach Glück mit den Freunden, die er gewählt hat."

Sie sah wieder erstaunt aus – dieses Kompliment war weniger unterschwellig gewesen und so nah wie er dazu kommen wollte ihr für das, was sie gestern getan hatte zu danken. Sie lächelte ihn an, schien etwas sagen zu wollen und überlegte sich es dann. „Guten Tag, Professor", sagte sie stattdessen und zog die Tür auf.

„Guten Tag, Ms. Granger."

Allein gelassen richtete Severus seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Rätsel zu, das Albus ihm hinterlassen hatte. Die Königsstimme. Er fand es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass Harry Potter einen Zauber ausführen konnte, den Hermine Granger nicht hinbekam – was bedeutete, dass etwas vor sich ging. Albus hatte gesagt, dass auch Harry nicht in der Lagen sein sollte, den Zauber zu verwenden. Es sah so aus, als hätte er etwas Forschung zu betreiben.

Er kehrte zu seinen Gemächern zurück und beschloss als erstes seine eigene Privatbibliothek nach Hinweisen zu dem Zauber zu bemühen. Aber als er sich seiner Tür näherte, erkannte er sofort, dass seine Forschung noch eine Weile aufgeschoben werden würde. Vor dem Portrait zu seinem Zimmer stand ein Grimm.

Severus hielt an und starrte den riesigen schwarzen Hund an, der ihn in dem abgedunkelten Korridor unheilvoll zurück anschaute. Sirius Black in seiner Tiergestalt war einschüchternd. Obwohl Severus das niemals laut zugeben würde. Er hatte die Größe eines Irischen Wolfhunds und besaß eine bedrohliche Aura, seine Augen leuchteten mit dem kalten Todesblick eines Wolfs. Alles in Allem ergaben er und Lupin ein gutes Paar.

Severus kämpfte gegen den Impuls nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Stattdessen stand er stockstill in dem Gang und erwiderte den finsteren Blick mit einem ebenso finsteren. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen, erkannte er und ob er es nun mochte oder nicht, der nächste Schachzug war seiner. Sirius hatte seinen Zug gemacht, indem er überhaupt erst her gekommen war.

Er wollte ihn verfluchen oder zumindest wegtreiben. Aber er konnte nicht anders als an das Lächeln zu denken, das Harrys Gesicht erhellt hatte, als er seinen Paten neben sich gesehen hatte. Harry liebte Sirius Black, vollkommen, ganz und gar, bedingungslos. Und die Tatsachen waren simpel – wenn Severus Black vertrieb, ihn verletzte oder versuchte ihn aus Harrys Leben fernzuhalten, dann würde Harry ihn für immer hassen.

Er glaubte manchmal, dass Harrys Gefühle für ihn ein kleinwenig sanfter geworden waren – dass, auch wenn es da keine Zuneigung oder Wärme gab, der Junge ihn aber nicht mehr so völlig hasste, wie er es früher einmal tat, trotz seiner zahlreichen Hasserklärungen. Und obwohl Severus hasste es zugeben zu müssen, irgendwann in den letzten paar Wochen war Harrys Meinung für ihn wichtig geworden. Irgendwie trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen und gegen sie stand, trotz jedem Grund den er hatte den Jungen zu verachten und trotz all der Ärgernisse, die er in sein Leben gebracht hatte, war es Harry gelungen Severus Bewunderung genauso sehr zu gewinnen wie die der restlichen Zauberwelt. Er war nicht bereit lange über die Tatsache nachzudenken, dass vielleicht Bewunderung nicht alles war, was er gewonnen hatte.

Daher seine Entscheidung.

Sirius Black. Sein Rivale. Sein Feind. Sein Folterer. Der Mann, den sein Bundpartner liebte.

Severus Snape trat vor, sprach sein Passwort und ließ zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Sirius Black in sein Zuhause.

Author's Note:

Endlich endlich beginnt die Konfrontation zwischen Sirius und Snape. Wieder einmal werden die Ansprüche der Zauberwelt das Resultat verändern.

Ich wollte auch allen danken, die meine Geschichte gelesen und kommentiert haben! Ich versuche auf alle Kommentare zu antworten, aber im Moment hinke ich ca. 150 Kommentare hinterher und die Zahl wächst wahnsinnig. Hoffentlich kann ich einige eurer Fragen in meinen author's notes beantworten (ich bekomme viele Fragen mehrfach).

Wegen Remus: Ja, sein Verhalten wird erklärt werden – ihr bekommt die Entwicklung in der Beziehung eurer zwei Lieblingshundis zu sehen.

Schwertkampf: Die Vorstellung von Schwertern kontra Schusswaffen ist etwas, mit dem ich oft spiele. Es ist für diese Geschichte wichtig, dass es eine genaue Trennlinie zwischen den Zauberern und Muggeln gibt – das wird wiederholt untersucht werden und wird letztendlich ein wichtiger Punkt in der Handlung. Wird Severus Harry Schwertkampf beibringen? Weiß ich nicht... Ich habe derzeit ca. 140.000 Worte geschrieben und es hat sich buchstäblich noch keine Gelegenheit für die beiden ergeben das zu tun. Das bedeutet nicht, dass sich am Ende nicht eine Gelegenheit ergibt. Egal, die Idee wird weiterhin immer wichtiger werden, wenn die Geschichte voranschreitet. Übrigens, Schwertkampf ist keine Fähigkeit, die einem so einfach ‚zufällt'. Es braucht jahrelange Übung um die Kunst zu lernen und stundenlanges Training um die Muskeln zu formen. Harry würde es nicht über Nacht lernen.

Okklumentik: Das wurde in Buch 5 eingeführt und ich nehme nicht wirklich Sachen aus Buch 5 auf. Ich habe aber in den letzten Kapiteln bemerkt, dass ich sowohl das als auch Legilimentik im Vorübergehen erwähne – es wird also mit aufgenommen, ja. Wird es wichtig sein? Nein. Harrys Visionen stammen aus einer anderen Quelle (ihr werdet nicht herausfinden, welche Quelle das ist, bis viel später). Folglich würden ihm Okklumentikstunden gar nichts bringen.

Wegen Männerschwangerschaft: Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich kein großer Fan von der Idee (obwohl ich einige Geschichten gelesen habe, die das gut hingekriegt haben). In der Natur gibt es nicht wirklich männliche Wesen, die schwanger werden können – nun, außer natürlich Seepferdchen. Im HP Fandom haben wir Magie um die Idee zu erklären – aber ich denke, es wäre eine viel logischere Lösung euren männlichen Charakter (oder weiblichen in einer lesbischen Beziehung) einfach einen Zaubertrank nehmen zu lassen um vorübergehend sein Geschlecht zu wechseln.

Dieses Konzept taucht in den magischen Traditionen von vielen Orten auf. Asiatische Mythen kennen Geschichten über magische Teiche, die das Geschlecht und die Gestalt von jemanden durch einfache Berührung wechseln lassen können. Der Prophet Tyreseus soll angeblich die Hälfte seines Lebens als Mann und die andere Hälfte als Frau verbracht haben. Viele Götter in vielen unterschiedlichen Mythologien wechseln regelmäßig ihr Geschlecht. Angeblich war der Gott Hermes ein Hermaphrodit, der sowohl als Mann und als Frau auftreten konnte.

Mir scheint, mit Magie wäre es viel leichter für den Person sein Geschlecht zu wechseln als in einem Körper schwanger zu werden, der nicht für eine Schwangerschaft geschaffen ist.

Davon abgesehen wird die Frage nach einem Erben viel später in der Geschichte tatsächlich aufkommen – aber nein, ich habe nicht vor eine Männerschwangerschaft zu haben. Ich sehe Severus nicht wirklich als einen mütterlichen Typ und in Anbetracht dessen, wie mein Harry auf die bloße Vorstellung die „Hausfrau" zu sein reagiert hat, glaube ich nicht, dass er allzu scharf darauf ist schwanger zu sein.

A/Ü: Auf meiner Profilseite ist ein Link zu einem Forum wo ihr in aller Gemütsruhe über die Geschichte diskutieren und so weiter könnt. Dort könnt ihr dann auch Beschwerden an mich abladen. ;)


	17. Kapitel 12 Schuld zuweisen

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub, jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer. ;) Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner Koübersetzerin tingel.

Kapitel 12 – Schuld zuweisen

Er dachte, dass Black sich verwandeln würde, sobald seine Tür geschlossen war. Er hatte Unrecht und er sah genervt zu, wie der Hund began schnell durch seine Räume zu laufen. Die Nase beschnüffelte alles, woran er vorbei lief. Severus wollte protestieren, wollte die verabscheuungswürdige Kreatur in eine Ganzkörperklammer fangen und diese rüde Invasion stoppen. Aber er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Und es machte keinen Sinn ihm dieses Verhalten zu verwehren. Es war unvermeidbar und er musste die Resultate akzeptieren – wenn auch nur um es hinter sich zu bringen.

Trotzdem, eine gewisse Beleidigung war angebracht. „Du pinkelst auf irgendwas, Black, und ich werde dich für einen Läufer häuten", grinste er höhnisch. Der Hund knurrte tief in seiner Kehle. Aber er unterbrach sein unaufhörliches Schnüffeln nicht. Severus setzte sich vor dem Kamin nieder und sah schweigend zu.

Harrys Schreibtisch wurde genau inspiziert und der Hund wagte es mit seinem Schwanz zu wedeln, als er den Mantel beschnüffelte, den der Junge über dem Stuhlrücken hängen gelassen hatte.

Alles andere im Raum wurde inspiziert und Severus musste zugeben, dass Blacks Nase außerordentlich sein musste, da er es schaffte, alles zu finden, was der Junge berührt hatte. Er ging dann weiter in die anderen Räume, schnüffelte an der Tür beim Zaubertränkelabor, bevor sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten und er sich weiter machte, als ob er wusste, dass zu mindest ein Zimmer hier ganz allein Severus Domäne war. Abgesehen von der spontanen Unterrichtsstunde hatte Harry sein Labor gemieden.

Sein Arbeitszimmer erhielt auch nur eine oberflächliche Beschnüffelung. Harry ging auch hier nur selten hin, außer um sich Pergament oder Schreibfedern zu leihen. Die Bibliothek dagegen wurde gründlich untersucht. Harry las dort oft. Er hatte anfangs gefragt, ob er die Bücher lesen könnte und lieh sich manchmal eins aus. Severus hatte ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben und hatte aus Neugier nachgehalten, an was der Junge interessiert war. Zauberbücher, Banne, Verteidung gegen die dunklen Künste – er hatte die Frechheit eines Abends zu fragen, warum Severus keine Bücher über Quidditch besaß. Überraschenderweise ließ der Junge die Bibliothek immer genauso zurück, wie er sie vorfand. Niemals ein Buch nicht an seinem Platz; stets, außer das eine Mal, als er sich mit Severus über seine Kleidung gestritten hatte. Severus hatte die Bücher aus den Regalen fliegen gehört, als der zornige junge Mann sich dort einschloss – ungezügelte stablose Magie ließ sie fliegen. Er hatte selber alles wieder zurückgeräumt und es Harry gegenüber nie mehr erwähnt.

Und zu Severus völliger Verärgerung begab sich Black dann von der Bibliothek zum Schlafzimmer. Er drückte die Tür mit seiner Schnauze auf ohne einen Blick zurück um Erlaubnis zu werfen. Er lauschte schweigend und stellte sich das Gespräch zumindest teilweise vor, das in ein paar Augenblicken stattfinden würde. Immer angenommen Black würde ihm stattdessen nicht einfach an die Kehle gehen. Das Knurren aus dem Schlafzimmer deutete an, dass Gewalt in der Tat folgen könnte, und Severus bewegte seine Finger leise zu seinem Zauberstab, bereit ihn herauszuziehen, wenn es nötig würde.

Doch Black kam nicht sofort wieder raus, stattdessen entschloss er sich den Raum komplett zu durchsuchen, bevor er in den Hauptraum zurückkehrte. Als er zurück durch die Schlafzimmertür trat, war er wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, sein Gesicht so finster wie eine Sturmwolke. Zorn und eine Drohung strahlten von dem Mann aus, als er in der Tür stand und ihn finster anstarrte.

„Du zwingst ihn dazu in deinem Bett zu schlafen." Die Worte aus Blacks Mund waren hart, kalt und mit Vorwürfen und Hass gefüllt.

Severus zügelte sein Temperament, aber nur weil er vorher gewusst hatte, dass das kommen würde. „Ich zwinge ihn nicht irgendetwas zu tun, Black" sagte er, seine Stimme genauso hart, genauso kalt. „Er ist mein Bundpartner, nicht mein Gefangener. Und wenn du auch nur für einen Augenblick darüber nachgedacht hättest, hättest du erkannt, dass nicht einmal Voldemort es geschafft hat den Jungen zu zwingen etwas zu tun, was er nicht wollte."

Etwas flackerte kurz in Blacks Augen. Überraschung, dachte Snape, obwohl sie rasch verdeckt wurde. „Du willst sagen, er will in deinem Bett schlafen?" Sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass Black das genaue Gegenteil unterstellte.

„Nein, Black" knurrte Severus. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass ihm die Vorstellung so ziemlich zuwider ist. Wie auch mir."

Blacks Augen verengten sich darüber. Offenbar glaubte er der letzteren Aussage nicht. Aber dann, musste Severus zugeben, es war eine armselige Lüge – er wollte, dass es ihm zuwider war, aber Potter war verdammt noch mal zu attraktiv um es wahr sein zu lassen.

„Aber keiner von uns beiden hatte eine große Wahl dabei" fuhr Severus schnell fort. „Minister Fudge hat uns beide durch seine Taten in diese Situation gezwungen."

„Willst du mir sagen, dass der große Severus Snape sich nicht daran erinnern kann, wie man ein zweites Bett herbei zaubern kann?" spöttelte Black, die Wangenmuskeln angespannt.

Severus erwiderte seinen finsteren Blick und überlegte, ob zwölf Jahre in Askaban das Gehirn des Mannes wirklich so durcheinander gerüttelt hatten. „Vor zwei Wochen habe ich einen Wander-Auge-Zauber auf Potters Besen entdeckt. Das Auge hatte bereits diese Räume einmal komplett durchsucht. Alles was Fudge braucht ist ein einziger Vorwand, dass diese Ehe ungültig ist. Ein zweites Bett wäre bestimmt ein ausreichender Vorwand gewesen."

Etwas flammte in Blacks Augen auf und Severus konnte sehen, wie der Mann sich eine scharf Erwiderung verkniff. Seine Wangenmuskeln entspannten sich nicht. „Wurdest du deshalb ausgewählt? Weil niemand sich vorstellen würde, dass die Ehe nicht gültig wäre?" Er sagte das Wort ‚gültig' mit Abscheu. „Weil keiner sich vorstellen könnte, dass du ihn nicht benutzen würdest, sobald du ihn alleine hättest?"

Severus kämpfte seine Wut nieder. Er war an solche Anschuldigungen gewöhnt, hatte in Wahrheit diesen Ruf gepflegt. „Das war einer der Gründe", gab er zu. „Die Tatsache, dass wir ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten hatten um jemanden Geeignetes zu finden, half auch nicht gerade."

„Wirklich?" Blacks Augen blitzten vor Wut. „Du erzählst mir, dass es in diesem Schloss niemanden gab, der geeignet war? Ich vermute, Sonara Sinistra war zu der Zeit verreist?"

Severus versteifte sich, als er Black völlig geschockt ansah. Sinistra! Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Mann so etwas in Betracht zog. „Weißt du, Black, trotz all der Dinge, die ich im Laufe der Jahre über dich gedacht habe, habe ich doch nie geglaubt, dass dir etwas anderes als Potters Wohlergehen am Herzen lag. Bis jetzt."

Blacks Augen weiteten sich und er machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu, bevor er sich zügelte. „Sein Wohlergehen! Du musst sehr viel von dir halten, wenn du meinst..."

„Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie ausgehungert nach Zuneigung der Junge ist?" Severus brachte Blacks Tirade mit diesen Worten ziemlich effektiv zum Schweigen. Das Gesicht des Mannes wurde blass, als ob Severus ihn geschlagen hätte.

„Zugegeben" fuhr Snape fort, „Sonora Sinistra hätte die Chance den Jungen-der-lebte zu heiraten höchstwahrscheinlich sofort mit beiden Händen ergriffen. Das ist etwas, was sich kein sozialer Emporkömmling jemals entgehen lassen würde. Und zugegeben, niemand würde die Gültigkeit von so einer Ehe bestreiten, etwas was sowohl als Fakt als auch dem Anschein nach wahrscheinlich in der ersten Nacht wahr sein würde. Sinistras Gelüste sind ziemlich weit bekannt."

Sonora Sinistra wechselte junge Männer, wie andere Frauen Kleider wechselten. Schüler waren für sie tabu, aber alle im Hogwartskollegium wussten, was sie mit der „Siebtklässler-Jagd" meinte. In dem Augenblick, in dem Schuljahr für die Sommerferien endete, setzte Sinistra den Besten und Gescheitesten aus der Abschlussklasse nach.

„Ohne Zweifel hätte Sinistra Mr. Potters Welt erschüttert" fuhr Severus fort. „Würde ihn dazu bringen zu glauben, dass die Sonne mit ihr auf- und untergeht. Für ungefähr eine Woche. Dann hätte sie jedes Interesse an ihm verloren und wäre zu jemand anderen übergegangen. Sie hätte dein Patenkind mit gebrochenem Herzen und betrogen zurück gelassen. Trotz all seines Mutes und seiner Reife ist er immer noch ein sechszehnjähriger Junge, der verzweifelt geliebt werden möchte. Sinistra hätte ihn durchgekaut und wieder ausgespuckt."

Black stand schweigend da, das Gesicht immer noch blass. Sinistra war anscheinend sein Hauptargument gewesen und er schien unsicher, was er jetzt noch anführen sollte, wo Severus so deutlich die Lächerlichkeit der Situation aufgezeigt hatte. In Wahrheit war Sinistra in jener Nacht keinem von ihnen überhaupt in den Sinn gekommen – wäre von allen abgetan worden. Sogar er, der bereit gewesen war mit Klauen und Krallen dagegen zu kämpfen Potter zu heiraten, hätte Sinistra nicht als potentiellen Ersatz akzeptiert. Sinistra hätte Potter viel effektiver zerstören können als alles, was sich Voldemort je ausgedacht hatte.

Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz Sinistra im Auge zu behalten – Potter war nicht länger wirklich tabu für sie. Als ein verheirateter Mann genoss er nicht denselben Schutz wie der Rest der Schüler. Und er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass eine Ehe sie nicht aufhielt – in der Tat bevorzugten es viele ältere Zauberer und Hexen Affären mit jüngeren verheirateten Männer und Frauen zu haben, die es verstehen würden, dass die Verbindung zwanglos war und sich nichts aus ihr ergeben würde.

„Gab es denn keinen anderen?" fragte Black dann. Sein Ton ließ erkennen, dass er die Tatsache, dass Sinistra keine Möglichkeit gewesen war, offensichtlich akzeptiert hatte.

„Wir hatten fünfzehn Minuten, Black. Wen hättest du vorgeschlagen? Vielleicht McGonagall? Niemand hätte uns das abgekauft." Mit der Ausnahme von Trelawney und Sinistra waren alle anderen weiblichen Mitglieder des Lehrerkollegiums verheiratet. Sogar Black würde nicht vorschlagen, dass Trelawney die Kraft hatte sich Fudge in den Weg zu stellen. „Wir brauchten jemanden stark genug um Potter vor Voldemort zu schützen. Wen hättest du vorgeschlagen?"

Black antwortete nicht. Vielmehr wandte er sich von Severus ab und begann ohne Worte ruhelos im Raum herum zu schreiten. Severus wartete und beobachtete ihn. Er wusste nicht, wie er das Spiel der Emotionen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes deuten sollte. Er erwartete wirklich mehr Widerspruch von dem Mann. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Black tatsächlich seine Worte in Erwägung ziehen könnte – die Situation tatsächlich logisch betrachten könnte. Er glaubte nicht, dass der Gryffindor überhaupt wusste, wie man logisch dachte.

Schließlich brachte Blacks Wandern ihn wieder in Snapes Nähe und er ließ sich ihm gegenüber in den Stuhl fallen. Ein besiegter Ausdruck lag auf dem Gesicht des Mannes und Severus untertrückte seine höhnische Freude darüber, dass er die Diskussion tatsächlich gewonnen hatte.

„Nun, ich nehme an wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen, dass Harry sich aus Versehen in dich verlieben könnte", sagte Black sachlich. Offenbahr dachte er immer noch daran, was Severus über Sinistra gesagt hatte. Die Bemerkung stach mehr als Black es ohne Zweifel beabsichtigt hatte.

„Nein, ich bezweifle, dass du dir darüber jemals Sorgen machen musst", brachte Severus raus. Er musste sich bemühen die Verärgerung aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.

Black sah zu ihm hoch, sein Blick wurde wieder hart. „Wenn ich herausfinden sollte, dass du versucht hast dich ihm aufzuzwingen..."

„Führe diesen Satz nicht zu Ende!" Fiel Severus ihm rasch ins Wort. „Ich hätte keine andere Wahl als mich gekränkt zu fühlen. Und wenn wir Mr. Potter über anständige Zauberertraditionen aufklären würden, würde er ebenfalls keine Wahl haben, als sich gekränkt zu fühlen." Er könnte diese Beleidigung nicht weniger übergehen wie er die Draco Malfoys Beleidigungen an Harry hatte unerwidert lassen können.

Zu seiner Überraschung gab Black wieder nach. Er machte keine Anstalten zu Ende zu bringen, was er sagen wollte. Sein Blick jedoch schwankte nicht. „Nur das wir uns hier verstehen", sagte er kalt.

„Vollkommen", knurrte Severus.

Sie saßen wieder schweigend und Severus wartete auf Black spitze Abschlussbemerkung, die er für seinem Abgang vorbereitete hatte. So weit es ihn berührte, hatten sie ausdiskutiert, worüber sie unvermeidlich aneinander geraten mussten. Black jedoch überraschte ihn noch einmal.

„Die Hälfte der Kleidung in Harrys Schrank habt seinen Geruch nicht an sich, wieso nicht?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte keine solche Bemerkung aus heiterem Himmel erwartet. „Ich vermute, weil er noch nicht alles getragen hat. Ich habe sie gerade erst für ihn gekauft."

„Du hast also vor deine Pflichten ihm gegenüber zu erfüllen?"

Severus sprang vor Schock auf die Füße, Wut brannte in ihm. Diese Beleidigung, obwohl von völlig anderer Natur, war genauso groß wie die, die er Black gerade abgehalten hatte vor ein paar Sekunden auszusprechen. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass diese Beleidigung allein gegen Severus gerichtet war. Black, Promenadenmischung oder nicht, gehörte immer noch zu einer der ältesten reinblütigen Familien in der Zauberwelt, eine Familie, die so wusste Severus seit Jahrunderten in Slytherin gewesen war, bis Sirius Black daher gekommen war. Er konnte Harry seine Missverständnisse wegen Geld, Wohnung, Kleidung und Fürsorge vergeben, weil der Junge als Muggel aufgewachsen war. Aber Black wusste ganz genau, was er gerade gesagt hatte, was für eine Beleidigung er gerade der Familienehre der Snapes angetan hatte.

Aber bevor Severus eine angemessene Erwiderung formulieren konnte, war Black auch auf die Füße gesprungen, rasende Wut auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich bin sein Pate!" schrie er, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Es war mein Recht, die Frage zu stellen, bevor die Ehe jemals zustande kam! Du wirst sie mir jetzt nicht verwehren!"

Blacks Worte ließen ihn besser verstummen, als ein Schlag das gekonnt hätte. Die Beleidigung, die Severus hervorbringen wollte, entglitt seinem Sinn, wurde von Unglauben ersetzt. Er fand sich benommen wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen, als die Unwirklichkeit der Situation ihn plötzlich traf. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte, konnte es nicht fassen; es war jenseits von Lächerlichkeit.

Aber es gab keine andere Deutung für den Ausdruck in Blacks Augen. Ihm war es todernst damit. Und Severus hatte keine Wahl als die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass er sich irgendwie - unmöglich! - mit Sirius Black in Verlobungsverhandlungen um die Hand von Harry Potter befand. Er starrte schweigend und schaute in betäubten Schock zu, wie Black sich wieder setzte, steif vor Ärger, sein Blick fest.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das war abseits von allem, was er sich je vorgestellt hatte. Wenn er aufrichtig mit sich war, dann hatte Black Recht. Er hatte das Recht auf die Antwort – hätte die Möglichkeit haben sollen das zu fragen, bevor die Ehe stattfand und so eine akzeptable Frage in eine schwere Beleidigung verwandelte.

Er schluckte mit plötzlich trockener Kehle und versuchte Worte zu finden, mit denen sie beide leben konnten. Trotz allem, all ihrem Hass aus der Vergangenheit, musste er zugeben, dass er Blacks Entschlossenheit bewunderte.

„Diese... Verhandlung hat keinen Sinn", sagte er langsam und machte mit seinen Worten deutlich, dass er genau verstand, was Black mit seiner Aussage beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich habe einen Eid geleistet, den ich nicht brechen werde. Es wird ihm an nichts fehlen."

Und das alleine musste Black genügen. Severus hatte nicht vor noch mehr anzubieten.

Black warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und Severus erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Qualen, die so viele Jahre in Askaban ihm gebracht hatten; zum ersten Mal konnte beinahe Mitleid mit Black dafür haben; dafür dass er ein ganzes Leben mit seinem Patenkind verpasst hatte. Zum ersten Mal konnte er beinahe sehen, was Potter und Lupin in dem Mann sahen. Trotz der Qualen, die er erlitten hatte, war er aus Askaban entkommen und besaß immer noch die Fähigkeit zu lieben. Und lieben tat er – leidenschaftlich. Severus konnte ihm nicht vorwerfen, dass er das Beste für Harry wollte.

Severus war so von der überraschenden Einsicht gefangen, dass er beinahe Blacks nächste Worte nicht mitbekam. „Dumbledore sagt, dass du die ganze Zeit für ihn spioniert hast. Dass du niemals ein Todesser warst. Dass du versucht hattest Lily und Ja... James zu retten." Seine Stimme brach, als er den Namen seines Freundes aussprach. Severus bleib still. Er vermutete, dass das irgendwohin führte. Er vermutete auch, dass diese Unterhaltung längst überfällig war.

„Dumbledore sagt, dass du dich ihnen anfangs angeschlossen hast um deinen Vater aufzuhalten. Dass du nicht an ihre Ideologie geglaubt hast, dass du ihren Predigten den Rücken zugekehrt hast", fuhr Black fort und Severus wusste, dass das sprichwörtliche ‚sie', das er benutzte, die anderen Todesser und die dunklen Zauberer waren, die so stark in den Slytherin-Familien vertreten waren. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass dein Vater ein bösartiger Mann, ein grausamer Mann war. Dass deine Mutter nicht viel besser war." Black sah ihn jetzt nicht an. Stattdessen starrte er auf einen Punkt hinter seiner Schulter. Severus war empört über die Andeutung, dass Albus mit Black über seine Familie gesprochen hatte. Aber er schaffte es seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten.

So gerade eben.

„Meine Familie...", begann Black wieder, nur um sich zu unterbrechen. Etwas flackerte finster in seinen Augen. Severus wusste alles über Blacks Familie – dunkle Zauberer, das ganze Pack. Ganze Generationen voll. Respektiert in der Zaubergesellschaft, respektiert und gefürchtet. Es war einer der Gründe, warum niemand Sirius Blacks Schuld angezweifelt hatte, warum keiner auch nur einen Protestschrei getan hatte, als er ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban ging. Niemand außer dem einsamen Werwolf, dessen Stimme in dem Wutgeschrei unterging.

„Meine Familie", wiederholte Black, „war bösartig, grausam und verärgert, dass ich ihren Predigten den Rücken zukehrte."

Da ging ihm auf, wohin dies führen sollte. Unglauben schwoll in ihm an. Severus kämpfte gegen den Drang sich in seinem Sitz zu winden. Sein Magen wand sich plötzlich vor Übelkeit. Gott, Black tat das doch nicht wirklich? Er war nicht dabei auf die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen hinzuweisen – er wollte nicht auf diese Ähnlichkeiten schauen, wollte keine Beziehung zu diesem Mann anerkennen. So funktionierte ihr Verhältnis nicht. Es war zu wenig, zu spät. Sie würden sich nicht näher kommen. Würden keine Freunde werden. Warum also, in Merlins Namen, quälte er sie beide, indem er Dinge aussprach, die nie erwähnt werden sollten?

„Dinge kommen einem zu merkwürdigen Zeiten wieder in den Sinn", sagte Black in einem komischen Ton, seine Stimme irgendwie hohl, beinahe verloren. „Erinnerung kommen wieder auf und schicken deinen Geist in Richtungen, in die er nicht gehen sollte. Manchmal bringen sie dich in Rage, manchmal sagst und tust wegen ihnen Dinge und du weißt nicht einmal warum."

Was in Gottes Namen versuchte der Mann ihnen anzutun? Severus war nur Sekunden davon entfernt ihn anzuschreien. Sekunden davon entfernt, ihn am Kragen zu packen und aus seinen Räumen zu schmeißen. Er war nicht Blacks Beichtvater, war nicht sein Vertrauter. Wollte nicht seine angsterfüllte Geschichte hören... warum tat er...

„Die Dursleys haben Harry weh getan", Blacks Worte unterbrachen Severus Gedanken abrupt. Verstehen durchströmte ihn endlich. Es ging nicht um ihn oder Black. Es ging um Harry. Es ging alles um Harry.

„Die Dursleys haben Harry weh getan", wiederholte Black. „Und du hast es nicht gesehen. Du hast ihn fünf Jahre lang fast jeden Tag gesehen und du hast es nicht gesehen, obwohl du alle Anzeichen hättest erkennen müssen. Ich habe es nicht gesehen, obwohl ich alle Anzeichen hätte erkennen müssen. Ich bezweifle, dass die einem von uns nicht vertraut waren."

Die Übelkeit verwandelte sich in Schmerz, als Severus die Worte des Mannes wirken ließ.

„Ich habe ihn kurz gesehen, bevor die Schule letztes Jahr begann", erzählte ihm Black. „Ich erinnere mich, wie ich dachte, dass er zu dünn war. Aber er hatte einen großen Appetit und ich habe es als die typischen Wachstumsfolgen von Jugendlichen abgetan. Sie sind schließlich alle zu dünn, wenn sie eine Wachstumsphase durchmachen. Außer, dass er keinen großartigen Wachstumsschub durchgemacht hatte – schwer, glaub ich, wenn man dich hungern lässt. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich die Blutergüsse an seinen Armen gesehen und ihn gefragt habe, was passiert war. Er zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und sagte, sie kämen von einem Quidditchunfall. Außer, dass Harry bei den Durleys kein Quidditch spielen durfte – eine Tatsache, die ich bequemerweise vergessen hatte."

Black stand abrupt auf und begann wieder zu umher zu schreiten. Severus starrte auf den Boden, weigerte sich zuzusehen. Er wusste, dass er den Rest hören musste, wusste, dass Black nicht eher gehen würde, bis er alles gesagt hatte, was er sagen musste.

„Ich habe mal gehört, wie die Weasley-Zwillinge ihm und Ron von dem Deuce-Spiel erzählten", fuhr Black fort. Severus lächelte schräg darüber. Niemand schaffte es durch das siebte Jahr ohne etwas über Deuces zu lernen – ein lächerliches Kartenspiel, das im Allgemeinen damit endete, dass die beiden Verlierer für fünf Minuten zusammen in einem Kleiderschrank eingesperrt wurden. Ein kurzes Fummeln und Geknutsche war das ultimative Ziel des Spiels.

„Harry war entsetzt über die Beschreibung des Spiels", erklärte Black. „Ich erinnere mich an die Hänselei, die er die Nacht beim Abendessen durchmachte. Sogar Remus und ich zogen ihn damit auf. Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis er endlich verstand, worüber wir alle sprachen und angemessen rot wurde. Jetzt verstehe ich, dass der ganze Aspekt mit dem Küssen ihm völlig entgangen war. Alles woran er gedacht hatte, war in einem kleinen Raum eingesperrt zu sein."

Und das brachte die Erinnerung an Snapes achtlose Worte an Harry in seiner ersten Nacht hier zurück. Er konnte sich immer noch an den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erinnern, als er vorgeschlagen hatte, er solle im Schrank schlafen.

„Wir hätten es wissen sollen", sagte Black. „Wir hätten es sehen sollen. Wir hätten es beide sehen sollen."

Und Severus konnte ihm nicht noch mehr Recht geben. Der Knoten in seinem Bauch war Beweis genug. „Ja, hätten wir", sagte er leise.

Black drehte sich schnell zu ihm um. Er schien von seinen Worten überrascht zu sein. Severus erwiderte seinen Blick. Und all die Jahre voller Bitterkeit und Groll schienen wie unüberwindbare Mauern zwischen ihnen zu stehen.

„Dann gibst du es also zu", forderte Black und seine Stimme war unversöhnlich und hart wie Stahl. „Du gibst zu, dass wir ihn im Stich gelassen haben."

„Ja, Black, ich gebe es zu." Hierin – in dieser Schande – waren sie vereint.

Und es schien, als wäre das alles, was Black wollte. Keine Wärme kam in seine Augen, aber er nickte anerkennend und kehrte in seine Hundegestalt zurück, wechselte von der einen in die andere Gestalt, zu schnell um es zu verfolgen.

Der schwarze Grimm saß schweigend neben der Tür, wartend, und mit einem Seufzen stand Severus auf und ließ ihn hinaus.

Author's Note: Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, wie ich diese Konfrontation entwickeln wollte. Schließlich ist eine Konfrontation zwischen Severus und Sirius ein Standardmotiv in der HP Fanfiction geworden. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dem ganzen einen neuen Dreh verleihen und beide Männer dennoch realistisch halten.

Ich habe in den letzten Tagen viele Emails bekommen über die Dursleys und über die Menge an Misshandlungen, die Harry von ihnen erlitt. Also habe ich gedacht, ich schreibe hier ein paar kurze Bemerkungen darüber.

Kindsmisshandlung – Canon vs. Fanon: Ich habe viele Fragen bekommen, wie viel von Harrys Kindsmisshandlung Canon war im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich mir ausgedacht habe. Fanon neigt dazu zu übertreiben, was wirklich geschah – aber ich selber denke, dass das was wirklich geschah, schlimm genug war. Der „Schrank unter der Treppe" ist eigentlich eine Fehlbezeichnung für Amerikaner. Viele britische Häuser haben einen – es ist eher ein größerer Wandschrank wie eine Vorratskammer als ein richtiger Kleiderschrank. Der Schrank in den Filmen ist eine genaue Darstellung. Egal wie groß sie sind, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen für längere Zeit in einem eingeperrt (oder in einem Schlafzimmer eingesperrt) zu sein. Ich denke, dass es mehr die ungerechtfertigte Gefangenschaft ist als die Größe des Raumes, die hier den wirklichen Schaden anrichtet.

Wir wissen auch, dass die Dursleys Harry hungern ließen – obwohl ich glaube, dass das Schlimmste davon während des zweiten Buchs geschah. Als Harry endlich von Ron und seinen Brüdern gerettet wurde, war er seit zwei Wochen in dem Schlafzimmer eingesperrt gewesen. Ihm wurde einmal am Tag etwas zu essen gegeben – ein einziger Teller wässriger Suppe. Harry trank die Brühe selber und gab dann den die festen Teile an seine Eule. Zwei Wochen davon hätten einen Zwölfjährigen schwach und krank gemacht.

Und nein, wir haben keine Beweise dafür, dass Vernon Harry geschlagen hat außer ihn in den Schrank zu werfen, aber Dudley hat es auf jeden Fall getan. Und da Dudley später ein Boxer in seiner Schulmannschaft wurde, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es angenehm war. Davon abgesehen meine ich, dass die Misshandlung im Canon mehr Vernachlässigung als alles andere war.

Offensichtlich sind meine Dursleys etwas härter als die Canon-Dursleys (müssen sie sein, damit die Handlung richtig funktioniert). Einzelne Ereignisse werden hier und da erwähnt, wenn die Geschichte weitergeht.

Dumbledores Fluch: Hat Dudley das gleiche Schicksal wie seine Familie verdient? Vielleicht, vielleicht nicht. Ich selber denke, dass Dudley beinahe genauso sehr misshandelt wurde wie Harry – nur in einer völlig anderen Weise. Seine Eltern verhätscheln ihn – sprichwörtlich zu Tode. Die Chancen stehen gut, dass so ein Kind früh stirbt wegen Herzversagen, Diabetes oder einem Konflikt mit dem Gesetz. Wenn Dudley nicht etwas Drastisches zustößt, weiß ich nicht, ob er noch zu retten ist. In mancherlei Hinsicht mag Dumbledores Fluch das Beste sein, was ihm je passiert ist. Er wird ihn zwingen, sein Leben noch einmal zu überdenken und er wird ganz bestimmt seine Essgewohnheiten verändern. Ob er sich nun bessern wird oder nicht, bleibt abzuwarten.


	18. Kapitel 13 Werwölfe verstehen

Chapter 13 - Understanding Werewolves

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub, jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer. ;) Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner Koübersetzerin tingel. 

Kapitel 13 –Werwölfe verstehen

Remus verließ Harrys Seite, kurz nachdem Ron ankam um den beiden Freunden ein wenig Zeit alleine zu geben. Harry hörte schweigend zu, während Ron ihm alles über die schlaflose Nacht erzählte, die er und Hermine im Gryffindorturm verbracht hatten. Die Geschichte von dem Angriff hatte sich wie eine Feuersbrunst in der Schule verbreitet. Ein Dutzend Schüler hatten gesehen, wie Severus Snape Harrys blutigen Körper in die Drei Besen trug. Die Beschreibungen der Pfeile, die aus Harrys Körper herausragten, waren sehr detailliert und blutrünstig gewesen. Halb Gryffindor war aus dem Glauben, Harry sei tot, in Panik verfallen und Ron und Hermine hatten den größten Teil einer Stunde damit verbracht ihnen zu versichern, dass es nicht wahr war.

„Sie wollten die ganze Geschichte immer wieder hören", gestand Ron Harry. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie anstrengend das war." Der Rotschopf sah fiebrig und etwas kränklich aus. „Sie wollten wissen, wie viel Blut da war, ob du geschrieen hast, ob..." Er hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Ron", sagte Harry leise.

Ron blickte besorgt zu ihm hoch. „Harry, habe ich dir das jemals angetan? Habe ich dich jemals so genervt?"

Harry zögerte einen Moment zu lange, während er nach einer geeigneten Lüge suchte. Ron kannte ihn zu gut und seufzte. „Merlin! Tut mir leid, Harry! Ich hatte keine Ahnung."

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte Harry ihn. „Glaub es oder nicht, man gewöhnt sich dran."

Ron schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Möglich", antwortete er. „Auf jeden Fall haben wir bis spät in der Nacht geredet. Viele Leute haben Angst, dass das bedeutet, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wieder angreift. Und du solltest mal hören, was sie über Snape sagen."

Harry sah überrascht auf. „Was ist mit Snape?" Seine Stimme hörte sich sogar für ihn selbst defensiv an.

Ron dachte anscheinend auch so. Aber der Rotschopf warf ihm bloß einen amüsierten Blick zu und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Nichts schlimmes", versicherte er ihm. „Es ist bloß das erste Mal, dass Snape von Gryffindors als Held gefeiert wird. Er und Dumbledore waren wie die verdammte Kavallerie, nicht wahr?"

„Sie haben uns das Leben gerettet", stimmte Harry zu. Er war der erste, der das zugab. „Das muss ich Snape erzählen. Er wird sich totlachen."

„Snape lacht?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Manchmal", räumte Harry ein. „Gewöhnlich wenn ich was dummes getan habe."

„War klar", Ron verdrehte wieder die Augen. „Erzähl's ihm jedenfalls nicht. Er ist jetzt schon unerträglich genug. Er würde uns das für den Rest unseres Lebens unter die Nase reiben – und wahrscheinlich einen Weg finden dafür Punkte von Gryffindor einzukassieren."

„Wahrscheinlich", pflichtete Harry ihm bei. Snape _liebte_ es Punkte von Gryffindor wegzunehmen.

„Jedenfalls wollten viele Leute wissen, ob...", er hielt zögernd inne und sah Harry unsicher an. Harry nickte ihm bloß zu und ermutigte ihn zu sagen, was immer es auch war. „Ob du jemanden getötet hast", schloss Ron. „Und welche Flüche du benutzt hast. Aber Hermine und ich dachten, dass es niemand was angeht und das haben wir ihnen gesagt."

„Danke, Ron", sagte Harry dankbar. Er wusste, dass die Fragen unvermeidlich waren angesichts ihrer Altersgruppe. Aber es war doch schön zu wissen, dass wenigstens Ron und Hermine verstanden.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Ron sanft und Harry wusste, was er wirklich fragte.

„Nein", gab Harry zu. „Aber ich schaff das schon. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass ich mich auf euch beide verlassen kann."

Ron nickte heftig und versuchte seine Gefühle etwas zu unterdrücken. Er streckte die Hand aus um Harry die Schulter zu tätscheln, überlegte es sich aber. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich an den Pfeil, der dort gestern noch da gewesen war. Er drückte stattdessen Harrys Hand. Die Geste war so ungewohnt wie sie willkommen war. Harry drückte gegenüber keinem seine Gefühle in körperlichen Gesten aus. Er konnte es an den Fingern einer Hand zählen, wie oft er umarmt worden war – etwas was nur Hermine, Molly Weasley und Sirius je gewagt hatten.

Und Snape.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Snape hatte ihn gestern hochgehoben und in seinen Armen getragen. Das zählte, vermutete er. Es war nah genug dran. Es überraschte ihn, dass er es aus irgendeinem Grund zählen wollte.

Hermine unterbrach die beiden einen Augenblick später und betrat das Zimmer ein Tablett mit Essen für Harry tragend. „Madam Pomfrey hat das für dich geschickt, Harry", erklärte sie, als sie sich dem Bett näherte. Ron half Harry dabei sich aufzusetzen und schüttelte die Kissen hinter seinem Rücken auf um es ihm gemütlich zu machen. Hermine setzte das Tablett in Harrys Schoß.

„Was hat Snape gewollt?", fragte Ron Hermine, als sie sich in den Stuhl ihm gegenüber setzte.

Harry warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, als er einen Bissen von den Eiern auf seinem Teller nahm.

„Snape hat uns auf dem Weg hierher auf dem Gang angehalten", erklärte Ron. „Sagte, er wollte mit Mine sprechen."

Sie sahen beide fragend zu Hermine. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Er wollte mehr über den Königsstimmezauber wissen", erklärte sie. „Wollte mehr über unsere extra Lerngruppe wissen."

Harry versteifte sich bei ihren Worten. Das alte Misstrauen flammte wieder in ihm auf. „Wird er uns das verbieten?" Er hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass diese Lerngruppen weitergehen würden. Gott allein wusste, sie würden dieses Jahr nichts nützliches von Professor Dubloise lernen. Wenn Hermine und ihre Lerngruppe nicht gewesen wären, bezweifelte Harry, dass er jetzt noch leben würde.

„Nein", sagte Hermine schnell, bevor Ron eine Tirade loslassen konnte und Snape verdammte, bevor er das Ergebnis ihrer Unterhaltung hörte. „Nein, wird er nicht. Tatsächlich hat er angedeutet, dass er es billigt. Eigentlich hat er uns irgendwie... gelobt."

„Was?" Ron und Harry starrten sie schockiert an.

Hermine zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Es war wirklich ganz schön merkwürdig", gab sie zu. „Er schien tatsächlich beeindruckt zu sein. Von uns allen drei."

Harry hatte sich nach und nach an die nachlassenden Feindseligkeiten zwischen ihm und dem Zaubertränkemeister gewöhnt und war nur ein wenig bestürzt über ihre Worte. Aber Ron, er starrte sie nur an wie ein Fisch. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich, als er nach Worten suchte.

„Ich mein es ernst", beharrte sie.

„Snape?" bat Ron um Klarstellung. Unglauben färbte seine Worte.

Hermine nickte.

„Hat er...", Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Gryffindor Punkte geschenkt?"

„Nun, nein", räumte Hermine ein. „Aber dann ging es auch nicht darum, dass wir Gryffindors sind, oder? Es ging darum, dass wir drei Freunde sind."

Freunde. Harry, Ron und Hermine. Und aus irgendeinem Grund verstand Snape, dass das wichtig war. Das es sehr wichtig war. Der Gedanke ließ ein seltsames Gefühl von Wärme durch Harry fluten.

„Nun, verdammt", lachte Ron. „Wann ist die Hölle zugefroren und warum hat mir das niemand gesagt?"

Das ließ die drei in Gelächter ausbrechen und für einen Moment vergaßen sie Todesser und Kriege und Sterben und verloren sich in dem Gefühl einfach nur Teenager zu sein.

Auf Madam Pomfreys Beharren brachen Ron und Hermine schließlich auf und gaben Harry die Gelegenheit wieder einmal zu schlafen. Er schlief den Rest des Tages. Sein Körper war erschöpft von den Prüfungen, die er durchgemacht hatte.

Am Abend wachte er auf mit Gefühl von Wärme, die sich gegen seine Seite presste, und für einen verwirrten Augenblick dachte er, es war Snape. Aber Snape hatte ihn nie berührt, nicht in all den Wochen, die sie neben einander geschlafen hatten. Er stemmte die Augen auf und erkannte, dass es Tatze war, der sanft neben ihm schnarchte. Der Hund lag gemütlich ausgestreckt auf der Bettdecke. Wieder im Stuhl an seiner Seite sitzend mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er die beiden betrachtete, war Remus Lupin.

„Wie lange ist er schon hier?" fragte Harry leise und wies auf den schlafenden Hund.

„Stunden, schätze ich", überlegte Remus. „Er hat das Mittagessen verpasst."

Harry lächelte und streckte die Hand aus um Tatzes struppigen Kopf zu kraulen. Der Hund zuckte ein wenig, wachte aber nicht auf. „Ich habe mir immer einen Hund gewünscht", gab er beinahe sehnsüchtig zu.

Remus lachte darüber leise. „Nun, sie verursachen mehr Ärger als sie wert sind. Besonders der hier."

Harry grinste. „Trotzdem, wäre schön gewesen jemanden zu haben, der Dudley beißen könnte."

Remus Augen wurden sanft und obwohl Harry es nicht bemerkte, wurde Tatze unnatürlich still unter seinen Fingern. „Dudley ist dein Cousin, nicht wahr?" fragte Remus. „Nicht sehr nett, vermute ich?"

„Ein völliges Arsch", gab Harry zu.

„Willst du darüber sprechen?", fragte Remus sanft. Harry sah überrascht zu dem Mann hoch. Zu spät erkannte er, welche Richtung ihre Unterhaltung eingeschlagen hatte. Das hatte er nicht beabsichtigt. Hatte nicht wirklich daran gedacht. Aber natürlich hatte Dumbledore Sirius erzählt, was sie über die Dursleys erfahren hatten. Und natürlich wusste Remus es nun auch.

Er warf dem Werwolf ein schnelles Grinsen zu. „Mir geht's gut, Remus", beruhigte er den Mann. Er fühlte, wie sich das Fell unter seiner Hand bewegte und schrie kurz überrascht, als er bemerkte, dass Tatze wieder zu Sirius geworden war. Sein Pate setzte sich rasch auf. Er lächelte ihn kurz strahlend an, als er die Hand ausstreckte um Harrys Haar zu wuscheln und die unbewusste Zärtlichkeit zurückzugeben. Und dann einfach um zu nerven, als er zum Stuhl neben Remus ging, streckte er seine Hand aus und wuschelte auch Remus Haar.

Remus lächelte nachsichtig. Aber er schob Sirius Hand weg von sich. Sirius grinste. Aber zum ersten Mal bemerkte Harry etwas Tieferes in den Augen seines Paten, etwas wärmeres und heller leuchtendes, als er Remus ansah. Er musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. Röte ergoss sich über sein Gesicht, als er erkannte, was für ein Ausdruck das war. Ron sah Hermine so an, wenn er glaubte, dass niemand ihn beobachtete. Der Gedanke, dass Sirius vielleicht weniger alleine war als er schien, wärmte Harry bis in sein Innerstes.

Sirius richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde durch ein anderes Leuchten ersetzt, eins voller Betroffenheit und Zuneigung und Sorge. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht darüber reden willst, Harry?" fragte ihn Sirius Remus Frage wiederholend.

Als er erkannte, dass Sirius seine Bemerkung über Dudley gehört hatte, seufzte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", räumte er ein. Er war nie gut darin gewesen über Dinge zu reden, besonders nicht über Gefühle. Er öffnete sich selten für andere. Seltsamerweise hatte Snape mehr aus ihm herausbekommen als jeder andere.

„Vielleicht kannst du mir erzählen, warum du nie etwas gesagt hast", schlug Sirius vor. Da war nichts Anschuldigendes in seinem Tonfall und seine Augen zeigten einfach Verständnis und einen ganz schwachen Ausdruck von Hoffnung, dass Harry darauf eingehen würde. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er das diesem Blick abschlagen sollte. Das letzte was er wollte, war Sirius zu verletzen. Aber er wollte auch nicht, dass der Mann sich für etwas schuldig fühlte, worüber er keine Kontrolle hatte.

„Ich glaube...", Harry seufzte und suchte nach einer Erklärung. „Ich glaube, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, wusste ich gar nicht, dass da etwas falsch war in der Art wie sie mich behandelten. Es war einfach, wie das Leben war und immer gewesen war. Ich hatte nichts, mit dem ich es vergleichen konnte."

Er sah das bestürzte Flackern darüber in den Augen von beiden. Er erkannte den Einwand, der sich beiden auf die Lippen drängte nur um genauso schnell wieder geschluckt zu werden, als sie gegen den ersten Impuls kämpften, den sie beide hatten. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, was es war. Er nahm an, aus ihrer Perspektive waren die Dinge anders gewesen. Sie konnten sich beide an das Jahr erinnern, dass er bei seinen Eltern gelebt hatte, bevor er in das Leben der Dursleys getreten war. Das einzige, wovon er sich von dieser Zeit erinnerte, war ihr Tod, dank der Dementoren.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht an sie", sagte er leise, bedauernd, und beide Männer nickten verständnisvoll. Sie wussten genau, wen er meinte und warum seine Worte aus seiner Sicht Sinn ergaben. Er vermutete, dass das Eingeständnis die beiden wahrscheinlich mehr schmerzte als ihn.

„Und nachdem du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist, Harry?" gab Sirius ihm ein Stichwort und drängte Harry fortzufahren.

„Es war alles zu neu im ersten Jahr", räumte er ein. „Erst als ich zum Fuchsbau kam und sah, wie Rons Familie war, habe ich verstanden, dass etwas verkehrt war. Dann habe ich nicht gewusst, was ich tun und wem davon erzählen sollte. Ich habe kurz daran gedacht. Aber es schien, dass jeder, der etwas deswegen tun konnte, es ja schon wusste. Ich nahm an, dass Dumbledore und McGonagall es wissen mussten. Und bevor ich es mich versah, beschuldigte man mich der Erbe Slytherins zu sein und es schien irgendwie blöd sich über so etwas zu sorgen. Mit all den Leuten, die versuchten mich zu töten, schien es auch weiterhin blöd. Dumbledore sagte, dass ich bei den Dursleys bleiben müsste, weil das der einzige Ort war, an dem ich in Sicherheit war. Und ich dachte bloß, dass es besser war als tot zu sein. Machte kein Sinn sich darüber aufzuregen. Würde ja nicht für immer dauern."

Irgendwann während seiner kleinen Rede hatte er woanders hingeschaut und das Schweigen, das ihn begrüßte, ließ ihn zögernd wieder zu den beiden Männern blicken. Sie sahen ihn beide nachdenklich an. Als ob sie versuchten seine Worte aufzunehmen oder versuchten es mit dem überein zu bringen, was sie von ihm wussten. Eine Vorahnung überkam ihn. Zu viele Jahre, in denen seine Gefühle nichts zählten, ließen ihn fürchten, was sie jetzt wohl zu ihm sagen würden. „Es ist nicht wichtig...", begann er zu sagen, bereit alles abzutun. Bereit sich vor jedem Schmerz zu schützen, der ihn treffen würde.

Beide Männer überraschten ihn, als sie sich gleichzeitig nach vorne lehnten und seine Hand packten. Sie hielten sie in einem festen dreifachen Griff. „Harry, es ist wichtig", sagte Sirius zu ihm. „Und es ist nicht blöd. Und wir wollen, dass du ein Aufheben darum machst."

„Harry", fügte Remus hinzu. „Wir können nicht ändern, was geschehen ist. Wir können nicht zurückgehen und es wieder in Ordnung bringen. Wir würden, wenn wir könnten. Aber wenn du darüber reden willst oder wenn du... uns einfach brauchst, dann sind wir für dich da."

Seine Worte waren sanft und beruhigend und der Ausdruck in Sirius Augen ließ einen Kloß in Harrys Kehle entstehen, der sich gut anfühlte, sogar noch während er wehtat. „Danke", flüsterte er ihnen leise zu plötzlich unter der Aufmerksamkeit verlegen und nicht wirklich fähig mehr Worte zu finden als das.

Beide Männer schienen es zu verstehen und sie lächelten ihm zu und drückten wieder seine Hand, bevor sie ihn losließen.

„Und Harry", fügte Sirius hinzu. „Wenn jemand wieder versucht dich zu verletzen, sag mir Bescheid. Ich verspreche dir, ich beiße ihn, wer immer es auch ist."

Harry verzog seinen Mund in ein klägliches Lächeln. Er konnte sich ausmalen, was Sirius dieses Mal meinte, obwohl der Mann offensichtlich wenigstens versuchte höflich zu sein. „Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht magst, aber Snape war ziemlich anständig zu mir."

Remus glaubte seiner Aussage unbesehen. Schließlich hatte er den Vorteil ihrer früheren Unterhaltung. Sirius jedoch biss trotzig schmollend auf seiner Lippe herum. „Nun, er bleibt besser dabei", nörgelte er. „Sonst." Er ließ die Drohung im Raum stehen.

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich schelmisch und wollte die Stimmung ein bisschen aufheitern. Er grinste seinen Paten verschmitzt an. „Weißt du, Tatze, Moony hat mir gesagt, dass du nicht allzu scharf auf die Ehe bist."

Remus verdrehte die Augen vor, wie Harry vermutete, belustigter Verlegenheit.

Sirius aber sah ehrlich überrascht aus. „Hat er das?", er blickte überrascht zu Remus. „Ich nehme an, ich habe nie groß darüber nachgedacht, als ich jünger war. Aber ich habe nichts dagegen. Zur Ruhe zu kommen hört sich ziemlich gut an."

Nun war Remus an der Reihe überrascht auszusehen. Er starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an. „Du? Zur Ruhe kommen?" Sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass er die Vorstellung lächerlich fand. „Deine Idee zur Ruhe zu kommen war mit derselben Person länger als eine Woche auszugehen." Remus wandte sich verschwörerisch zu Harry. „Dein Vater sagte immer, dass Sirius glaubte, Beziehungen seien wie Quidditch. Wenn du erst einmal den Schnatz gefangen hast, ist das Spiel zu Ende und es ist Zeit ein neues Spiel zu beginnen."

Harry stieß ein geschocktes Lachen aus. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er gerade gehört hatte, wie Remus Lupin vor ihm eine sexuelle Doppeldeutigkeit gemacht hatte.

„Moony!" rief Sirius ungläubig aus. „Sag so was nicht vor Harry! Er ist zu jung für..."

Harry unterbrach ihm mit einem ausgelassenen Kichern. „Ich bin nicht zu jung, Tatze", grinste er. „Und glaub mir, ich habe so ziemlich jeden Witz über Schnatzfangen und Besen polieren gehört, den es gibt."

„Besen polieren!" stieß Sirius hervor. Sein Gesicht wurde rot. „Außerdem ist es sowieso nicht wahr. So schlimm war ich nicht. Und nur weil ich damals viel ausgegangen bin, heißt das heute noch lange nichts. Ich war jung. Leute ändern sich." Er blickte seltsam rüber zu Remus und Harry spürte eine plötzliche Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern. „So bin ich jetzt nicht mehr", fügte Sirius hinzu und beobachtete Remus Gesichtsausdruck.

Aber der Werwolf schnaubte nur ungläubig. „Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe", sagte er mit einem herablassenden Lachen. Aber Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass der Mann bei weitem nicht so uninteressiert war, wie er vorgab.

„Moony", begann Sirius, nur um unterbrochen zu werden, als Remus plötzlich aufstand.

„Warum hole ich dir nicht etwas zum Abendessen, Harry", schlug Remus vor. „Du hast das Mittagessen verpasst. Du musst hungrig sein."

Er wartete nicht auf die Antwort, sondern eilte lieber durch die Tür auf der Suche nach der versprochenen Mahlzeit. Sirius sah mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu, wie er wegging.

„Um was, glaubst du, ist das alles gegangen?" fragte ihn sein Pate schließlich und sah aufrichtig ratlos aus.

Harry versuchte sich an einer Antwort. „Es liegt wahrscheinlich einfach daran, dass die Vorstellung mit vielen Leuten auszugehen für ihn wohl fremdartig ist."

Sirius dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach und nickte in widerwilliger Zustimmung. „Ich glaube, er ist ein bisschen schüchtern. Jetzt wo ich es sage, ich erinnere mich nicht, dass er jemals eine Beziehung hatte, als wir noch in der Schule waren." 

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Er fragte sich, warum das Sirius überraschen sollte. „Natürlich nicht", lachte er. „Remus ist ein Werwolf."

„Es ist nichts verkehrtes daran ein Werwolf zu sein", sagte Sirius verteidigend. „Viele Leute hätten sich glücklich geschätzt mit Remus auszugehen."

„Natürlich ist nichts verkehrt daran ein Werwolf zu sein!" stimmte Harry zu. Er fragte sich, ob Sirius den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sah. „Aber darum geht es doch nicht, oder? Werwölfe haben dabei nur einen Versuch."

Sirius runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Einen Versuch wobei?"

„Bei Beziehungen. Bei der Liebe."

„Worüber redest du eigentlich?"

Harry starrte seinen Paten ungläubig an. Hatte der Mann ehrlich keine Ahnung? Er konnte es nicht glauben. „Werwölfe binden sich fürs Leben. Hermine kann es dir wahrscheinlich besser erklären. Ich habe nie die Theorie dahinter verstanden. Hat was zu tun mit Duftmarken, tierischen Instinkten und magischen Resonanzen. Aber sie haben nur einen Versuch und dann wars das für sie. Sie sind gebunden oder gepaart oder wie du es auch immer nennen willst."

Sirius sah völlig benommen aus, sprachlos über Harrys Enthüllung. Er sank zurück in seinem Stuhl mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Staunens auf dem Gesicht.

„Wie konntest du all diese Zeit mit einem Werwolf zusammenleben und das nicht wissen?" fragte Harry ihn neugierig.

Sirius schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Wir haben nie darüber geredet. Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht", gab er verlegen zu. „Es ist mir einfach nie eingefallen. Warum weißt du so viel über Werwölfe?"

„Snape ließ uns im dritten Jahr einen Aufsatz über sie schreiben. Hermines war sehr detailliert." Er betrachtete Sirius Gesicht und bemerkte das nachdenkliche Leuchten in den Augen des Mannes. „Du solltest ihn wahrscheinlich lesen, wenn du vorhast dich in einen Werwolf zu verlieben."

Das brachte Sirius Aufmerksamkeit wieder genau zurück zu ihm und er blinzelte Harry bestürzt an. „Verlieben..." stieß er hervor. Aber sein Protest starb auf seinen Lippen, als Harry ihm einfach ins Gesicht lachte. „Wie hast du das gewusst?", fragte er.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es steht dir irgendwie jedes Mal ins Gesicht geschrieben, wenn du ihn anschaust."

„Stört dich das?"

Harry schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Nein", versicherte er ihm. „Ich mag die Vorstellung irgendwie, dass ihr beide einander habt."

„Nun, ich habe Remus nicht wirklich", räumte Sirius etwas niedergeschlagen ein. „Ich habe versucht das Thema zur Sprache zu bringen, habe es angedeutet, aber er würgt mich einfach ab, bevor ich loslegen kann. Er scheint nicht interessiert zu sein."

Harry dachte darüber nach. Er erinnerte sich an etwas, was Remus früher gesagt hatte, dass Tatze ihn hatte, aber nichts mit ihm anzufangen wusste. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er interessiert wäre", stimmte Harry zu. „Nicht wenn er nicht glaubt, dass du seriös bist."

Und trotz des Themas konnte Sirius dem Scherz nicht widerstehen. „Ich bin immer SERIÖS."

Harry verdrehte die Augen vor dem Mann.

„Glaubst du, das ist es?", fragte Sirius ihn dann. Er sah plötzlich hoffnungsvoll aus. Seine Augen leuchteten auf bei dem Gedanken. „Glaubst du, dass ich vielleicht eine Chance bei ihm habe?"

„Er wird dich nicht verlassen", sagte Harry ihm und glaubte es von ganzem Herzen. „Egal was geschieht, ich glaube nicht, dass er dich verlassen würde. Und wenn jemand in der ganzen Welt eine Chance hat, dann bist du es."

„Also muss ich ihn nur davon überzeugen, dass ich es wert bin ein Risiko einzugehen", beschloss Sirius. Ein freches Grinsen verzog seinen Mund. „Das schaffe ich."

„Nicht dass ich was über Liebe wüsste", sagte Harry ihm. „Aber das ist vielleicht nicht so leicht, wie es sich anhört. Viel Glück." Er hatte Ron und Hermine lange genug dabei zugesehen, wie sie umeinander herumtänzelten, um zu wissen, dass nichts in der Liebe so einfach war, wie es schien. Er nahm an, dass das ein Problem war um das er sich nie Sorgen zu machen brauchte – er hatte schließlich kaum Aussichten, dass er sich je verlieben würde. Vorausgesetzt er würde lang genug leben um sich um solche Sachen Gedanken zu machen.

„Eine Herausforderung!" lachte Sirius. „Ich bin gut in Herausforderungen!"

Harry lächelte zu seinem Paten hoch. Er würde nichts sagen. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass dies wie ein Spiel zu behandeln genau der Grund war, warum er Remus gar nicht erst hatte. Aber er nahm an, das würde der Mann schon selbst herausfinden. Letzten Endes.

Author's Note: Ja, ich weiß, noch ein Klischee! Werwölfe binden sich fürs Leben. Aber ich liebe solche Klischees – und das hier ist praktisch Pflicht in SB/RL Geschichten. Außerdem wird es Sirius noch endlosen Ärger bescheren.

Und ja, Harr ist wirklich so ahnungslos über seine Beziehung mit Snape. Snape hat wenigstens schon herausgefunden, dass er an Harry interessiert ist, auch wenn er bis zur Hüfte im Fluss der Verleugnung (bzw. Nil) steht (Wortspiel: _denial_ bedeutet im Englischen „Leugnung" und „Nil" tingel). Harry hat den Fluss noch nicht einmal bemerkt.

Es freut mich, dass ihr alle Spaß hieran habt. Ich liebe eure Emails und Kommis! Nochmals vielen Dank!


	19. Kapitel 14 Zur Normalität zurückkehren

Chap 14 Returning to Normal

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub, jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer. ;) Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner Koübersetzerin tingel. 

Kapitel 14: zur Normalität zurückkehren

Remus kam mit ihrem Abendbrot zurück und die zwei Männer aßen das Abendessen mit Harry und unterhielten sich leise über die Schule und Quidditch. Harry beobachtete amüsiert, wie sein Pate offener mit Remus flirtete. Offenbar war er nun entspannter, da er wusste, dass es Harry nichts ausmachte. Remus ließ es alles mit Humor über sich ergehen. Er schien zugleich genervt und amüsiert, aber insgesamt nicht beleidigt. Er flirtete jedoch nicht zurück.

Schließlich schmiss Madam Pomfrey sie hinaus. Sie bestand darauf, dass Harry mehr Ruhe brauchte. Die Medihexe prüfte ein letztes Mal seine Wunden und versicherte ihm, dass sie ganz gut verheilten und dass er am Morgen in seinen eigenen Raum zurückkehren konnte. Dann wünschte auch sie ihm gute Nacht.

Einen Augenblick später schlüpfte Snape in den Raum. Er ging leise durch die Station. Seine schwarzen Roben bauschten sich um ihn. „Ist sie weg?", fragte er. Seine sonore Stimme ließ Harry aus irgendeinem Grund schauern.

Harry blickte zur Tür, durch die Madam Pomfrey gerade verschwunden war. „Ist zu Bett gegangen, denke ich", erklärte er den Zaubertränkemeister.

„Gut", Snape setzte sich in den Stuhl neben Harry. „Das Letzte, was ich brauche, ist noch eine Predigt von ihr. Black rauszuschmeißen ist eines, aber mich einen Idioten zu nennen... Die hat Nerven!"

Es hörte sich fast so an, als würde Snape einen Scherz machen, und Harry schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln, unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte. „Sicher, Sir", stimmte er neutral zu.

Snape hob eine dunkle Augenbraue an. Ein spöttisches Leuchten in seinem Auge, aber er ließ die Bemerkung durchgehen. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass es dir besser geht?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte ihm Harry. „Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass ich morgen raus kann."

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte Snape trocken. Harry nahm jedoch an, dass er sein Appartment wahrscheinlich lieber noch ein paar Tage länger für sich alleine gehabt hätte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Mann froh darüber wäre ihn zurück zu haben. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du den Unterricht versäumst, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, Sir", stimmte Harry ihm zu. Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas. „Obwohl... ich habe meine Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben nicht wirklich fertig gemacht. Ich wollte daran arbeiten, nachdem ich aus Hogsmeade zurückkam." Er nahm an, dass das Gryffindor ein paar Dutzend Punkte kosten würde. Snape war bei verspäteten Hausaufgaben nie nachsichtig gewesen, egal was die Entschuldigung war.

„Vielleicht hättest du deine Hausaufgaben fertig machen sollen, bevor du nach Hogsmeade gegangen bist", regte Snape an und Harry erkannte das Leuchten in seinen Augen. Er rechnete schon nach, wie viele Punkte er wegnehmen konnte, dreifach wenn auch Ron und Hermine nicht fertig geworden waren.

„Ja, Sir", Harry warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und versuchte sich ganz auf die bald verlorenen Punkte zu konzentrieren. Aber er fühlte, wie in seinem Kopf etwas stattdessen rutschte. Snapes Worte hatten nämlich einen anderen Gedanken in seinem Kopf angeregt, einen unbeabsichtigten Gedanken, einen den er verzweifelt nicht zu denken versuchte.

Er versuchte mit aller Macht sich an diesen verloreren Punkten zu klammern, versuchte sich die Anzeige in McGonagalls Büro vorzustellen, aber es entglitt ihm alles – weil es hier dunkel war und das Kerzenlicht Schatten auf die alten Steinwände warf und Snapes Worte ihn irgendwie immer tiefer und wahrer trafen als die von allen anderen. Und der andere Gedanke, der furchtbare Gedanke, erwachte in ihm lautstark zum Leben, verschlang ihn ganz. Eine direkte Frage von Ron hatte das ihm nicht angetan, auch nicht Sirius besorgter Blick. Aber eine spöttelnde Beleidigung von Snape riss eine Mauer ein, von der er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er sie errichtet hatte.

Er presste seine Augen zu, nicht bereit Snapes Belustigung zu sehen. Dann drehte er sich von ihm weg, rollte sich auf die Seite, nicht bereit Snape seinen Schmerz sehen zu lassen. Der Atem stockte in seiner Kehle, ein vereinzeltes Schluchzen entglitt ihm, bevor er es runterwürgte, seine Hände ballten sich in das Laken.

Weil Snape natürlich Recht hatte, verdammt noch mal. Er hätte so etwas Einfaches wie seine Hausaufgaben zu Ende machen sollen – dann wäre es nicht geschehen. Die Todesser wären aus dem Waffengeschäft weg gewesen, als Harry dort ankam; sie hätten ihn nicht gesehen, hätten ihn nicht angegriffen. Eine kurze Verzögerung wäre schon genug gewesen. Dann wären die Dorfleute nicht gestorben und Harry hätte die drei Männer nicht töten müssen, deren Gesichter er sich jetzt den Reihen der anderen Toten in seinem Kopf anschließen sah. Und der Gedanke war eine kalte, harte Leere in ihm, schmerzhaft und quälend und bitter.

Und er würde nicht weinen. Würde nicht weinen! Stattdessen sog er große Luftzüge ein um diese Tränen zurückzuhalten, er zog alles in sich zurück, drückte es alles wieder runter in den leeren Ort. Und sein Körper war kalt und zitterte und er fühlte, dass er kurz davor war zu hyperventilieren.

Dann waren da unglaublicherweise warme Hände auf seinen Schultern. Starke Finger schlossen sich um ihn und er wurde zurück und hochgezogen, bis er mit seinem Rücken an Snapes Brust lehnte und der Mann sprach zu ihm ein einem leisen, beruhigenden Ton, Worte, die Harry nicht wirklich verstehen konnte so weit unten in seiner Schwärze.

Er fühlte etwas Kühles an seinen Lippen. Glas, erkannte er, als Snape einen Zaubertränke-Flakon an einen Mund hielt. Und dann griffen Snapes Finger in sein Haar, als der Mann vorsichtig seinen Kopf zurück bog, den Flakon drängender an ihn drückte und ihn zwang den Inhalt zu schlucken. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, es war ihm egal. Er hatte sich merkwürdigerweise daran gewöhnt im Laufe der letzten paar Monate – er vertraute darauf, dass der Inhalt ihm nicht schaden würde.

Er erkannte sogar den Geschmack – Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank. Der Trank sickerte tief in seine Adern und er fühlte, wie die vertraute Lethargie ihn ergriff, und sank in sie hinein. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass es in Wirklichkeit Snapes Arme waren, in die er hineinsank, dass er da in Snapes Umarmung lag. Un d er hörte Snapes beruhigender Stimme zu, konnte immer noch nicht die Worte erkennen oder verstehen, was sie wohl bedeuteten. Er drehte sich sogar so, dass er ein beruhigendes Herz neben seinem Ohr schlagen hören konnte und das war so viel besser als die Schreie, die ihn bedrängten. So viel besser als die Dunkelheit.

Es war komisch, wie schnell Sirius Blacks Worte zurückkamen um ihn zu verfolgen. „Manchmal verfolgen dich diese Erinnerungen und du weißt nicht einmal warum." Severus konnte nur vermuten, dass dies hier der Fall war. Dies war der Grund, warum er sich wiederfand mit seinen Armen um Harry Potter, ihn haltend, während er hyperventilierte, darauf wartend, dass sein Trank anfing zu wirken.

Er hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt, den Jungen aufzuregen. Er war runter gekommen um ihm den Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank zu bringen, besorgt darüber, dass er wieder Alpträume haben würde. Aber eine sorglose Bemerkung über Hausaufgaben, nicht ernst gemeint, hatte den Jungen sich erinnern lassen. Er hatte es in dem Moment gesehen als es geschah, hatte den verschlossenen Blick voll Schmerz gesehen, der über sein Gesicht zog. Ein Teil von ihm hatte es erwartet. Der Junge hatte noch nicht reagiert – darauf, dass er wieder einmal beinahe getötet worden war, dass Leute gestorben waren, dass er gezwungen worden war, wieder einmal sein eigenes Leben zu verteidigen. Er hätte in den Armen seines Paten zusammenbrechen sollen, oder wenn nicht dies, dann in den Armen seiner Freunde.

Er konnte nicht anders, als sich an das Trimagische Turnier zu erinnern. Damals war er auch nicht richtig zusammengebrochen, hatte mit aller Macht gegen die Tränen gekämpft. Keine Tränen. Nicht einmal in den Armen von Molly Weasley. Niemals Tränen.

Aber dann, das war der Junge, der lieber Schweigezauber errichtete als seine Kameraden mit seinen Alpträumen aufzuwecken.

Was Severus überraschte, war dass der Junge vor seinen Augen zusammengebrochen war. Oh, er hatte versucht es sofort zu verbergen, hatte sich weggedreht, hatte seine Tränen runtergeschluckt – Severus fragte sich, ob er sie je hatte fließen lassen. Aber er hatte nicht gegen ihn gekämpft, als er ihn in seine Arme gezogen hatte, hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt den Trank zu schlucken, den er an seine Lippen gehalten hatte.

Seine eigenen Handlungen hatten ihn wirklich überrascht. Er war kein freundlicher Mann, neigte nicht dazu Trost zu spenden. Aber er hatte nichts anderes tun können, war nicht in der Lage gewesen Harrys Schmerz zu sehen ohne es wenigstens zu versuchen. Er hatte wirklich erwartet abgewiesen, zurückgewiesen zu werden. Aber er wurde es nicht.

Und seine Worte – völliger Unsinn, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde, dass Harry in Sicherheit war, dass okay war, es kommen zu lassen. Natürlich bloßes Geschwätz. Aber er vermutete, dass der Junge so wie so zu sehr weggetreten war als dass es ihn interessierte oder um es zu verstehen. Er könnte ihm wahrscheinlich das Blaue vom Mond versprechen und musste sich nie Sorgen machen, dass er das Versprechen einforderte.

Er fühlte, wie sich der Junge endlich beruhigte, und erwartete dass er sich vor Unbehagen zurückzog. Zaubertrank hin oder her, er war immer noch der stark gehasste Zaubertränkemeister. Aber Harry überraschte ihn, indem er sich sachte in seinen Armen drehte, seinen Kopf an seine Brust lehnte und langsamer atmete. Einen Moment später erkannte er, dass der junge Mann eingeschlafen war – in seinen Armen.

Harry Potter war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen.

Donnerwetter, dachte er. Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Er erinnerte sich vage, wie ihn jemand in der Nacht bewegt hatte. Er murmelte protestierend, schlief aber es abtuend schnell wieder ein.

Madam Pomfrey weckte ihn ungefähr eine Stunde vor dem Frühstück und er setzte sich schlaftrunken auf. Er fühlte sich ausgeruht. Sie prüfte ein letztes Mal seine Schulter und erklärte ihn zufriedenstellend geheilt. Dann reichte sie ihm einen Stapel Kleidung und schickte ihn zu den Duschen. Er erkannte die Kleidung als etwas der neuen Sachen, die Snape für ihn gekauft hatte. Der Mann musste sie irgendwann gestern für ihn geholt haben.

Sein Gesicht erötete, als er sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht erinnerte. Snapes Besuch spät in der Nacht, Harry folgender Zusammenbruch. Und dann der Geschmack von Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank. Er würde nicht an den Rest denken, beschloss er. Er bezweifelte, dass Snape es je erwähnen würde. Der Mann fühlte sich wahrscheinlich gedemütigt von Harrys Verhalten.

Aber er war anständig zu ihm gewesen. Harry würde das nicht vergessen. Obwohl er vermutete, dass er letztendlich dafür bezahlen würde – wahrscheinlich sogar während Zaubertränke an dem Tag.

Frühstück war eine größere Geduldsprobe als er erwartet hatte. Jedes Auge in der Großen Halle war auf ihn gerichtet, als er eintrat und sich seinen Weg zu seinem Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch bahnte. Es erinnerte ihn an den Tag nach seiner Heirat mit Snape. Nur dieses Mal diskutierten sie Blut und Tod und Kämpfe. Es kam ihm plötzlich in den Sinn, dass das das erste Mal war, dass einige von ihnen einen Kampf von Nahen gesehen hatten. Sogar während der großen Schlacht letztes Jahr waren sie alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen weggesperrt gewesen. Als sie wieder raus durften, hatte das Ministerium bereits die Leichen vom Feld entfernt.

Ron und Hermine warteten auf ihn und hielten seinen Platz frei. Und Neville, Dean und Seamus hießen ihn schnell willkommen mit vom Herzen kommenden Fragen über seine Gesundheit. Er war auch bereit für das Trommelfeuer an Fragen vom Rest der Gryffindors und begegnete ihnen mit seiner gewohnten Vagheit.

Schließlich schafften es Hermine und Ron ein paar private Worte mit ihm auszutauschen. Sie erzählten ihm, dass Sirius und Remus sie gebeten hatten Harry zu sagen, dass sie am Abend zurück wären und planten noch für eine Weile da zu bleiben. Harry wurde es warm bei dem Gedanken. Er hatten nicht wirklich viele Gelegenheiten gehabt längere Zeit mit seinem Paten zu verbringen. Außerdem wollte er wissen, was zwischen ihm und Remus geschah. In ein paar Nächten würde es Vollmond sein. Also wusste er, dass Remus angespannter als üblich sein würde, aber es war interessant gewesen dem Flirten letzte Nacht zuzusehen. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er gesehen hatte, wie zwei Männer so miteinander umgegangen waren. Schien nicht allzu unterschiedlich von was Ron und Hermine taten.

„Du hättest vorhin mal Dumbledore sehen sollen, Harry", sagte Ron da und Hermine stimmte seiner Ansicht zu.

„Was ist denn geschehen?" Harry unterbrach sein Essen und blickte besorgt an den Hohen Tisch. Aber Dumbledore schien sein normales glückliches Selbst zu sein. Er zwinkerte Harry strahlend zu, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Blaubeerenmuffin zuwandte. Harry riskierte einen Blick zu Snape, aber der Zaubertränkemeister schaute finster in seine Kaffeetasse und sah nicht auf. Harry fühlte sich unerklärlicherweise erröten.

„Eine Gruppe von Reportern versuchte heute morgen in Hogwarts rein zu kommen", erklärte Hermine. „Und mindestens drei der Ministerkandidaten waren bei ihnen und verlangten dich zu sehen." Sie griff hinüber zu Deans Teller und stahl die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die er gelesen hatte. Hermine zeigte Harry die Titelseite.

ANGRIFF IN HOGSMEADE! DER JUNGE DER LEBTE KÄMPFT GEGEN TODESSER Die Worte standen leuchtend rot genau über einem Foto von der beschädigten Straße in Hogsmeade.

„Was hat Dumbledore getan?" fragte Harry, während er den Artikel schnell überflog.

„Hat sie alle rausgeworfen", erzählte ihm Ron mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen. „Es war brilliant. Schrie mehr Beleidigungen als Snape an einem schlechten Tag. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Rita Kimmkorn jemals so schnell laufen gesehen habe."

Harrys Kopf schoss alarmiert hoch. „Rita Kimmkorn?"

Hermine vermutete schnell das Problem und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Keine Sorge, Harry. Dumbledore hat einen Alarm in Hogwarts eingerichtet. In dem Moment, in dem Rita die Ländereien betritt, fangen alle Gemälde an zu kreischen – egal in welcher Gestalt sie gerade ist. Und wir haben bereits Tatze gewarnt, dass sie hier herum lungert."

Harry entspannte ein wenig. Aber er mochte die Vorstellung nicht, dass diese Frau irgendwo in der Nähe war, während sein Pate zu Besuch war. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Artikel zu und bemerkte wieder Zitate von mehreren Leuten, von denen er nie gehört hatte und die anscheinend lange und eingehende Gespräche mit ihm gehabt hatten. Er bemerkte mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit, dass Severus Snape ziemlich hohes Lob von der Zeitung erhalten hatte, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass er noch vor einigen Monaten immer als ‚verdächtigter Todesser' aufgeführt wurde, wann immer sein Name auch nur erwähnt wurde. Jetzt wurde er als ein Held gefeiert. Er vermutete, dass das den finsteren Blick erklärte, den Snape immer noch auf seine Kaffeetasse richtete.

Etwas fiel Harry dann ein und er sah auf und bemerkte seine Klassenkameraden. „Hey Ron, Neville, wie viel wisst ihr über Schwertkampf?"

„Schwertkampf?", Ron schnaubte dabei. „Das ist ein Slytherinding, Harry. Mein Vater hält nichts davon. Bill wollte Unterricht nehmen, als er in der Schule war und er und Vater hatten einen Streit darüber. Es hat sich nie was draus ergeben."

„Aber dein Vater hat nichts gegen kämpfen", hinterfragte Harry. „Er geriet in einen Faustkampf mit Lucius Malfoy mitten in Flourish & Blotts."

Ron zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Oh, er würde sagen, dass nichts falsch an einer gelegentlichen Rangelei ist – obwohl ihm meine Mutter wegen dem Kampf hart zugesetzt hat. Aber Schwertduelle, das ist etwas ganz anderes. Das ist Blutsport und werden oft mit Blutmagie, Dunkler Magie in Verbindung gebracht."

„Was ist mit dir?" Harry schaute zu Neville.

„Meine Großmutter ließ mich Unterricht nehmen", gab Neville zu. „Ich bin überhaupt nicht gut darin. Und noch schlechter in Bogenschießen. Aber hat dennoch gemeint, ich müsste zumindest die Grundlagen lernen. Viele Kinder nehmen Unterricht darin, aber es sind nur die dunklen Zauberer, die Blutsport wichtig nehmen."

Dunkle Zauberer und anscheinend Severus Snape. Er war nicht sicher, was er darüber denken sollte. Er blickte über seine Schulter zum Slytherintisch. „Glaubt ihr, welche von denen kennen sich damit aus?", fragte er.

„Verlass dich drauf", sagte ihm Ron.

„Draco und Blaise auf jeden Fall", stimmte Neville zu. „Lucius Malfoy ist ein bekannter Schwertkämpfer. Einer der besten. Ebenso..." Er unterbrach sich plötzlich und sein Gesicht wurde rot.

Harry tippte, was er hatte sagen wollen. „Ebenso Severus Snape."

Neville nickte entschuldigend. „Einer der Gründe, warum ich immer so viel Angst vor ihm hatte, Harry", gestand der Junge. „Ich weiß, er ist jetzt dein Bundpartner und so. Und ich nehme an, er ist kein Todesser. Aber die Geschichten, die ich gehört habe, sagen, dass er sich oft duelliert hat, als er jünger war."

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich defensiv, fast beschützerisch für Snape, besonders da er das alte Misstrauen in Rons Augen wieder aufflackern sah. „Gut dass er also auf unserer Seite ist, nicht wahr?" sagte er rasch. „Wir drei wären tot, wenn er und Dumbledore nicht gewesen wären."

Und das war genug. Ron seufzte bloß und nickte zustimmend und sie wandten sich einem anderen Thema zu.

Zu Harrys Überraschung kassierte Snape keine Punkte wegen seiner fehlenden Hausaufgaben. Als die anderen Schüler ihre Hausaufgaben einreichten, ging Snape einfach von Tisch zu Tisch und sammelte die Pergamentrollen ein, während er über ihre neue Aufgabe einen Vortrag hielt. Er hob Hermines und Rons, die nur teilweise fertig war, auf blickte kurz mit unlesbarer Miene im Gesicht zu Harry und ging dann weiter zum nächsten Tisch ohne je seine Worte zu unterbreche. Es geschah so glatte, dass die Slytherinschüler es nicht einmal bemerkten.

Hermine und Ron jedoch taten es und beide schauten Harry überrascht an. Harry zuckte bloß die Schultern dankbar für den Aufschub. Er setzte sich zusammen mit Hermine während des Mittagessens und machte sie dann fertig. Er dachte er war es Snape schuldig, die Hausaufgabe so bald wie möglich einzureichen.

Die drei schlichen sich am Abend nach dem Essen hoch zu einem der ungenutzten Türme nahe dem Schulleiterbüro um Sirius und Remus zu besuchen. Harry machte sich immer noch Sorgen wegen Rita Kimmkorn und fragte Schutzzaubern, die Dumbledore errichtet hatte um sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht in Hogwarts gelangen konnte.

„Selbst wenn sie nicht reinkommen kann", sagte Harry, nachdem sie ihn davon überzeugt hatten, dass es ziemlich sicher war. „Du musst dich trotzdem versteckt halten, Sirius. Die Chancen sind groß, dass einige der Slytherinschüler wissen, dass du ein Animagus bist. Ich bezweifle, dass Pettigrew das geheim gehalten hat. Ich bin sicher, dass Malfoy es wahrscheinlich weiß."

„Wir haben uns das schon alles überlegt", sagte Sirius grinsend. „Remus hat da einen Zauber." Er verwandelte sich für sie in Tatze, damit Remus es demonstrieren konnte. Ein schnelles Wedeln mit dem Zauberstab des Werwolfs und der riesige Hund sah aus wie ein kleiner pelziger Crup. Tatze der Crup schien ziemlich viel Spaß an seinem gespaltenen Schwanz zu haben, mit dem er wie wahnsinnig wedelte. Er erntete damit schallendes Gelächter vom Rest von ihnen.

„Es ist natürlich nur eine Illusion", sagte Remus ihnen allen. „Aber es ist schwer durch sie hindurch zu sehen."

„Trotzdem", mahnte Harry. „Ein Hund in der Begleitung von Remus Lupin wird verdächtig sein."

Sirius verwandelte sich zurück. „Sorg dich nicht um mich, Harry", lächelte er. „Ich bin gut darin zu entkommen. Und wir haben auch noch eine Reservegestalt – Remus kann mich genau wie Krummbein aussehen lassen."

Harry seufzte bloß. „Es wurmt mich einfach, dass ein Mörder wie Lucius Malfoy frei herum läuft und dich das halbe Ministerium verfolgt." Aber er ließ zu, dass sein Pate ihn aus seiner bedrückten Stimmung mit Geschichten lockte, die sie alle bald lachen ließen.

Es war beinahe eine halbe Stunde nach dem Ausgehverbot, bevor Harry wieder unten in den Kerkern ankam. Sie hatten die Zeit vergessen und Remus hatte sich schließlich daran erinnert, dass Harry nicht mehr den Luxus hatte sich in den Gryffindorturm zu schleichen. Remus hatte angeboten Harry zurück zu begleiten um eine Strafe abzublocken, aber Harry hatte sich dagegen entschieden. Es war noch früh im Jahr, aber früher oder später würde er nach der Abendglocke draußen sein – etwas ergab sich immer – und er nahm an, jetzt wäre so gut wie ein andermal um herauszufinden, was Snape deswegen tun würde.

Snape saß im Hauptraum, als er eintrat, und las beim Feuer. Er blickte nicht auf, als Harry in den Raum kam.

Unsicher, ob er auf die Verspätung eingehen sollte, zögerte Harry einen Augenblick an der Tür. Schließlich durchquerte er den Raum zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte die fertige Hausaufgabe, die er in der Mittagszeit gemacht hatte. Er näherte sich etwa vorsichtig Snape und setzt sich ihm gegenüber auf die Couch.

„Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben fertig gemacht", sagte er behutsam.

Snape blickte daraufhin auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck unlesbar. Er starrte einen Augenblick auf die Pergamentrolle, bevor er schießlich die Hand ausstreckte und sie von Harry nahm und sie auf den Kaffeetisch legte. „Danke", sagte er einfach. Er las weiter in seinem Buch.

Harry starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an und fragte sich, ob er das absichtlich in die Länge zog. Wahrscheinlich. Er seufzte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin", sagte er leise.

„Du hast Glück, dass Filch dich nicht erwischt hat", bemerkte Snape ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen. „Er hat diese Flure in letzter Zeit häufig patrolliert um einige Slytherinschüler zu erwischen."

Harry wartete. Aber es kam nichts mehr. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Hatte der Mann vor ihn rätseln zu machen? Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten mehr, bevor er schließlich aufgab. Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich zum Schlafzimmer auf.

„Bist du immer noch bereit mit mir zu dem Familienessen zu gehen?", fragte Snape, bevor er weggehen konnte.

Harry hielt in der Tür an. War das der Grund, warum er keine Punkte einkassierte? Er wollte einen Gefallen? „Ich habe es versprochen", erinnerte ihn Harry. Er würde sein Versprechen nicht brechen, selbst wenn Snape sich wie ein Arsch verhielt. Außerdem war er neugierig auf die Familie des Mannes.

„Es ist an diesem Samstag", sagte ihm Snape. „Ich hoffe, das passt dir."

„Ich habe am Morgen Quidditch-Training. Aber das ist alles."

„Wir werden einen Portschlüssel nehmen", erklärte Snape. „Ich habe bereits alle Vorbereitungen für einen getroffen."

„Werden Sie mir sagen, was ich anziehen soll?", fragte Harry. Er fühlte sich plötzlich nervös, als er an die schicke Kleidung dachte, die Snape ihm gekauft hatte. Er hatte sich bis jetzt an die saloppen Sachen gehalten, aber er nahm an für ein Abendessen müsste er sich ein bisschen besser anziehen.

Snape nickte, ein schwaches spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich werde etwas Angemessenes für ich aussuchen." Er blickt zur Schlafzimmertür und nickte zu dem Raum. „Ich habe mehr Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank für dich auf dem Nachtschränkchen gelassen."

„Danke." Harry fühlte sich plötzlich befangen. Die Erwähnung des Tranks erinnerte ihn an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht. „Gute Nacht", fügte er sanft hinzu, bevor er aus dem Raum eilte.

Er nahm eine Dusche, zog seinen Pyjama an und packte den versprochenen Trank vom Nachtschränkchen, als er ins Bett stieg. Er legte seinen Zauberstab und seine Brille auf den Tisch, löste den Verschluss und schluckte den Trank. Dann kroch er unter die Bettdecke und machte es sich für die Nacht gemütlich. Er fühlte sich sofort entspannt, sicher und behaglicher in seinem eigenen Bett als er es im Krankenflügel gewesen war.

Sein eigenes Bett. Der Gedanke nagte an ihm für eine lange Zeit. Es war nicht sein eigenes Bett. Es war Snapes Bett. Er schlief nur einfach darin. Aber es war immer noch gemütlicher als das Krankenbett.

Er dämmerte bereits weg auf den beruhigenden Wellen des Traumloser-Schlaf-Tranks, als Snape sich zu ihm gesellte. Aber er nahm immer noch vage war, wie der Mann neben ihn ins Bett stieg, nahm vage die Hand war, die sich ausstreckte und sanft das Haar aus seiner Stirn strich. Dann war er in einer friedlichen Zufriedenheit verloren, die ihn bis in den Morgen trug.

Author's Note: Bevor jemand fragt, nein, Harry wird nicht abhängig von Traumloser-Schlaf-Trunk. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Canon oder Fanon ist, dass der Zaubertrank abhängig macht (ich glaube, es ist Fanon), aber in dieser Geschichte ist er harmlos – besonders wenn Snape anfängt eine spezielle Version nur für Harry zu brauen.


	20. Kapitel 15 Benehmen Teil 1

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer ;)

Kapitel 15 Benehmen

Nach den Aufregungen des Wochenendes war Harry dankbar für eine ereignislose Woche. Am Freitag war Vollmond und Remus und Sirius würden das Schloss an diesem Tag meiden und sagten Harry, dass sie vermutlich erst am Sonntag zurück sein würden. Snape hatte Wolfsbann für Remus gebraut. Aber trotzdem war er nach seiner Verwandlung ziemlich erschöpft und hatte die Absicht den Samstag zu verschlafen. Sirius hatte die Absicht bei ihm zu bleiben, auch wenn er wie er Harry gestand mit seinem Versuch um seinen Freund zu werben noch nicht sonderlich weit gekommen war. Remus behandelte sein Flirten immer noch als Witz.

Das Abendessen in der Großen Halle war ungewöhnlich lebhaft weil mehrere Gryffindor- und Hufflepuff-Siebtklässer es geschafft hatten sich ein paar von den neusten Scherzen der Weasleyzwillinge zu besorgen und dabei waren die Slytherins und Ravenclaws zu traktieren. Einige Schüler hatten, sehr zur Belustigung ihrer Mitschüler, pinke Haare und Hasenöhrchen. Harry wusste genug um den Scherzkeksen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Also, was wirst du tragen?" fragte Hermine ihn, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten um ihr Essen zu genießen. Neville und Dean sahen auf und starrten Harry neugierig an.

„Wann tragen?" fragte Dean.

„Der arme Harry muss morgen zum Abendessen mit Snapes Familie gehen," teilte Ron ihnen mit einem Ausdruck von Abscheu im Gesicht mit. „Könnt ihr euch ein ganzes Haus voller Snapes vorstellen?"

„Oh Harry!" Nevilles Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Ein formales Zaubererabendessen und dann auch noch mit den Snapes!

Harry rollte mit den Augen, „Es sollte nicht allzu schlimm sein", behauptete er. „Snape sagt, dass der Rest seiner Familie ihm nicht im geringsten ähnlich ist."

„Trotzdem", zitterte Neville. „Ich habe formale Abendessen noch nie gemocht. Meine Großmutter gibt gerne welche, aber ich war immer viel zu nervös um etwas zu essen."

„Zu nervös?" runzelte Harry die Stirn und fragte sich ob es da etwas gab, was Snape ihm nicht gesagt hatte. Ein formelles Zaubererabendessen. Er hatte wirklich nicht darüber nach gedacht. Hatte nicht darüber nach gedacht, dass es formal wäre.

Er blickte auf seinen Teller und erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Zeit als er den Fehler gemacht hatte den Tisch seiner Tante vor einem ihrer formalen Abendessen durcheinander zu bringen. Er war vielleicht sechs oder sieben und sehr neugierig gewesen warum seine Tante so einen Aufstand wegen dem Tischdecken gemacht hatte. Als er dann aus seinem Schrank schlüpfte um es sich anzusehen, bemerkte er das gute Geschirr – genau das, was Petunia immer weg geschlossen hatte. Er erinnerte sich vage, dass es mehr als ein Weinglas an jedem Platz gab und mehr als eine Gabel. Das Besteck sah ungewöhnlich hübsch aus und er hatte nach einem Löffel gegriffen um sich das Muster auf dem glänzenden Griff an zu sehen.

Petunia hatte ihn dabei entdeckt und ihn erbost angeschrien, an der Hand gepackt und von dem Tisch weg gezerrt. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie ihm viele Schimpfworte um die Ohren geworfen hatte, während sie ihn in die Küche zerrte um ihn dafür zu bestrafen, dass er ihre Sachen angerührt hatte. Sogar jetzt noch erinnerte er sich eindeutig daran, wie sie ihn zum Waschbecken gezogen hatte und ihm die Hand mit kochend heißem Wasser aus dem Teekessel verbrüht hatte. Er hatte vor Schmerzen geschluchzt als sie ihn zurück zu seinem Schrank geschubst hatte und ihm erklärt hatte, dass er, wenn er auch nur einen Laut, irgendeinen Mucks, während dem Abendessen von sich geben würde, erst in einer Woche wieder etwas zu Essen sehen würde.

Er hatte den Abend damit verbracht seine rote Hand gegen die Brust zu drücken und sich auf die Lippen zu beißen um leise zu bleiben während er dem Klappern des guten Geschirrs und dem Lachen der Gäste der Dursleys lauschte. Das war sein erster und einziger Kontakt mit irgendeiner Art von formellem Abendessen gewesen.

„Wie sind die denn so?" fragte Harry, plötzlich besorgt als er erkannte, dass nicht die geringste Idee hatte wie man sich bei einem formellen Abendessen benahm. Er wusste, dass er anständige Manieren hatte. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm das oft genug gesagt. Aber er bezweifelte irgendwie, dass die Abendessen im Fuchsbau etwas wären was man irgendwie formell nennen könnte. Die Zwillinge warfen bei diesen Zusammenkünften regelmäßig Essen quer durch den Raum.

„Wie ist was denn so?" fragte Hermine.

„Formelle Abendessen," erklärte Harry. „Ich meine ich habe ein mal gesehen wie meine Tante den Tisch für ein formelles Abendessen deckte und da gab es mehr als eine Gabel so weit ich mich erinnere. Wozu braucht man überhaupt zwei Gabeln?

„Gute Frage Kumpel", kicherte Ron. „Vielleicht, damit man doppelt soviel essen kann."

„Hast du denn nie in einem guten Restaurant gegessen, Harry?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

Harry dachte darüber nach. Die Dursleys hatten ihn noch nicht einmal zu einem Imbiss geschweige denn einem guten Restaurant mit genommen. In Wahrheit hatte er bevor er nach Hogwarts kam sogar nur selten am Tisch essen dürfen. „Ich habe im tropfenden Kessel gegessen. Und wir hatten mal Eis in der Winkelgasse."

„Oh," sagte sie unbestimmt und blickte dabei zu Neville hinüber, der unsicher mit den Schultern zuckte. „Das ist nicht ganz das was ich gemeint habe."

„Die unterschiedlichen Gabeln sind für die unterschiedlichen Gänge Harry," erklärte Neville ihm. „Aber das wird ein Zaubererabendessen, dass heißt das du etwas verwenden wirst, das sich in der Alten Sprache Scramasax´ nennt. Das bedeutet einen Dolch."

„Dolche?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Es kommt darauf an wie zuvorkommend die Snapes sind," sagte Dean mit einem Nicken zu ihm. „Immerhin wissen alle, dass du von Muggeln aufgezogen worden bist. Deshalb gebietet es die Höflichkeit Zugeständnisse dazu zu machen und ordentliches Muggelbesteck zu haben wie Gabeln. Allerdings würden einige der alten Reinblüterfamilien lieber tot umfallen als bei einem Formellen Abendessen mit einer Gabel in der Hand gesehen zu werden."

„keine Gabeln?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

Ron stupste ihn an und machte ihn auf den Slytherintisch aufmerksam. „Schau mal wie Malfoy isst. Er hält sein Messer in der **dominanten** Hand und spießt das Fleisch auf."

Harry blickte zu Malfoy hinüber. Dieser war tief in ein Gespräch mit Blaise Zabini vertieft, aber Ron hatte recht. Er hielt ein ziemlich spitzes Messer in seiner **dominanten** Hand und einen Löffel in der anderen, den er nur benutzte wenn es absolut notwendig war. Die meisten der Slytherins taten das gleiche. Und während Harry sich in der Halle umsah, bemerkte er, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren. Da gab es ein einige Ravenclaws und sogar ein paar Gryffindors mit ähnlichem Benehmen.

Ein kurzer Blick zum Lehrertisch zeigte, dass Snape das gleiche machte. Zu seiner Überraschung aßen auch Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick und Sinistra so. Hagrid zerriss sein Essen wie üblich mit den Fingern.

Harry sah verwirrt zu seinen Freunden. „Was soll das mit den Dolchen?"

„Bei einem formellen Zaubererabendessen gibt es normalerweise nur Dolche und Löffel. Gabeln werden als zu muggelhaft betrachtet und sollen Unglück bei Tisch bringen", erklärte Neville.

Harry sah Hermine zur Versicherung an. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe selbst noch nie ein formelles Zaubererabendessen gesehen", teilte sie ihm mit. „Aber ich habe darüber gelesen. Sie haben alle möglichen Bräuche, die Muggel nicht haben."

„Aber ich kenne ja noch nicht mal die Muggelbräuche", protestierte Harry. „Wie soll ich denn da die der Zauberer verstehen?"

„Wir könnten dir einen Crashkurs geben", bot Neville an. „Ich bin zwar bei formellen Gelegenheiten nervös, aber zumindest kenne ich die Bräuche. Dafür hat meine Großmutter schon gesorgt."

„Könnt ihr mir alles was ich wissen muss bis morgen beibringen?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Äh .." Neville sah zweifelnd drein. „Wir können es versuchen."

„Vergiss das Quidditchtraining nicht," erinnerte ihn Ron. „Das ist wichtiger als Snapes Abendessen."

„Nicht wenn Snape ihn erwürgt," betonte Neville. Da musste Ron dann, wenn auch widerwillig, zustimmen. Seiner Meinung waren nur wenige Dinge wichtiger als Quidditch.


	21. Kapitel 15 Benehmen Teil 2

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer ;-)

Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner lieben, begeisterten Coübersetzerin Leni4888!

Kapitel 15 Benehmen Teil 2

Severus verbrachte den Großteil des Tages in seinem Tränkeklassenraum, wo er Hausaufgaben korrigierte und seinen Unterricht für die nächste Woche vorbereitete.

Am frühen Nachmittag kehrte er in seine eigenen Räume zurück um sich umzuziehen, da seine Familie sie gegen vier Uhr erwartete. Harry war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Während Harry beim Quidditchtraining war, hatte Severus ihm dem Anlass entsprechende Kleidung rausgesucht und diese mit einem Zettel auf das Bett gelegt, auf dem stand wann sie gehen mussten.

Als er nun das Schlafzimmer betrat, fiel ihm auf dass die Sachen verschwunden waren und der Zettel auf der Bettdecke lag. Ein schneller Blick verriet ihm, dass Harry ihm eine Antwort unten drunter geschrieben hatte, die besagte, dass er noch etwas zu tun hatte und sich im Gryffindor Turm umziehen würde. Aber er versprach pünktlich da zu sein.

Auch gut, dachte Severus. So würden sie einander nicht in die Quere kommen.

Er sammelte seine eigenen Sachen aus seinem Schrank, dann zog er sich ins Bad zurück um zu duschen. Er stellte ein wenig fassungslos fest, dass seine Gedanken sich immer mehr um Harry drehten, und nachdem er bemerkte, dass er die letzten zehn Minuten damit verbracht hatte sich vorzustellen wie Harry in der formellen Kleidung aussehen würde, die er für ihn ausgesucht hatte, schüttelte er angewidert den Kopf, vollkommen wütend auf sich selbst.

Er schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und trocknete seine frischgewaschenen Haare mit einem schnellen Spruch als er aus der Dusche stieg. Dann drehte er sich zum Spiegel.

Er nahm sich die Zeit sich selbst kritisch zu betrachten und fragte sich, was seine Geschwister wohl denken würden, wenn sie ihn nachher neben Harry Potter stehen sahen.

Höchstwahrscheinlich, dass er irgendeine Art dunkler Magie genutzt hatte um den Jungen zur Hochzeit zu zwingen.

Er würde niemals einen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen, das war sicher. Er starrte auf seine Nase – es war niemals eine attraktive Nase gewesen und der Bruch, als er noch jünger war, hatte da nicht geholfen. Er war stark und fit genug, dachte er, aber viel mehr konnte man ihm im Bereich Aussehen wohl nicht anrechnen. Und sogar sein Körper war verunziert von dem immer sichtbaren Dunklen Mal auf seinem Arm. Es fiel sogar noch mehr auf wegen der silbernen Bänder, die schützend darum gewickelt waren.

Dann waren da noch die Narben. Er hatte genug Schwertduelle gefochten um einige abzukriegen. Er hätte die Verletzungen natürlich heilen können, bevor sie vernarbten, aber das war nicht die Slytherin Art. Die Narben waren ein Zeichen der Ehre in Schwertkämpfer Kreisen. Und seit er klein war, war ihm beigebracht worden die Dinge auf ordentliche Slytherin Art zu tun. Das war wenigstens eine alte Gewohnheit, die er aufgegeben hatte – er heilte jegliche neue Wunden, die ihm zugefügt wurden jetzt schnell, so dass sie keine Chance hatten zu vernarben.

Harry hatte die Narben bemerkt. Das hatte ihn überrascht. Das bedeutete, dass der Junge ihn, irgendwann seit sie verheiratet waren, angesehen hatte, während er zumindest teilweise entkleidet gewesen war. Bis jetzt war Harry vorsichtig gewesen ihm nicht die gleiche Möglichkeit zu geben und er hatte dem Jungen soviel Privatsphäre gegeben wie möglich. Trotz allem war er zumindest mit Teilen von Harrys Körper vertraut. In den letzten Jahren hatte er Madam Pomfrey einige Male geholfen ihn wieder zusammen zu flicken.

Er kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was der Junge von ihm dachte. Dem einen Ausrutscher als Lupin und Black über Blutsport erzählt hatten, konnte er nichts entnehmen. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte sich der Illusion hinzugeben der Junge könnte ihn auch nur im entferntesten attraktiv finden.

Goldene Gryffindor Jungs fanden schleimige Slytherins nicht attraktiv. Er war eine einfache, allbekannte Tatsache.

Natürlich hatte er auch nie wirklich versucht irgendwas zu tun um sein Aussehen zu verbessern. Es war ihm einfach nie wichtig gewesen.

Er sah sich im Spiegel stirnrunzelnd an und hob dann seinen Zauberstab um einen schnellen Rasierzauber zu sprechen. Normalerweise bevorzugte er eine normale Rasur, aber der Spruch sorgte für ein saubereres Ergebnis. Ein einfacher Zauber säuberte seine Zähne, und einer Eingebung folgend, fügte er noch einen Spruch hinzu, um sie zu weißen. Geringfügig besser, dachte er und gab es dann als hoffnungslos auf, denn wer würde jemals über die Nase hinwegkommen um sich über seine restlichen Züge Gedanken zu machen.

Mit einem Seufzen legte er seinen Zauberstab ab und griff stattdessen nach dem Haargel. Er zögerte, bevor er die Flasche öffnete, und starrte gedankenverloren auf sie herunter. Das war eine weitere Gewohnheit, die er von seinen Slytherin Freunden gelernt hatte. All die gut gekleideten Todesser trugen ihr Haar in ordentliche, unbewegte Wellen zurück gegelt. Ironischerweise machte dies das Tragen der Todesser Masken einfacher. Es war in seiner Generation der Slytherins üblich gewesen und da Draco Malfoy die Mode für seine Altersgruppe setzte, war es auch unter den jetzigen Schüler beliebt.

Schleimige Slytherins, aalglatt und glitschig wie Schlangen. Im Gegensatz zu den goldenen Gryffindors, die ihrem zottigen Gryffindor Löwen ähnlicher waren. Sie trugen ihre Haare typischerweise offen und wild, ohne groß auf Ordnung und Stil zu achten. So wie Lupin und Black. Wie Harry, dessen Haar ständig unordentlich war und geradezu danach schrie, dass jemand mit den Fingern hindurchfuhr um die Locken zu zähmen.

Severus ließ die Geltube ohne sie zu öffnen wieder sinken und starrte sich wieder im Spiegel an. Ohne das Gel sahen seine Haare seidig und wild aus, ziemlich so, wie die von Sirius Black um ehrlich zu sein. Aber, vielleicht war das genau die Art wie es Gryffindors gefiel? Mit einem Stirnrunzeln stellte er das Gel zurück in den Schrank, sich im stillen dafür verspottend, dass er hoffte es würde einen Unterschied für Harry machen, so oder so. Ein weiterer Blick in den Spiegel und er seufzte verärgert – er konnte dieses Durcheinander einfach nicht ausstehen – dafür gab es keine Entschuldigung. Aber es gab einen Kompromiss. Er kämmte sein Haar so ordentlich wie er konnte und band es dann mit einem schwarzen Band zurück.

Er entschied, dass dies genug Eitelkeit für ein Leben war und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seiner Kleidung zu. Er zog sich schnell Hosen, Wams und Stiefel an, die er für sich gewählt hatte und ging dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Ein schneller Blick zur Uhr zeigt ihm, dass es bald Zeit war zu gehen. Er fragte sich ob Harry wohl fertig war.

Er ging rüber in den Wohnraum und fand Harry auf der Couch, wo er gedankenverloren ins Feuer starrte. Er bemerkte Severus nicht sofort, was diesem einen Moment Zeit gab die Erscheinung des Jungen - jungen Mannes korrigierte es sich selbst, es war nicht viel Jungenhaftes an Harry im Moment – in sich aufzunehmen.

Harry trug das grüne Wams, das Severus für ihn ausgesucht hatte, zusammen mit den dunklen, feingenähten Drachenleder Hosen und Stiefeln. Das gesamte Outfit war mit Silber abgesetzt. Glitzernde Silberfäden waren ins Wams gestickt, und die Hosen hatten dekorative, silberne Knöpfe. Und da das Ganze maßgeschneidert war, passte es Harry perfekt. Die Hosen lagen sündhaft an Harrys Beinen an und das Wams betonte seinen schlanken Sucherkörper. Sein Haar war noch immer ziemlich chaotisch, seine Brille sah etwas unbeholfen aus, aber trotzdem sah er ebenso wie ein junger Prinz aus, wie jeder andere reinblütige Slytherin, den Severus je gesehen hatte.

Er bemerkte Severus nun und stand schnell auf. Severus musste sich zwingen seinen Blick auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes zu halten statt an ihm hinunter zu blicken, so wie er es eigentlich wollte. Diese Hosen waren wirklich ein einmaliger Anblick. Er fragte sich, ob Harry wusste wie anziehend er aussah.

Einen Moment später war er dankbar, dass er seine niederen Instinkte unter Kontrolle hatte, denn so hatte er klare Sicht auf den Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht, als dieser ihn betrachtete. Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich hinter den Brillengläsern und seine Kinnlade fiel vor Überraschung herunter.

„Sie sehen...", fing er an. Severus versteifte sich als er auf die Beleidigung wartete. „Nett aus."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Nett. Das war auf jeden Fall mehr als er erwartet hatte. Geradezu ein Kompliment, obwohl er sich für verdammt halten sollte, bei so mickrigem Lob.

Und dann, gab es noch Wunder? „Ich mag ihr Haar", fügte der Junge hinzu. Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich nun seine Augen weiteten, auch wenn er hier und jetzt beschloss alle verbleibenden Tuben Gel verschwinden zu lassen.

Harry wurde plötzlich rot, so als ob er erst jetzt bemerkt hätte das er ihm nicht nur ein Kompliment gemacht hatte, sonder sogar zwei. Der Junge kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust in einer Geste, die man nur verteidigend nennen konnte, während sein Gesicht plötzlich ausdruckslos wurde, ohne Zweifel, so nahm Severus an, eine Reaktion auf die Krämpfe die er erlitt, weil er es gewagt hatte ihm Komplimente zu machen.

Severus entschied sich Gnade walten zu lassen. „Sie sehen auch sehr nett aus, Mr. Potter", er legte grade genug Belustigung und Spott in seine Stimme, dass der Junge genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Genug Freundlichkeiten ausgetauscht?", fragte Severus trocken.

„Bitte", stimmt Harry eben so trocken zu. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Also, wegen diesem Essen..."

Severus wartete. Er vermutete das war die Stelle, an der Harry sich davor drückte zu gehen. Er konnte ihm nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf machen. Der Abend würde vermutlich furchtbar werden.

„Ich denke ich sollte sie warnen. Ich werde sie wahrscheinlich blamieren", beendete Harry seinen Satz, nicht im geringsten dem entsprechend, was Severus erwartet hatte.

„Entschuldigung?"

Er bemerkte wie Harry nervös an seiner Hand rieb, eine seltsame, unbewusste Geste, die er noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Er sah außerdem unerklärlicherweise vorsichtig aus.

„Sie blamieren," erklärte Harry. „Vor ihrer Familie. Neville und Hermine haben versucht mir ein paar von den Bräuchen beizubringen, aber ich war noch nie bei irgendetwas Formellem. Ich meine, nie näher dran, als ein kurzer Blick auf den gedeckten Tisch meiner Tante, und dafür wurde ich bestraft..." Er brach ab, einen dunklen Ausdruck in den Augen, den er schnell abschüttelte. „Wie auch immer, Nev und Mine haben den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht mir was über Dolche und Salz und Tischzeug zu erzählen aber das meiste konnte ich mir nicht merken. Ich dachte das sollten Sie wissen."

Severus starrte ihn einen Moment sprachlos an und versuchte zu verstehen was er grade gehört hatte. Das der Junge solch einen Aufwand betrieben hatte um Zaubereretikette für Abendessen zu lernen, nur um ihn nicht zu blamieren war außergewöhnlich. Er kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was er getan hatte um das zu verdienen. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, etwas das ihn weitaus mehr nervös machte als es sollte. Harry hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört seine linke Hand zu reiben, als ob sie schmerzen würde.

„Wie hat dich deine Tante bestraft?", fragte er leise. Wie er es vermutet hatte, lenkte diese Frage die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen auf dessen Hände, so dass er sich selbst dabei erwischte wie er seine linke Handfläche rieb. Er ließ es sofort sein und seine Arme fielen an seine Seiten, während sein Gesicht sich vor den Emotionen verschloss, die kurz aufgeflackert waren. Aber dies sagte Severus alles, was er wissen musste. Die Tante hatte ihn verletzt, körperlich diesmal, denn der Körper erinnerte sich, auch wenn der Geist das nicht anerkennen wollte.

„Das ist nicht wichtig", sagte er schnell. „ Der Punkt ist, ich werde es vermutlich meisterhaft vermasseln indem ich das Salz mit der falschen Hand weitergebe oder mein Brot auf der falschen Seite buttere. Ich dachte nur das sollten Sie wissen."

Severus Augen wurden schmal. „Bist du besorgt das mich das ärgern würde?" Er vermutete, dass er nun auch die Nervosität verstand. Harry verstand zwar auf rationaler Ebene, dass niemand ihn für einen gesellschaftlichen Verstoß bestrafen würde, aber die Nervosität kam von einem absolut unbewussten Teil seines Geistes, einem Teil der sich an lebenslange Misshandlung erinnerte.

„Hm, ja", gab Harry etwas überrascht von der Frage zu. „Ich bin gut darin Sie zu ärgern. Ich hab jede Menge Übung. Ich dachte nur, Sie sollten sich vorbereiten. Wenn Sie denken Zaubertränke, wo ich nicht weiß ob ich Scheiben oder Würfel schneiden soll, wäre schlimm, also... das wird wahrscheinlich viel schlimmer."

Severus merkte wie seine Lippen vor Belustigung zuckten, und kämpfte gegen das Grinsen an. Gryffindors waren wirklich verdammt noch mal zu nobel für diese Welt. Ein Slytherin würde dies als perfekte Gelegenheit der Rache an ihm ansehen. Wenn es ihn kümmern würde was seine Familie von ihm dachte. Was es nicht tat.

„Du scheinst zu denken, es interessiere mich was meine Familie von mir denkt, oder von dir. Tut es nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein denke ich, dass es amüsant wäre zu sehen wie meine Brüder und deren Frauen sich unter gesellschaftlichen Zwängen winden, während sie versuchen sich mit dem Jungen der lebt gut zustellen", informierte Severus ihn.

„Häh?" Harry sah verwirrt aus.

Severus erlaubte sich diesmal ein schwaches Lächeln. „Du scheinst zu vergessen dass ihr Stand in der Gesellschaft ohne dich im besten Fall fragwürdig ist. Du könntest eine Essensschlacht am Tisch veranstalten und sie würden alle lächeln und höflich vorgeben das alles in Ordnung ist."

„Wirklich?", grinste Harry. „Oh, okay. Dann mach ich mir keine Sorgen."

„Gut", stimmt Severus zu. Er ging hinüber zum Kaminsims, um den Portschlüssel, den er vorher initialisiert hatte, zu holen. Eine kleine, silberne Münze, die er einfach in seine Tasche packen konnte.

„Also, was können Sie mir über ihre Familie erzählen?", fragte Harry. „Wie viele Leute werden da sein?"

„Ich kenne die Zahl der Leute nicht", gab Severus zu. „Ich habe drei Brüder und meine Schwester, Diana. Die zwei älteren Brüder, Claudius und Marcellus sind sich sehr ähnlich. Ziemlich rau aber höflich genug, obwohl sie immer eine Neigung zum Groben hatten, die ich nie nachvollziehen konnte. Ihre Frauen wurden leider wegen ihrem Aussehen und nicht wegen ihrer Intelligenz gewählt. Eine Tatsache, die sehr schnell offensichtlich wird, wenn sie den Mund öffnen. Diana ist ruhig und lieb und eine wahrhaft sanfte Seele, ihr Mann ist genau das Gegenteil."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Diana eine schlechte Wahl getroffen hatte, und doch schienen die zwei sich immer sehr gern zu haben.

„Und der andere Bruder?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Julius", erzählte Severus ihm. „Er ist der jüngste in der Familie. Ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich gut. Er war immer noch sehr jung als wir uns entzweit haben. Aber von dem woran ich mich erinnere, dachte ich immer er wäre am meisten wie unser Vater... vom Verhalten zumindest. Er ist tatsächlich nicht viel älter als du."

„Was ist mit Kindern?"

Severus zuckte die Schulter. „Meine Schwester hat zwei Kinder, drei und vier Jahre alt. Claudius hat eins, sechs Jahre. Ich habe sie nie getroffen."

Er sah wie Harry daraufhin die Stirn runzelte und schob seine eigenen Gefühle des Bedauerns zur Seite. Es war kein sehr starkes Bedauern, wenn er es genau bedachte, genoss er die Gesellschaft von Kinder nicht wirklich. Aber er vermutete eines Tages sollte er sich bemühen sie kennen zulernen. Wenn er seine Ehe betrachtete, würde er wohl keine eigenen Kinder haben und somit vielleicht einen seiner Neffen oder Nichten als Erben wählen müssen.

„Bist du bereit zu gehen?", fragte Severus und hielt ihm den Portschlüssel hin. Harry nickte und trat ihm entgegen um die Münze zu berühren. Severus tippte diese mit seinem Zauberstab an und einen Moment später wurden sie davon gezogen.

Author's Note: Ich hatte jede Menge Spaß daran mit der Tischetikette rumzuspielen, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich einiges aus diesem Kapitel rausgeschnitten habe, weil es einfach zu viel wurde. Die Dolche sind nicht meine Erfindung, sonder die Wirklichkeit des mittelalterlichen Englands. Gabeln wurden nicht vor 1600 eingeführt und wurden auch dann noch von der Gesellschaft als lächerlich abgetan. Sie wurden bis 1800 weder in England noch in Amerika wirklich akzeptiert.

Da das Zaubernde England in der kulturellen Vergangenheit gefangen ist, dachte ich, ich bausche ein paar der damals vorhandenen Regeln auf, um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Wenn die Dursleys Harry wirklich von dem gesellschaftlichen Leben ferngehalten haben, würde ihm natürlich einiges fehlen was die meisten Teenager als ganz natürlich annehmen würden. Er ist höflich genug – vermutlich, weil diese Manieren ihm eingeprügelt wurden – aber er würde sicherlich nicht die Etiketteregeln der Oberen Schichten kennen. Ich denke auch nicht, dass ihm solche Sachen wie Tischmanieren bei anderen Schülern auffallen würden. Die meisten Teenager Jungs bemerken so was nicht.

Das „Scramasax" war eine kleine Waffe, die von vielen Engländern im Mittelalter getragen wurde. Abgesehen davon das es eine Waffe zur Verteidigung darstellte, wurde es auch als ein Gebrauchswerkzeug angesehen und wurde hauptsächlich zum Essen genutzt. Wenn ich hier ein bisschen traditioneller vorgehen wollte, müsste Harry seinen eigenen Dolch zum Essen mitbringen statt einen von den Gastgebern zur Verfügung gestellt zu bekommen.

Was Snapes Aussehen angeht - ja, es ist ein weiteres Klischee. Müssen sich nicht alle Fanfiktion Autoren irgendwann mit seinem fettigen Haar auseinander setzten? Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Lösung.

A/Ü: Tut mir leid mit der langen Wartezeit, aber das RL geht definitiv vor und ist stressig bis zum Umfallen. Ab April hab ich wieder mehr Zeit für alles. Versprochen! Aber vielleicht findet sich ja vorher noch ein angefangenes Kapitelchen irgendwo auf der Festplatte. ;-)

Übrigens Danke an alle die ihre Bemerkung hinterlassen haben. Das baut ungemein auf. Auch wenn man selber gerade nichts dafür tut. *kicher* ;-)

LG Schwertlilie

PS: Wenn noch wer mit machen will beim Übersetzen, immer nur melden. Dann kommen die Pitelchen auch schneller. ;-)


	22. Kapitel 16 Die Angehörigen treffen

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer ;-)

Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner lieben, begeisterten Coübersetzerin tingel!

Kapitel 16: Die Angehörigen treffen

Harry hatte wirklich nicht gewusst, was er zu erwarten hatte, als er nach seinem Unterricht in Etikette mit Neville und Hermine in die Kerker zurückkehrte. Er war, irgendwann zwischen der Entdeckung, dass es eine richtige und falsche Art gab die Serviette zu falten und das Salz nur von rechts nach links weitergereicht werden konnte, zu dem Schluss gekommen dass er sich bei dem Abendessen wahrscheinlich völlig blamieren würde.

Anschließend hatte er die neuen Sachen, die Snape für ihn ausgesucht hatte, unter den belustigten Kommentaren seiner ehemaligen Mitbewohner angezogen. Er hatte sich im Badezimmerspiegel entsetzt angestarrt. „Meint ihr nicht, dass die Hose ein bisschen eng ist!" Hatte Harry protestiert, als er das Resultat Ron und den anderen präsentierte. Er fühlte sich fürchterlich nackt in ihr. Das sah eher aus wie etwas, das Gilderoy Lockhart tragen würde.

„Soll so sein, Kumpel", versicherte Ron ihm.

„Du siehst klasse aus, Harry", stimmte Seamus zu. „Und wenn du uns nicht glaubst, lass uns Colin fragen."

Das ließ Ron und Dean in einen Lachkrampf ausbrechen und Harry stöhnte frustriert. Die ganze Truppe war irgendwann im fünften Jahr zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der arme Colin Creevy hoffnungslos in Harry verliebt war. Harry hatte es natürlich nicht glauben wollen. Aber schließlich hatte er es eingesehen, als er ein lebensgroßes Foto von sich neben Colins Bett im Schlafraum des Jungen entdeckt hatte.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte er angewidert zu seinen Freunden und stapfte die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Zu seinem Verdruss folgten ihm die vier schnell hinterher.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ungewöhnlich voll für einen Samstagnachmittag. Und als Harry eintrat, wurde er von einer Welle gutmütiger Pfiffe begrüßt, die ihn innerhalb von ein paar Augenblicken leuchtend rot vor Verlegenheit werden ließen. Hermine griff schließlich ein um sie alle zur Ruhe zu bringen. Aber ein Blick auf den Ausdruck hoffnungsloser Anbetung auf Colins Gesicht ließ Ron und Dean wieder losprusten und am Ende musste Harry fliehen, um ihnen allen zu entkommen.

Er hatte nervös beim Feuer auf Snape gewartet, besorgt über all die Dinge, die Neville und Hermine versucht hatten ihm beizubringen. Auf keinen Fall würde er es durch ein formelles Abendessen schaffen ohne es völlig zu vermasseln und er freute sich nicht darauf den Zorn von Severus Snape zu ertragen. Der Mann konnte einen allein schon mit seiner Stimme auseinandernehmen. Harry war öfter als er zählen konnte Opfer seines Sarkasmus gewesen und er vermutete, dass er völlig gedemütigt sein würde bevor die Nacht zu Ende war.

Er sah schockiert auf, als Snape den Raum betrat. Zuerst erkannte er den Mann beinahe nicht. Zum einen, keine schwarzen Roben – er war ganz ähnlich wie Harry gekleidet, nur in dunklem Blau anstatt von Grün. Und verdammt! Der Mann sah, nun ja... attraktiv, vielleicht sogar stattlich aus. Natürlich nicht in der Art von Gilderoy Lockhart – Snape hatte nicht wirklich die Gesichtszüge dafür. Aber er sah auf jeden Fall hervorragend aus. Und diese Kleidung betonte bestimmt die Tatsache, dass der Zaubertränkemeister einen gutgebauten Körper hatte. Und etwas war anders mit seinen Haaren. Sie sahen ... wirklich hübsch aus.

Er erinnerte sich vage ein paar Komplimente rausgebabbelt zu haben, absolut verlegen von der Tatsache, dass Snape sie lustig fand. Aber wenigstens hatte der Mann ihn nicht wirklich damit aufgezogen.

Und er war völlig erstaunt, als Snape seine Angst wegen der Etiketten-Problematik beruhigt hatte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, es hörte sich fast so an, als ob Snape hoffte, dass Harry etwas unerhörtes tat. Er fragte sich vage, ob er einen Weg finden könnte durch schlechtes Benehmen Punkte für Gryffindor zu verdienen.

Er war nicht allzu versessen darauf Portschlüssel zu verwenden. Nicht nach dem Trimagischen Turnier. Aber er griff eine der Münzen fest und ließ sich hintransportieren, wo auch immer das Abendessen stattfinden würde.

Er stolperte ein wenig, als sie landeten und wäre gefallen, wenn Snape nicht seinen Ellbogen gepackt hätte um ihn aufzurichten. „Tschuldigung, mag Portschlüssel nicht sehr", murmelte er. Snape sagte nichts.

Er blickte auf und sah, dass sie in einer Kiesel bedeckten Einfahrt direkt vor einem Eisentor standen, das mit einem Rosenmotiv verziert war, das Harry an das Tattoo erinnerte, das er kurz auf Snapes Rücken gesehen hatte. Hinter dem Tor konnte Harry ein riesiges von weitläufigen Gärten umgebenes Gebäude sehen. „Ist das Snape Manor?" fragte Harry.

„Nein, das ist Briarwood Hall", klärte Snape ihn auf. Der Mann drehte ihn etwas in Richtung eines Hügels hinter dem Haus. „Das ist Snape Manor."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Briarwood Hall schien Teil eines viel größeren Gutes zu sein, da er hinter den Gärten auf einem Hügel ein weitläufiges Schloss mit hohen Türmen, Innenhöfen und mindestens drei gesonderten Flügeln sehen konnte. „Wow", rief er aus, unfähig ein besseres Wort zu finden um sein ungeheures Ausmaß zu beschreiben. Das würde eine Menge Farbe brauchen!

„Sie müssen wirklich etwas tun, um ihr Vokabular zu verbessern, Mr. Potter", sagte Snape trocken.

„Wo sind wir genau?" wollte Harry wissen. „Ist es weit von Hogwarts?"

„Weit ist ein relativer Begriff", antwortete Snape. „Wir sind in der Grafschaft High Hill."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Geographie war nie seine Stärke gewesen, aber er hatte genug Karten von Britannien gesehen um wenigstens die Grundzüge zu kennen. „Es gibt keine Grafschaft High Hill in Britannien."

„Es gibt keine Grafschaft High Hill im Muggel-Britannien", korrigierte ihn Snape. „Du stehst in einer der sechs unortbaren Grafschaften in Britanien, der westlichsten um genau zu sein."

Unortbare Grafschaften? Harry hatte natürlich von unortbaren Häusern gehört, aber ganze Grafschaften? Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Und sich vorzustellen, dass es in Britanien davon sechs gab. Er fragte sich, wie viele es weltweit gab. „Leben viele Zauberer hier?" fragte er.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einige, nehme ich an." Er wies die Straße runter und weg von Briarwood Hall. „Minister Fudge wohnt ein paar Meilen in die Richtung. Und die Malfoys wohnen ein bisschen weiter nördlich von hier. Viele der alten Familien haben Ländereien in High Hill."

„Was ist mit dem Fuchsbau?", fragte Harry neugierig. Er wusste, dass der Fuchsbau mit dem Auto erreichbar war. Aber zur selben Zeit hatte er immer gespürt, dass er irgendwie isoliert und beschützt vom Rest der Muggelwelt war.

Snape warf ihm ein schiefes Lächeln zu. „Der Fuchsbau liegt im Osten" sagte er ihm und beließ es dabei. Harry vermutete, dass den unortbaren Grafschaften jeweils eine Art ökonomischer Status zugeteilt war.

Snape tappte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen das Tor und sie warteten, während es aufschwang. Harry folgte ihm durch.

„Wir essen nicht in Snape Manor?" fragte Harry neugierig, als Snape stattdessen in Richtung Briarwood Hall schritt.

„Snape Manor ist mein Heim", erklärte ihm Snape. „Obwohl ich es seit Jahren nicht geöffnet habe. Briarwood Hall gehört meinem Bruder Claudius." Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte zu Harry mit einem merkwürdigen Schein in den Augen. „Ich sollte wahrscheinlich erwähnen, dass im Laufe des Abends mehrere Leute versuchen werden, dich um Erlaubnis zu bitten, das Manor wieder zu öffnen. Gib sie unter keinen Umständen."

„Warum sollten sie mich bitten?" fragte Harry verwundert.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist jetzt genauso dein Heim wie es meins ist", erinnerte ihn der Mann. „Egal, es ist nicht geöffnet worden, seit mein Vater gestorben ist. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es sicher ist."

„Strukturell stabil oder weil Ihr Vater ein Todesser war?", fragte Harry geradeheraus.

Snape grinste ihn spöttisch an. „Es gibt Zaubersprüche, die sicherstellen, dass ein Haus strukturell stabil bleibt."

Was natürlich die Frage beantwortete. Snape hatte den Verdacht, dass Dunkle Magie in dem Manor lauerte. „Oh Freude", murmelte er. Snape antwortete nicht.

Zwei enorme Holztüren, geschnitzt um auszusehen als wären sie in Rosenranken bedeckt, wurden aufgeworfen, als Harry und Snape sich Briarwood Hall näherten. Aus dem Haus strömte eine Schar von Leuten, so viele, dass Harry instinktiv besorgt hinter Snape trat und sich fragte, ob sie nicht beide gerade in eine Art Falle getappt waren. Er blickte schnell zu Snape und bemerkte, dass der Mann nicht besorgt aussah. Aber er sah zornig aus, eine Sturmwolke auf seinem Gesicht und ein finsterer Blick, den er nur zu gut kannte.

Begrüßungen wurden gerufen und Willkommenrufe und Harry fand sich Hände mit völligen Fremden schütteln und versuchte die Namen, die ihm angeboten wurden, aufzuschnappen. Schließlich fühlte Harry eine starke Hand sich um seine Schulter schließen und Snape zog Harry aus der Mitte der Menge und schob ihn auf eine kleinere Gruppe zu. Sein finsterer Blick hielt jeden effektiv von Protesten ab.

„Harry, dies sind meine Brüder Claudius und Marcellus und ihre Ehefrauen Julliana und Delphina", stellte Snape sie vor. Seine Stimme kaum lauter als ein drohendes Knurren.

Claudius und Marcellus waren auf jeden Fall mit Snape verwandt. Beide Männer hatten die Snape-Nase und Teint. Aber abgesehen davon war die Ähnlichkeit gering. Keiner der Männer war so groß wie ihr älterer Bruder und beide waren viel stämmiger. Marcellus trug einen Vollbart, jedoch sorgfältig gestutzt. Sie schüttelten beide Harrys Hand und hießen ihn ganz höflich in der Familie willkommen. Aber sie beäugten Harry abwägend von Kopf bis Fuß, als ob sie ihn gegen etwas abschätzen würden.

Julliana und Delphina waren beide außerordentlich schöne Frauen, die eine goldenhaarig, die andere ein Rotschopf. Und beide kicherten vor Aufregung, als Harry ihre Hände schüttelte. Delphina ging so weit tatsächlich vor ihm zu knicksen.

„Und dies", knurrte Snape und zeigte auf die Rotte von Leuten, die Harry anfangs umzingelt hatten. „ist anscheinend die angeheiratete Familie." Der Mann warf Julliana und Delphina einen finsteren Blick zu, die ihn beide einfach liebenswürdig zurück anlächelten. Offensichtlich hatten die beiden Frauen ihre ganzen Familien zu diesem kleinen Treffen eingeladen.

„Das ist meine Schwester Diana und ihr Mann Alrik Brand", fuhr Snape mit den Vorstellungen fort und wies auf die nächsten zwei Leute, die darauf warteten ihn zu treffen.

Diana Snape Brand war ziemlich attraktiv. Ihr dunkles Haar und die dunklen Augen passten gut zu ihrem bleichen Teint und ihre Gesichtszüge waren zierlich und schön geformt. Aber mehr als das hatte sie eine ruhige Würde an sich, die Harry überraschend an eine junge McGonagall erinnerte. Sie schenkte Harry ein warmes Lächeln, als sie seine Hand schüttelte, anscheinend aufrichtig erfreut ihn zu kennenzulernen. Ihre Augen strahlten praktisch, als sie zu ihrem ältesten Bruder hoch schaute.

Alrik Brand dagegen war ihr genaues Gegenteil. Er war ungemein groß, muskelbepackt und hatte das Haar und den Bart eines Wikingers. Der Mann ragte in der Tat über sie alle auf und starrte finster auf Harry runter, als ob er den Kleinsten in einem Hundewurf betrachten würde. Er packte ein wenig fester zu als notwendig, als er Harrys Hand schüttelte.

„Und das ist mein jüngster Bruder Julius", sagte Snape dann und deutete auf das letzte Mitglied der Gruppe.

Harry schaffte es kaum ein Aufkeuchen zu unterdrücken, als er Julius zum ersten Mal bemerkte. Er hatte eher erwartet, dass der vierte Bruder wie die anderen aussehen würde. Aber Julius Snape war so verschieden von Claudius, Marcellus und Severus wie Tag von Nacht. Zugegeben, er hatte die gleichen Farbtöne, das dunkle Haar, die dunklen Augen und die bleiche Haut. Aber während Diana, der die Snape-Familiennase erspart geblieben war, auf liebenswerte Weise hübsch war, war Julius herzzerreißend schön. Er war beinahe so groß wie Severus, schlank und stark aussehend. Aber hier endete die Ähnlichkeit. Seine Gesichtszüge waren makellos, perfekt geformte hohe Wangenknochen, kantiges Kinn, sündhaft volle rote Lippen. Sogar die bleiche Haut, die alle Snape besaßen, schien bei ihm mehr wie der feinste Alabaster. Und er war gekleidet um Blicke auf sich zu ziehen, ein schwarzes Samtwams abgesteppt mit tief burgundroter Seide, seine Hände geschmückt mit zahlreichen glitzernden Ringen.

Er schenkte Harry ein behäbiges sinnliches Lächeln, als er seine Hand schüttelte und wie seine Brüder studierte er Harry gründlich. Aber seine Augen glitzerten mit etwas, das mehr verwandt mit Hunger war. Es ließ Harry in einer sehr unbehaglichen Art erschaudern und er warf einen nervösen Blick zu Snape und fragte sich, ob er es bemerkt hatte. Snape beobachtete ihn gebannt. Sein düsterer Blick nun ersetzt durch einen Ausdruck finsterer Nachdenklichkeit.

Und dann drängte Diana sie alle zurück ins Haus zu gehen und der unbehagliche Augenblick war vorbei.

Harry hatte kaum Zeit die schöne Architektur von Briarwood Hall zu bewundern, bevor er wieder von der Rotte der Angehörigen umzingelt war. Er schaffte es gerade eben noch Snape mit dem Rest der Familie in den Hauptsalon zu folgen, bevor er von einer Schar Männer und Frauen abgeschnitten wurde, die alle erstaunt schienen sich in der Gegenwart des Jungen Der Lebte wiederzufinden.

„Sind Sie wirklich ein Berater von Minister Fudge?", fragte eine Frau atemlos.

„Sind Sie wirklich ein geheimer Spieler für Englands Quidditch-Team?" fragte ein junger Mann, bevor Harry die Frage der ersten Frau beantworten konnte.

„Ich habe gehört, Sie konnten apparieren als Sie erst sieben Jahre alt waren!" rief ein anderer Mann aus, während Harry noch darüber nachdachte, wie jemand heimlich für ein Quidditch-Team spielen konnte. „Wie haben Sie das geschafft?"

„Laut der Hexenwoche gingen Sie mit einer ausländischen Veela-Prinzessin aus", verkündete eine gesetzt aussehende Frau. „Wie sind Sie bloß mit Snape zu enden?"

„Können Sie wirklich Drachen zähmen, indem Sie einfach für sie singen?"

„Ist Ihr Besen wirklich aus Merlins Zauberstab gemacht?"

„Gehen böse Kreaturen wirklich in Flammen auf, wenn sie Sie berühren?"

Harry, der bewusst keine Boulevardzeitungen las, starrte sie alle immer alarmierter an. Sicherlich glaubten die Leute dieses Zeugs nicht – okay, Quirrell war in Flammen aufgegangen, als er ihn berührte, aber das war was anderes.

„Kann ich deine Narbe sehen?"

Harry hätte diese Frage mit dem selben Unglauben wie den Rest behandelt, wäre sie nicht von einem kleinen Jungen von vielleicht sechs Jahren gekommen. Er seufzte und kauerte vor dem Kind nieder und ignorierte den Rest der Erwachsenen, als er die Strähnen aus dem Weg schob.

Der kleine Junge lächelte ihn glücklich an. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Freude, als er auf die Blitznarbe auf Harrys Stirn starrte. Die Reaktion wäre in Ordnung gewesen, wenn die Erwachsenen um ihn herum es nicht als Signal genommen hätten vorwärts zu drängen, ihn zu berühren und die berüchtigte Narbe mit ihren Fingern zu erreichen. Einige der Frauen sahen so aus, als wollten sie versuchen die Narbe zu küssen. Harry wich geschockt zurück und stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße bei dem Versuch von ihnen weg zu kommen.

„Das ist genug!"

Harry war nie so glücklich gewesen, seinen Zaubertränkemeister zornig auf sich zuschreiten zu sehen, den finstersten Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Instinktiv griff er nach ihm, erleichtert, als seine Hand gepackt und er aus der Mitte der Menge gezogen wurde. Er versteckte sich ungeniert hinter Snapes Körper. „Zurück mit euch!", knurrte Snape die Menge an, als sie versuchten zu folgen. Sie stoppten alle und sahen angemessen eingeschüchtert von dem wütenden Zauberer aus.

„Nun, Severus", flehte Delphina. „Sie wollten ihn bloß sehen. Sie treffen nicht jeden Tag eine solche Berühmtheit."

Harry zuckte bei dieser Beschreibung zusammen. Er wusste genau, was Snape von Berühmtheiten hielt. Der Zaubertränkemeister wandte seinen düsteren Blick auf seine Schwägerin. „Nun, sie haben ihn gesehen. Jetzt mach, dass sie weggehen. Ich habe ihn nicht hergebracht, damit er von diesem albernen Pöbel überfallen wird. Entweder sie gehen, oder wir gehen!"

Delphina, die ziemlich beleidigt ausgesehen hatte, dass ihre Familie Pöbel genannt worden war, erbleichte, als sie Snapes Drohung zu gehen hörte. „Oh!" rief sie aus. „Ja, natürlich. Nun, sie wollten sowieso nicht zum Essen bleiben." Sie begann die Truppe aus der Tür zu scheuchen. Julliana beeilte sich ihr zu helfen. Die Menge begann sich unter großem Protest zu verlaufen.

„Meine Entschuldigung, Harry", sagte Snape, sehr zu Harrys Überraschung. Er hatte ehrlich erwartet als nächster den Zorn von Snapes Zunge zu spüren. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass du von einem Rudel wilder Hunde überfallen werden würdest, hätte ich dich niemals hierher gebracht."

Harry hatte auch Snapes Verwendung von seinem Vornamen bemerkt. Sie hatten es nicht besprochen, aber Hermine hatte ihm ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er in der Öffentlichkeit wahrscheinlich Snapes Vornamen benutzen sollte. Es würde merkwürdig aussehen, wenn er es nicht täte. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Severus", antwortete er, der Name ungewohnt auf seiner Zunge. Er sah etwas in Snape Augen aufflackern und brauchte einen Augenblick um zu erkennen, dass es Zustimmung war, bevor der Mann akzeptierend nickte.

„Ich sehe, du bist immer noch so charmant wie immer, Severus", bemerkte Claudius. „Wilde Hunde? Ein wenig harsch, meinst du nicht?"

Severus wandte seinen grimmigen Blick auf seinen Bruder. „Wohl kaum. Ich nehme an, du hast gedacht wir würden das lustig finden?"

Claudius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wollten ihn treffen. Das kannst du ihnen kaum vorwerfen? Ich bin sicher Harry – kann ich dich Harry nennen – erlebt so etwas die ganze Zeit."

„Ja, Sev, beruhig dich", stimmte Marcellus zu. „Ich meine, die Menschenmenge muss letzte Woche fünfmal so groß gewesen sein, als Harry bei dem Mittagessen der Hexen Herbologie Gesellschaft eine Rede hielt."

„Er geht zur Schule, du Schwachkopf!" brüllte Snape. „Er fährt nicht über die Lande und hält Mittagsreden! Und seit wann hast du angefangen den Boulevardzeitungen Glauben zu schenken!"

„Nun, sieh her, Severus!" polterte Marcellus und Harry konnte sehen, dass dies anstatt einer Versöhnung zwischen Brüdern in eine neue Familienfehde ausarten würde. Harry erkannte die Anzeichen, weil er so lang mit Vernon Dursley gelebt hatte.

„Entschuldigung!", unterbrach er rasch und trat zwischen Severus und seinen Brüdern. Die drei sahen ihn überrascht an. „Niemand kam her um zu streiten. Lasst uns das Thema wechseln, okay?"

Claudius und Marcellus sahen verblüfft aus, als ob die Idee ihnen nicht in den Sinn gekommen war – oder vielleicht waren sie nicht daran gewöhnt, dass jemand versuchte zu vermitteln. Severus sah – Harry war sich nicht wirklich sicher, wie er den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes deuten sollte. Er vermutete, dass er gerade ein paar Dutzend Punkte von seinem Haus verloren hatte, weil er es gewagt hatte ihn zu unterbrechen, während er sich in einen ausgewachsenen Anfall steigerte.

„Ja, bitte!" Stimmte Diana sofort ein, trat vor und lächelte Harry anmutig an. „Harry hat Recht. Wir sind alle hier um uns wieder besser kennen zu lernen. Lasst uns nicht mit einem sinnlosen Streit beginnen."

Severus Gesichtsausdruck wurden geringfügig weicher und Harry warf Diana einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Nun, wer möchte etwas zu trinken!" rief Delphina mit einem strahlenden Lächeln aus, als sie und Julliana in den Raum zurückkehrten, nachdem sie die Angehörigen losgeworden waren. Sie rauschten mitten in die Gruppe, wobei sie die Anspannung überhaupt nicht bemerkten und begannen verschiedene Getränke an die Anwesenden auszuteilen.

Als Alrik ein Whiskeyglas von Julliana annahm, nickte er zu Harry. „Hättest sie streiten lassen sollen", murmelte er gerade laut genug, dass nur Harry ihn hören konnte. „Der größte Spaß, den wir den ganzen Abend gehabt hätten. Ich hatte mich ziemlich darauf gefreut."

Harry sagte nichts, als er ein Glas mit Kürbissaft von Delphina annahm. Nervös nippte er kurz, dann verschluckte er sich beinahe, als es seine Kehle den ganzen Weg runter brannte und seine Augen wässern ließ. Alrik klopfte ihm hart auf den Rücken und grinste ihn an. „Der Brandy ist aus meinem Privatvorrat. Verschwende ihn nicht", sagte ihm der Mann.

Seine Reaktion ließ Claudius und Marcellus lachen und sie grinsten ihn gutmütig an. „Sev hat dich noch nicht an seine Privatvorräte gelassen, nehme ich an?", fragte Claudius. „Schäm dich, Severus. Du solltest alles teilen."

Harry warf Severus einen nervösen Blick zu, unsicher was für eine Reaktion er hierauf erwarten sollte. Severus starrte seinen Bruder nur finster an. „Er hat nie danach gefragt", sagte er einfach.

„Ich trinke nicht viel", erklärte Harry und hoffte, dass der mit Brandy versetzte Kürbissaft nicht das einzige war, was man ihm den ganzen Abend lang anbot.

„Würdest du ein Butterbier vorziehen, Harry?" schlug Julius vor und hielt eine vertraute Flasche hoch.

„Danke", nickte Harry dankbar. Julius zauberte den Verschluss los und reichte Harry die Flasche und ein Glas. Merkwürdigerweise berührte er absichtlich Harrys Hand unnötig, als er sie ihm rüberreichte und Harry sah überrascht zu seinem Gesicht hoch. Der Mann lächelte ihn bloß an und trat dann zurück, als Diana begann Severus von ihren Kindern zu erzählen und was sie die letzten Jahre alle so getan hatten.

------------------------------------

Author's Note: So weit ich weiß ist ‚Snape' kein römischer Name, aber es hat mir Spaß gemacht der ganzen Familie römische Namen zu geben. ‚Severus' ist ganz sicher Lateinisch.

A/Ü: Ich bin ja unglaublich begeistert wie sehr ihr euch freut! Meine Coübersetzerinnen freuen sich auch fürchterlich. Na was sagt ihr zu Harrys angeheirateter Familie? Das sind doch sehr nette Leutchen.

Oder ...?


	23. Kapitel 17 Dornen

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer ;-)

Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner lieben, begeisterten Coübersetzerin tingel!

Kapitel 17 – Dornen

Sie saßen eine Weile im Salon. Diana versuchte die Unterhaltung zwischen den Brüdern höflich zu halten. Aber Harry konnte sehen, dass zumindest die Feindseligkeit zwischen den drei ältesten nicht innerhalb einer Nacht überwunden werden konnte. Julius andererseits schien sich nicht um die Familienstreitereien zu kümmern und beteiligte sich kaum an der Diskussion. Stattdessen verbrachte er zu Harrys Verwunderung die meiste Zeit damit ihn anzustarren. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry zu ihm rüberschaute, blickte ihn diese dunklen Augen spekulativ, beinahe hungrig an. Es machte ihn sehr unbehaglich.

Wie es Severus prophezeit hatte, fanden Claudius, Marcellus, Delphina und Julliana alle einen Moment um mit Harry unter vier Augen zu sprechen und ihn nach seinen Plänen für Snape Manor zu fragen. Die beiden Frauen boten gnädig an es für ihn neu zu dekorieren, während die Männer ihn auf die Bedeutung hinwiesen, die ein passendes Heim für jemanden seines Status hatte um wichtige Persönlichkeiten zu bewirten. Harry lächelte sie alle nur an und sagte ihnen sie sollten mit Severus über dieses Thema sprechen, da er viel zu beschäftigt mit seinen Hausaufgaben war um über solche Angelegenheiten nachzudenken. Sie sahen alle enttäuscht, aber nicht entmutigt aus.

Schließlich führten Delphina und Julliana sie alle zum Abendessen in den Speisesaal. Harry saß neben Julius direkt gegenüber von Severus. Ein Blick auf den Tisch zeigte ihm die erwarteten Dolche, die Neville erwähnt hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung gab es bei jedem Gedeck auch Gabeln. Aber sie lagen in einem merkwürdigen Winkel – ein Zeichen, hatte Neville erklärt, dass sie nur aus Gefälligkeit gegenüber einem muggelgeborenen Gast da waren und nicht wirklich zum Gebrauch gedacht waren.

Bevor der erste Gang serviert werden konnte, wurde ein Toast ausgesprochen. Claudius hielt eine ziemlich langatmige Rede und hieß Harry in der Familie willkommen – etwas das an sich in Ordnung gewesen wäre, hätte er es nicht gleichzeitig ausgiebig und wortreich mit Andeutung darüber gewürzt, dass ihr Familienname früher beschmutzt gewesen war. Überraschenderweise nahm Severus diese Bemerkungen schweigend hin, wahrscheinlich um Dianas willen. Aber sie verärgerten Harry. Das war kaum anders als dieser erste Brief, den sie Severus geschickt hatten. Harry hatte sich nie mit Severus verstanden. Aber er wusste genau, wie es sich anfühlte von der eigenen Familie wie Dreck behandelt zu werden. Und in Anbetracht dessen, dass Severus tatsächlich der Held dieses kleinen Familiendramas und nicht der Bösewicht war, wie seine Brüder alle glauben lassen wollten, war es doppelt unfair.

Also gut, dachte er verärgert. Wenn sie unhöflich sein wollten, dann würde er sich auch keine Sorgen machen sie zu beleidigen. Als der erste Gang serviert wurde, faltete er seine Seidenserviette in einer deutlichen Muggelart auf, griff sofort nach der Gabel und ignorierte den Dolch völlig. Als er zu Severus hinüber blickte, meinte er ein ganz leichtes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zu erkennen. Da war ganz sicher ein klares amüsiertes Leuchten in seinen Augen. Harry grinste ihn bloß an und fragte sich, welche anderen Fehler er noch machen könnte.

Und tatsächlich blieben seine Manieren unkommentiert, aber nicht unbemerkt. Es amüsierte Harry zu sehen, dass sie nicht unbemerkt waren – Julliana machte sogar eine Geste gegen das Böse, als er das Salz in der falschen Richtung weiterreichte. Aber niemand sagte etwas darüber.

Julius lenkte ihn für einen großen Teil des Essens ab und fragte ihn nach seiner Position im Gryffindor-Quidditchteam, ein Thema über das er unglaublich gerne sprach. Während er erzählte, vergaß er die bohrenden Blicke, die ihn so unbehaglich machten und schaffte es tatsächlich Spaß zu haben. „Was ist mit dir?", fragte er Julius schließlich. „Hast du in der Schule gespielt?"

Julius zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe mich um einen Platz in einem der Schulteams beworben. Aber ich war nie wirklich ein guter Flieger. Das hat mir jedoch nichts ausgemacht – es hat genauso viel Spaß gemacht dem Spiel zuzugucken, meiner Meinung nach."

Harry war anderer Meinung. Aber das sagte er nicht. „In welchem Haus warst du?"

„Haus?", fragte Julius und sah kurz verwirrt aus. „Oh, ja natürlich. Die Häuser. Ich bin nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen. Ich bin nach Beauxbatons gegangen. Das Sind wir alle, außer Severus."

„Wirklich?" Harry wusste, dass sich seine Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht zeigte.

Marcellus, der ihre Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte, lehnte sich vor. „Ja, Harry", sagte er laut genug, dass der Rest der Familie ihn hören konnte. „Severus war der einzige in Hogwarts. Ich fürchte, Vater war ziemlich besorgt über das, was sich geziemt. Er glaubte nicht, dass der Rest von uns in das richtige Haus sortiert worden wäre."

„Das richtige Haus?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er erkannte die Beleidigung als solche. Aber er wusste nicht, was er deswegen tun sollte.

„Er meint natürlich Slytherin", erläuterte ihm Severus, seine Stimme seidenglatt und mit Feindseligkeit durchzogen.

„Das war dein Haus, nicht wahr, Severus?" merkte Marcellus an, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass er die Antwort schon kannte. „Da steh Merlin vor, dass der Sohn eines Todessers in ein anderes Haus als Slytherin sortiert wird. Ich fürchte, Vater hat dem Rest von uns nicht getraut."

Harry fühlte, wie sein Zorn wieder hochkochte. Nicht weil er irgendwelche Wärme für Slytherin empfand, sondern weil diese Angriffe auf Severus alle furchtbar unfair waren. Er konnte ein kaltes Leuchten in Severus Augen sehen und Diana hin oder her, Harry glaubte nicht, dass er sich so ein Verhalten viel länger gefallen lassen würde.

„Wisst ihr, ich glaube, ihr habt eine falsche Vorstellung von den verschiedenen Häusern und den Todessern", erklärte Harry ihnen.

„Wohl kaum", spottete Marcellus. „Jeder weiß, dass Slytherin nichts als Todesser hervorbringt."

Das war dieses Mal eine direkte Attacke und Severus Hand verkrampfte sich um den Griff seines Dolchs. Harry warf einen düsteren Blick den Tisch runter zu Marcellus. „Tatsächlich, Sir, liegen Sie falsch. Die Todesser haben einen Misch von allen Häusern zwischen sich, ganz zu schweigen von einer beträchtlichen Anzahl aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang. In der Tat war Peter Pettigrew, der Mann, der vor zwei Jahren Voldemort von den Toten erweckt hat, ein Gryffindor."

Mit der Ausnahme von Severus zuckte die Gruppe bei dem Klang von Voldemorts Namen zusammen. Es war Alrik, der den Schock am schnellsten überwand und sagte: „Du scheinst die Fakten durcheinander zu bringen. Peter Pettigrew wurde vor Jahren von Sirius Black ermordet."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sirius Black war unschuldig. Peter Pettigrew hat ihm diese Morde angehängt. Zwei Gryffindor, der eine gut, der andere böse. Alle Häuser sind so. Severus ist das beste Beispiel. Er hat mein Leben öfter gerettet, als ich zählen kann. Und er hat sein Leben jahrelang riskiert um die Zauberwelt vor den Todessern zu retten. Ich würde sagen, ihr alle habt die Fakten durcheinander gebracht, wenn ihr anders denkt."

Seine Worte wurden mit Schweigen begrüßt. Eine Herausforderung schwang in seinem Tonfall mit. Harry riskierte einen Blick zu Severus. Der Mann starrte ihn an. Ein überraschter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der an Schock grenzte. Harry konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob jemand irgendwann einmal für den Mann eingestanden war? Es war das Mindeste, was er tun konnte, dachte er. Er stand immer noch in seiner Schuld, weil er ihn damals, an dem ersten Tag den sie verheiratet waren, gegen Draco verteidigt hatte.

„Nun, genau darum geht es doch bei dem Abendessen hier, oder?", sagte Diana rasch und beendete das Schweigen. Sie schaute sich am Tisch um mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Um endlich die Tatsachen klarzustellen und die Vergangenheit hinter uns zu bringen?"

Marcellus und Claudius sahen einander an und nickten unwillig. „Ja, natürlich", stimmte Claudius zu. „Ich nehme an, der Junge Der Lebte sollte es wissen, wenn es überhaupt einer tut."

Und zu Harrys Verdruss erkannte er, dass selbst das ein Seitenhieb auf Severus war – sie würden Harry Wort dafür akzeptieren. Severus Wort war nicht gut genug. Aber er sah, wie Severus beinahe unmerklich seinen Kopf schüttelte und ihm sagte, er solle es ignorieren. Harry seufzte und fragte sich, wie der Mann das ertragen konnte.

„Der Junge Der Lebte", sann Julliana etwas träumerisch und brach die Anspannung. „Das hat so einen wunderbaren Klang. Sag mir, Harry, wie ist es so der Junge Der Lebte zu sein?" Sie sprach seinen sogenannten Titel beinahe mit Ehrfurcht aus.

„Wie bitte? Harry starrte sie an, nicht sicher, was sie meinte.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es völlig aufreibend ist", fuhr sie lächelnd fort.

Delphina nickte zustimmend. „Völlig aufreibend", wiederholte sie. „Mir scheint, das Anstrengendste muss es sein die ganzen Autogramme zu geben."

„Oh nein, meine Liebe", widersprach Julliana. „Ich würde sagen, all die Briefe seiner Fans zu beantworten muss viel schlimmer sein. Er müsste dabei wirklich mehr als nur seinen Namen schreiben."

„Nun, was sagst du dazu, Harry?", fragte Delphina. „Was würdest du sagen ist der Schlimmste daran der Junge Der Lebte zu sein?"

Harry sah sie einfach nur ungläubig an. „Ich vermute", sagte er langsam, „es sind all die Leute, die versuchen mich umzubringen."

Seine Worte wurden von völlig entsetzten Blicken und einem kaum unterdrückten Auflachen begrüßt, das, so erkannte Harry zu seiner Verwunderung, von Severus gekommen war. Severus hielt sich tatsächlich eine Hand über seinen Mund und kämpfte sichtlich dagegen wieder aufzulachen. Das war definitiv Anerkennung, die er in den dunklen Augen dieses Mal glitzern sah.

„Oh", sagte Delphina vage. „Ich nehme an, das wäre schwer."

„Trotzdem", fügte Julliana hinzu. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht verstanden, was Harry gesagt hatte. „Ich glaube, meine Hand würde anfangen zu schmerzen, wenn ich so viele Autogramme schreiben müsste."

„Severus", unterbrach Diana schnell und wechselte das Thema. „Warum erzählst du uns nicht von deiner Arbeit? Ich verstehe, dass deine Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränken alles bei weitem übertreffen, was Mutter je gemeistert hat."

Severus, der endlich die Kontrolle über sein Gelächter zurück gewonnen hatte, zuckte herablassend die Schultern. „Nun, in Anbetracht dessen, dass die Frau sich selbst vergiftet hat, war das nicht allzu schwer."

Harry sah überrascht zu ihm hinüber. „Deine Mutter hat sich selbst vergiftet?"

Severus lächelte süffisant. „Ja, es ist eins dieser abscheulichen kleinen Familiengeheimnisse, die du, da bin ich sicher, faszinierend finden wirst."

Harry blickte zu den anderen und fragte sich, ob einer ihn aufklären würde. Diana lächelte ihm zu. „Es ist eine seltsame Geschichte, Harry", sagte sie ihm. „Nicht viele wissen davon. Unsere Mutter war von einem ziemlich merkwürdigen Wahn besessen. Hast du jemals die Geschichte von Schneewittchen gehört?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Sieben Zwerge, vergifteter Apfel, verwunschener Schlaf, Kuss der wahren Liebe. Die Geschichte?"

„Nun, es waren in Wirklichkeit sieben Hauselfen", sagte ihm Diana. „Aber ohne Zweifel hast du die Muggelversion der Geschichte gehört. Die Zaubererversion ist ziemlich anders. Unsere Mutter jedoch hat sich besonders für den Aspekt der Zaubertränke in der Geschichte interessiert."

„Sie wollte einen vergifteten Apfel herstellen?", fragte Harry und überlegte, ob die Frau sich so selbst vergiftet hatte.

„Eigentlich, Harry, ist es erstaunlich einfach einen vergifteten Apfel herzustellen", erklärte ihm Severus. „Sogar die Teile über den verwunschenen Schlaf und den Kuss der wahren Liebe sind ziemlich einfach zu brauen. Tausend Zauberer haben eine Variante von dem alten Zauber erfunden. Mutter war nicht an dem Teil der Geschichte interessiert."

Verwirrt blickte Harry wieder zu Diana. Er konnte sich an keinen anderen Zaubertrank erinnern, der in der Geschichte gebraut wurde.

„Es war der Anfang der Geschichte, der unsere Mutter interessierte", erklärte Diana. „Der Teil über die Königin, die sich das perfekte Kind wünschte. Das schönste Kind im Land mit Haut so weiß wie Schnee, Lippen so rot wie Blut und Haaren so schwarz wie Ebenholz ."

Weiß wie Schnee... Harry runzelte die Stirn, nur um einen Moment später von einer Eingebung getroffen zu werden. Ein Schauder lief seinen Rücken runter, als er einen bestürzten Blick durch den Raum auf all die Snapes warf, die vor ihm saßen. Alle mit dem schwarzesten Haar und der weißesten Haut – Er drehte sich zu dem geradezu unmöglich schönen Julius. Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, da die Beschreibung perfekt auf ihn passte. Der Mann lächelte ihn amüsiert an und neigte den Kopf in Anerkennung für den Gedanken, den Harry nicht ausgesprochen hatte, der ihm aber anscheinend klar im Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Sie hat es natürlich bei uns allen versucht", fuhr Diana fort. „Und verpasste ständig ihr Ziel. Bis Julius."

„Du hast gesagt, sie hat sich selber vergiftet", sagte Harry und eiste seinen Blick von Julius Snape los.

Severus grinste voll Bitterkeit. „Ja, Mutter vergaß ein kleines Detail aus dieser erbärmlichen Geschichte. Die Königin stirbt bei der Geburt und bekommt ihr perfektes Kind nie zu sehen. Mit jedem experimentellen Zaubertrank, den sie nahm, riskierte sie ihr eigenes Leben und die Gesundheit ihrer Kinder für etwas so albernes wie Eitelkeit."

„Hast du sie je gefragt, warum ihr das so wichtig war?", fragte Harry. Er war von der Geschichte fasziniert. Er fragte sich, ob alle Zaubererfamilien ähnliche Merkwürdigkeiten in ihrer Vergangenheit hatten.

„Mutter hat nicht von ihrer Arbeit gesprochen", sagte Marcellus zu Harry. „In Wirklichkeit wussten wir zwar, dass sie an etwas arbeitete, aber wir wussten nicht woran. Severus war derjenigen, der durch ihre Notizbücher ging, nachdem sie gestorben war, und herausfand, was sie getan hatte."

„Hast du deshalb angefangen dich für Zaubertränke zu interessieren?", fragte Harry.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte schon vorher Interesse daran", gab er er zu. „Aber es hat dem sicherlich keinen Abbruch getan. Es geht nichts über ein Familiengeheimnis um dein Interesse zu erregen."

Sie redeten noch weiter über ihre Mutter und Harry hörte aufmerksam zu. Er war neugierig auf die Vergangenheit von Severus Snape. Es schien, solange sie ihre Unterhaltung auf ihre frühen Kindheitsjahre konzentrierten ohne ihren Vater zu erwähnen, dass die drei älteren Brüder einigermaßen höflich bleiben konnten. Julius beteiligte sich nur ab und zu an der Unterhaltung. Diana machte es sich zur Aufgabe sie alle bei sicheren Themen zu halten.

Dass das Abendessen ohne größeres Blutvergießen endete, zählte Harry als Erfolg. Als sie sich alle wieder in den Salon zurückgezogen hatten, entschuldigte sich Harry, um das Badezimmer aufzusuchen. Er trödelte etwas länger im Korridor als notwendig war. Es war ihm eingefallen, dass Severus vielleicht ein wenig Zeit alleine mit seinen Geschwistern haben wollte oder zumindest mit Diana, und er war sich nicht sicher, wie er das arrangieren sollte.

Am Ende hätte er sich keine Sorgen machen brauchen. Julius fing ihn im Flur ab, bevor er den Salon wieder betreten konnte. „Ich habe gedacht, dass du vielleicht einen Blick auf die Gärten werfen möchtest, Harry", bot er an. „Es wird Severus eine Chance geben mit den anderen alleine zu sprechen. Ich vermute, sie möchten die Zukunft von Snape Manor diskutieren. Das ist schon immer ein wunder Punkt zwischen ihnen gewesen. Und ich bezweifle, dass du mitten in den Streit gezogen werden möchtest."

Sich an Severus Warnungen wegen des Manors erinnernd nickte Harry einfach zustimmend. „Klar", stimmte er zu und folgte neben dem jüngsten Snape. „Es ist aber ein bisschen dunkel um die Gärten zu besichtigen, oder?" Er hätte einen Gang durchs Haus passender gefunden.

Julius warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu. Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten. „Oh, du musst dir deswegen keine Sorgen machen. Sie werden gut von Zauberlichtern beleuchtet. Briarwood Hall ist berühmt für seine Rosenhecken. Du musst sie sehen, bevor du gehst."

Er öffnete eine Seitentüre, die zu einem Außenhof und einem Gartenpfad raus führte. Als Harry durch sie durch trat, hätte er schwören können, dass er fühlte, wie eine Hand ihm leicht über den Rücken strich, und er blinkte erstaunt zu Julius, der neben ihm ging. Der Mann lächelte bloß wieder und machte mit seiner Hand eine weit ausholende Geste um auf den Garten hinter dem Hof zu zeigen.

Es war dunkel geworden. Der abnehmende Mond hing noch beinahe voll über ihnen. Unter dem Mondlicht konnte Harry den entfernten Umriss von Snape Manor auf einem weiten Hügel sehen. Aber seine Augen wurden zu dem Garten gezogen, den Julius ihm zeigen wollte. Er hatte Bilder von Rosenlabyrinthen gesehen – riesige Hecken in Labyrinthformen gewachsen – aber er hatte nie eines aus der Nähe gesehen. Und dieses Rosenlabyrinth war außergewöhnlich, weil es aus riesigen verflochtenen Rosenranken bestand, die sich wanden und miteinander verhakten um die Hecken zu formen. Sie ragten gut über seinen Kopf und alle standen in voller Blüte. Riesige blutrote Rosen füllten die schwere Nachtluft mit ihrem Duft. Wie Julius gesagt hatte, war das Labyrinth mit leuchtenden Lichtbällen erhellt, die am Fuß von verschiedenen Hecken brannten und dem ganzen Garten im kalten Mondlicht ein schauriges blaues Leuchten gaben.

Als sie in den Irrgarten traten und Julius sie entlang führte, traf Harry der Duft der Rosen. Ihr Parfüm war ziemlich berauschend. Harry bemerkte, dass die Dornen auf den Rosenranken tödlich aussahen, lang und furchtbar scharf. Er beneidete nicht den Gärtner, der sie pflegen musste.

Sie spazierten für eine Weile und Harry stellte ein paar einfache Fragen über die Ländereien, auf denen sie sich befanden, und über die Ländereien, die in der Nähe lagen. Er fand es seltsam sich vorzustellen, dass Malfoy Manor nur wenige Meilen weit weg war. Und jenseits davon so schien es, hatten die LeStranges ein Haus neben den Goyles und den Parkinsons. Harry hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass die meisten Leute, die in High Hill lebten, entweder versuchten ihn zu töten oder getötet worden waren, während sie gegen ihn kämpften.

„Gefällt er dir?", fragte Julius, während sie spazieren gingen. „Der Garten, meine ich?"

„Er ist wunderschön", gab Harry zu. Er hatte bei den Dursleys genug Gartenarbeit getan um die Arbeit, die in dem Irrgarten steckte, schätzen zu wissen. Er vermutete jedoch, dass Zauberer wahrscheinlich alle möglichen Gartenzauber hatten um das einfacher zu gestalten. Ihm fiel ein, dass Madam Sprout diesen Ort lieben würde.

„Er ist seit Jahrhunderten in meiner Familie", erzählte ihm Julius, während er ihn tiefer ins Labyrint führte und die sich windenden Wege und Gänge entlang schritt. „Meine Mutter hat diesen Garten geliebt."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. So wie er die Geschichte verstanden hatte, die er vorhin gehört hatte, war Julius Mutter gestorben, als er geboren wurde. Wie konnte er wissen, dass seine Mutter diesen Garten geliebt hatte?

„Würdest du lieber umkehren und die anderen besuchen?", fragte Harry ihn. Er meinte, dass es wahrscheinlich unfair von ihm war Julius aus der Gesellschaft seines Bruders fernzuhalten. Er kannte Severus wahrscheinlich nicht allzu gut und wollte mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen. Harry war durchaus in der Lage sich die Gärten alleine anzuschauen. Außerdem wurde der Duft der Rosen allmählich überwältigend und er wollte wirklich von ihrem Parfüm wegkommen.

Aber Julius lachte bloß. „Ich war ein Kind, als Severus uns verließ", erzählte er Harry. „Ich kenne den Mann kaum. Außerdem würde ich viel lieber dich kennenlernen. Ich finde dich viel faszinierender." Zu Harrys Überraschung hob der Mann eine Hand, während er sprach, und strich tatsächlich eine Locke von Harrys Haar zurück hinter sein Ohr. Eine erstaunlich intime Geste, die Harry extrem unbehaglich fühlen ließ. Selbst Ron hätte so etwas nicht getan und er kannte Ron viel besser als diesen Mann. Plötzlich fühlte er sich benommen und vermutete, dass der Rosenduft ihm allmählich zusetzte.

Aber Julius lächelte bloß wieder und fuhr fort, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es eine große Enttäuschung für dich war", sagte Julius, während er Harry um eine weitere Ecke und in einen kleinen Hof mit einer Laube in der Mitte führte. „Dich mit Severus verheiratet wiederzufinden."

Harry blieb stehen. „Wie meinst du das?"

Julius drehte sich um und lächelte ihm wieder zu, ein wissender Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Ich meine, er ist kaum die Art Liebhaber, von dem ein junger Mann wie du geträumt hat." Er lachte bei der Vorstellung. „Du musst entsetzt gewesen sein, dich der Gnade von jemandem so harten und kalten ausgeliefert zu finden. Und Severus ist bestimmt nichts für die Augen. Zuckst du jedes Mal zurück, wenn er dich berührt, oder hast du dich daran gewöhnt gezwungen zu sein dich ihm hinzugeben?"

„Was?" Harry starrte den Mann schockiert an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er auf seine Worte antworten sollte. Als seine Klassenkameraden aus Slytherin ihre unverschämten Anspielungen gemacht hatten, waren sie wenigstens in der Form von groben Beleidigungen gewesen. Das war anders; das war irgendwie viel persönlicher und er mochte die Richtung, in die sich die Unterhaltung entwickelte, überhaupt nicht. Und er könnte schwören, dass der Duft der Rosen stärker wurde, das Parfüm seltsam berauschend.

„Du bist wirklich wunderschön, weißt du", sagte ihm Julius und Harry merkte, wie er gegen seinen Willen rot wurde. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Severus nicht lange gewartet hat dich in seine Finger zu bekommen. Wie du es gehasst haben musst, dass dieses Monster dich berührt." Er streckte die Hand aus um wieder Harrys Haar zu berühren. Aber Harry schlug seine Hand zur Seite und tat einen Schritt zurück.

„Das ist dein Bruder, von dem du da redest!" rief er ungläubig aus. Monster? Okay, die Gryffindors hatten ihn sicherlich im Laufe der Jahre schlimmere Dinge genannt. Aber das hier war das eigene Fleisch und Blut des Mannes, um Gottes willen! Und außerdem war Severus mehr als anständig zu ihm gewesen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass Julius offenbar keine Ahnung hatte, wer sein Bruder war oder warum sie überhaupt geheiratet hatten. Er hatte angenommen, dass nur Claudius und Marcellus glaubten, dass Severus noch immer ein Todesser war. Jetzt konnte er sehen, dass Julius Meinung über den Mann nicht besser war.

„Ja, er ist mein Bruder", stimmte Julius ihm zu, immer noch lächelnd. „Was mich in die außergewöhnliche Lage versetzt deine Qualen zu lindern. Niemand würde einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, warum du so viel Zeit in der Gesellschaft deines Schwagers verbringst. Solche Familienbande werden ermutigt." Während er noch sprach, ging er einige Schritte auf Harry zu. Harry wich genauso schnell zurück. Er erkannte allmählich, wohin diese Unterhaltung führte.

„Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich an dir interessiert sein könnte, oder?" rief Harry erstaunt aus. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er in dieser Situation war – bedrängt vom Bruder von Severus Snape. Das war lachhaft.

Julius lachte leise. „Natürlich bist du interessiert", antwortete er. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du mich angeschaut hast. Ich weiß, dass du mich willst. Wer würde mich nicht Severus vorziehen?"

Harry fühlte, wie er vor Verlegenheit rot wurde – okay, vielleicht hatte er gedacht, dass der Mann schön war. Aber jeder würde dasselbe denken. Es jedoch schien, als habe er mehr als nur seine magische Schönheit von seiner Mutter geerbt – Julius besaß anscheinend auch ihre Eitelkeit. „Du kennst mich nicht", sagte er dem Mann. „Und du kennst deinen Bruder nicht. Ich bin nicht interessiert. Auf Wiedersehen!" Er drehte sich um um wegzugehen. Er gab freiwillig zu, dass er dieses Mal der Sache nicht gewachsen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er auf die amorösen Avancen des Mannes reagieren sollte, der sich anscheinend für unwiderstehlich hielt.

Der Gang, durch den sie den Hof betreten hatten, war verschwunden.

Harry starrte alarmiert auf die undurchdringliche Wand aus Rosenranken vor ihm. Er wandte sich um und schaute um sich. Er dachte, dass er vielleicht in die falsche Richtung geschaut hatte. Aber es schien überhaupt keine Öffnung in der Heckenwand zu geben.

„Es gibt einen Ausgang", versicherte ihm Julius mit einem leisen Lachen. „Aber nur, wenn man weiß, wo man suchen muss. Das ist schließlich ein Labyrinth. Aber die Dornen an den Ranken sind stark genug einem das Fleisch von den Knochen zu reißen, wenn man den leistesten Fehler macht. Und ich bin der einzige, der das Geheimnis des Labyrints kennt, der einzige, der dich wieder hinausführen kann."

Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz laut zu schlagen anfing. Sein Magen verknotete sich, als er erkannte, dass er hierher rausgelockt worden war und dass er wie ein Narr freiwillig gekommen war. An der Nase herumgeführt von einem hübschen Gesicht. Er bewegte sich wieder von Julius weg und gin hinauf in die Laube in der Hoffnung, dass er von dort einen Ausgang finden würde. Er nahm an, wenn es zum Schlimmsten kam, könnte er immer noch die Hecken niederbrennen – vorausgesetzt sie waren nicht gegen solche Zauber geschützt.

Julius folgte ihm in die Laube. „Magst du den Duft der Rosen?", fragte er neugierig. „Sie sind eine weitere Hinterlassenschaft meiner Mutter. Sie hat genau diese Blumen in ihren Zaubertränken benutzt. Sie sind in meinem Blut. Ihr Duft ist bekannt dafür Männer und Frauen wahnsinnig mit Verlangen nach mir gemacht zu haben."

Harry erblasste. Er verstand, was er sagte. Er hatte nicht so falsch gelegen, als er gedacht hatte, dass der Duft berauschend war. Offenbar wirkte er wie eine Art Zwang oder Zauber, vielleicht ein Aphrodisiakum oder Liebeszauber. Aber er hatte mehrmals den Imperius von abgeworfen – er würde sich nicht von dem hier herumkriegen lassen!

„Ich habe es dir gesagt, Julius, ich bin nicht interessiert!", knurrte Harry. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Mann tatsächlich erwartete, er würde einfach in seine Arme fallen. Er war völlig verrückt!

Julius Augen wurden dunkel, sein Lächeln plötzlich kälter. „Du glaubst, das kümmert mich?", lachte Julius. Und dann, zwischen einem Herzschlag und dem nächsten, hatte er sich plötzlich auf Harry geworfen. Er drückte ihn grob gegen eine der Laubensäulen, hielt ihn mit seinem Körper nieder. Er senkte den Kopf. Seine Lippen kamen immer näher.

Die Attacke war so plötzlich und so unerwartet, dass Harry kaum Zeit hatte zu reagieren. So schaffte er es nur den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen um den brutalen Kuss auf seinen Mund zu vermeiden. Julius schien davon jedoch nicht entmutigt zu sein. Stattdessen attackierte er die zarte Haut an seinem Hals. Seine Hände bewegten sich über Harrys Körper, während er dagegen kämpfte.

Harry hatte keinen körperlichen Angriff erwartet – nichts was Julius so weit getan hatte, hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass er versuchen würde Harry zu überwältigen. Und er war stärker als Harry – viel stärker; Alter, Größe und Muskeln waren alle zu seinem Vorteil. Harry wusste, dass es ihm gelingen musste seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen – wenn das auf einer körperlichen Ebene weitergehen würde, wäre er in ernsten Schwierigkeiten. Seine Beängstigung verwandelte sich in blinde Wut, als er fühlte, wie eine von Julius Händen zwischen seinen Beinen griff und ihn durch das Leder seiner Hose berührte.

Ohne nachzudenken stieß er seinen Kopf nach vorne und schmetterte ihn hart genug gegen Julius Kopf um den Mann kurz zurückzustoßen. Das war die Gelegenheit, die Harry brauchte. Er schubste Julius grob von sich weg und zog seinen Stab, während er aus der Laube herausstürzte. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs glühte bereits, der Fluch kaum zurückgehalten, als Harry damit kämpfte seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er könnte den Mann verletzen, erkannte er, ihn vielleicht sogar töten, so wütend war er. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Wut.

------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Nein, ich werde nicht verraten, was als nächstes passiert. Ich wollte nur eine kurze Erklärung zu der ganzen Schneewittchen-Angelegenheit abgeben, bevor jemand denkt, ich würde eine völlig andere Richtung in dieser Geschichte einschlagen. Es war einfach eine lustige Geschichte, die mir eingefallen ist, während ich die Szene mit dem Abendessen schrieb – und mehr nicht. Ich konnte es nicht bleibenlassen sie zu behalten und sie schien perfekt zu der Rosenhecke und Julius Verhalten zu passen. Mehr zu dem Thema in der nächsten author's note.

Und kudos für alle meine schlauen Leser – ihr habt Julius Absichten sofort durchschaut!

Übrigens, als ich sagte, dass „Severus" Latein ist, meinte ich Latein wie in der Sprache, die die Römer gesprochen haben, nicht Latino. Das hat ein paar witzige Emails ausgelöst.

A/Ü: Die Geschichte wird spannender und spannender und dank Tingel könnt ihr vorerst damit rechnen dass ihr nicht an einem kliff hängen gelassen werdet. Tingel hat noch ungefähr 10 Kapitel übersetzt, die zusammenhängen. Das versetzt mich in die glückliche Lage vorerst nur als Beta und posterin zu fungieren. Deswegen werde ich versuchen wöchentlich ein Kapitel zum Wochende hoch zu laden.

Es würde sie bestimmt freuen, wenn sie von euch eine Lobnachricht bekommen würde, denn die Reviews kriege nur ich zu geschickt. ;-)

Bis zum nächsten Wochenende

Schwertlilie


	24. Kapitel 18 Herz des Labyrinths

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer ;-)

Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner lieben, begeisterten Coübersetzerin tingel!

Kapitel 18 – Herz des Labyrinths

Für Severus hatte die Nacht eine Überraschung nach der anderen bereitgehalten – nicht alle von ihnen angenehm. Harrys Reaktion auf das Manor hatte ihn belustigt. Aber der Humor wurde schnell gedämpft von der Menschenrotte, die den Jungen Der Lebte angefallen hatte, als ob er Merlins Reinkarnation wäre.

Er hatte, unfairerweise wie er vermutete, immer angenommen, dass Harry in seinem Berühmtheitsstatus schwelgte. Aber der Ausdruck von Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht des Jungen hatte diese Annahme schnell ins rechte Licht gerückt, ebenso die Art, wie er sich praktisch hinter ihm versteckte, als er ihn aus der Menge gerettet hatte.

Er hätte so etwas erwarten sollen, nahm er an. Er wusste, es war nicht wirklich das Tun seiner Brüder. Aber sie hätten wenigstens versuchen können ihre Frauen zu zügeln. Julliana und Delphina waren tragischerweise nicht intelligenter geworden, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Diana war so ziemlich, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Und es freute ihn, wie glücklich sie schien ihn zu sehen. Das Misstrauen, das er in Alrik, Claudius und Marcellus sehen konnte, war nicht im Mindesten verblasst. Aber zumindest Diana glaubte ihren Lügen nicht.

Julius konnte er nicht lesen. Der junge Mann hatte ihn ganz höflich begrüßt. Aber im Grunde waren sie für einander völlige Fremde. Julius war ein Kind gewesen, als Severus ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Obwohl er vergessen hatte, wie schön er war. Harrys Reaktion auf ihn war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Und Severus gestand sich ein, dass das stechende Gefühl, das ihn dabei überkommen hatte, definitiv Eifersucht gewesen war.

Aber es beantwortete eine Frage, die er sich gestellt hatte. Nur weil der Heiratsstein Severus für Harry ausgewählt hatte, hieß das noch nicht, dass Harry überhaupt an Männern interessiert war. Ganz und gar nicht. Die Magie des Heiratsstein war dergestalt, dass es die bestmögliche Beziehung für eine Person aussuchte – es gab keine Garantie, dass sie in irgendeiner Art eine romantische Beziehung darstellen würde. In Harry Potters Fall war es genauso wahrscheinlich, dass der bestmögliche Partner jemand war, der ihn beschützen, anleiten, an seiner Seite kämpfen und sicherstellen konnte, dass er eine Chance hatte aufzuwachsen und sein Leben zu leben. Er versprach keine Liebe. Die berühmtesten Beziehungen, für die der Stein verantwortlich war, waren alles Liebesbeziehungen gewesen. Aber sie waren auf keinen Fall die einzigen Beziehungen. Es war möglich, dass Harry Potter, obwohl für Großes vorbestimmt, nicht für Liebe vorbestimmt war. Oder vielleicht hatte er einfach erkannt, dass Severus Snape keinem solchen Streben nach Liebe im Wege stehen würde, weil Severus letztendlich wusste, dass er keinen richtigen Anspruch auf den Jungen hatte und in die andere Richtung schauen würde, wenn Harry sich schließlich entscheiden würde jemanden zu lieben. Vorausgesetzt der Junge war diskret, würde er sich seinem Glück ganz bestimmt nicht in den Weg stellen.

Aber bis zu dem Moment mit Julius hatte Severus Harry nie mit irgendeinem sexuellen Interessen auf einen Mann schauen sehen. In Wahrheit war die einzige Person, die er Harry je anschauen sah, Cho Chang gewesen. Und das schien bestenfalls nur halbherzig gewesen zu sein. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass der Junge von all den Leuten, die versuchten ihn zu töten, zu sehr abgelenkt wurde um die Dinge, von denen die meisten Schüler seines Alters besessen waren, nur ansatzweise wichtig zu nehmen.

Aber die Röte, die Harrys Gesicht verfärbt hatte, als er zu Julius geblickt hatte, war sehr aussagekräftig gewesen. Er war eindeutig fähig Schönheit in der männlichen Gestalt zu sehen. Schade, dass es jemand bedurfte, mit dem kein anderer je konkurrieren konnte, um seinen Blick auf sich zu ziehen. Er vermutete, dass ließ ihn weit abgeschlagen zurückbleiben.

Alles in Allem verging der Abend mit seiner Familie tatsächlich wie im Flug. Harry, überhaupt nicht so nervös und unbeholfen wie er erwartet hatte, hatte Severus ständig überrascht und amüsiert. Er entschied, dass er seinen Vornamen auf Harrys Lippen gerne hörte – und nach dem vierten oder fünften Mal begann er sogar natürlich zu klingen.

Und er sah belustigt zu, wie Harry beinahe fröhlich Zaubererprotokoll zur Seite warf und den Dolch zugunsten der Gabel völlig ignorierte, trotz der Tatsache, dass er es anscheinend mit Longbottom und Granger geübt hatte. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er geschworen, dass das Gryffindorblag versuchte ihn zum Lachen zu bringen.

Ein wenig später hatte es Harry geschafft ihn zutiefst zu verblüffen, als er den sprichwörtlichen Fehdehandschuh seine Brüder geradezu vor die Füße geworfen hatte, als er sie wegen ihr weniger als subtilen Beleidigungen zur Rede gestellt und seinen Namen und Ehre mit einer Beredsamkeit verteidigt hatte, von der er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er Junge sie besaß. Es hatte sie alle zum Schweigen gebracht und zum ersten Mal hatte Snape verstanden, warum dieser junge Mann solche Loyalität hervorrief.

Es war später, als sie in den Salon zurückkehrten, dass seine Brüder endlich das Thema aufbrachten, das er den ganzen Abend lang erwartet hatte – das Schicksal von Snape Manor. Er fragte sich, ob sie darüber schon mit Harry gesprochen hatten, und erinnerte sich daran, den Jungen zu fragen, wenn sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.

„Ich habe es dir gesagt, Claudius", teilte er seinem Bruder mit nach dessen leidenschaftlichen Rede über die Wichtigkeit des Manors. „Ich habe keine Absicht das Manor wieder zu öffnen, bis ich eine Chance habe zu sehen, welche Überraschungen Vater möglicherweise zurückgelassen hat. Mein Terminkalender hat mir bis jetzt noch nicht die Möglichkeit gelassen."

„Es ist nicht fair uns in ein kleineres Haus zu verbannen, während dieses da leer steht!" rief Claudius erzürnt aus. „Du hältst uns von ihm fern um uns zu bestrafen. Du hältst uns..."

Severus schaltete den Mann ab. Er hatte diese Rede schon früher gehört. Er hatte sogar eine schriftliche Version davon in den Briefen im Laufe der Jahre gelesen, während sie nicht mit einander gesprochen hatten. Er fragte sich, warum Harry so lange brauchte um zum Salon zurückzukehren und schaute besorgt zur Tür. Dann bemerkte er, dass Julius auch weg war und ein unbehaglicher Verdacht nagte an seinem Bewusstsein.

„Wo ist Julius?", wollte er wissen und unterbrach Claudius Rede.

Claudius verstummte und schnaubte verächtlich, während er zur Seite blickte. Severus schaute stattdessen zu den anderen. Julliana und Delphina sahen bei der Frage erregt aus. Ihre Belustigung bestätigte den Verdacht in Severus Herz teilweise. Marcellus und Alrik sahen ebenfalls amüsiert aus. Aber es war Dianas Reaktion, die ihn am meisten besorgte. Sie blickte misstrauisch zu ihrem Mann und ihren anderen Brüdern, ihre Augen etwas verwirrt über deren Belustigung.

„Wo ist er?", verlangte Severus zu wissen und stand schell auf.

„Nun, Severus", lachte Marcellus leise. „Lass Julius seinen Spaß. Das ist, was er tut. Und ich bezweifle, dass Harry etwas dagegen hat."

Eifersucht und Wut flammten in Severus auf. Ihre Intensität überraschten ihn. Auch Diana sprang auf. Ihre Verwirrung wich sofort und Zorn ersetzte sie. „Das Rosenlabyrinth, Severus!" rief sie ihm zu, ihre Augen ein wenig wild. „Gib Harry keine Schuld!"

Wenn sie die Warnung nicht angefügt hätte, wäre Severus bloß von Zorn getrieben worden aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen. So aber entbrannte ein Angstfunke in ihm. Harry keine Schuld geben? Wofür? Ihre Worte deuteten an, dass Harry vielleicht keine Verantwortung dafür trug, was auch immer vor sich ging.

In kürzester Zeit fand er sich draußen zum Eingang des Rosenlabyrinth rennend. Als Kind hatte er die Geheimnisse des Irrgartens gelernt, wusste, wie er seine sich ständig ändernden Wege und Tore navigieren musste. Er kannte sogar eine Abkürzung zum Mittelpunkt des Irrgartens. Aber als er den Haupteingang passierte, bemerkte er, dass etwas fast unmerklich anders war. Er fühlte die Schutzzauber in dem Augenblick, in dem er über sie schritt, und zog sofort seinen Zauberstab. Ein rascher Identifizierungszauber enthüllte die Anwesenheit von Betörungszaubern direkt in den Duft der Rosen gewebt. Vermischt mit den Betörungszaubern waren verschiedene Liebeszauber und Liebestränke – nicht stark für seinen Standard, aber sicherlich genug um einen Durchschnittszauberer oder –Hexe zu verwirren, die das Labyrinth betreten mochten.

Weder er noch Harry waren in irgendeiner Hinsicht durchschnittlich. Aber er stürmte trotzdem zum Mittelpunkt des Labyrinths, rannte an den meisten der Gänge vorbei zugunsten der Abkürzung. Seine Vorstellungskraft spielte ihm eine Menge Szenarien vor – bestimmt erwarteten seine Brüder und Diana, dass er Harry in einer kompromittierenden Position mit Julius finden würde. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Julius Harry attraktiv fand – der Mann hatte den ganzen Abend lang kaum die Augen von Harry genommen. Aber er vermutete, da war mehr als nur brüderliches Einverständnis auf Seiten von Claudius und Marcellus. Vielleicht glaubten sie, wenn sie Julius seine Verführung erlaubten, wäre Harry zugänglicher für ihren Einfluss.

Wut flammte wieder in Severus auf. Wenn er herausfinden würde, dass sie das für das blöde Manor getan hatten, würde er das Haus auf die Grundmauern abbrennen und sie alle auf die Straße setzen.

Er bog in den letzten Gang und fand sich einer unsichtbaren Barriere gegenüber, eine von den vielen illusionären Wänden des Irrgartens. Durch sie konnte er den zentralen Hof sehen. Harry war drinnen mit Julius gefangen.

Weder Harry noch Julius bemerkten ihn. Aber er wusste, dass sie von ihrer Seite der illusionären Wand nur undurchdringbare Rosenwände sehen würden. Er schaute sich im Hof um – so weit er sehen konnte, waren alle Eingänge versiegelt. Julius, der den Innenhof vor Severus betreten hatte, konnte die Schutzzauber alle ganz schnell ausschalten, indem er einen Stein in der zentralen Laube drückte. Doch Severus hatte keine andere Wahl als sie auf die harte Art auseinander zu nehmen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und begann den Gegenzauber um ihre Macht abzuschöpfen.

Er konnte hören, wie Julius zu Harry sprach und er fand, dass die Worte seines Bruders seinen Zorn nur noch verstärkten. Er konnte auch sehen, wie Harry seinen Kopf leicht schüttelte. Ein Runzeln entstellte seine Stirn – ohne Zweifel fühlte er die Wirkung der Zauber.

„Ich nehme an, Severus hat nicht lange gewartet dich in seine Finger zu bekommen", sagte Julius gerade zu Harry. „Wie du es gehasst haben musst, dass dieses Ungeheuer dich berührt." Severus merkte, wie er vor Zorn mit den Zähnen knirschte, als Julius die Hand ausstreckte um Harry zu streicheln. Er lächelte einen Augenblick später, als Harry die Hand zur Seite schlug und zurück trat. Er fragte sich, ob Julius die Zauber auf dem Irrgarten flackern und schwanken fühlen konnte, als Harry die Wirkung abschüttelte, die sie vielleicht begonnen hatten über ihn zu bekommen.

„Das ist dein Bruder, über den du sprichst!" Harrys Stimme war voll von Unglauben und Entrüstung. Es schien, der edle Gryffindor würde sich wieder einmal für seine Ehre einsetzen.

„Ja, er ist mein Bruder", lächelte Julius. „Was mich in die außergewöhnliche Lage versetzt dein Leiden zu mindern. Niemand würde einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, warum du so viel Zeit in der Gesellschaft deines Schwagers verbringst. Solche Familienverbindungen werden ermutigt."

„Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich an dir interessiert bin, oder?" wollte Harry wissen und wich wieder zurück, als Julius auf ihn zuging.

„Natürlich bist du interessiert", sagte Julius ihm und Severus fühlte wie sich sein Inneres wieder verkrampfte. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du mich angeschaut hast. Ich weiß, dass du mich willst. Wer würde mich nicht Severus vorziehen?"

Severus entging nicht die Röte, die Harrys Gesicht überzog, und er verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen die Barriere niederzureißen. Er würde in die andere Richtung sehen, versprach er sich, wenn Harry sich in jemand anderen verliebte – aber nicht so! Nicht sein Bruder! Das wäre zu grausam! Er wünschte, er könnte Harrys Augen sehen. Aber sein Gesicht war von ihm abgewandt. Harrys Augen verrieten zu viele seiner Gefühle und Severus wollte verzweifelt wissen, was der junge Mann wirklich für seinen schönen Bruder empfand.

„Du kennst mich nicht", sagte Harry plötzlich. „Und du kennst deinen Bruder nicht. Ich bin nicht interessiert. Auf Wiedersehen!" Und damit wandte sich Harry zu Severus, tat einen Schritt zum Ausgang nur um schockiert anzuhalten, als er bemerkte, dass der Ausgang verschwunden war. Er konnte, offensichtlich, nicht sehen, wie Severus im Eingang stand und versuchte die magische Barriere einzureißen. Aber Severus konnte ihn ganz deutlich sehen – konnte den Ausdruck von Abscheu in Harrys Augen sehen, einen Ausdruck, der Severus Bewusstsein sehr beruhigte. Der Ausdruck wurde schnell durch Besorgnis ersetzt, als Harry erkannte, dass alle seine Ausgänge verschwunden waren.

„Es gibt einen Ausgang", sagte ihm Julius. Er schien von der Situation sehr amüsiert zu sein. „Aber nur wenn man weiß, wo man suchen muss. Das ist schließlich ein Labyrinth. Aber die Dornen auf den Ranken sind stark genug dir das Fleisch von den Knochen zu reißen, wenn du den kleinsten Fehler machst. Und ich bin der einzige, der das Geheimnis des Irrgatens kennt, der einzige, der dich wieder rausführen kann."

Dummkopf, dachte Severus. Glaubte er wirklich, dass niemand anders den Irrgarten je gelöst hatte? Severus hatte seine Geheimnisse ausgetüfftelt, lange bevor Julius je geboren war. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wie viele andere junge Männer und Frauen sein Bruder wohl hierher geführt hatte, andere Zauberer und Hexen, die nicht die Kraft hatten sich gegen die Zauber zu wehren.

Harry hatte sich in die Laube zurückgezogen und Severus fragte sich, ob der Junge vielleicht den Stein finden würde, der die Schutzzauber alleine deaktivierte.

„Gefällt dir der Duft der Rosen?", fragte da Julius. „Sie sind noch eine Hinterlassenschaft von meiner Mutter. Sie verwendete genau diese Rosen in ihren Zaubertränken. Sie sind in meinem Blut. Ihr Duft ist bekannt dafür Männer und Frauen vor Lust nach mir in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

Seine Worte bestätigten Severus Verdacht, dass Julius das auch schon früher getan hatte. Es kam ihm auch in den Sinn, dass sein Bruder glaubte, dass Harry viel stärker von dem Zauber betroffen war, als er zu sein schien. Aber das verärgerte Flackern, das über Harrys Gesicht blitzte, versicherte Severus, dass Julius falsch lag.

„Ich habe es dir gesagt, Julius, ich bin nicht interessiert!" knurrte Harry.

„Du scheinst zu glauben, dass mich das kümmert", lachte Julius. Seine Worte alarmierten Severus. Er sah schockiert zu, wie sein Bruder sich plötzlich auf Harry warf, ihn gegen einen der Laubensäulen presste und offensichtlich vorhatte mit Gewalt zu nehmen, was Harry ihm verweigert hatte.

Die Barriere war beinahe überwunden und Severus warf seine ganze Kraft in den Gegenzauber verzweifelt die Barriere zu vernichten und Harry zu Hilfe zu eilen. Er konnte sie bröckeln fühlen, konnte Julius Harry betatschen sehen, ihn berühren, ihn küssen – und dann sah er, wie er schockiert zurücktaumelte, als Harry ihm hart seinen Kopf mit dem eigenen Kopf schlug und ihn zurück stieß. Ein Ausdruck schwärzester Raserei lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er seinen Zauberstab zog und zielte. Dass er Julius nicht sofort verfluchte, überraschte Severus – aber ein Blick zu Harry und er verstand. Sogar aus dieser Entfernung konnte er sehen, dass Harry zitterte, beinahe blind vor Zorn. Jeder Fluch, den er hervorbrachte, konnte Julius sehr gut töten.

Es war Julius, der nun in Gefahr war, und Harrys geistige Gesundheit anstelle seiner Tugend, die auf dem Spiel stand. Endlich fiel die Barriere und Severus trat vor. Er wusste, dass Vorsicht von Nöten war. Harry konnte ohne weiteres einen Fluch loslassen, wenn er ihn erschreckte.

Julius, Schwachkopf der er war, erkannte anscheinend nicht die Gefahr und trat tatsächlich auf Harry zu mit einem überlegenen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Harry, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du..."

„Weißt du, Julius", sagte Severus leise. Er hielt seine Stimme ruhig und kontrolliert, ein Tonfall, den er im Allgemeinen aufsparte um seine Slytherins zu kontrollieren. Harry bewegte sich nicht, seine Konzentration ließ nicht ein Mal nach. „Du starrst gerade auf das Ende eines Zauberstabs, der Voldemort mehrere Male besiegt hat. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du jetzt irgendetwas anderes tun solltest, als um dein Leben zu betteln?"

Seine Worte hatten den beabsichtigten Effekt. Julius erstarrte, sein Lächeln schwand, als er zum ersten Mal zu erkennen schien, ausgerechnet wen er versucht hatte zu verletzten. Es mochte tausend haarstäubende Gerüchte über den Jungen Der Lebte in den Boulevardzeitungen geben, aber sie änderten nichts an der Tatsache, dass dieser Zauberer sich regelmäßig Armeen von Todessern in den Weg stellte und gewann. Severus war erleichtert zu sehen, wie sein Bruder die Warnung ernst nahm und sich zurückzog. Seine Haut verlor das bisschen Farbe, das sie noch hatte.

Was Severus jedoch am meisten alarmierte, war die Tatsache, dass Harry sich immer noch nicht rührte, immer noch nicht seinen Zauberstab gesenkt hatte oder von Julius verängstigtem Gesicht weggesehen hatte. Beinahe als ob er nicht fähig war sich selbst aus seiner rasenden Wut herauszubringen.

Severus ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu. „Harry", sagte er sanft und trat an seine Seite. Behutsam streckte er seine Hand zu ihm aus, schloss sie sanft um Harrys Handgelenk und legte seinen anderen Arm vorsichtig um Harrys Schultern. Er konnte die Macht durch seinen Körper vibrieren fühlen. Sie ließ seine Muskeln beben und zittern. „Harry", sagte er wieder. „Es ist in Ordnung, es ist vorbei. Lass los. Du willst das nicht tun."

Er drückte sanft gegen seinen Arm. Dann fester, drückte ihn langsam runter, bis Harrys Zauberstab zum Boden zeigte.

Er fühlte, wie Harry schauderte und seinen angehaltenen Atem mit einem leisen Stöhnen entweichen ließ, gerade als Severus fühlte, wie die Macht ebenso wich. Er schloss seine Augen. Seine Wimpern waren dunkel auf seiner bleichen Haut, als er sich kurz gegen Severus Körper lehnte. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Severus leise.

Harry nickte, öffnete endlich seine Augen und tat einen Schritt zurück. Seine Gesichtszüge waren wieder gefasst, aber er sah bei weitem nicht in Ordnung aus, seine Augen gehetzt.

„Gib mir einen Augenblick und ich zeige dir den Weg nach draußen", sagte ihm Severus. Dann wandte er sich rasch zu seinem Bruder. Julius hatte sich nicht gerührt und beobachtete sie beide gebannt. Severus dachte an ein Dutzend guter Flüche, aber am Ende entschied er sich für eine befriedigendere Vergeltung. Er zog seine Faust schnell zurück und schlug seinen Bruder so hart er konnte ins Gesicht. Der Schlag ließ Julius zurück und dann zu Boden taumeln. Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihm das Kinn gebrochen hatte.

Er packte eine Faust voll vom Wams seines Bruders und zog ihn teilweise wieder hoch. „Kommst du jemals wieder in seine Nähe", flüsterte er direkt in Julius Ohr, „bringe ich dich persönlich um." Er sah, wie sich Julius Augen vor Entsetzen weiteten, als Severus seinen Zauberstab zog. Eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Stab und Severus fauchte, „Castitas Obligatus Ultio" Dann ließ er ihn unzeremoniell zu Boden fallen, bevor er an Harrys Seite zurückkehrte. Harry hatte der ganzen Begegnung ziemlich teilnahmslos zugesehen. Er sagte nichts, als Severus ihn zum Ausgang drehte und ihn auf dem direktesten Weg aus dem Irrgarten führte.

Die anderen warteten auf der Terrasse auf sie. Diana rannte ihnen besorgt entgegen, als sie sie aus dem Labyrinth herauskommen sah. „Ist er in Ordnung?", fragte sie, als sie den leeren Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht sah.

„Prima", knurrte Severus und zügelte um seiner Schwester willen mit Gewalt sein Temperament. Sie wenigstens war nicht daran beteiligt gewesen und sah über die ganze Angelegenheit entsetzt aus. „Julius hat anscheinend vergessen, wer es war, den er angegriffen hat." Er wandte sich um, um Alrik, Claudius und Marcellus einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen. „Es war ein Fehler, der ihm sehr gut sein Leben hätte kosten können." Die drei Männer sahen darüber überrascht aus und blickten sofort von Harry zum Irrgarten.

Severus holte die Portschlüssel-Münze aus seiner Tasche. Er warf seinen finstersten Blick zu seinen Brüdern. „Ich komme morgen zurück", sagte er ihnen. Die Drohung darin in seinem Tonfall angedeutet. „Und wenn nicht bis dahin alle Zauber von dem Irrgarten entfernt sind, werde ich ihn und Briarwood Hall auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen!" Die Ausdrücke von Schock und Entsetzen auf ihren Gesichtern waren erstaunlich befriedigend. Schade, dass er zu wütend war um es zu genießen.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Diana. „Danke", flüsterte er sanft. Sie nickte bloß und schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln.

Damit nahm Severus die Münze in die Hand, ergriff Harrys linke Hand und presste die Münze zwischen sie beide. Sie wurden beide rasch zurück quer durchs Land zum sicheren Hogwarts gezogen.

------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Nein, wir haben Snapes Familie nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen. Wenigstens einer von ihnen hat in der Zukunft noch eine wichtige Rolle zu spielen (merkwürdigerweise nicht Julius).

Ich habe gedacht, dass ich mal mit der Idee von Schönheit herumspiele. Severus ist in der Fanfiction häufig plötzlich und wunderbarerweise geschönt, was der Grund ist, weshalb Harry sich letzten Endes in ihn verliebt. Aber Realität ist, auch wenn Alan Rickman hübsch ist, Severus Snape ist es nicht. Er ist höchstens düster und geheimnisvoll – sogar stattlich. Aber hübsch wird er nie sein.

Also Auftritt Julius – der perfekte Snape-Adonis. Aber wenn man seinen inneren Charakter mit dem richtigen Severus Snape vergleicht, gibt es keinen Vergleich. Und für Harry ist es wichtig das zu sehen. Er ist sich zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, dass Männer schön sein können – Harry hinkt bei diesem Thema seinen Klassenkameraden ein wenig hinterher. Severus lag damit richtig – Sex war nicht einmal ein Pünktchen auf seinem Radar bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, weil all die anderen Dinge ihn abgelenkt hatten. Wenigstens ist er sich jetzt seiner Attraktion zu Männern auf einer rein körperlichen Ebene bewusst geworden. Und nachdem er das gesehen hat, kann er Snape jetzt in einem neuen Licht betrachten. Sorry, Sex ist immer noch in weiter Ferne.

Was Snape betrifft – der Nil (Wortspiel: denial – engl. „Leugnung" & Nil in Ägpyten) steigt an, wenn er wirklich denkt, dass er bei Seite stehen und nichts tun kann, während Harry sich in jemand anderen verliebt. Es hört sich alles so tugendhaft und edel an (und ich glaube, er WILL es wirklich glauben), aber bitte! Wir alle kennen Snape besser als das, oder?

Armer Julius – warum vergessen alle, dass Harry mehr als in der Lage ist sich selbst zu verteidigen?

Aber du meine Güte! Ich habe einige blutrünstige Leser! Ich habe alle eure Vorschläge, was mit Julius geschehen sollte, genossen – ich glaube der Reviewer, der vorgeschlagen hat, er solle sich seinen Hintern an einem Rosendorn stechen und in einen hundertjährigen Schlaf fallen, war der lustigste! Vielleicht schreibe ich eine Nebengeschichte... vielleicht kann der junge Malfoy ihn aufwecken (wären sie nicht hübsch zusammen)!

So wie es aussieht, musste ich meine eigene blutrünstige Natur zügeln (für die unter euch, die noch immer Gewalt sehen wollen, davon wird es in den kommenden Kapiteln genug geben um euch zu befriedigen). Seid versichert, dass Julius angemessen abgestraft worden ist – ich spreche kein Latein (also vergebt mir bitte die Grammatik), aber die beste Übersetzung, die ich euch für den Zauber geben kann, den Severus auf Julius geworfen hat, war ein „Keuschheitsgürtel". Natürlich wird Julius keine Möglichkeit mehr bekommen, dass jemals noch einem anzutun.


	25. Kapitel 19 Verbinden

Disclaimer:All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

Warnings: This story is Slash of the HP/SS variety (there will also be some SB/RL and HG/RW as a side plot). My rating, however, is more due to violence than any explicit sexual content. I tend to focus more on 'romance' rather than anything graphically sexual. If you do not like Slash, don't read this.

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Ich weiß der Disclaimer ist Englisch, aber ich glaub jeder Leser hier weiß wozu der ist. Kurz gesagt JKR gehört alles außer der fabelhaften Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die gehört Josephine Darcy, ich bin nur der demütige Übersetzer ;-)

Allerdings verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel meiner lieben, begeisterten Coübersetzerin tingel!

Kapitel 19 – Bonding

Harry spürte das vertraute Gefühl des Ziehens und Fallens, als der Portschlüssel ihn zurück in Severus Räumen in den Kerkern brachte. Er war sich nur vage bewusst zur Couch geführt und hinunter in die Kissen gedrückt zu werden. Benommen sah er zu, wie die Flammen im Kamin lebendig wurden und seine Aufmerksamkeit völlig bannten. Wenige Momente später fühlte er, wie etwas Kaltes in seine Hände gedrückt wurde.

„Trink das", befahl Severus. Harry hob die Hände ohne nachzudenken und trank den Inhalt des Glases, das Severus ihm gereicht hatte. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an den Brandy, den er vorher probiert hatte. Aber das hier hatte eine beinahe beruhigende Qualität an sich. Er fühlte wie sich sein Körper sofort beruhite, fühlte sein Bewusstsein aus dem fast betäubenden Ort zurückkehren, zu dem er es geschickt hatte.

Er schauderte, schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie ihn endlich der Dämon losließ, der ihn zuvor gepackt hatte. „Es geht dir gut", sagte Severus sanft zu ihm. „Du stehst bloß unter Schock."

„Ich bin früher schon mal angegriffen worden", erinnerte er den Mann. Er kannte Schock – er hatte erst letztes Wochenende unter Schock gestanden, als sein Körper von den Todessern in ein Nadelkissen verwandelt worden war. Der Unterschied dieses Mal war, dass er nicht verletzt war. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, warum er so reagierte.

„Nicht sexuell", sagte Severus einfach.

Harrys Augen blickte wild suchend in Severus' Gesicht. Das war es natürlich. Das war der Unterschied. Julius hatte ihn nicht wie einer von den anderen angegriffen und doch war seine gefühllose Missachtung von Harrys Gefühlen oder freiem Willen nicht anders als die der Todesser. Julius' Hände auf seinem Körper zu fühlen hatte ihn bestimmt nicht geschmerzt, wie es der Cruciatus tat. Aber das Gefühl von hilfloser Wut war dasselbe gewesen. Was vielleicht noch furchtbarer war, war die Stärke seines eigenen Zorns – er hatte ihn umbringen wollen. Hätte ihn so einfach töten können, wenn Severus ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte. Er war zu der Zeit unfähig sich selbst aufzuhalten.

„Danke", flüsterte er. „Dass du mich aufgehalten hast."

Severus nickte nur verständnisvoll. Ein unlesbares Gefühl flackerte durch seine dunklen Augen. Er kauerte vor Harry, der auf der Couch saß. Eine Hand ruhte leicht auf Harrys Knie, als ob er ihm Trost spenden wollte. Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn und sein Blick war auf Harrys Stirn gerichtet.

„Hier, lass mich mal sehen, ob ich dass nicht in Ordnung bringen kann", sagte er sanft und hob die Hand um Harrys Strähnen sanft aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen. Überraschenderweise fühlte Harry kein Verlangen vor seiner Berührung zurückzuschrecken. Er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sein Kopf heftig pochte. Und die Finger des Zaubertränkemeisters fühlten sich kühl und beruhigend auf seiner Haut an, als sie sanft über den Bluterguss strichen, den er sich selbst verpasst hatte, als er seinen Kopf gegen den von Julius schmetterte. Er schloss wieder die Augen und genoss den unerhofften Trost.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen einfachen Heilzauber. Harry fühlte den Schmerz verschwinden, als der Bluterguss wich. Die kühlen Finger blieben etwas länger und waren dann verschwunden. Harry öffnete die Augen und sah zu, wie Severus zu einem nahen Stuhl ging.

„Es tut mir leid wegen heute Abend", sagte ihm der Mann voller Bedauern und sah aufrichtig aufgebracht aus.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld", versicherte Harry ihm.

„Er ist mein Bruder", sagte Severus mit einem ärgerlichen Kopfschütteln.

„Trage ich Schuld an dem Verhalten der Dursleys?"

Severus sah rasch auf. „Natürlich nicht!"

„Wie kannst du dann Schuld an Julius' Verhalten tragen?", fragte Harry ihn. „Du kanntest ihn nicht einmal richtig."

„Ich hätte dich niemals da hinbringen sollen", erwiderte Severus. „Du hättest niemals in eine solche Situation geraten sollen."

„Du wolltest deine Schwester treffen", erinnerte ihn Harry. „Ich gebe dir keine Schuld. Sie ist es wert, dass man sie kennen lernt. Ich mochte sie."

Severus lächelte bitter. „Schade nur um den Rest von ihnen." Er sah auf und fing Harrys Blick mit seinem eigenen. Harry hatte im Laufe der Jahre viele verschiedene Emotionen auf Severus' Gesicht gesehen, meistens negative wie Zorn oder Verärgerung. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er eines Tages Dankbarkeit sehen würde. Es war seltsam demütigend.

„Danke für was du heute Abend gesagt hast", sagte der Mann leise und Harry wusste, dass er sich auf seine Verteidigung während des Abendessens bezog.

Harry errötete unbehaglich. Gefühle packten ihn, die er nicht klar benennen konnte. „Sieh mal, ich weiß du und ich haben uns nie sehr gut verstanden", begann Harry. „Oder überhaupt", verbesserte er sich. „Vorallem weil... nun, du bist nie sehr nett gewesen..." Severus schnaubte amüsiert und Harry merkte, wie er lächelte. „Aber trotzdem, ich weiß, was du alles für mich getan hast. Ich weiß, dass du mir wiederholt Leben gerettet hast. Und ich weiß, welche Risiken du eingegangen bist um Voldemort auszuspionieren. Und ich habe dich immer dafür respektiert... auch wenn ich es nie gesagt habe."

Harry errötete wieder. Er fühlte sich seltsam verwundbar unter Severus' bohrend Blick. „Und ich weiß, du hättest nein sagen können, als diese ganze Heiratsangelegenheit passiert ist", fuhr er fort. „Und trotz alledem warst du echt anständig zu mir und das habe ich nicht erwartet."

„Wegen dem, was ich bin?", fragte Severus und hörte sich mehr neugierig als alles andere an.

„Ja", gestand Harry und ertrug die bestätigende Grimasse, mit der Severus die halbherzige Beleidigung anerkannte. „Aber auch weil ein Teil von mir, glaub ich, nicht wirklich erwartet, das irgendjemand anständig zu mir ist." Er wusste, dass er mit der Aussage viel mehr zugab, als er beabsichtigte, und er fand es seltsam, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape von all den Leuten in seinem Leben derjenige zu sein schien, dem er sich am meisten öffnete.

„Ich kenne das Gefühl", sagte Severus, beinahe so leise, dass Harry ihn gerade noch hörte. Und das war das Letzte, was er erwartet hatte, dass Severus freiwillig so etwas ihm gegenüber zugeben würde, ihm freiwillig eine Schwäche zeigen würde.

Die Anspannung war beinahe zu viel für ihn. Für sie beide, vermutete er. Er stand schnell auf und ging zum Feuer. „Oh Gott, sag mir nicht wir haben gerade einen verbindenden Augenblick", witzelte Harry schwach. „Ruft die Zeitung. Harry Potter und Severus Snape haben etwas gemeinsam."

„Bei Merlin, bloß nicht!", pflichtete ihm Severus mit einem nervösen Lachen bei. Sie schwiegen für einen Augenblick und Harry starrte in die tanzenden Flammen. Er konnte Severus' Zaubertrank in sich fühlen, wie er seine Nerven beruhigte, die so vermutete er sonst völlig durchgebrannt wären.

„Bist du sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist?", fragte Severus nach einer Weile und Harry wusste, was er meinte.

„Ja", versicherte er ihm, „mir geht's gut." Er lächelte den Mann trocken an. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich plötzlich verstehe, warum die Hexe Schneewittchen den vergifteten Apel gab."

Severus lachte offen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ihr Götter, ist das nicht die albernste Geschichte, die du je gehört hast?"

„Ziemlich albern", stimmte ihm Harry mit einem Nicken zu. Er betrachtete Severus' Gesicht. Er würde nie an Julius' Schönheit herankommen. Aber es nichts verkehrt mit seinen Gesichtszügen. Und Harry mochte wirklich, was er auch immer mit seinen Haaren angestellt hatte. Sie hatten sich längst aus dem Band gelöst, mit dem er sie zurückgebunden hatte, und hingen frei um sein Gesicht, weich und wild aussehend. Und als der Mann lachte, schien er beinahe wie ausgetauscht. „Würdest du den Irrgarten wirklich niederbrennen?", fragte er.

Severus' Augen wurden hart. „Ja", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Ich kann nicht anders als mich zu fragen, wem Julius das sonst noch angetan hat. Er schien zu glauben, dass sein Aussehen sein Verhalten entschuldigen würde. Und meine anderen Brüder trugen genauso viel Schuld. Sie wussten, was Julius tat. Ich werde auch das nicht ungestraft lassen."

Harry konnte nur an die Dinge denken, die Julius Severus vorwarf getan zu haben. Minister Fudge hatte dasselbe vom Zaubertränkemeister geglaubt. Sogar Sirius hatte seine Sorge ausgedrückt, dass Severus Harry vielleicht zu etwas zwingen würde, das er nicht wollte. Er fragte sich, ob jemand den Mann überhaupt wirklich kannte. Vielleicht Albus Dumbledore – er hatte Severus ohne Worte von Anfang an vertraut.

„Nun, solange ich ihn nie wieder sehen muss", sagte Harry mit einem Schaudern.

Severus sah schnell auf. „Wirst du nicht. Das verspreche ich."

Harry nickte akzeptierend und fühlte, wie die Ereignisse ihn einholten. Er kämpfte gegen ein Gähnen an und war dankbar, das er nichts Wichtiges am nächsten Morgen hatte. „In diesem Sinne glaube ich, gehe ich ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Severus." Er hielt inne, während er auf das Schlafzimmer zuhielt und erkannte, was er gerade gesagt hatte, wie natürlich ihm der Name über die Lippen gekommen war, während er doch vorher so fremdartig auf seiner Zunge geklungen hatte. Er blickte zurück zu Severus und bemerkte, dass der ihn gespannt betrachtete. „Macht es dir was aus?", fragte er leise. „Dass ich dich so nenne, meine ich?"

„Es macht mir nichts aus", beruhigte er ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Gute Nacht, Harry."

Harry lächelte und schloss die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich.

---------------------------

Das Fehlen von leisen Atemzügen neben ihm weckte Severus aus einem tiefen Schlaf in der Nacht. Er drehte sich rasch im Bett um und bestätigte sich, dass Harrys Seite leer war. Ein schneller Blick zur Zauberuhr auf seinem Nachtschränkchen zeigte ihm, dass die Zeiger auf „Mitten in der Nacht" wiesen, noch mehrere Stunden von „Zeit aufzustehen" entfernt.

Besorgt stieg Severus aus dem Bett und sah sich rasch im Raum nach dem fehlenden Jungen um. „Harry?", rief er leise und schaute durch die offene Badezimmertür. Auch dieser Raum war leer.

Severus schritt schnell durch die Schlafzimmertür, sah zuerst im Hauptraum nach und ging dann weiter zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Als nächstes drückte er die Tür zur Bibliothek auf und fand Harry mitten im Raum auf dem Boden kniend.

„Harry?", fragte er und näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. Harry, immer noch in seinen Pyjama gekleidet, hatte die Arme eng um sich geschlungen. Er wiegte sich vor und zurück, Tränen strömten sein Gesicht herab, ein Ausdruck von Entsetzen in seinen Augen. Am besorgniserregendsten war, dass die wie ein Blitz geformte Narbe auf seiner Stirn entzündet und rot war und sich klar von seiner bleichen Haut abzeichnete.

„Harry?", fragte Severus leise und streckte eine Hand aus um eine seiner Hände zu berühren. Die Haut des Jungen war eiskalt. „Harry, was ist los? Was ist passiert?" Er befürchtete, dass er bei all der Aufregung am Abend vergessen hatte, seinen Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank zu nehmen. Aber dass erklärte immer noch nicht die geschwollene Narbe.

Als Harry nicht sofort reagierte, berührte Severus sein Gesicht und drehte ihn zu sich, so dass er die Augen des Jungen sehen konnte. „Harry, antworte mir", flehte er beinahe. Er versuchte nicht allzu harsch zu klingen, wurde aber von Moment zu Moment immer besorgter. „Was ist los?"

„Etwas hat sich geändert", flüsterte Harry. Seine Stimme war seltsam rau. „Etwas ist anders."

Also kein Alptraum, vermutete Severus. Albus hatte ihm gesagt, dass Harry von Zeit zu Zeit Visionen hatte anstelle von normalen Träumen. Etwas an seiner Narbe verband ihn mit dem Dunklen Lord und befähigte ihn Einblicke in diesen bösen Verstand zu nehmen. „Was ist anders?", fragte er. Er konnte selber nichts durch das Mal an seinem Arm kommen fühlen. Albus' Schutzzauber schützten ihn vor dem Zorn des Dunklen Lords. Aber er hätte trotzdem etwas fühlen sollen. Ein Stechen oder brennenden Schmerz – irgend etwas.

„Severus", flüsterte Harry und da war etwas Erschrockenes in seiner Stimme, als ob er ein furchtbares Geheimnis entdeckt hatte, das er sich nicht auszusprechen traute. „Er ist glücklich, Severus. Er ist erfreut."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Es gab keinen Zweifel, wen Harry mit „er" meinte – aber Albus hatte darauf bestanden, dass nur der Zorn und die Wut des Dunklen Lords Harry beeinflussten. Warum sollte er so aufgebracht sein von der Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord erfreut war – obwohl das an sich sehr unwahrscheinlich schien. Lord Voldemort hatte einen fürchterlichen Rückschlag erlitten, als der Junge ihm vor einigen Monaten das Auge des Odin gestohlen hatte – seit dem hatten sie wenig von ihm gehört. Und ganz bestimmt würde er nicht erfreut über die Tatsache sein, dass er noch gerade einmal vor einer Woche mehrere seiner Todesser verloren hatte, als sie versucht hatten wieder einmal Harry Potter zu töten. Wie konnte er überhaupt über irgendetwas glücklich sein?

Aber was auch immer es war, dass der Junge sich einbildete gesehen oder geträumt zu haben, seine Angst war real. Severus konnte ihn zittern sehen, sein ganzer Körper bebte, als er sich nur durch pure Willenskraft zusammenhielt. Er merkte, wie er den Jungen verzweifelt in seine Arme ziehen und ihn durch seine Nähe trösten wollte. Aber irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass seine Berührung den Effekt haben würde, auf den er hoffte, besonders nicht in Anbetracht des Verhaltens seines Bruders früher am Abend.

Aber er konnte auch nicht einfach hier sitzen und überhaupt nichts tun, konnte nicht einfach hier sitzen und zusehen, wie der Junge vor seinen Augen auseinander fiel. Harry hatte seine Augen wieder fest zugepresst und wiegte sich wieder hin und her, als ob er versuchte sich selbst zu trösten. Er fragte sich, ob ihn jemals einer nach einem seiner Alpträume in die Arme genommen hatte – sicherlich hatte er als Kind nie den Trost, den er brauchte, von den Dursleys empfangen. Er hatte eine plötzliche Vision von dem Jungen als kleines Kind, eingesperrt in einem dunklen Schrank, während er nach jemanden, irgendjemanden, rief um ihn zu trösten.

Aber wenn er dem Jungen nicht den benötigten Trost spenden konnte, kannte er doch jemanden, der es konnte.

Er stand schnell auf und ging zurück zum Hauptraum. Er warf Flohpulver in sein Feuer und sagte „Remus Lupins Raum", und steckte dann seinen Kopf durch die Flammen. Sofort sah er aus der Perspektive des Kamins in eines der gut ausgestatteten Hogwartsgästezimmer. Eine Couch stand nur ein paar Fuß von ihm entfernt und auf ihr lag in tiefem Schlaf ein riesiger schwarzer Hund.

„Black!", fauchte Severus. „Wach auf!" Das Geräusch weckte den Hund sofort auf und verursachte auch eine alarmierte Aufkeuchen aus einem der Nebenzimmer. Remus Lupin trat beinahe sofort durch eine der Türen, was Severus trotz des Pyjamas, in den er gekleidet war, vermuten ließ, dass er nicht geschlafen hatte. Als der Hund Severus' Kopf im Feuer sah, verwandelte sich sofort in die vertraute Gestalt von Sirius Black.

„Was gibt's? Was ist los, Severus?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Kommt rüber in mein Zimmer", befahl Severus. „Der Junge braucht euch."

Er zog sich sogleich zurück und machte den Weg aus dem Feuer frei. Einen Augenblick später loderten die Flammen hellgrün und Sirius Black trat gleich durch sie hindurch, dicht gefolgt von Remus Lupin. Severus zeigte auf die Tür zur Bibliothek. „Da drinnen", befahl er.

Alle Feindseligkeiten vergessen eilte Sirius sofort zur Bibliothek etwas langsamer gefolgt von Severus und Remus. Als Severus die Tür zur Bibliothek erreichte, sah er Black bereits auf dem Boden neben Harry sitzen und den zitternden Jungen in seinen Armen halten. Harry klammerte sich an ihn, sein Gesicht gegen den Hals gepresst, während Black sanft seinen Rücken rieb, sein Haar strich und ihm leise zuflüsterte. Ein merkwürdiges Gemisch von sowohl Erleichterung als auch Eifersucht flammte in Severus' Herz. Er wusste natürlich, dass Black Harry den Trost geben konnte, den er brauchte. Aber er wünschte, dass er es sein konnte. Ohne Zweifel hatte sich der Junge ihm zugewandt, sobald Black seinen Namen gesagt hatte, ohne Zweifel hatte er sich in Sirius' Arme geworfen. Das würde mit ihm nie passieren.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Remus leise und zog Severus mit einer sanften Berührung an seinem Arm zur Seite. Severus ließ sich weg ziehen, ohne sich des sehnsüchtigen Ausdrucks in seinen Augen bewusst zu sein, als er über die Schulter zurück zu den beiden Männern in seiner Bibliothek blickte. „Severus?" Lupins Stimme war sanft, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen seltsam mitfühlend und Severus fühlte, wie er unbehaglich rot wurde.

„Ein Traum", erklärte er. „Oder eine Vision. Etwas über den Dunklen Lord. Ich haben ihn so vor ein paar Augenblicken gefunden."

„Lass Sirius ein wenig mit ihm sprechen", sagte Remus. „Er wird ihn beruhigen – darin ist er gut."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Dann ging ihm auf, dass die vorige Nacht Vollmond gewesen war. Ohne Zweifel hatte Sirius sein bestes getan um Lupin nach seiner Verwandlung zu trösten – allerdings bemerkte er, dass der Köter immer noch auf der Couch schlief. Ein rascher Blick zu Lupin zeigte ihm die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen, die Erschöpfung in seinem Gesicht. Mit einem Seufzen sank Severus auf seiner Couch nieder. Er vermutete, dass das noch eine lange Nacht werden würde.

Es war beinahe noch eine Viertelstunde später, bevor Black aus der Bibliothek kam. Harry stolperte neben ihm her, beinahe im Stehen schlafend. Black hatte immer noch seine Arme um den Jungen und schien ihn aufrecht zu halten, während er durch den Raum zum Schlafzimmer ging. Severus und Lupin sprangen beide auf und folgten Sirius, als er Harry zurück zum Bett führte. Während Black dem Jungen wieder ins Bett half, ging Severus zu seinem Nachtschränkchen und fand eine Flasche mit Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank, den er für Harry gemacht hatte. Black sagte nichts, als Severus Harry drängte eine kleine Dosis zu trinken. Ein paar Augenblicke später schlief Harry tief und die drei Männer begaben sich wieder hinaus ins Wohnzimmer, so dass sie ihn nicht weiter stören würden.

„Geht es ihm gut?", fragte Remus Sirius ängstlich.

Black strich sich mit den Händen durch sein Haar. Er sah etwas mitgenommen und angespannt aus. „Ich weiß nicht – Ich habe ihn so noch nie gesehen. Er hatte vorher schon Alpträume gehabt, aber das war anders. Was zur Hölle ist passiert?" Er warf Severus einen düsteren Blick zu, als ob das alles seine Schuld war.

Snape schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Ich wusste von seinen Alpträumen – aber das hier war nicht so. Er hat keinen Laut von sich gegeben – ich wachte auf und er war verschwunden. Ich habe ihn in der Bibliothek gefunden, wie du ihn gesehen hast. Er sagte, dass etwas geschehen sei – etwas hätte sich geändert. Dass der Dunkle Lord über etwas glücklich oder erfreut sei."

Sirius nickte. „Er hat mir auch so etwas gesagt aber warum sollte das ihm so viel Angst einjagen?"

„Warum sollte es nicht?", erwiderte Remus und Severus und Sirius starrten ihn beide überrascht an. „Denkt doch mal darüber nach", drängte Remus. „Was könnte den Dunklen Lord wohl glücklich machen? Er wird wütend oder gerät in Rage, wenn die Dinge nicht nach seinem Willen gehen oder wenn seine Pläne vereitelt werden. Dass er glücklich ist, dazu muss etwas furchtbares passiert sein – etwas gutes für ihn und schlechtes für uns."

Es machte Sinn, sehr zu Severus' Bestürzung. „Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass Harrys Visionen so funktionieren", sagte er und wenn die anderen beiden Männer seinen Gebrauch von Harrys Vornamen merkwürdig fanden, sagten sie nichts dazu. „Ich habe gedacht, dass er nur Visionen hat, wenn der Dunkle Lord so in Rage war, dass er etwas entweichen ließ. Warum sollten seine positiven Gefühle über die Verbindung zwischen ihnen sickern?"

„Vielleicht will er dieses Mal, dass Harry es weiß", vermutete Remus. „Vielleicht ist, was immer geschehen ist, etwas von dem er will, dass wir es herausfinden. Oder etwas, von dem er erwartet, das wir es herausfinden – und uns darüber sorgen."

„Dann meinst du, dass er Harry verspottet", fragte Sirius. Seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem tiefen Knurren bei dem Gedanken.

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er uns verspottet hätte", erwiderte Remus. „Albus sollte auf jeden Fall informiert werden."

„Ich werde Harry am Morgen hoch bringen um ihn zu sprechen", stimmte Severus zu. „Nachdem er ein wenig Schlaf hatte – er hatte eine lange Nacht."

Black runzelte die Stirn. „Ist etwas bei deinem Abendessen passiert?"

Severus wand sich unbehaglich. Er hatte vorgehabt, Harry Black von dem Vorfall mit seinem Bruder berichten zu lassen. Aber es fiel ihm ein, dass Harry wahrscheinlich nichts sagen würde. Harry war außergewöhnlich gut darin solche Dinge für sich zu behalten, auch wenn er mit jemanden, dem er vertraute, über sie sprechen sollte.

„Mein jüngster Bruder, Julius, hat vorhin versucht sich an Harry zu vergreifen", gestand Severus.

„Was?", fauchte Black. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Zorn. „Vergreifen?"

„Sexuell", bestätigte Severus. „Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, bevor es sehr weit gehen konnte. Aber es hat ihn erschüttert."

Er konnte die rasende Wut in Lupins und Blacks Augen brennen sehen. „Gott verdammt, Snape!", knurrte Sirius. Er ballte die Fäuste. „Ich bring den Bastard um!"

„Ich habe mich darum gekümmert, Black!", teilte Severus ihm mit. „Harry ist in Ordnung – und ich habe mich mit Julius befasst. Ich habe vor morgen zurückzukehren und dafür zu sorgen, dass er keine andere Gelegenheit mehr bekommt. Julius wird den Rest seines Lebens an einer sehr kurzen Leine verbringen."

„Es hätte erst überhaupt keine Gelegenheit geben sollen", beharrte Black. „Wie konntest du das geschehen lassen? Du hast geschworen ihn zu beschützen!"

„Ich habe ihn beschützt", beharrte Severus, obwohl er es schwer fand sich zu verteidigen, wenn er sich selber bereits schuldig für die Ereignisse fühlte. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Du hast verdammt noch mal recht, das wird es nicht", blickte Sirius grimmig drein. „Er verlässt das Schloss nicht, außer jemand anderes als du ist bei ihm."

Blacks Worte füllten Severus mit Wut und er fand sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit seiner Nemesis stehen und den Mann mit seinen Blicken durchbohren. „Deutest du an, dass ich meinen eigenen Bundpartner nicht beschützen kann!"

„Er gehört dir nicht!", fauchte Sirius.

„Er gehört mir doch!", knurrte Severus genauso wütend zurück. Eine Welle von besitzergreifender Eifersucht flammte durch ihn durch. Einen Moment später wurden beide Männer von einem wütenden Werwolf auseinander geschubst. Der harte Stoß, der von Remus Lupins Händen kam, warf Sirius und Severus zu Boden, während sie aus erster Hand daran erinnert wurden, wie stark ein Werwolf, selbst in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, genau sein konnte.

„Das reicht." Remus sah sie wütend an. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten beinahe wild im Feuerlicht. „Ihr weckt Harry auf, wenn ihr nicht die Klappe haltet." Beide Männer beruhigten sich beinahe sofort bei der Drohung.

„Moony", winselte Sirius geradezu. „Er..."

„Hör sofort auf", blaffte Remus ihn an. „Er hat gesagt, das Harry in Ordnung ist und ich glaube ihm. Beschimpfungen helfen jetzt gar keinem. Ich für meinen Teil bin dankbar, dass er das Mitgefühl hatte dich herzurufen, damit du für Harry heute da bist. Trotz deines schlechten Benehmens. Vielleicht wird er dich das nächste Mal nicht mehr so schnell rufen."

Seine Worte hatten den gewünschten Effekt, da Sirius sofort unterbrach, was er sagen wollte. Beide Männer standen vorsichtig auf. Severus schenkte dem Werwolf einen vorsichtigen Blick. Remus Lupin schien immer so sanftmütig; er hatte vergessen, dass der Mann selbst in seiner menschlichen Gestalt die Kraft eines Monsters besaß.

„Danke, dass du uns gerufen hast", sagte Remus zu Severus. „Wir kommen morgen früh wieder um mit Harry zu sprechen, wenn dir das recht ist?"

Severus nickte und zog es vor angesichts dieses seltsam einschüchternden Werwolfs zu schweigen. Remus nickte befriedigt. Dann ergriff er Sirius' Arm und führte ihn zum Kamin und dem Flohpulver. Als Sirius so aussah, als wollte er protestieren, sah Remus ihn nur grimmig an und stellte ihn wieder ruhig. Ein paar Augenblicke später waren beide verschwunden und das Feuer fiel wieder einmal in sich zusammen.

Ausgelaugt kehrte Severus in sein Schlafzimmer zurück. Er stieg vorsichtig ins Bett neben dem schlafenden jungen Mann. Er bewegte sich langsam um ihn nicht zu stören. Sicher, dass Hary tief am Schlafen war, streckte er seine Hand aus und strich sanft sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht und strich seine Finger leicht über die immer noch entzündete Narbe. Der Jung seufzte leise, wachte aber nicht auf. „Es tut mir leid, Harry", flüsterte er leise, voller Bedauern. Dann gegen besseres Wissen beugte er sich herunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die bleiche Stirn. Er fand den warmen runden Duft, der von der Haut des Jungen aufstieg, beruhigend und berauschend zugleich.

Gott, dachte er bei sich, wie einfach es wäre sich bei diesem schönen jungen Mann zu vergessen. Wie einfach wäre es das Monster zu sein, das jeder, seinen eigenen Bruder eingeschlossen, ihm vorwarf zu sein und einzufordern was ihm durch das Recht der Ehe gehörte. Er vermutete, dass er unter den richtigen Umständen den Jungen sogar dazu bringen könnte es zu akzeptieren – seine Berührung zu akzeptieren. Gott allein wusste, er wusste wie man Leute manipuliert und der Junge, so hungrig wie er nach Zuneigung war, wäre ihm kaum gewachsen. Legilimentik alleine würde ihm genug Einblick in die Gedanken des jungen Mannes verschaffen, dass er ohne große Schwierigkeiten herausfinden konnte, genau welche Knöpfe er drücken musste.

Aber das wäre nicht richtig. Er hatte geschworen ihn zu beschützen – sogar vor sich selbst, wenn es darauf ankam. Und aus irgendeinem Grund war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass obwohl der Junge ihn nicht allzu sehr mochte, er ihm dennoch wenigstens zu vertrauen schien. Und nichts in der Welt würde Severus dieses Vertrauen verletzen lassen. Nicht einmal sein eigenes Verlangen.

-----------------------

Author's Note:

Wie einige von euch durch das lesen meiner Anmerkungen und meiner Biographie wissen habe ich schon einen großen Teil dieser Geschichte fertig geschrieben und was ihr die letzten Wochen gelesen habt sind die korrigierten Kapitel. Ich mache zeitgleich mit dem schreiben von den neuen Kapiteln weiter. Allerdings muss ich euch warnen, dass es irgendwann so weit sein wird dass ich mich selbst ein geholt habe und ich nicht mehr so häufig neues online stelleen werde. Aber ich habe mir gedacht dass ich ein paar der seltsamen Veränderungen die die Geschichte durchlaufen hat mit den Interessierten unter euch teilen sollte.

Als ich anfing Buch 4 zu lesen war die Geschichte noch nichts weiter als mein Versuch mit dem Klischee - Harry ist gezwungen Snape zu heiraten. Kapitel 1 erforderte eine Hintergrundgeschichte über die möglichen Geschehnisse in Harry´s fünftem Jahr und damit war das Auge des Odin eingeführt. Allerdings dachte ich nicht all zu sehr darüber nach. Der Heiratsstein tauchte offensichtlich auf und ich dachte mir, hmm damit kann schön herumspielen. Aber wir hatten es immer noch mit nicht mehr als einer Verbindungsgeschichte zu tun. Alles was ich sicher wußte, war, dass ich nicht wollte, dass sie einfach miteinander ins Bett springen. Ich wollte mich mit dem langen langsamen Kennenlernprozess beschäftigen.

Die Szene in der ersten Nacht, als Harry Snapes Narben und Tattoo gesehen hatte war die Geburtsstunde der Zaubererkultur in dieser Geschichte -- und sofort änderte sich die Geschichte. Jetzt war es eine Verbindungsgeschichte mit einer entwickelten Welt.

Dann wurde Harry in Hogsmeade angegriffen und ich führte des Königs Stimme ein -- an diesem Punkt nahm die Geschichte eine dramatische Wende in eine komplett andere Richtung. Ich sah plötzlich einen Handlungsstrang, den ich nicht erwartet hatte und arbeitete mich erst richtig in die Geschichte ein. (Der Handlungsstrang ist noch nicht so weit, aber wir kommen langsam hin)

Snapes Familie war mehr oder wenig eine Nebenhandlung von der ich gedacht hatte, dass sie lustig sein würde, dh. bis ich dieses Kapitel schrieb. Seltsam genug, aber die Szene in der Harry in der Bibliothek kniet und entsetzt ist wegen einer Vision in der Voldemort glücklich ist der Punkt an dem sich die ganze Geschichte plötzlich vor meinen Augen mit unglaublicher Klarheit entwickelte. Es scheint so geringfügig - und eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel auch über die Unterhaltung zwischen Harry und Snape und ihren gemeinsamen Moment sein. Aber als ich die Bibliotheks Szene schrieb, sah ich plötzlich wohin sich die Geschichte entwickelte und sie hörte auf ein Klischee zu sein. Und das beste daran ist - als ich auf alles zurück sah, was ich bis dahin geschrieben hatte, erkannte ich dass alle Einzelteile schon in den vorangegangenen Kapitel zu finden waren und nur daruf zu warten schienen, dass ich sie aufhob.

Ich bezweifle, dass ihr jetzt schon ahnt wo das alles hinführt, aber es war ziemlich schwierig zu schreiben. Und eure Reviews, Mittteilungen und emails haben mich nur um so mehr darin bestärkt die Geschichte fort zu setzen, egal wie verrückt sie werden mag.

A/Ü:

Das sind die Worte der großartigen Josephine Darcy

Ihr ahnt ja noch nicht, was noch alles auf euch wartet. Ihr würdet es nie erraten!

Aber ihr könntet ja spekulieren ...

Und zwar im Forum, das über meine Profilseite zu erreichen ist.


	26. Kapitel 20 Sinistra

Kapitel 20 – Sinistra

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry bei Sirius und Remus. Nachdem er aufgewacht war, hatte Severus ihn nach oben gebracht um den Schulleiter zu treffen, wo er so viel, wie er sich erinnern konnte, von seinem Traum erzählte. In Wahrheit war er sich nicht sicher, worum es in dem Traum überhaupt gegangen war – bloß dass er wusste, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte etwas entedeckt – einen Zauberspruch, eine Waffe oder ein Ritual – etwas, das ihn mit solch furchtbarer Freude erfüllt hatte, dass die schiere Kraft des Gefühls Harry aus den Schlaf gerissen hatte. Was immer es war, er wusste, es war etwas Schreckliches – wusste, dass es etwas völlig Unerwartetes war.

Es fühlte sich für ihn an, als ob Voldemort die Welt auf einem Silbertablett serviert bekommen hatte und plötzlich hundertprozentig und absolut wusste, dass ihn nichts mehr aufhalten konnte. Harry hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so allein gefühlt – als ob er völlig isoliert und von allen abgeschnitten war – als ob er plötzlich der letzte Mensch auf der Erde war und es niemanden gab, an den er sich wenden konnte. Aber als er versucht hatte den Traum dem Schulleiter und Professor Snape zu vermitteln, hatte es sich im Morgenlicht seltsam nichts sagend und irgendwie kindisch angehört.

Später hatte Severus ihn runter zu Remus Lupins Zimmer begleitet und sich von ihm verabschiedet. Er erklärte, dass er vorhatte nach Briarwood Hall zurückzukehren um sicherzugehen, dass die Zaubersprüche von dem Rosenlabyrinth entfernt worden waren.

Nachdem er seinen Traum zum zweiten Mal seinem besorgten Paten erzählt hatte, befragten ihn Remus und Sirius beide angespannt über seinen Abend mit den Snapes. Nach ihren Fragen zu urteilen vermutete er, dass sie beide von seiner Konfrontation mit Julius wussten. Er erzählte ihnen so ruhig wie möglich, was geschehen war, und beschrieb dann bis ins kleinste Detail Snapes Faustschlag, der Julius' Kinn gebrochen und ihn zu Boden geschleudert hatte. Obwohl er den Zauberspruch, den Snape auf seinen Bruder geschleudert hatte, nicht erkannt hatte, erinnerte er sich an die Worte und wiederholte sie für die zwei Männer. Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ das Sirius in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen.

Verwundert wandte sich Harry zu Remus um eine Antwort. Der Werwolf grinste ihn bloß an. „Das ist das Gegenstück zu einem magischen Keuschheitsgürtel, Harry", erklärte er. „Der Zauberspruch verhindert nicht nur jede Art physikalischer Erregung in dem Opfer, sondern verursacht auch heftigen Schmerz und Krämpfe, wenn er auch nur ansatzweise an fleischliche Gelüste denkt."

Überraschenderweise schien der Zauber die beiden Männer etwas zu beruhigen und Harry vermutete, dass er richtig getippt hatte. Sirius hatte wissen wollen, dass Snape wirklich seine Ehre verteidigt hatte. Er fühlte, dass er Snape noch mehr verteidigen musste und berichtete von dem Konflikt zwischen Snape und Draco Malfoy, der sich am Tag nach ihrer Heirat ereignet hatte – die Geschichte war immer noch sehr beliebt im Gryffindorturm.

Am Ende verbrachte er den Tag mit den beiden Männern und kehrte schließlich in die Große Halle zurück um sich zu seinen Freunden beim Abendessen anzuschließen. Dort war gezwungen seinen Abend mit den Snapes für seine Mitgryffindors noch einmal zu beschreiben. Die meiste Zeit in der Diskussion beschrieb er Snapes Schwester, überging seine Brüder und sagte nichts darüber, was mit Julius geschehen war. Alle Gryffindors hatten anscheinend Spaß an der Geschichte über Harrys schlechte Tischmanieren und konnten nicht über die Tatsache hinwegkommen, dass Snape tatsächlich so ein Verhalten gefördert hatte. Immer wieder warfen sie irgendwie ungläubige Blicke zum Lehrertisch und dem finster drein blickenden Zaubertränkemeister, der dort saß.

„Geht's nur mir so, oder sieht Snape anders aus?", fragte Dean Thomas schließlich, nachdem er ungefähr zum siebten Mal über seine Schulter zum Professor geblickt hatte. Die anderen drehten sich auch, um ihn wieder anzuschauen.

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst, er sieht wirklich anders aus", stimmte Seamus ihm zu.

Ron runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ist seine Nase kleiner oder was?"

Seine Worte riefen kicherndes Lachen von allen außer Harry vor, der wieder den Drang verspürte den Mann zu verteidigen. Ein rascher Blick zum Professor versicherte ihm, dass er den Austausch nicht bemerkt hatte. Er bemerkte auch, dass Snapes Haar ganz wie letzte Nacht weich und fließend und nicht länger schwer von dem Haargel war, mit dem er es normalerweise zurückklebte. Er fühlte etwas Warmes in seinem Inneren glühen bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape seine Frisur geändert haben könnte, einfach bloß weil Harry gesagt hatte, dass er sie mochte.

„Ich denke, er sieht ziemlich nett aus", gestand Hermine plötzlich. Die Jungen am Tisch drehten sich geschockt zu ihr um, besonders Ron.

„Ich auch", stimmte Ginny ihr zu und bekam ebensolche überraschten Blicke. „Da ist etwas anders an ihm. Er sieht gut aus."

Trotz allem musste Harry über ihre Worte grinsen. Ron warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Was grinst du denn, Harry?"

„Nichts, Ron", lachte Harry bloß. Er fragte sich, was sie wohl tun würden, wenn er ihnen Julius Snape im Detail beschrieb. „Überhaupt nichts."

Quidditch begann am nächsten Montag nach Harrys Abendessen mit den Snapes. Drei Abende in der Woche war er mit seinem Team beschäftigt, obwohl er die nachklingenden Effekte des Traums nicht völlig abschütteln konnte. Aus Sorge, was kommen könnte, überredete er Ron und Hermine ihre privaten Lernsessions in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wieder zu beginnen. An den meisten Abenden hingen sie in einer Ecke der Bibliothek herum, da sowohl Remus als Sirius auf Missionen für Dumbledore geschickt worden waren. Wenn sie die neuen Zaubersprüche, die sie lernten, üben mussten, schlichen sie sich in den Raum der Wünsche.

Meistens war Severus noch wach, wenn Harry in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, und arbeitete an seinem Unterrichtsplan oder benotete Arbeiten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sagte nie etwas, egal wie spät Harry zurückkehrte, obwohl es glasklar war, dass er sich auf die Zunge biss um nicht Punkte für die späte Stunde einzusacken. Wenn er mal fragte, war es gewöhnlich bloß um sich bestätigen zu lassen, dass er mit Hermine und Ron zusammen gewesen war. Zuerst hatte er etwas gezögert zu antworten. Er hatte nämlich gedacht, dass wenn Snape auch keine Punkte von seinem Bundpartner abziehen würde, er sich dafür entschädigen würde, indem er Ron und Hermine bestrafte. Aber er riskierte es und sagte ihm trotzdem die Wahrheit. Er war überrascht den erleichterten Blick auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen, den er nicht ganz erklären konnte. Das war alles, was passierte.

Merkwürdigerweise war Severus nicht der einzige Lehrer, der sich ungewöhnlich verhielt. Harry bemerkte, dass Professor Sonora Sinistra plötzlich Interesse an ihm zeigte trotz der Tatsache, dass er keine Kurse bei ihr hatte. Hermine hatte sie in Astronomie. Aber Harry kannte sie eigentlich nur mit Namen. Merkwürdigerweise begann sie ihn in den Fluren anzuhalten um ihn zu begrüßen, ihn zu fragen, wie seine Kurse waren und ihm zu sagen, dass sie sich darauf freute sein erstes Quidditsch-Spiel zu sehen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie eine Slytherin war, behauptete sie ein Fan von seinem Flugstil zu sein. Alles in allem fand Harry ihr Verhalten irgendwie verwunderlich – besonders, als sie ihn eines Tages im Oktober anhielt und ihn fragte, ob er bereit sei ihr dabei zu helfen einige neue Vorräte am Wochenende auszupacken. Nicht sicher ob er gerade ein Nachsitzen bekommen hatte oder ob sie ihn einfach um einen Gefallen gebeten hatte, zögerte Harry mit der Antwort.

Sie lächelte ihn an und Harry wurde sich der schieren Schönheit der Frau bewusst. Es war nicht oft, dass er einem so intensiven Blick von einer so schönen Frau ausgesetzt war. „Es dauert bloß ungefähr eine Stunde", versicherte sie ihm. „Vielleicht kannst du Samstagabend nach dem Quidditchtraining vorbeikommen."

„Möglich, Ma'am", stimmte er ungelenk zu, ein wenig überrascht, als ihre Augen aufleuchteten.

„Wunderbar! Ich sehe dich dann", antwortete sie. Dann eilte sie den Flur hinunter und ließ Harry hinter sich, während er ihr etwas verwundert nachsah. Er erzählte Ron und Hermine von dieser merkwürdigen Begegnung später am Abend während ihrer neuesten Lerngrupe.

Hermine war sofort misstrauisch, da sie wusste, dass Harry keine Kurse bei der Frau hatte. Ron dagegen begann vor Belustigung leise zu kichern, sehr zur Verwunderung seiner beiden Freunde.

„Ich sage ja bloß, dass es ein bisschen seltsam ist, dass sie dich um Hilfe bittet", sagte Hermine. „Warum bittet sie nicht einen ihrer eigenen Schüler oder jemanden aus Slytherin um Hilfe, wenn sie die braucht?" Sie warf Ron, der immer noch kicherte, einen grimmigen Blicke zu.

„Das habe ich auch gedacht", stimmte Harry zu. „Sie hat in letzter Zeit oft mit mir gesprochen – mich auf dem Flur angehalten um Hallo zu sagen. Ich habe nie einen Kurs bei ihr gehabt." Wenn überhaupt ließen seine Worte Ron bloß umso lauter lachen, was ihm noch mehr Blicke von seinen beiden Freunden einbrachte.

„Du glaubst nicht, dass das etwas mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun hat?", fragte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie unterrichtet hier schon seit mehreren Jahren und niemand hat je auch nur angedeutet, dass sie oder ihre Familie Voldemort unterstützen."

Trotz der Erwähnung vom Namen des Dunklen Lords begann Ron lauter zu lachen, bis Harry und Hermine es nicht mehr aushielten und sie ihn beide schlugen, allerdings nicht sehr feste.

„Was hast du?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Wenn du weißt, was mit Professor Sinistra los ist, dann sag es uns einfach. Hör auf wie ein Idiot zu lachen."

„Es ist einfach zu komisch!", grinste Ron. „Dass ich was weiß, dass ihr beide einmal nicht ausknobelt."

„Keine große Sache, was mich angeht", grummelte Harry.

„Du hast auch keine Kurse bei ihr", erinnerte ihn Hermine. „Wie kannst du wissen, was für ein Spiel sie spielt, wenn ich es nicht tu?"

„Weil Professor Sinistra eines der best gehütesten Geheimnisse von Hogwarts ist – oder nicht so geheim, wenn du ein Kerl mit fünf älteren Brüdern bist."

„Wovon redest du?", frage Harry verwirrt und fragte sich, ob das irgendwas mit Rons Familie zu tun hatte.

Ron grinste bloß. „Sie mag jüngere Männer. Je jünger, desto besser."

„Mag?", fragte Harry.

„Ja", grinste Ron und zuckte anzüglich mit der Augenbraue. „Mag... sehr... Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Harry fühlte, wie sein Gesicht glühend rot wurde, als er schnell kapierte, was Ron meinte.

Hermine dagegen sah empört aus. „Das ist einfach lächerlich, Ron. Harry ist ein Schüler. Ganz bestimmt meinst du nicht, dass sie etwas... unangemessenes vorschlägt?"

„Unangemessen", grinste Ron. „Ich mag das Wort. Ja, das ist genau, was ich andeute. Es ist eine weit bekannte Tatsache, dass sie bis zum Abschluss wartet und sich dann mit einem der jungen Männer aus der Abschlussklasse zusammen tut – laut den Zwillingen tut sie das jedes Jahr." Er lehnte sich zu Harry hinüber und stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. „Nach dem, was ich höre, wenn sie Interesse an dir zeigt, dann ist es fast eine sichere Sache, Kumpel."

Harry und Hermine kapierten beide sofort, was Ron mit „es" meinte. Hermine schaute finster drein, während Harry bloß noch mehr errötete. „Ron!", rief Hermine aus.

„Ich sag bloß, was ich gehört habe", verteidigte sich Ron, als er erkannte, dass Hermine mehr als bloß geschockt war – sie sah total wütend aus.

„Du hast das von einem der Zwillinge gehört?", fragte Harry.

Ron grinste wieder. „Nicht, dass sie es aus erster Hand wüssten, verstehst du", erklärte er. „Anscheinend hat sie sich letztes Jahr jemanden aus Ravenclaw ausgesucht. Aber wir haben alle immer vermutet, dass Bill mehr weiß, als er zugibt."

„Du tust so, als wäre sie so eine Art Schlampe", grummelte Hermine.

Merkwürdigerweise wurden Ron darüber rot – er starrte Hermine überrascht an. „Hermine!", stieß er geschockt hervor. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so ein Wort benutzt!"

Harry und Hermine blickten einander verwirrt an. Sie fragten sich beide, gegen welches Wort Ron Einwände hatte. „Hä?"

„Schlampe?", fragte Herme und blinzelte verwirrt.

Ron errötete wieder. „Hermine! Nenn sie eine ‚Lebedame', aber benutze nicht so einen geschmacklosen Ausdruck."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Du machst Witze über eine Frau, die jüngere Männer in ihr Bett lockt, sobald sie aus der Schule kommen, und du störst dich an dem Wort, das ich benutzt habe, um sie zu beschreiben? Das macht keinen Sinn."

„Nun, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich ihr Verhalten gutheiße!", rief Ron aus, obwohl er Harry wieder mit dem Ellbogen anstieß. „Obwohl du das Thema in Gryffindor sein wirst, wenn ich den Jungs das erzähle, Harry."

„Ron!", riefen Harry und Hermine entsetzt aus. „Außerdem bin ich bloß ein Sechstklässler – ich mache meinen Abschluss noch nicht. Ganz abgesehen von der unbedeutenden Tatsache, die du vergessen hast – ich bin verheiratet. Selbst wenn sie so ist, wie du sagst, das erklärt immer noch nicht ihr plötzliches Interesse an mir."

„Oh, ja", Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Das hatte ich vergessen."

„Genau", sagte Hermine verärgert. „Da ist anscheinend noch etwas anderes im Busch als deine kindische Phantasie über Professor Sinistra. Ich halte es für schwer zu glauben, dass eine so intelligente Frau wie Professor Sinistra ein so ungebührendes Verhalten an den Tag legen würde. Es muss etwas anderes sein."

„Vielleicht", Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. „Aber trotzdem – ich glaube immer noch, dass sie an Harry interessiert ist."

„Schön, egal, ich glaube, du sollstet Professor Snape davon erzählen", entschied Hermine. „Vielleicht ist etwas völlig harmloses. Aber auch dann klingt es merkwürdig. Wenn es harmlos ist, wird es nichts ausmachen Snape davon zu erzählen. Wenn es ist, was Ron denkt, dass es ist, dann hast du die Pflicht, es Snape zu erzählen. Und wenn es etwas mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun hat, dann muss Snape davon wissen, um dich zu schützen."

„Es ist wahrscheinlich gar nichts", erwiderte Harry. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, er hätte das Thema gar nicht erst erwähnt.

„Erzähl es ihm trotzdem", beharrte Hermine.

Harry blickte finster drein. Aber am Ende stimmte er zu, dass Hermine warscheinlich Recht hatte.

Später am Abend als er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, beobachtete er Severus etwas unbeholfen für ein paar Augenblicke, bevor schließlich das Thema ansprach. Severus war wieder einmal dabei vor dem Kaminfeuer Arbeiten zu benoten. Aber er blickte auf, als Harry seinen Namen nannte.

„Ähm, Professor Sinistra hat mich gebeten, ihr am Samstag mit etwas zu helfen", murmelte er und fühlte, wie sein Gesicht trotz allem errötete.

Snape wurde plötzlich angespannt. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck, den Harry nicht ganz deuten konnte, überflog sein Gesicht. „Hat sie das?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war ganz mild, aber irgendwie angespannt.

„Ja, Sir", nickte er. „In letzter Zeit hat sie... häufig mit mir geredet und heute Nachmittag hat sie mich gebeten, etwas für sie auszupacken."

„Auszupacken", wiederholte Severus. Er starrte Harry für einen langen Moment gebannt an, als ob er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu lesen. In dem Wissen, dass der Mann ein fähiger Legilimentiker war, blickte Harry zur Seite und rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Du verstehst, wonach sie fragt, oder?", sagte Severus schließlich. Seine Stimme war seltsam emotionslos.

Harry blickte geschockt auf, als er mehr in dieser Aussage hörte, als er erwartet hate. „Du meinst, Ron hatte Recht wegen ihr?", rief er aus. Seine Stimme brach mit einem peinlichen Quieken.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Das hast du nicht gewusst?", bestätigte er.

Harry errötete wieder. „Ron hat etwas über sie gesagt. Aber ich habe nicht geglaubt..."

Ein kalter und verschlossener Ausdruck lag auf Severus' Gesicht, der schon seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr da gewesen war. „Sie hat dich am Samstag in ihr Zimmer gebeten, um mit ihr Sex zu haben."

Es war etwas seltsam endgültiges in der Art, wie er das sagte. Als ob seine Worte es zu einer unumstößlichen Tatsache werden ließen. Hinter der Welle von Scham, die Harry überflutete, fühlte er sich gleichzeitig speiübel.

„Aber ich bin ein Schüler", protestierte er. „Und ich bin..." Er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, nicht während Snape ihn so anstarrte, seine dunklen Augen so gefährlich glitzerten.

„Du bist was?", verlangte Severus.

„Verheiratet", beendete Harry schwach.

Severus sagte für einen langen Augenblick gar nichts und starrte in bloß gespannt an. Schließlich verlagerte er sein Gewicht in seinem Sessel und seufzte. Er brach den intensiven Blick, dem er Harry ausgesetzt hatte. „Harry", begann er und endlich hatte ein wenig von der Kälte seine Stimme verlassen. „Es ist genau, weil du verheiratet bist, dass sie an dich herangetreten ist. Ich schließe von einigen der Dinge, die du gesagt hast, als wir gerade erst geheiratet haben, dass ein solche Heirat wie unsere in der Muggelwelt unakzeptabel wäre?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir", stimmte er rasch zu. „Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich für Muggel überhaupt jünger als mit achtzehn zu heiraten – und normalerweise viel später als das. Und ein Lehrer würde verhaftet werden, wenn man entdecken würde, dass er oder sie ein Verhältnis mit einem Schüler hat." Er machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe zu erklären, dass gleichgeschlechtliche Ehen auch nicht erlaubt waren – da die Zauberwelt genug Ärger mit so vielen verschiedenen Rassen hatte, dachte er, dass es ein seltsamer Punkt wäre über das Geschlecht zu streiten.

„Ich verstehe", seufzte Snape. „Ein Lehrer darf auch in unserer Welt kein Verhältnis mit einem Schüler haben, Harry."

„Was?", verlangte Harry. „Aber niemand hat etwas gesagt, als wir..."

„Weil wir kein ‚Verhältnis' hatten", stellte Snape klar. „Wir wurden durch den Heiratsstein verlobt und verheiratet von einem hoch angesehenen Ältesten. Es gab nichts skandalöses an unserer Verbindung."

Harry zweifelte, dass er jemals die unterschiedlichen Bräuche, die die Zauberwelt regelten, verstehen würde, selbst wenn er so alt wie Dumbledore würde. Sie hörten nie auf ihn zu überraschen.

„Warum schlägt Profesor Sinistra dann vor, dass ich... du weißt schon... ich bin immer noch ein Schüler."

„Du bist ein verheirateter Schüler, Harry", erklärte Severus. „Folglich wirst du in unserer Welt als Erwachsener betrachtet. Du unterliegst nicht länger denselben Beschränkungen wie die anderen Schüler."

„Aber ich bin verheiratet!", protestierte Harry. Er fragte sich, warum Severus nicht sehen konnte, worauf er hinaus wollte - das machte ihn erst recht tabu.

„Ja", stimmte Severus zu. „Du bist verheiratet – in einer arrangierten Bundehe. Einer, zu der du keine emotionale Bindung hast, wie sie vermutet. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für zwei Leute in einer arrangierten Ehe nebenbei Liebhaber zu haben, vorausgesetzt sie sind dabei in der Öffentlichkeit diskret. In Sinistras Fall bist du der ideale Partner, weil sie weiß, dass du dir nicht erlauben wirst zu viele Gefühle zu investieren, da du weißt, dass sich nichts aus eurer Verbindung ergeben kann."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. „Aber das... das... das...", stotterte Harry ungläubig.

Severus' Augen verengten sich. „Das ist was, Harry?"

„Pervers!", kreischte Harry und sprang auf. Sein ganzer Körper vibrierte vor namenloser Energie.

Etwas hartes glitzerte in Snapes Augen. „Pervers", wiederholte er.

Harry war plötzlich wütend. „Das ist nicht richtig!", erklärte er und wollte den Mann würgen. „Das ist falsch! Das... die ganze Angelegenheit ist einfach falsch!"

„Soll ich von aus dieser Szene schließen, dass du nicht an Professor Sinistras Angebot interessiert bist?"

„Natürlich bin ich nicht interessiert!", schrie Harry. Er wurde mit jeder Sekunde wütender. Aber wenn ihn jemand in dem Augenblick fragen würde, weshalb er so wütend war, hätte er es nicht sagen können. So bemerkte er nur am Rande die Tatsache, dass seine Wut begann die Möbel im Raum mit einer unsichtbaren Kraft erzittern zu lassen.

„Beruhig dich, Harry!", befahl Severus.

„Nein!", schrie Harry ihn an. Er fühlte, wie ein großer Teil der Wut sich auf den Mann richtete, den er gezwungen worden war zu heiraten. „Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen! Das werde ich NICHT!" Und damit rannte er quer durch den Raum und zur Bibliothek, warf die Tür hinter sich zu in einem verzweifelten Versuch allein zu sein. Wie zuvor schleuderte seine Wut ein Buch nach dem anderen aus den Regalen. Sie fielen mit einem lauten und etwas befriedigenden Krachen zu Boden. Klugerweise versuchte Severus nicht ihm zu folgen.

Er brauchte dieses Mal viel länger um sich zu beruhigen. Und als er es endlich tat, saß er wieder einmal mitten auf dem Boden in der Bibliothek und fühlte sich ausgelaugt, als er versuchte zu verstehen, worum es bei dieser plötzlichen Explosion von heftigen Gefühlen überhaupt gegangen war. Er wusste, dass er zum Teil wütend auf Sinistra war – ziemlich so wie er wütend auf Julius Snape gewesen war. Obwohl sie keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihn zu etwas zu zwingen, hatte sie trotzdem eine Vertrautheit und Initmität mit ihm vorausgesetzt, die ungerechtfertigt und unwillkommen war. In ihrem Fall war sie ihm offenbar nachgestiegen, erstens weil er verheiratet war und zweitens weil er jung war. Das war genauso schlimm wie ihn zu verfolgen, weil er der blöde Junge-der-lebte war. Eigentlich war es sogar noch schlimmer, weil es einen bestimmten Grad an Perversion implizierte, an die die Muggelseite in ihm nicht denken mochte.

Er fand, dass er auch überraschend wütend auf Severus war. Er hatte den Mann überhaupt nicht erst heiraten wollen – er wurde in diese Situation hineingezwungen. Und obwohl seine Tante und Onke nie versucht hatten, irgendwelche religiösen Vorstellungen in ihm zu wecken, hatte er doch gewisse Glaubensgrundsätze, die zu dem Gespräch, das sie gerade hatten, heftig im Gegensatz standen. Die Tatsache, dass man ihre Ehe überhaupt zugelassen hatte, war schon ein Schock – aber okay, er konnte die Tatsache akzeptieren, dass die Zauberwelt Verbindungen erlaubte, die er sich auf die eine oder andere Weise nie hätte vorstellen können. Und er konnte es sogar akzeptieren, dass die Zauberwelt aus irgendeinem Grund kein Problem damit hatte, dass ein Sechzehnjähriger einen 36jährigen Mann heiratete. Wenn er gewisse Faktoren aus der Gleichung herausnahm, war es bizarr altmodisch – wie etwas aus einem victorianischen Roman, in dem es um gesellschaftliches Auftreten, Verlobungen und Erbverträge ging.

Aber wenn Harry an Ehe dachte, dann dachte er an seine Eltern, James und Lily Potter, die ihn genug geliebt hatten, um für ihn zu sterben. Er dachte an Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, die so ungefähr das wärmste und zärtlichste Paar waren, die er je in seinem Leben kennengelernt hatte, so einander und ihrer Familie zugetan. Wenn er an Ehe dachte, dachte er merkwürdigerweise an Ron und Hermine und wie er wusste, einfach WUSSTE, dass sie eines Tages heiraten würden, und Harry würde neben seinem besten Freund stehen, während sie beide zusahen, wie sie den Gang auf sie zukam. Und nachdem er jetzt die Verbindung zwischen ihnen gesehen hatte, war Ehe gleichbedeutend mit Sirius Black, wie er versuchte Remus Lupin zu überzeugen, dass sein Auge nicht wandern würde, dass seine Hingabe aufrichtig war und dass sein Herz für immer dem einen Mann gehörte.

Ehe bedeutete nicht, in der Öffentlichkeit diskret zu sein, während man nebenbei einen Liebhaber hatte.

Aber anscheinend bedeutete sie das für ihn und Snape. Und in Wahrheit sollte er dankbar sein – dankbar dass, obwohl man ihn mit sechzehn Jahren in eine Ehe gezwungen hatte, niemand von ihm erwartete sein ganzes Leben lang völlig allein zu bleiben. Dass anscheinend einer ein Schlupfloch für ihn geschrieben hatte, dass es ihm immer noch erlaubte, sich in jemanden zu verlieben – so lange er am Abend zu seinem Bundpartner nach Hause kam. Die Vorstellung krampfte seinen Magen, als er versuchte, die ganze Wut wieder tief in sein Innerstes zu drücken, wo er sie nicht so genau ansehen musste.

Mit einem bitteren Seufzen kam er auf die Füße und begann die Bücher aufzuheben, die er umgestoßen hatte. Er nahm an, dass er dankbar sein sollte, dass er in die Bibliothek gerannt war anstelle von Snapes Zaubertränkelabor. Seine Anfälle von unbeabsichtigter Magie war etwas zerstörerisch. Nicht zu sagen seltsam – nur ganz wenige der anderen Schüler hatten solche Anfälle, egal wie wütend sie wurden. Alle von ihnen bewirkten unbeabsichtigte Magie als kleine Kinder. Aber anscheinend waren sie dem alle entwachsen bis zu der Zeit, wo sie ihren ersten Zauberstab bekamen. Harry nahm an, dass er einfach nur ein Nachzügler war.

Oder vielleicht hatte es etwas mit der bizarren Verbindung zu tun, die er mit Voldemort hatte. Vielleicht neigte er zu solchen Ausbrüchen wegen der Narbe auf seiner Stirn.

Er hielt inne, als er gerade ein Buch aufhob. Eine Erinnerung kehrte gerade mit verblüffender Klarheit zurück. Bücher! In seinem Traum in der Nacht, in der vergessen hatte seinen Trank zu nehmen – in dem Traum hatte Voldemort ein paar alte Bücher durchgesehen. Er konnte sie jetzt sehen, dunkles von Rissen durchzogenes Leder, bedeckt mit seltsamer sich windender Schrift. Voldemort hatte etwas in einem alten Buch entdeckt – etwas, dass ihn glücklich gemacht hatte.

Und dann, genauso plötzlich, wusste Harry, woher diese Bücher gekommen waren – er wusste, wo er nachgucken musste. Und um ehrlich zu sein, gab es niemand anderen im Schloss, der besser geeignet war um nachzusehen, ob noch etwas übrig war. Niemand sonst konnte überhaupt in den Raum hinein, wo sie aufbewahrt worden waren. Er schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz und seinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel und rannte zur Kammer des Schreckens.

--------------------------

Author's Note: Ich hatte vor eine Szene zu schreiben, in der Snape nach Rosewood Hall zurückkehrt und seine Brüder zur Rede stellt. Aber ehrlich gesagt, hätte es nichts dazu beigetragen, die Handlung der Geschichte voran zu bringen. Wir wissen bereits, dass er sich um sie ‚gekümmert' hat – und ich werde in einem späteren Kapitel beiläufig erwähnen, dass Snape ihnen einen Überwachungszauber aufgelegt hat, als er zurückging. Also, es tut mir leid für die unter euch, die die große Konfrontation sehen wollten – es war nicht wirklich wichtig für den Fortgang der Geschichte. Vielleicht werde ich später einmal eine Nebenszene schreiben.

Und für die unter euch, die gefragt haben, warum Snape Julius nicht enterbt hat – es würde kaum zu Snapes Vorstellung von Pflicht passen. Wenn Snape bereit war seinen Vater zu töten, weil er die Familienehre befleckt hatte, würde er kaum Julius bloß enterben und ihn dann gehen lassen. Snape würde sich verantwortlich dafür fühlen, Julius seit hier an im Zaum zu halten – in Wahrheit fühlt Snape sich warscheinlich schuldig, dass er die Familie all diese Jahre nicht näher im Auge behalten hat. Abgesehen davon hat Snape als Hausvorstand so mehr Kontrolle über Julius. Ausgehend von der Art, wie die anderen beiden Brüder und seine Schwägerinnen sich in Bezug auf das Manor verhalten haben, scheint den Geldbeutel der Familie zu kontrollieren einer der besten Wege zu sein, sie alle im Zaum zu halten.

Was Harry angeht – ja, er hat einen Wutanfall gehabt. Er ist sechzehn und verwirrt. Ich glaube, er hat endlich gerade verstanden, dass er wirklich verheiratet ist. Und ich habe gedacht, es wäre interessant Harry denjenigen mit den starken verinnerlichten Vorstellungen, was Ehe sein sollte, sein zu lassen. Am Ende wird Harry verstehen, dass wenn er an Monogamie glaubt, das bedeutet, dass er irgendwann mit Severus schlafen muss – entweder das oder den Rest seines Lebens enthaltsam leben. Übrigens – jemand wird ihn auf diese unbedeutende Tatsache hinweisen müssen – er hinkt immer noch ein bisschen hinterher. Aber wenigstens versucht er aufzuholen.

Snape dagegen hat ganz genau verstand, was das bedeutet – das wird sein erster Anlass, Hoffnung für ihre Zukunft zu haben.

Was Astronomie angeht – ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass Harry während der ersten vier Bücher je Astronomie hatte. Vielleicht tat er es und ich erinner mich einfach nicht daran. Egal, in dieser Geschichte hatte er nie Sinistra als Lehrerin. Ich habe einfach angenommen, dass das einer der vielen Kurse war, die Hermine genommen hatte, besonders während des dritten Jahrs.

A/Ü: Ich werde mich jetzt nicht entschuldigen dass ich weder Lebenszeichen noch Kapitel von mir gegeben habe. Das RL geht IMMER vor.

Allerdings muss ich ehrlich sagen, die vielen Kommies und PM´s haben mich immer wieder daran erinnert dass es ein paar Leute gibt die ich nicht auf Dauer hängen lassen will. Besonders möchte ich mich bei reditus für die regelmäßigen sanften Fußtritte in den metaphorischen Hintern bedanken.


	27. Kapitel 21 Schlangen

Kapitel 21 – Schlangen

Harry war seit der Nacht, in der er Ginny Weasley vor der Erinnerung von Tom Riddle gerettet hatte, nicht mehr zur Kammer des Schreckens zurückgekehrt. Er musste durch die zerfallenden alten Tunnel ganz schön manövrieren. Und als er sich am Ende im Zentrum der Kammer befand, konnte er bloß auf den verrottenden Kavader des Baslisken starren, der ihm vor vier Jahren beinahe das Leben gekostet hatte – es getan hätte, wenn da nicht Fawkes gewesen wäre.

Die Kammer lag in völliger Stille, außer dem Geräusch von tropfendem Wasser weit entfernt. Und er konnte an dem Staub auf dem Boden erkennen, dass nichts angerührt worden war. Niemand hatte diesen Raum betreten, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war – ein Gedanke, der ihn ungeheuer beruhigte. Er wusste natürlich, dass die Kammer, tief unter den Grundfesten von Hogwarts, immer noch innerhalb der Schutzzauber des Schlosses lag. Aber es war trotzdem gut zu wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht hier gewesen war, seit er auferweckt worden war – in der Tat wahrscheinlich nicht hier gewesen war, seit er selber vor fünfzig Jahren ein Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war. Und jetzt, wo der Basilisk tot war, stand die Kammer völlig leer.

Trotzdem suchte er sich mit einer gewissen Nervosität seinen Weg zur riesigen Statue von Salazar Slytherin, die über dem Skelett der Bestie, die einst in ihrem Innern gelebt hatte, emporragte. Er erinnerte sich nur allzu deutlich an den Anblick der Riesenschlange, wie sie aus dem geöffneten Mund herauskam. Er brauchte eine Menge Mut seinen Besen zu besteigen und selber direkt in diesen Mund hineinzufliegen ohne zu wissen, was er auf der anderen Seite finden würde.

Keinen weiteren Basilisken – er war sich zu neunzig Prozent sicher, dass es keine anderen in der Kammer gab. So weit er wusste, brauchten Basilisken einen anderen ihrer Art um sich zu paaren. Und trotz Salazar Slytherins berüchtigtem Tier waren Basilisken nicht heimisch in England.

Drinnen war es finster und Harry zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte den Lumoszauber um sich seinen Weg zu beleuchten. In der runden Kammer hinter dem Tunnel durch den Mund fand er eine einzelne Tür, aufwendig mit geschnitzten Schlangen verziert. Er wusste, wenn er gegen die Tür drücken würde, würde er sie mit einem unzerbrechlichen Zauber verschlossen finden. Es gab nur einen Weg durch die Tür – und im Moment gab es auf der ganzen Erde nur zwei Leute, die die Fähigkeit besaßen einzutreten.

Harry starrte die Schlangen an und konzentrierte sich darauf sie anzusprechen. Dann sagte er einfach „Öffne". Das Wort kam als das leise Zischen von Parselzunge heraus. Einen Augenblick später erwachten die Schlangen auf der Tür zum Leben und wanden sich hin und her, während sie den Schließmechanismus bewegten. Die Tür schwang leise auf.

Mit klopfendem Herzen trat Harry durch die Tür in den Raum dahinter. Er wusste, dass er die zweite Person innerhalb von tausend Jahren war, die die Privatbibliothek von Salazar Slytherin betreten hatte – die wahre Kammer des Schreckens.

Es war kein großer Raum – aber er beeindruckend genug. Vor tausend Jahren waren Bücher viel wertvoller gewesen als heute. Die vier Wände im Raum waren vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Bücherregalen verstellt. Und Harry konnte die Schutz- und Erhaltungszauber fühlen, die die Bücher im Laufe der Zeitalter intakt hielten.

Die Bücher, die zurückgeblieben waren – er konnte deutlich sehen, dass viele fehlten. Hier und da fehlten Bände, leere Plätze, wo sie einst gestanden haben mussten. Vor fünfzig hatte ein junger Tom Riddle seinen Weg in diesen Raum gefunden und hatte sein Maß an dem Wissen, das er hier gefunden hatte, getrunken. Vor fünfzig Jahren hatte Tom Riddle all die dunklen Geheimnisse gefunden, die er brauchen würde um der größte Dunkle Lord der Welt zu werden. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, woher das Wissen gekommen war – bestimmt hatte er selber sich seinen Teil an heimlichen Blicken auf Bücher in Hogwarts verbotenen Abteilung erschlichen. Aber Tom Riddle versprach seinen Todessern Macht, die sie nirgendwo sonst finden konnten. Es musste eine Quelle gegeben haben – einen Ort, der ihn am Anfang runter auf den dunklen Pfad geführt hatte. Und hier in dieser Kammer, wusste Harry, hatte er seine Antwort gefunden.

Vor fünfzig Jahren hatte Tom Riddle die finstersten furchtbarsten Geheimnisse an sich genommen, die Salazar Slytherin besessen hatte. Er hatte diese Bücher genommen und hatte sie irgendwo versteckt, wo er Zugang zu ihnen haben würde, nachdem er selbst aus Hogwarts graduiert war. Das Wissen hatte ihm erlaubt sich selbst in die Kreatur zu verwandeln, die man jetzt als Lord Voldemort kannte. Und er lernte immer noch. Harry konnte jetzt die Bücher in seinem Geist sehen – Bücher aus dem Traum, der ihn so aufgewühlt hatte. Schwarze Bücher mit merkwürdiger Schrift – zahlreiche Bände von einer speziellen Art. Tagebücher, glaubte er – Salazar Slytherins Aufzeichnungen über die Dunklen Künste, von seiner eigenen Hand geschrieben. Es gab zehn von ihnen, schmale Bände, aber gefüllt mit solch furchtbarer Macht. Und nachdem er das Auge des Odin verloren hatte, nach dem er sich so verzerrt hatte, hatte Tom Riddle seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder einmal auf die Bücher gerichtet, die er während seiner letzten Schreckensherrschaft versteckt hatte, und begann wieder zu studieren.

Aber Harry konnte sich nicht dazu bringen zu glauben, dass Finsternis alles war, was diese Kammer zu bieten hatte. Es gab hier immer noch Hunderte von Büchern – Riddle hatte nur einen kleinen Teil von ihnen genommen. Was bedeutete, dass die zurückgelassenen Bücher entweder allgemein bekannt oder wertlos waren. Slytherin hatte sich vielleicht der Finsternis zugewandt – aber einst war er ein naher Freund von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff gewesen. Er konnte nicht nur Finsternis als sein Vermächtnis zurück gelassen haben.

Harry fühlte sich zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raum hingezogen, wo er ein Regal auf ungefähr Brusthöhe sah mit einem großen leeren Bereich. Er berührte das Regal und zog seine Finger durch die dicke Staubschicht, die er dort fand. Die Bücher hatten hier gestanden. Zehn Bände – die Bücher der Finsternis. Salazar Slytherins private Aufzeichnungen. Es fehlten zahlreiche andere Bücher in den Regalen über und unter dieser leeren Stelle. Diese Wand war gründlich geplündert worden.

Er drehte sich um um die Wand gegenüber anzustarren. Von allen Regalen fehlten aus ihm die wenigsten Bücher – was bedeutete, dass Riddle die Informationen, die sie beinhalteten, nicht geschätzt hatte. Und dort – genau gegenüber dem leeren Regal konnte er zehn schmale Bände sehen bedeckt in Tausend Jahre Staub.

Mit klopfendem Herzen ging er durch den Raum, berührte den ersten Band und zog ihn mit Ehrfurcht aus dem Regal. Wie das finstere Buch aus seinem Traum war es von merkwürdigen sich windenden Formen bedeckt. Obwohl der Einband braun anstatt schwarz war. Die Schrift ließ ihn schwindelig werden. Aber sie begann sich in vertraute Formen zu klären. Parselzunge – das Buch war in Parselzunge geschrieben.

Er schaute hinein – Band 1 der Notizen von Salazar Slytherin. Eine Abhandlung über die Hellen Künste. Es gab insgesamt zehn – zehn Bände, die Riddle als unwichtig abgetan hatte. Die zehn Bücher des Lichts, die vielleicht Antwort auf die Finsternis enthielten, die Riddle gewählt hatte.

Er braucht bloß einen Augenblick um alle zehn Bücher herauszuziehen und in seinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel zu wickeln. Dann mit einem letzten Blick um sich herum verließ er die Kammer und verschloss sie wieder mit einem gezischten Befehl. Er hatte, weshalb er gekommen war – er konnte nur beten, dass es genug sein würde um die, die er liebte, vor der Finsternis zu retten, von der er wusste, das sie kam.

---------------

Als Severus Snape in seine Gemächer zurückkehrte, bemerkte er alarmiert, dass Harry nicht mehr dort war. Ein rascher Blick durch seine Räume zeigte, dass die Bibliothek immer noch in Unordnung war – obwohl Harry anscheinend angefangen hatte die Bücher, die er in seinem Zorn umgestoßen hatte, wieder aufzuheben. Aber wo war er dann hingegangen?

Er wusste, dass der Junge wütend war – obwohl er sich nicht sicher war weshalb. Er konnte sich aufrichtig die Gründe des Jungen für die Hälfte der Dinge, die er tat, nicht erklären. Als er vorhin angefangen hatte ihm von Sonara Sinistra zu erzählen, hatte Severus zuerst angenommen, dass der Junge ihm entweder sagen wollte, dass er vorhatte sich mit ihr einzulassen – oder noch merkwürdiger, ihn dafür um Erlaubnis fragen wollte. Seine angewiderte und erzürnte Reaktion war sowohl überraschend als auch willkommen gewesen, da er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er in der Lage war daneben zu stehen und nichts zu tun, während sein Bundpartner ihn betrog. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum Harry so wütend gewesen war. Aber eines war offensichtlich – Sinistras Anbändelungen waren unerwünscht. Und während er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte um seinen Bundpartner zu besänftigen, wusste er doch genau, was er wegen Sinistra tun würde.

Er war zu ihrem Zimmer gestürmt und hatte an ihre Tür gehämmert, bis sie ihn in ihre Räume gelassen hatte. Sie sah überrascht aus ihn zu sehen, da er normalerweise ihre Gesellschaft vermied trotz ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit in Slytherin.

„Severus?", hatte sie nervös gefragt und zog ihren Hausmantel sittsam um ihren schlanken Körper – er hatte sich gefragt, warum sie sich überhaupt Mühe mit so einem Gehabe gab. Aber dann, er war kaum jung genug um jemanden wie sie zu reizen.

„Halte dich von Harry fern", hatte er befohlen. Er kam gleich auf den Punkt.

Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Ich glaube kaum, dass mein Umgang mit..."

„Hör mir zu, Sinistra", hatte Severus geknurrt. „Deine Aufmerksamkeit ihm gegenüber ist unerwünscht. Als er erst einmal kapiert hatte, was du von ihm wolltest, war er sehr aufgebracht. Ich warne dich nur einmal, wenn du ihm wieder zu nahe trittst, wird er der letzte junge Mann sein, dem du dich jemals näherst. Alle anderen werden vor Entsetzen schreiend davon rennen bei der bloßen Vorstellung dich zu berühren, nachdem du den Zaubertrank eingenommen hast, der unbeabsichtigt in deinem Essen landet. Ich garantiere, dass es kein Gegenmittel oder Glamour geben wird, der den Schaden beheben kann, den dieser Trank deinem Aussehen zufügen wird. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Sie war jetzt bleich und starrte ihn mit unverhohlener Angst an. Das war keine unbedeutende Drohung, von einem Tränkemeister, und sie wusste das. „Vollkommen", versicherte sie ihm, ihre Stimme angespannt.

Er hatte zufrieden genickt und sich zur Tür gewandt.

Aber natürlich war sie immer noch eine Slytherin und konnte nicht anders als trotz der Drohung zu versuchen noch etwas aus der Situation herauszuschlagen. „Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass er dir so viel bedeutet", hatte sie festgestellt.

Severus hatte gewusst, dass darin eine Frage verborgen gewesen war – und verbunden mit dieser Frage war natürlich eine Drohung gewesen, dass sie vielleicht eine Schwachstelle gefunden hatte, die vorher unbekannt gewesen war. „Sinistra", hatte er warnend geknurrt. „Denk nicht einmal an ihn." Er hatte die Tür zugeschlagen, als er ging.

Aber wo war Harry jetzt? Es war eindeutig nach Sperrstunde und er wusste, dass Harry Ron und Hermine bereits Gute Nacht gewünscht hatte. Warum war er also wieder weggegangen und hatte die Bibliothek in so einen Zustand gelassen? Er begann die Bücher selber aufzuheben und hoffte einen Hinweis zu finden, warum er verschwunden war. Vielleicht waren Lupin und Black von ihrem letzten Botengang für den Schulleiter zurückgekehrt? Er nahm, dass es möglich war, dass sie ihn durch das Flohnetzwerk kontaktiert hatten.

Aber es war genauso wahrscheinlich, dass er zum Gryffindorturm hochgegangen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Harry so wütend auf ihn gewesen war. Aber vielleicht war er einfach gegangen um für eine Nacht von ihm wegzukommen. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, was er gesagt hatte, das den Jungen so in Rage gebracht hatte.

Er war sich bewusst, dass Muggel viele andere Grundsätze hatten als Zauberer. Aber in Anbetracht der Umstände um ihre Heirat, warum sollte die Vorstellung von Untreue für den Jungen so abstoßend gewesen sein? Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde. Abgesehen von der Schande und dem Skandal, den so etwas verursachen konnte, wenn es öffentlich ohne Vorsicht angegangen wurde – und Merlin wusste, dass Gryffindors immer unvorsichtig waren – Severus mochte die Vorstellung nicht Harry mit jemanden zu teilen.

Es war beinahe zwei Stunden später, bevor er hörte, wie sich die Tür zu ihren Räumen öffnete, und Harry den Wohnraum mit seinem Besen in der Hand betrat. Aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund war der Junge schmutzig – als ob er draußen in Felsen herumgeklettert wäre. Zugegeben, es gab viel Schlamm beim Quidditch-Stadium. Aber sicherlich war er nicht um diese Nachtzeit dort draußen gewesen?

„Wo bist du gewesen?", wollte er wissen, als Harry hereinkam.

Der Junge sah viel ruhiger aus als das letzte Mal, als Severus ihn gesehen hatte. Aber er zuckte trotzdem zusammen, als Severus schrie.

„Draußen", antwortete er. Nicht frech, aber mit einem gewissen Grad an Zurückhaltung, den Severus nicht mochte. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge Hauspunkte von Gryffindor zu nehmen. Aber er hatte sich selbst versprochen, dass er das hier in ihren Räumen nicht tun würde.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er, mit den Zähnen knirschend. Er warf dem Jungen einen finsteren Blick zu und versuchte ihn wortlos zu zwingen Severus zu erzählen, wo er hingegangen war. Harry starrte bloß schweigend zurück.

Nach einem Augenblick bewegte sich der Junge unbehaglich und schaute zur Seite. „Ich gehe ins Bett", brummelte er und ging zur Schlafzimmertür.

Severus wollte ihn packen und die Antwort aus ihm herausschütteln. Aber er wusste, dass ihm das nichts bringen würde.

„Professor Sinistra wird dich nicht mehr belästigen", sagte er stattdessen.

Das ließ Harry innehalten und er drehte sich um. Ein Ausdruck von Unsicherheit flog über sein Gesicht.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist es, was du wolltest, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte. „Ich muss mich am Samstag nicht mit ihr treffen?" Er hörte sich widerlich jung an und Severus hasste sich für das besitzergreifende Gefühl, das ihn ergriff.

„Das hast du nie gemusst", antwortete er.

„Gut", erwiderte er. „Danke."

Severus nickte bloß. „Gern geschehen." Und er sah in frustriertem Schweigen zu, wie Harry durch die Schlafzimmertür verschwand.

---------------------

Author's Note: Keine Sorge, Harry wird die Bücher nicht lange geheim halten. Aber er ist sowieso der einzige, der sie lesen kann. Und ja, Bücher in Parselzunge sind noch so ein Klischee im Fandom. Aber es ist ein gutes Klischee!

Warum sollte Voldemort diese Bücher ignorieren? Ganz einfach – in ihnen ist nichts, was ihn interessieren würde. Voldemort hat nur ein einziges Ziel im Sinn (auch wenn ihr das noch für eine ganze Weile nicht erfahren werdet), und nichts außer diesem Ziel interessiert ihn auch nur ansatzweise.

Vielen Dank an alle, die die Fakten wegen dem Astronomie-Unterricht nachgesehen haben. Nun da ihr es erwähnt, erinnere ich mich daran, dass Harry in Buch 1 ein Teleskop gekauft hat und Mitternachtsklassen hatte – obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob Sinistra jemals tatsächlich als seine Lehrerin genannt wurde (vielleicht gibt es mehr als einen Astronomie-Lehrer?). Sie wird auf den meisten Webseiten als Astronomie-Lehrerin aufgeführt (anscheinend unterrichtet Vector Arithmantik). Vielleicht unterrichtet sie nur fortgeschrittene Astronomie? Jedenfalls ist ein ziemlich nebensächliches Detail. Deshalb werde ich mir keinen großen Kopf darum machen. Ich hoffe, dass es niemanden sehr stört. Nun da Severus sich mit ihr auseinander gesetzt hat, wird sie Harry nicht mehr belästigen.

Demnächst: ich muss in dem nächsten Teil ein bisschen in der Zeit springen. Es ist einer meiner Lieblingsteile in dieser Story. Es geht um Weihnachten. Remus und Sirius haben wieder einen Auftritt (was meiner Meinung nach immer gut ist). Aber es dreht sich hauptsächlich darum, dass Harry bewusst versucht Severus in seinem Leben mit einzubeziehen. Er hat endlich kapiert, dass er verheiratet ist – dass der Mann jetzt seine Familie ist – und okay, vielleicht weiß er noch nicht, was er mit ihm anfangen soll. Aber wenigstens bemüht er sich.

Übrigens, für euch, die danach gefragt haben, ja, mein Name ist eine Verbeugung vor Jane Austen. Sie ist eine meiner Lieblingsautoren.

A/Ü: Die Updates werden weiter unregelmäßig sein, weil ich auf wichtige Prüfungen zusteuere. Deswegen werde ich dieses Wochenende für jeden Tag eines Online stellen.


	28. Kapitel 22 Familie

Kapitel 22 – Familie

Zu Severus Snapes Überraschung war das Leben mit Harry Potter tatsächlich ziemlich angenehm. Wie es das Glück wollte, waren Harrys nervender Hundepate und der Wolf öfter auf Missionen für Dumbledore unterwegs als da. Also musste er sich selten mit seiner Kindheitsnemesis abgeben.

Was Potter anging – sie gerieten bei Gelegenheit aneinander und Severus hatte Schwierigkeiten auf die wachsende Attraktion zu reagieren, die er für den jungen Mann fühlte, der sein Bett teilte. Aber er begann ebenso seine Gesellschaft in den ruhigen Stunden zu genießen, wenn sie beide an den täglichen Aufgaben ihres Lebens arbeiteten. Der Junge fühlte immer mehr sich sicher genug um anzufangen ein wenig mehr mit ihm zu reden. Und obwohl Severus versuchte sich nicht zu viel anmerken zu lassen, merkte er, dass er die Gespräche willkommen hieß. Er hatte ein bemerkenswert einzelgängerisches Leben geführt und mit der plötzlichen Gesellschaft, in die er hineingeworfen wurde, begann er zu erkennen, wie einsam er wirklich die meiste Zeit gewesen war. Sogar die Zugabe von Harrys Eule Hedwig, die sich angewöhnt hatte ihn morgens von einer Stange beim Kamin zu beobachten, war eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Zum größten Teil war alles ruhig an der Kriegsfront – obwohl Severus während zahlreicher Quidditchspiele neben Slytherin-Eltern sitzen musste, die Grund hatten den Gryffinder-Sucher zu hassen. An dem Tag, an dem Harry das Auge des Odin aus Voldemorts Hand gestohlen hatte, hatten mehrere Eltern seiner Slytherin-Schüler ihr Leben verloren – bei einem Schulspiel neben ihren Gatten zu sitzen, während seine Treue nun öffentlich bekannt war, während sie den Jungen beobachteten, der so viel Niederlage in ihr Leben gebracht hatte, wie er ihr Hausteam vernichtend schlug, war eine Erfahrung zum Fingernägel-Beißen. Albus jedoch gab immer Acht selber zu den Spielen zu kommen und mit ihm kamen alle anderen Lehrer von Hogwarts und zahlreiche Ordensmitglieder. Also passierte niemals etwas außer der lebensgefährlichen Realität von abtrünnigen Klatschern.

Leben mit Harry Potter jedoch bedeutete auch Leben mit Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley. Es dauerte bis Ende Oktober, bevor Harry zum ersten Mal seine Freunde zu einer späten Lerngruppe in ihr Quartier einlud. Da Severus wusste, dass sie an Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste arbeiteten (der Lehrer dieses Jahr war so schlecht wie der im letzten Jahr), hatte er wirklich keinen Grund sie zu stoppen. Er hatte Hermine Granger für die zusätzliche Forschung gelobt, die sie getan hatte um Harry zu helfen – er wusste, dass es diese Lerngruppen im letzten Jahr gewesen waren, die Harrys Leben immer wieder gerettet hatten. Er konnte sich kaum beschweren, wenn sie darum baten, seine Privatbibliothek benutzen zu dürfen –technisch gesehen hatte Harry jedes Recht sie zu durchforschen. Sein Quartier war jetzt Harrys Quartier, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel.

Ebenso überraschend merkte er, dass ihn die Gesellschaft der beiden Gryffindors auch nicht störte. Granger war außerordentlich intelligent. Und die paar Male, die sie seiner Gegenwart die Stirn bot um etwas zu fragen, was sie nicht verstand, war er beeindruckt von ihrem überraschenden Verständnis von magischer Theorie gewesen. Und obwohl er Ron Weasley nervig fand, musste er doch zugeben, dass der Junge einen amüsanten Sinn für Humor und ein überraschendes Verständnis für Strategie hatte. Severus hatte zugesehen, wie er ein paar Mal Zauberschach gegen Harry gespielt hatte und war beeindruckt gewesen, wie schnell er den goldenen Jungen von Gryffindor besiegt hatte.

Als Harry Anfang Dezember eines Abends früh mit einem irgendwie nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zukam, war Severus besorgt, dass vielleicht etwas geschehen war, das den Status Quo störte, den sie in den letzten paar Monaten hatten aufrecht erhalten konnten. Er saß gerade beim Kamin und las ein neues Zaubertränke-Handbuch, als Harry alleine in ihr Quartier gekommen war und sich in den Stuhl, der im Laufe der Wochen ‚seiner' geworden war, gegenüber von ihm gesetzt hatte.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Severus, als er merkte, dass Harry ihn anstarrte.

„Nein", sagte Harry schnell. Dann rutschte er unbehaglich hin und her. „Ich wollte dich etwas wegen Weihnachten fragen."

Weihnachten – ein Feiertag, für den Severus wenig Verwendung hatte. Seine Familie hatte natürlich die verschiedenen Sonnenwendrituale gefeiert. Aber da der Feiertag Zeit für Familie bedeutete, hatte Severus es aufgegeben ihn zu feiern. Es war nicht gerade eine übermäßig glückliche Zeit gewesen, als er ein Kind war. Obwohl er sich an einige nette Abende mit seiner Schwester erinnerte. Seit seinem Zerwürfnis mit seiner Familie hatte er nie mehr viel für den Feiertag gemacht – obwohl er dachte, dass er jetzt zumindest versuchen konnte seiner Schwester einen Besuch abstatten. Julius, der jetzt unter dem Einfluss von Severus' Fluch stand, sprach nicht mit ihm. Claudius und Marcellus standen auch unter einem mächtigen Überwachungszauber. Aber sie waren eigentlich verärgerter darüber, dass er Snape Manor nicht wiedereröffnet hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er das letztendlich tun müssen. Aber es konnte eine Zeit lang warten, bis er nicht mehr so beschäftigt war.

„Was ist damit?", fragte Severus. Ohne Zweifel hatte Harry einige lächerliche Gryffindor-Ideen über Tannenbäume und Geschenke und verschiedene Weihnachtsspiele. Er wusste, dass die Weasleys wollten, dass er den Feiertag dieses Jahr im Fuchsbau verbrachte – Albus hatte bereits deswegen mit ihm gesprochen. Und er vermutete, dass Harry das gerade gehört hatte.

„Die Weasleys haben mich für den Feiertag zum Fuchsbau eingeladen", erklärte Harry. Er starrte Snape erwartungsvoll an.

Severus runzelte die Stirn – das war das Problem dabei in eine Ehe mit jemanden so junges gezwungen worden zu sein. „Bittest du mich um Erlaubnis gehen zu dürfen?"

Harry schenkte ihm ein zögerndes Lächeln. „Ich glaub schon", gab er unsicher zu und sah unbehaglich aus. Severus vermutete, dass es keine normale Erfahrung für Harry war um Dinge zu bitten – er konnte sich genau vorstellen, was bei den Dursleys geschehen war, wenn er sie um etwas gebeten hatte. Jetzt sah er aus, als ob er erwartete, dass Severus ihn zurückweisen würde, und alles an Argumenten sammelte, die er finden konnte, um ihn umzustimmen.

„Harry", seufzte Severus. „Ich habe dir vor langer Zeit gesagt, dass ich weder dein Vater noch dein Vormund bin. Ich bin dein Bundpartner. Du brauchst nicht meine Erlaubnis um die Feiertage so zu verbringen, wie du willst. Allerdings in Anbetracht, wer du bist, wäre es klug gewisse Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für so eine Abmachung zu erwägen."

Der Junge sah überrascht über seine Reaktion aus. „Oh", er blinzelte unsicher zu Severus. „Ich... heißt das, dass es dir nichts ausmacht?"

„Ausmachen?" Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Es macht kaum wichtig, ob es mir etwas ausmacht oder nicht. Albus hat bereits mit mir gesprochen – er hat zusätzliche Schutzzauber auf den Fuchsbau gelegt und alle älteren Weasley-Kinder werden zum Feiertag da sein, zusammen mit deinem Paten und Lupin. Vorausgesetzt du tust nichts Verrücktes wie alleine spazieren zu gehen, solltest du sicher genug sein. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du nichts tun wirst um dich zu gefährden?"

„Werde ich nicht", versicherte der Junge und sah beinahe schwindelig vor Aufregung aus. Ohne Zweifel hatte er erwartet, dass dieses Gespräch ganz anders verlaufen würde. Er hatte ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, das Severus selten gesehen hatte, als ob er bereits schon das lächerliche Geschenk bekommen hatte, was er auch immer wahrscheinlich nächstes Weihnachten bekommen würde. „Danke!"

„Das hatte nichts mit mir zu tun", Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Bedanke dich bei den Weasleys und dem Schulleiter." Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Handbuch, das er las, und fragte sich plötzlich, wie er die Stille während der zwei Ferienwochen ertragen sollte, während Harry weg war. Es überraschte ihn, dass er sich nicht darauf freute.

Der Junge war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und zur Tür gerannt, ohne Zweifel um den Weasley-Jungen zu informieren, dass er sich ihnen für die Feiertage doch noch anschließen würde. Er hielt jedoch an der Tür inne und schaute zurück zu Severus.

„Severus?", fragte er zögernd.

Severus blickte auf. Ein merkwürdiger Schauder rann durch seinen Körper bei dem Klang seines Namens. Selbst nach den letzten Monaten überraschte es ihn immer noch, wenn Harry seinen Namen gebrauchte. Es gab nur eine Handvoll von Leuten in der Welt, die seinen Vornamen verwandten – aber es war etwas doppelt intimes dabei, wenn Harry es tat, als ob da etwas beinahe Verbotenes zwischen ihnen war. Diese strahlend grünen Augen blickten ihn hinter seiner Brille seltsam an.

„Die Weasleys haben uns beide eingeladen, weißt du", teilte ihm Harry mit.

Severus blinzelte. Für einen Augenblick von der bloßen Vorstellung aus der Fassung gebracht. „Uns beide?"

Harry nickte. „Mrs. Weasley hat dich ausdrücklich eingeladen."

„Was sollte ich wohl zwei Wochen lang im Fuchsbau machen?", fragte Severus ungläubig. Bestimmt schlug der Junge nicht vor, dass er sich ihm anschloss. Stellte er sich vor, dass Severus herumsaß und mit Ron und den Zwillingen zwei Wochen lang Zauberschnipschnap spielte – oder vielleicht könnten sie alle im Hinterhof im Schnee Quidditsch spielen.

Der Junge errötete vor Verlegenheit. „Ich meinte bloß für Weihnachten", verbesserte er sich. „Ich weiß, du hast wahrscheinlich in den Ferien mit Arbeiten für die Schule unheimlich viel zu tun. Ich meinte Weihnachten. Du könntest zu Heiligabend kommen und die Nacht über bleiben – am ersten Weihnachtstag mit uns zu Abend essen."

„Du machst sicher Scherze?" Severus starrte den Jungen einfach an und studierte seine erröteten Gesichtszüge und seine strahlenden Augen. Harry biss auf eine Art auf seine Unterlippe, die sehen ließ, dass er über etwas besorgt war – vielleicht Angst hatte, dass Severus zusagte und möglicherweise den Feiertag für ihn ruinierte?

„Bitte", sagte der Junge und überrumpelte Severus vollkommen. Bitte? Der Junge wollte, dass er Ja sagte? Er starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Es ist Weihnachten", fuhr der Junge fort. Seine Stimme nahm einen überredenden Ton an. Merlin, der Junge wollte wirklich, dass er Ja sagte! „Bitte sag, dass du kommst."

„Warum um alles in der Welt...", begann Severus.

„Wir sind jetzt eine Familie", fiel Harry ihm ins Wort und dieses Mal hörte Severus etwas beinahe Flehendes in seinem Tonfall. Hoffnung brannte in seinen Augen – Hoffnung und ein Hauch von Vorsicht, als ob er fürchtete dafür abgekanzelt zu werden eine solche Bitte zu stellen oder einen solchen Anspruch zu machen. Severus versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie die Feiertage für den Jungen gewesen sein mussten, bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Wenn die Dursleys den Rest des Jahres ihm gegenüber ausfallend gewesen waren, um wie viel schlimmer waren sie dann an den Feiertagen gewesen, wenn Familien eigentlich zusammenrücken sollten? Wollte der Junge so verzweifelt Teil einer Familie sein, dass er bereit war jemanden zu ertragen, denn er so offensichtlich nicht mochte? Severus war sich nicht sicher, wie er antworten sollte.

Harry machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah ihn gleichzeitig schüchtern und begierig an. Es war seltsam so etwas in einem so tapferen und forschen jungen Mann zu sehen. „Schau", seufzte Harry. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht..." Er runzelte die Stirn. Sein Blick wandte sich nach Innen, als ob er darüber nachdachte, wie er fortfahren sollte. „Nun, du magst... mich nicht, oder die Weasleys, oder Sirius, oder Remus, oder Weihnachten, oder..." Er seufzte wieder und sah plötzlich ganz niedergeschlagen aus. „Ich denke..." Er zuckte hilflos die Schultern, als ob er erkannte, was für eine lächerliche Bitte er gestellt hatte. Er sah auf und Severus sah den gleichen flehenden Blick in seinen Augen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, Harry wollte ehrlich, dass er Weihnachten mit ihnen verbrachte. Er merkte, dass er nicht in der Lage war dem Jungen seine Bitte abzuschlagen – wenn er natürlich ehrlich mit sich selber war, hasste er die Vorstellung wirklich nicht. Es mochte nett sein Weihnachten mit Harry zu teilen – selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass er den ganzen Rest ertragen musste.

„Ich beginne dich einigermaßen erträglich zu finden", gab er zu und korrigierte Harrys lange Liste von Dingen, die er nicht mochte.

Harry Augen leuchteten auf wie die Sonne und stahlen Severus' Atem. „Dann kommst du?", rief er voller Hoffnung aus.

Severus war jetzt so ziemlich jenseits aller Hoffnung sich zu weigern. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ich die Ärgernisse für einen oder zwei Tage ertragen kann", bot er an.

Das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht schien den ganzen Raum zu erhellen. „Danke!", grinste er und dann drehte er sich um und eilte aus dem Raum und ließ einen stark verwunderten Zaubertränkemeister zurück, der ihm hinterher starrte.

---------------------

Harry saß auf Nevilles Bett und sah zu, wie Ron seine Truhe für ihre Reise nach Hause zum Fuchsbau packte. Harrys Dinge warteten bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Professor McGonagall versprochen hatte sie mit einem Portschlüssel zu treffen, der sie direkt in das Wohnzimmer der Weasleys bringen würde. Normalerweise hatte er nie eine Gelegenheit während der Feiertage irgendwo hinzugehen und Harry war ganz aus dem Häuschen wegen der zwei Wochen, die vor ihm lagen. Er freute sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren auf Weihnachten.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn eingeladen hast, Harry!", rief Ron aus, während er seine Sachen durcheinander in seine Truhe warf.

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass deine Mutter ihn eingeladen hat", erklärte Harry. Ron war entsetzt über die Vorstellung Professor Snape zu Weihnachten in ihrem Haus zu haben. Er konnte es anscheinend einfach nicht kapieren. Harry andererseits war ziemlich froh, dass der Mann sich einverstanden erklärt hatte sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. In den letzten paar Monaten hatte er den Mann ziemlich lieb gewonnen, nun da sie die endlose Mürrischkeit und scharfen Worte hinter sich gelassen hatten. Harry hatte begonnen seinen Sinn für Humor und Scharfzüngigkeit zu mögen, auch wenn er noch nicht bereit war, das Ron zu sagen. Er hatte auch die Vorstellung nicht gemocht, dass der Mann die Feiertage ganz alleine verbrachte. Er wusste, dass die Beziehungen zwischen Severus und dem Rest der Snapes trotz des Familientreffens damals im September immer noch angespannt waren. Er bezweifelte, dass der Mann zu den Feiertagen zu ihnen gehen würde. Seine Schwester war die Einzige, mit der er regelmäßigen Kontakt hielt. Aber Harry fühlte, dass es auch da eine gewisse Anspannung gab, hauptsächlich aufgrund von Dianas Ehemann.

„Schön, dann kann ich eben nicht glauben, dass meine Mutter ihn eingeladen hat!", grummelte Ron. „Und du hättest ihm das nicht sagen brauchen, weißt du."

„Oh Ron, gewöhn dich dran", seufzte Harry. „Er ist nicht so schlimm, wenn du ihn erst einmal kennen lernst. Oder hast du vergessen, dass alles viel schlimmer sein könnte."

„Schlimmer?", wollte Ron wissen. „Wie könnte es wohl noch schlimmer sein?"

„Tja, um nur eins zu nennen, ich könnte anstatt mit Professor Snape mit Hermine oder dir verheiratet sein", erinnerte ihn Harry in einem milden Ton.

Ron wurde bleich und erschauderte bei der Vorstellung. „Guter Hinweis."

„Danke", sagte Harry mit einer spöttischen Beleidigung.

Ron verdrehte bloß die Augen. „Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, Harry", nörgelte er. „Ich habe bloß..., tja, du weißt schon..."

„Ich weiß", lachte Harry. „Es ist bloß für zwei Tage, Ron. Niemand sollte Weihnachten alleine verbringen müssen. Außerdem haben wir den Rest der Ferien ganz für uns. Es wird ganz wie in alten Zeiten sein. Und Remus und Sirius kommen. Es wird genial!"

„Das stimmt", Ron schloss seine Truhe. „Okay, ich werde mich benehmen. Aber er schläft nicht in meinem Zimmer!"

Harry lachte bloß und half seinem Freund seine Truhe runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu tragen, wo Ginny und Hermine bereits auf sie warteten. Der Rest des Turms war schon leer – alle anderen Schüler waren am Morgen mit dem Zug nach Hause weggefahren. Sie waren die Letzten, die aufbrachen, wegen der notwendigen zusätzlichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen um Harry. Sie würden mit einem Portschlüssel anstelle dem Hogwartsexpress reisen, da selbst das Ministerium zugestimmt hatte, dass er kein sicheres Transportmittel für Harry Potter war.

„Sind alle bereit?", fragte Professor McGonagall, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durch die Porträttür betrat. Sie hatte einen alten Handschuh in ihrer Hand. Sie blickte durch den Raum zu den vier Schülern und den vier Truhen. „Der Portschlüssel geht in fünf Minuten. Ich hoffe also, dass ihr daran gedacht habt alles einzupacken. Er sollte euch direkt im Wohnzimmer im Fuchsbau absetzen."

„Alles bereit, Professor", teilten ihr die vier Schüler mit.

„Hast du deine Eltern informiert, Hermine?", fragte McGonagall unnötigerweise. Hermine hatte bereits vor fast einem Monat alle Vorbereitungen getroffen um in den Ferien zum Fuchsbau zu gehen – Harry hatte keine Zweifel, dass sie ihre Eltern sofort benachrichtigt hatte.

„Ja, Professor", antwortete Hermine höflich. „Sie werden später zu uns kommen."

„Hervorragend", nickte die Frau gerade, als die Porträttür sich ein zweites Mal öffnete und Professor Snape in den Raum hereinschritt. Harry stand eilig auf. Er fragte sich, warum Severus hier war. Die anderen hatten sich ebenfalls alle umgedreht, überraschte Ausdrucke auf ihren Gesichtern. Keiner von ihnen hatte jemals zuvor Professor Snape im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Harry besorgt. Er dachte, dass man ihm vielleicht doch noch sagen würde, dass er nicht mit den anderen mitgehen konnte.

Konfrontiert mit fünf Gryffindors und einem Raum, der hauptsächlich in Rot und Gold dekoriert war, flog ein höchst vertrautes höhnisches Grinsen über Snapes Gesichtszüge. Aber anstatt seine üblichen Beleidigungen abzufeuern streckte er bloß seine Hand zu Harry aus und hielt ihm einen mit Pelz besetzten Mantel hin. „Du hast deinen Mantel vergessen", sagte er ihm. „Es ist kalt draußen."

Für einen Augenblick war Harry absolut sprachlos. Das war so ein seltsam fürsorgliches Verhalten – wie etwas, was eine übermäßig besorgte Mutter für ein kleines Kind tun würde. Er streckte zögernd seine Hand aus und nahm den Mantel aus Severus' Händen. „Danke", sagte er verwirrt.

„Gern geschehen", grinste Snape höhnisch und seine Worte widersprachen seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Er schaute sich um zu den anderen verblüfften Gesichtern im Raum, und nickte Harry dann steif zu. „Viel Spaß", sagte er kurzangebunden. Dann drehte er sich um und schritt genau so schnell aus dem Raum, wie er eingetreten war.

Harry blickte zu den anderen – selbst McGonagall starrte ihn mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck an. Er zuckte etwas verwundert mit den Schultern.

„Häh...", sann Ron. „Muss der Weihnachtsgeist sein."

„Oder Old Odgens", murmelte Professor McGonagall bei sich. „Egal, packt alle eure Truhen und berührt den Portschlüssel." Sie reichte Harry den Handschuh, während sie alle ihre Truhen packten. Die anderen streckten die Hände aus und berührten mit einem Finger den Handschuh und einen Augenblick später wurden sie quer durch Schottland weggetragen und sicher im Herzen des Fuchsbau abgesetzt.

----------------------------

Author's note: Also Harry ist für die Feiertage weg zum Fuchsbau. Ja, ihr werdet erfahren, was er mit den Büchern gemacht hat, und ja, ihr werdet herausfinden, ob Sirius bei Remus weitergekommen ist. Und Severus wird versuchen bei den Weasleys reinzupassen. Und Harry wird endlich viel mehr über die Zauberwelt erfahren, einige wichtige Fakten über das Leben mit eingeschlossen.


	29. Kapitel 23 Wölfe

Kapitel 23 Wölfe

Molly Weasley wartete auf sie, als sie landeten. Und sobald sie auftauschten wurden sie auch schon aufs wärmste umarmt als sie in den Raum stürmte um sie alle zu begrüßen, genauso begeistert Harry und Hermine zu sehen wie ihre eigenen Kinder. Die Zwillinge kamen kurz darauf dazu und schafften sie es alle Truhen hoch in die passenden Zimmer zu zerren. Harry würde bei Ron bleiben, während Hermine bei Ginny übernachten würde. Molly war schon hektisch dabei zu überlegen wie man alle übrigen unterbringen könnte sobald der Rest der Gesellschaft ankam.

„Hmm, ich werde Percy in das Zimmer der Zwillinge stecken, dann kann Professor Snape sein Zimmer haben," teilte Molly Harry mit. „Und Charly übernachtet bei Bill, sodass Remus und Sirius sein Zimmer haben können, oder meinst du er macht ihnen etwas aus zusammen zu schlafen?" Bei diesem Gedanken sah sie beunruhigt aus.

Harry unterdrückte ein Auflachen. „Ich bin mir sicher das geht schon in Ordnung, " teilte er ihr mit. Beide Männer hatten ihm regelmäßig geschrieben und soweit er sagen konnte gab es keine weiteren Fortschritte in ihrer Beziehung, auch wenn Sirius auf ewig hoffnungsvoll blieb. Er war sich sicher dass zumindest Sirius sich nicht über die Schlafarrangements beschweren würde. Wenn Remus das tun sollte konnte Sirius immer noch als Hund auf der Couch schlafen, was er immerhin schon oft genug in der Vergangenheit getan hatte. Wie es aussah hatte er eine Überraschung für die zwei Männer, die ihr beider Leben irgendwann einfacher machen würden. Er konnte es kaum erwarten sie zu sehen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben dass du Professor Snape geheiratet hast Harry," rief Fred aus als er und George ihre Truhe in Rons Zimmer absetzten.

„Und wie ist´s?" fragte George mit vorgetäuschtem Entsetzen. „Vergiftet er dich nachts mit widerlich stinkenden Tränken?"

„Mach dir keine Sorge Harry," fuhr Fred fort, „Wir haben alle möglichen raffinierten neuen Sachen, die wir an ihm ausprobieren können, wenn er ankommt."

„Wagte es ja nicht!" protestierte Harry und überraschte damit die beiden Jungs.

„Genau, Leute," stimmte Ron zu. „Stellt euch doch bloß mal die Rache vor die er an Harry übern wird wenn ihr was gar zu bösartiges anstellt."

Die Zwillinge schüttelten sich entsetzt.

„Das hab ich doch gar nicht geeint," sagte Harry aufgebracht und schob seine Brille fester auf seine Nase. „Es war schon schwierig genug ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er an Weihnachten zu uns kommt – wenn ihr ihn ärgert, wird er nie wieder mitkommen."

Alle drei Weasleys unterbrachen was gerade taten und starrten Harry verwirrt an. „Ähm, Harry," fragte Ron. „Wäre das nicht … irgendwie … toll?"

Harry rollte seine Augen genervt. „Nein, schaut, vertraut mir einfach … er ist nett gewesen. Ich würde mich lieber mit ihm vertragen, als dass alles wieder so wird wie es vorher war. Er ist … ihr wisst schon …"

„Nett?" fragten die drei wie mit einer Stimme,

„Ja," stimmte Harry zu. „Vertraut mir einfach, ja?"

Die drei Brüder schauten sich verwirrt an und zuckten mit den Schultern. „Wenn du das sagst Harry," stimmten sie zu.

„Harry!" zwei weitere Rotschöpfe drängten sich in Rons kleinen Raum und einen Augenblick später fand sich Harry begeistert umarmt von Charlie und Bill. Sie begrüßten Ron zwar auch, waren aber viel interessierter an dem goldenen Ehering den Harry an seiner Hand trug.

„Soweit ich gehört habe wärst du beinahe mit einem von uns verheiratet worden," neckte Charlie.

Harry errötete allein bei dem Gedanken. Er fragte sich wie anders das Eheleben wohl gewesen wäre wenn er Bill oder Charlie geheiratet hätte. „Ähh …"

„Er wäre verdammt noch mal beinahe mit mir verheiratet worden," teilte Ron ihnen mit. „Wir haben verzweifelt jemanden gesucht."

„Aber Snape?" rief Charlie aus. „Da wäre ja ich noch eine bessere Wahl gewesen als Snape!"

„Was redest du denn da," mischte sich Bill ein. „Ich wäre die beste Wahl von allen gewesen. Du hättest deinen neuen Bundpartner doch beim Anblick des nächsten Drachen sofort wieder vergessen. Ich hätte ihm wenigstens die Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, die ihm zusteht."

„Und was ist mit uns?" protestierte einer der Zwillinge. „Wir sind auch erwachsen und kennen Harry viel besser."

„Außerdem," fügte der andere Zwilling hinzu, „würde er zwei zum Preis von einem bekommen."

„Ja, wenn der eine von uns nicht da wäre könnte der andere einspringen und Harry würde nie den Unterschied bemerken."

„Vielleicht könnte Harry Snape ja verlassen und stattdessen einen von uns aussuchen," stimmte Charlie zu. Alle Vier drehten sich ernst zu ihm herum. „Was sagst du dazu Harry?" fragten sie einstimmig.

Harry starrte sie lediglich mit offenem Mund an und lief peinlich berührt rot an, nicht sicher wie er antworten sollte. "Ähm … Ich …" stammelte er, nur um knallrot an zu laufen als die Vier einen Moment später in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Sie umarmten ihn erneut und verwuschelten ihm die Haare. „Wir veralbern dich doch bloß Harry," versicherten ihm die Zwillinge

„Wenn Snape dich bis jetzt noch nicht vergiftet hat, ist denk´ ich alles in Ordnung," stimmte Charlie zu.

Harry lachte bloß und warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu weil er ihn nicht gewarnt hatte. „Willkommen in meiner Welt," grummelte Ron und Harry verstand dass das einfach so war wenn man Brüder hatte.

Sie verbrachten den Tag damit im Garten herum zu albern, auch wenn es kalt war. Sei vermummten sich mit warmen Jacken und Handschuhen und veranstalteten den größten Teil des Tages eine Schneeballschlacht. Die Zwillinge machten alles noch ein bisschen interessanter indem sie ein paar ihrer Produkte zum Einsatz brachten - insbesondere ein Pulver das einem festen Schneeball die Form eines fliegenden Drachen verlieh wenn man es darüber streute. Von einem fliegenden Schneedrachen angegriffen zu werden (clobbered) war einfach viel lustiger als nur von einem Schneeball getroffen zu werden.

Als es langsam dunkel wurde, etwas das im Dezember schon am frühen Nachmittag passierte, zogen die Jungs zurück ins Haus um sich auf zu wärmen. Auf Arthurs Bitten hin kehrten sie in ihre Zimmer zurück um sich wärmere Winterkleidung an zu ziehen, damit sie das Haus von außen mit Feenlichtern schmücken konnten. Weil die Temperatur schnell fiel zog Harry den schweren Wintermantel an den Severus ihm noch gebracht hatte bevor an diesem Nachmittag gegangen war. Als er die silbernen Schnallen schloss die ihn zusammen hielten bemerkte er etwas Schweres in einer der vielen inneren Taschen. Als er hineingriff zog er eine kleine Ledertasche hervor. Darin befand sich eine Vielzahl von Einzeldosenfläschchen, die mit einer dunkelblauen Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren. Bei ihrem Anblick wusste er sofort was sie waren und diese Erkenntnis sandte ein warmes Prickeln des Wohlbehagens durch seinen Körper.

„Was ist das?" fragte Ron neugierig, als er bemerkte, dass Harry die Tasche mit Tränken anstarrte.

„Traumloser Schlaf," sagte Harry mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich habe vergessen ihn um ein paar zu bitten, die ich mitbringen kann. Ich denke Severus hat sich für mich daran erinnert."

Ron sagte einen Moment lang gar nichts wahrend ein seltsamer Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huschte. Harry blickte ihn neugierig an. Er wusste dass Ron und Hermine schon früher gehört hatten dass er Severus bei seinem Namen nannte, also bezweifelte er dass ihn das erstaunt hatte. Zweifellose war er überrascht von dieser freundlichen Seite ihres normalerweise unwirschen Tränkemeisters. Aber Ron überraschte ihn.

„hast du immer noch Alpträume, Harry ?" fragte er leise.

Harry seufzte. „Sie sind nicht soo schlimm, Ron."

„Harry," erinnerte Ron ihn, „du hast nachts immer einen Stillezauber auf dein Bett gelegt. Klar, wir haben immer alle herumgewitzelt warum Seamus oder Dean das machen könnten. Aber ich wusste immer dass du das nur getan hast um deine Schreie nachts zu unterdrücken. Wir wussten es alle, Harry. Wir wussten einfach nicht wie wir dir helfen könnten"

Harry starrte seinen Freund überrascht an. Er hatte nicht gewusst dass es soo offensichtlich gewesen war – oder vielleicht hatte er auf einfach nicht erwartet dass seine Freunde in Gryffindor so aufmerksam waren. Er unterschätzte sie manchmal einfach komplett. „Ich habe nie gerne über sie geredet," gab er vorsichtig zu.

„Du darfst das aber schon, weißt du," sagte Ron ihm. „Ich weiß ich bin nicht besonders einfühlsam und ich verstehe Sachen nicht so wie Hermine. Aber ich werde dir immer zuhören wenn du reden willst oder so."

Seine Worte legten sich wie heilender Balsam über das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seinem Herzen. „Danke Ron," lächelte er.

Ron grinste nur peinlich berührt, als er bemerkte dass er seine weiche Seite gezeigt hatte. Er zeigte auf die Ledertasche. "Hilft´s – der Trank meine ich?"

„Jep," gab Harry zu. „Er macht jetzt speziell Einen nur für mich – der lässt nur friedliche Träume zu. Den nehme ich fast jede Nacht."

„Das ist dann wohl das Gute daran, einen Tränkemeister in der Familie zu haben," grinste Ron.

„Das hat ER auch gesagt," gab Harry zu.

Sie hörten dass die Zwillinge zu ihnen hoch schrien, sie sollen sich beeilen. Harry steckte sorgfältig die Ledertasche weg in seine Truhe, wo es sie finden konnte, falls er sie brauchen sollte. Dann eilten die Beiden runter Mr. Weasley zu helfen die verzauberten Feenlichter auf der Außenseite des Hauses zu verteilen.

Harry war noch nie so lange im Fuchsbau geblieben, aber die folgenden Tage waren genauso verrückt wie er es sich mit so vielen Leuten in einer Familie vorgestellt hatte. Obwohl Harry ein bisschen überwältigt war von den vielen Weasleys, liebte er jede Minute davon. Er und Ron verbrachten die erste Nacht damit mit einander zu flüstern, genau wie sie es immer im Gryffindorturm gemacht hatten – etwas das Harry im Kerker vermisst hatte. Aber seltsamerweise vermisste er tatsächlich auch Snapes Präsenz neben ihm im Bett. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt das riesige Bett im Kerker zu teilen und fühlte sich jetzt etwas unwohl so allein. Wenn auch sonst nichts, so hatte ihm zumindest die Gegenwart von Jemand starkem und Mächtigem ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gegeben, dass er nie zuvor gehabt hatte. Er wusste, was auch immer in der Nacht passieren würde, Snape würde damit fertig werden. Er konnte allerdings nicht anders, als sich zu fragen ob Snape dankbar war sein Bett wieder für sich alleine zu haben.

Remus und Sirius kamen ein paar Tage später an und Harry begrüßte sie beide fröhlich und umarmte die beiden Männer, sobald sie aus der Kälte herauskamen. Die Beiden Männer sahen ein bisschen müde und mitgenommen von der Mission auf die Dumbledore sie geschickt hatte aus. Nach ein paar Mahlzeiten von Molly Weasley jedoch waren sie wieder wohl auf. Sie waren beide froh Harry zu sehen und erfreut sich einige Zeit einfach nur mit den anderen ein paar kurze Tage entspannen zu können ohne sich über den Rest der Welt Gedanken machen zu müssen.

So wie die Beiden auf einander reagierten konnte Harry erkennen, dass Sirius mit seinem Vorhaben Remus zu umwerben und überzeugen nicht weitergekommen war. Andererseits vermutete er, dass vielleicht doch eher damit zusammenhing wie beschäftigt sie gewesen waren, als mit irgendwelcher Zögerlichkeit des schüchternen Werwolfs. Wenn überhaupt dann wirkte Remus, wenn auch vorsichtig, geschmeichelt von Sirius Aufmerksamkeiten.

Traurigerweise erlitt er einen Rückschlag als Fleur Delacore, die gerade mit Bill ausging, vorbei kam um allen Zu Weihnachten zu gratulieren. Obwohl Sirius aus Sicherheitsgründen seine Animagusform angenommen hatte wurde er dennoch genau wie alle anderen Männer im Raum von dem wunderschönen Veelamädchen beeinflusst. Allein Arthur und Remus schienen eine Art Immunität gegen sie zu haben.

Harry beobachtete amüsiert wie die Weasleyjungs das wunderschöne Veelamädchen anhimmelten. Er fand Fleur definitiv wunderschön, aber sie hatte nicht ganz den Effekt auf ihn, den sie auf die anderen hatte. Schon im vierten Schuljahr hatte er bemerkt, dass seine Reaktion nicht wie die seiner Klassenkameraden gewesen war. Trotzdem fand er es witzig die anderen dabei zu beobachten wie sie sie mit einem albernen Gesichtsausdruck ansahen. Sie war keine volle Veela, also rief sie nicht den Wahnsinn wie es eine wahre Veela täte. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass die Männer im Raum sie sehr interessant fanden.

Er beobachtete wie Ginny und Molly ihre Augen angewidert Richtung der Männer rollten. Hermine verließ die Männer, nachdem sie Ron ein paar wütende Blicke zugeworfen hatte, und ging in die Küche zu Molly. Nachdem Remus Fleur höflich begrüßt hatte stand er eine kurze Zeit daneben und beobachtete verärgert wie ein gewisser schmuddeliger Hund eifrig mit dem Schwanz wedelte und das Veelamädchen anbetend ansah während sie „das süße Hündchen" streichelte und kraulte. Er war so begeistert von der Aufmerksamkeit, die er bekam, dass Sirius nicht einmal mit bekam, als Remus das Haus verließ um draußen Luft zu schnappen.

Bedauernd seinen Kopf schüttelnd folgte Harry Remus nach draußen. Der Mann stand auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite der Veranda und starrte gedankenverloren in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Bald wäre ein weiterer Schneesturm da.

„Geht´s dir gut Remus?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Remus blickte sich nach ihm um und für einen Moment schienen seine sanften bernsteinfarbenen Augen in einem kalten gelben Licht auf zu blitzen. Harrys Augen weiteten sich hinter seinen dicken Gläsern. Der Werwolf drehte sich schnell herum.

„Mir geht´s gut, Harry," sagte er knapp.

„Sie ist eine Veela," erklärte er, nur falls der Werwolf es nicht wissen sollte. Er war ziemlich sicher dass Remus Fleur noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, obwohl er wegen der Trimagischen Tournier bestimmt schon von ihr gehört hatte. „Sie können nicht anders."

„Sie ist eine Halbveela," gab Remus zu. „Werwölfe haben einen ziemlich empfindlichen Geruchssinn. Und was das nicht anders können angeht, sie könnten, wenn sie wollten. Sie beeinflusst weder dich noch Arthur."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht warum. Sie hat mich noch nie beeinflusst. Und ich Arthur ist zu …" Beinahe hätte er gesagt `verliebt in seine Frau um sie zu bemerken´ als er merkte dass das Sirius´ Verhalten ziemlich schlecht aussehen ließ.

„ Ja das ist Arthur," stimmte Remus zu obwohl Harry die Bemerkung nicht beendet hatte.

„Ich mein´ ja bloß …" Harry brach ab und Remus seufzte.

„Sirius wird auch nicht vom Veelazauber beeinflusst," erzählte ihm der Werwolf. Er ist ein viel zu starker Zauberer, als dass es ihn beeinflussen würde und in seiner Animagus das gleich zweimal. Er macht das nur, weil er es lustig findet. Er ist einfach gerne im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit und es bereitet ihm große Freude, dass er gekrault wird, während die anderen Männer im Raum ignoriert werden."

„Aber es macht dich trotzdem eifersüchtig," sagte Harry ruhig.

Remus sah aufgeschreckt hoch und lief peinlich berührt rot an. „Wie hast du …"

„Ich sehe wie ihr euch anseht," sagte ihm Harry. „Und ich habe gesehen wie er mit dir flirtet. Das kann man ja kaum übersehen – So wie er dich die ganze Zeit berührt. Die suggestiven Bemerkungen."

„Es macht dir nichts aus?" fragte Remus zögerlich.

„Natürlich nicht," versicherte Harry ihm. „Ich finde es großartig. Ihr beide passt einfach zusammen."

Remus zuckte daraufhin zaghaft mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht," murmelte er.

„Du magst ihn, oder?" bohrte Harry nach.

„Es ist komplizierter als das," sagte Remus mit einem traurigen Blick zu ihm.

„Weil du ein Werwolf bist," nickte Harry. „Das weiß ich. Und Sirius auch."

Remus blickte zurück zum Haus. „Wenn er das wirklich verstehen würde, wäre er nicht da drin und würde sich zum Narren machen. Er hat keine Ahnung wie schwierig es ist die Instinkte des Wolfs zu kontrollieren. Sie ist ein süßes, unschuldiges Mädchen, das gerade fürchterlich verliebt ist in Bill Weasley und alles woran ich denken kann ist da rein zu gehen und ihr die Hände ab zu reißen weil sie Sirius anfasst."

Seine Worte bestätigten was Harry vermutet hatte, erklärten das gelbe Blitzen das er gerade in den Augen des Mannes gesehen hatte. Remus war einer ruhigsten und sanftesten Männer, denen er je begegnet war, aber das änderte nicht daran dass tief in ihm eine Bestie versteckt war. „Ist dir je in den Sinn gekommen, dass Sirius sich genau deswegen so aufführt?" grübelte Harry.

Remus sah ihn schockiert an. "Was meinst du damit?"

„Remus, er vertraut dir vollständig. Er weiß dass du nie jemand weh tun würdest – weiß dass du den Wolf nicht raus lassen würdest. Verdammt, sogar in der Nacht als ich ihn zum ersten Mal traf und du dich vor unseren Augen in einen Wolf verwandelt hast, hat er zu erst versucht dich als Mensch mit Worten zu beruhigen. Obwohl er wusste dass du deinen Trank vergessen hattest, sagte er, dass er deinem menschlichen Herz vertraute. Aber du hast Recht, Sirius ist gerne das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit – Ist dir jemals durch den Kopf gegangen, dass er versucht dich so eifersüchtig zu machen damit die ihm die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit gibst, die Fleur ihm gibt?"

Remus sah durch diesen Gedanken aufgeschreckt auf. „Harry es ist nicht sicher einen Werwolf eifersüchtig zu machen. Wir sind nicht einfach eifersüchtig. Wir sind ruhig oder wir sind rasend vor Wut. Es gibt nicht dazwischen."

„Ich habe nie behauptet dass es ein guter Plan ist," gab Harry zu. „Aber das ist Sirius über den wir hier reden. Er ist impulsiv. Gib ihm eine Chance, er wird schon noch erwachsen."

Remus lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Weißt du es ist lustig – du hast dich gerade wie James angehört, wenn er etwas ernsthafter war. Er hat immer gute Ratschläge gegeben."

Harry lächelte zufrieden. „Lass mich raten, er war nur schlacht darin Ratschläge anzunehmen."

„Genau," lachte Remus. „Wahrscheinlich hat er deswegen auch fast sieben Jahre gebraucht bis deine Mutter auch nur mit ihm geredet hat."

Sie hörten wie sich die Vordertüre des Hauses öffnete und einen Moment später ein großer schwarzer Hund hoffnungsvoll herumschauend heraus getrottet kam. Er fing glücklich an mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln, als er Remus und Harry sah, obwohl er seine Ohren irgendwie entschuldigend hängen ließ, als er zu ihnen herüber eilte. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht," moserte Remus beinahe so tief, dass man es grollen nennen könnte.

Tatze machte brav Sitz und schaute hoffnungsvoll zu ihnen hoch. Sein Schwanz schlug begeistert gegen die hölzerne Veranda.

„Na, hast du es genossen Fleur zu treffen?" fragte Remus mit einem irreführend sanften Tonfall.

Das Schwanzwedeln des Hundes wurde langsamer, auch wenn er die Ohren neugierig aufstellte. „Ja, das dachte ich mir," seufzte Remus. Er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Ich gehe spazieren. Ich bin bald zurück." Und damit ging der die Stufen der Veranda hinunter und ging querfeldein. Tatze starrte ihm traurig hinterher.

„Na, lauf ihm schon hinterher," zischte Harry dem Hund zu. Tatzes Ohren richteten sich sofort auf und er schaute Harry an. Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Gute Güte, du bist hoffnungslos. Geh ihm hinterher. Du bist doch angeblich der beste Freund des Menschen – geh schon und beweise es."

Tatze brauch nicht noch eine Aufforderung. Mit einem begeisterten Bellen stürmte er über das Feld um die sich entfernende Gestalt von Remus ein zu holen. Er rieb sich an den Beinen des Mannes als er ihn einholte und hüpfte dann um ihn herum durch den Schnee und bellte glücklich als ob das das schönste Spiel wäre.

Remus starrte ihn einen Moment, dann sah Harry ihn den Kopf schütteln und über die Possen des Hundes lächeln. Zu Harrys Überraschung bückte sich Remus, zog einen Stock aus dem Schnee und warf ihn weg. Tatze rannte sofort hinterher und bellte dabei begeistert.

Harry musste lachen. Seltsam – sehr seltsam. Allerdings funktioniert die Beziehung vermutlich so für sie. Mit einem Lächeln ging er zurück ins warme Haus und ließ Wolf und Hund sich einig werden.

Authors Notes: Tut mir leid, dass hier so wenig Severus drin vor kam. Er taucht schon noch auf. Armer Sirius – Ich weiß nicht ob er das jemals lernt. Aber er versucht es auf seine eigen seltsame Weise. Und wie Harry sagte hat er eine interessante Weihnachtüberraschung für sie. Auch wenn Harry seine Beziehung zu Severus noch nicht versteht, beginnt er doch zu verstehen, dass er eine hat und dass sie größtenteils positiv ist.

Ü/N: So hier kommt zur Feier meines Geburtstages ein neues Kapitel für euch.


	30. Kapitel 24 Geschichtsunterricht

Kapitel 24 Geschichtsunterricht

Anna Granger stand nervös neben ihrem Mann Michael. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine Tasche mit Sachen für eine Nacht über der Schulter hängen und beide starrten mit etwas Beklommenheit auf den alten Schuh der mitten auf dem Tisch lag. Es war ein `Portschlüssel´ wie Hermine ihnen in ihrem Brief erklärt hatte. Der Schuh war heute morgen erst von einer großen braunen Eule gebracht worden, die begeistert eine Scheibe Frühstücksspeck als Bezahlung für die Lieferung akzeptierte.

„Also berühren wir ihn einfach nur?" fragte Michael vorsichtig.

„Das hat Hermine zumindest in ihrem Brief gesagt," nickte Anna. Sie waren über Weihnachten zu einem Platz namens Fuchsbau eingeladen worden. Jetzt war es der 23. Dezember und sie waren verabredet die Reise exakt um eine Minute NACH zwölf Uhr mittags zu machen. Jetzt war es zwölf Uhr mittags. Sie waren beide begierig ihre Tochter zu sehen und froh dass sie endlich die Familie kennen lernen würden der ihre Tochter, wenn sie ihre ausschweifenden Beschreibung von Ron Weasley richtig interpretierten, eines Tages angehören würde. Ihre Briefe waren immer informativ, ausführlich mit ihren akademischen Leistungen und allen möglichen Nachrichten aus der Zaubererwelt von denen sie fand dass sie sie wissen sollten. Und sie sie sprach ziemlich häufig von Harry und ihrer ständigen Sorge um den armen Jungen. Aber ihre Beschreibung von Harry hatten immer einen schwesterlichen Unterton, auf Ron dagegen bezog sie sich immer in versteckten Andeutung. Und eine Mutter konnte immer zwischen den Zeilen lesen, immerhin kannte sie das Herz ihrer Tochter und hatte schon lange vermutet das der Rotschopf es ihr gestohlen hatte.

„Dann lass es uns mal versuchen, denk´ ich," seufzte Michael. Beklommen strecken sie die Hände aus und berührten den Schuh. Eine Sekunde später fühlte Anna ein zerrendes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend und bevor sie überrascht aufschreien konnte wurde sie aus ihrem Haus in London gezogen. Die Welt schien sich um sie herum zu verzerren und wurde schon einen Moment später wieder klar. Sie waren nicht länger wo sie gewesen waren.

Anna hatte nur einen Moment der Desorientierung um zu erkennen, dass sie jetzt in einem etwas altmodisch aussehenden Wohnzimmer, mit der riesigsten Feuerstelle die sie jemals gesehen hatte, standen bevor sie jemanden `Mum´ schreien hörte und von ihrer Tochter zur Begrüßung umarmt wurde.

Die nächsten zehn Minuten waren verwirrend für Anna, weil sie einer großen Schar Rotschöpfe vorgestellt wurde, die Ron und Harry einschlossen. Natürlich hatte sie Molly und Arthur schon mehrfach getroffen, wenn sie mit Hermine in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gewesen war, aber das war etwas ganz anderes als der Gast von jemandem zu sein.

Was das Haus anging – sagte der Verstand einem, dass es nicht stehen können sollte. Die Bauweise schien nicht allzu sicher – besonders die Stufen, die überhaupt keinem Plan folgten außer der Tatsache, dass sie nach `oben´ führten. Das Zimmer in dem sie einquartiert worden waren, überraschenderweise bedeckt mit Postern deren Bilder sich bewegten, schien von innen größer als von außen. Und das Fenster das zur Vorderseite des Haus zeigte und eigentlich eine Blick auf die Strasse haben sollte, schien einen sehr guten Blick auf die Klippen von Mohair in Irland zu haben.

Sobald sie sich im Zimmer eingerichtet und für die zwei Nächte ausgepackt hatten, die sie blieben, wurde Anna von ihrer Tochter und der jungen Ginny Weasley hinunter in die Küche geführt wo Molly ihr eine Tasse Tee machte, während sie das Mittagessen für den Haufen Leute in ihrem Haus fertig machte. Anna beobachtete mit stummem Erstaunen, als die Frau verschiedene Nahrungsmittel und Küchengeräte mit einem Wedeln ihres Zauberstabs dirigierte.

Die Küche war nicht im geringsten sie wie Anna sie gewähnt war – sie erkannte nur einen Bruchteil der Gegenstände in ihr. Ihre Küche zuhause war mit allen neusten Errungenschaften der Küchentechnik ausgestattet – sogar ein paar für die sie erst einen Nutzen finden musste. Molly Weasleys Küche hingegen schien mindestens um zweihundert Jahre veraltet – in der Ecke stand definitiv ein Butterfass! Als das Butterfass unter Anleitung von Molly anfing zu stampfen, vermutete Anna allerdings, dass das Ergebnis bestimmt besser schmeckte als die verpackten Würfel aus dem Laden. Es gab anscheinend auch keinen Kühlschrank in diesem Zimmer – Molly öffnete einfach einen x-beliebigen Schrank und zog die verschiedensten Nahrungsmittel hervor. In der einen Minute war der Schrank gefüllt mit gekühlter Milch, in der nächsten zog sie einen dampfend heißen Kuchen heraus. Das war alles sehr verwirrend – wie in einem Traum.

Sie beobachtete ihre Tochter, wie sie Molly bei den verschiedenen Küchenarbeiten unterstützte. Anstatt sich von den ganzen Merkwürdigkeiten aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen von denen sie wusste, dass ihre Tochter nicht mit ihnen aufgewachsen war, schien Hermine in dieser Umgebung sehr zuhause zu sein. In der Tat schien sie aufzublühen seit dem schicksalshaften Tag an dem ihr Hogwartsbrief sie per Eule erreichte. Anna war begeistert, dass ihre Tochter so glücklich schien in dieser Welt, die sie für sich gewählt hatte.

Aber trotz all der Freude in diesem seltsamen kleinen Haus, wusste Anna, dass zu all dem eine dunkle Seite gab. Dies wurde offensichtlich als sie sich wenig später zum Mittagaessen setzten und sie erkannte, dass ihr Ehemann neben einem Mann saß, den sie immer wieder einmal in der Abendschau als entflohenen Massenmörder gesehen. Sirius Black, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte.

Sie wusste natürlich, dass der Mann unschuldig war – Hermine hatte ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Außerdem wusste sie, dass der Mann neben ihm der Lieblingslehrer, Professor Lupin, sein musste den Hermine so sehr lobte. Ein Werwolf, wenn man den Geschichten glauben wollte und sie hatte keinen Grund zu vermuten dass ihre Tochter sie anlügen könnte.

Nicht weit davon entfernt war der junge Harry, mit der berüchtigten Narbe auf dem Gesicht, die alle (stark reminder) dass eine Bedrohung auf ihren beiden Welten lag. Sie vermutete, dass sie nur einen Bruchteil von den wahren Abenteuern in die ihrer Tochter verwickelt gewesen war zu hören bekommen hatte und sie wusste, dass Hermines enge Freundschaft mit diesem Jungen sie wieder und wieder in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Durch die Briefe ihrer Tochter wurde ihr auch ganz langsam klar, dass sich genau wegen diesem Jungen diese Gruppe von Leuten im Herzen der Zaubererwelt befanden – sie waren in einem größeren Zusammenhang wichtig. Und ihrer Tochter war lediglich durch Dazugehörigkeit zu einer eigenen Legende geworden. Einfach nur den Namen ihrer Tochter in dem Unglaublich dicken Buch, Hogwarts – eine Geschichte, das Hermine ihr letzten Sommer gezeigt hatte sie davon überzeugt, dass es Dinge gab die sie nie wirklich verstehen würde. Das Buch, selbstaktualisierend hatte Hermine gesagt, erzählte die Abenteuer in die ihre Tochter, Ron und Harry verwickelt gewesen waren. Es war seltsam sich zu überlegen, dass ihre Tochter in einer Welt über die sie fast gar nichts wusste berühmt geworden war.

Später an diesem Abend saß sie mit den anderen im Wohnzimmer. Sie saßen um ein riesiges Feuer (so groß, dass mehrere Leute stehend darin Platz gefunden hätten) und redeten über einige ereignisse in der Welt die weder sie noch Michael wirklich verstanden.

„Also, was weiß eigntlich das Muggelministerium über diesen Typen Voldemort?" fragte Michael. Anna sah wie einige Leute bei der nennung vom Namen des dunklen Lords zusammen zuckten und Michael entschuldigte sich ungehend. „Entschuldigung, Ich meinte Ihr-wisst-schon-wer." Keiner von Ihnen konnte den Aberglauben wirklich verstehen, der dafür die Leute so vorsichtig machte seinen Namen zu sagen.

„Mehrere Schlüsselfiguren im Muggelministerium werden regelmäßig über die Ereignisse in der Zaubererwelt auf dem Laufenden gehalten," erklärte Arthur. „Aber ihnen ist sehr bewusst, dass es nicht wirklich viel gibt, was sie tun können um hier etwas zu beeinflussen. Irgendwie versuchen sie jedes wieder der Zaubererwelt irgendwelche Regeln auf zu erlegen, was, wenn man es genau betrachtet, der größte Teil der Zaubererwelt überhaupt nicht bemerkt."

„Wie können sie das nicht bemerken?" fragte Michael. „Ich meine muss sich der durchschnittliche Zauberer etwas nicht an die Gesetze halten wie jeder Muggel?"

„Zauberergesetze, Michael," erklärte Remus. „Es ist eigentlich nur ein geringer Anteil der Zaubererbevölkerung die überhaupt mit den Muggeln in Kontakt kommt. Ich meine es wäre ziemlich dumm von Zauberern zu erwarten sich an Verkehrsregeln zu halten wenn sie keine Autos fahren. Und du kannst von Muggeln auch nicht erwarten sich an Appariergesetze zu halten wenn sie noch nicht einmal wissen, dass so etwas nöglich sit."

„Was passiert denn dann, wenn die Gesetze sich überschneiden?" fragte Anna. Sie war durch den Brief, den Hermine ihr am anfang des Schuljahres über Harry geschickt hatte sehr neugierig geworden. Die Entdeckung, dass Harry von seiner Familie misshandelt worden war, war herzzerreißend gewesen und genauso schockierend war die Reaktion der Zaubererwelt. Sie konnte den Ehering an Harrys Finger zwar sehen aber verstehen warum sie einen so jungen Jungen einfach verheiratet hatten konnte sie nicht. Und wenn sie Hermine glauben wollte auch noch mit einem Mann, einem ihrer Lehrer! Sie konnte sich mit dieser Idee nicht im geringsten anfreunden. Sie hoffte, dass sie die Geschichte einfach falsch verstanden hatte.

„Das kommt auf das Gesetz an von dem du redest," erklärte ihr Arthur. „Wenn es einen Zauberer betrifft, hat das Zauberergesetz Vorrang. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass Muggelbehörden einen kriminellen Zauberer fangen. Das wäre in den meisten Fällen sowieso nicht möglich. Und Muggelgefängnisse könnten eine Zauberer oder eine Hexe bestimmt nicht lange festhalten."

„Aber wer ist verantwortlich? Fragte Michael verwirrt. Ihr Ehemann bevorzugte es wenn alles eindeutig und klar strukturiert war, etwas dass ihre Tochter geerbt hatte. „Ich meine, ich weiß dass ihr einen Zaubereiminister habt, aber muss der sich nicht auch gegenüber dem Premierminister und dem Parlament verantworten?"

„Ah, ich verstehe weshalb du möglicherweise verwirrt bist," nickte Arthur, wobei er zu Remus hinüberblickte gerade so als ob er früheren Lehrer Vortritt lassen würde. „Obwohl ich im Ministerium arbeite, fürchte ich dass ich nicht viel über die Muggelregierung weiß."

„Ihr glaubt dass das Zauberer Großbritannien die gleich Nation ist wie Muggel Großbritannien," erklärte Remus. „Ist es aber nicht."

Anna bemerkte dass auch Harry von dieser Bemerkung sehr erstaunt war. „Ist es nicht?" fragte er verwirrt.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ehrlich Harry, passt du denn nie in Professor Binns Klasse auf?"

„Niemand passt in Professor Binns Klasse auf," widersprach Harry. „Das Interessanteste was da passieren kann ist dass er vergisst wo er ist und beginnt durch den Boden zu schweben."

Anna schauderte bei der Vorstellung. Professor Binns war der Geisterprofessor von dem Hermine ihr erzählt hatte. Magie war eine Sache, aber die pure Vorstellung von Geistern brachte sie zum Zittern. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass ihre Tochter von einem schon lange toten Mann unterrichtet wurde.

„Also behauptest du dass Zauberer Großbritannien nicht Teil unserer Nation ist?" hakte Michael nach.

Remus lehnte sich vor offensichtlich und verfiel anscheinend in eine Art Unterichtsmodus. Anna bemerkte wie Sirius Augen vor plötzlichem Interesse aufleuchteten und konnte nicht umhin sich zu fragen wie wohl das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Männern war. Sie saßen beide fürchterlich nah beieinander auf der Couch, obwohl es genug Platz gab um sich aus zu breiten.

„Trotz der Tatsache, dass es Großbritannien schon sehr lange gibt, ist die Regierung die es führt relativ jung," teilte Remus ihm mit Michael runzelte verwirrt de Stirn. „Ich wollte damit eigentlich sagen, dass es nicht soo lange her ist, dass ihr von einer Monarchie regiert wurdet."

Michael nickte, als ob er den Punkt zugestand, obwohl Anna nicht sicher war was Remus mit „nicht soo lange her" gemeint hatte. Ihr erschien es ziemlich lang.

„ Unsere Gesellschaft allerdings, mit seiner gegenwärtigen Regierungsform existiert hier in Großbritannien schon eine lange Zeit. Wir führen unsere `moderne´ Regierungsform auf die durch Merlin ratifizierte vor über 1500 Jahren zurück. Davor wiederum hat sich unsere Gesellschaft für mehrere Tausend Jahre unverändert auf den britischen Inseln entwickelt.

„Die selbe Regierung?" fragte Michael schockiert, gerade so als ob die ganze Idee unverständlich wäre.

Remus nickte. „Es geht sogar noch weiter zurück. Du musst verstehen, dass ihr als Muggel letzen endes von Gesetzen regiert werdet, die ihr auf Papier geschrieben habt. Während diese Gesetze von eine paar grundlegenden Wahrheiten untermauert werden sind sie doch nur Worte auf Papier. Sie können interpretiert, geändert und gebrochen werden je nach dem wer gerade an der Macht ist. Die Zaubererwelt hingegen wird von Gesetzen regiert, die von Magie untermauert sind. Sie können nicht geändert, interpretiert oder ignoriert werden. Diese Gesetze regierten unsere Gesellschaft schon lange bevor die Großen Pyramiden in Gizeh gebaut wurden."

Michael runzelte die Augenbrauen. „Ich verstehe nicht. Über welche Gesetze redest du hier? Bestimmt nicht Appariergesetze oder Altersgrenzen für den Gebrauch von Magie."

„Nein, natürlich nicht," lachte Remus. „Diese Gesetze gehen tiefer und sind esoterischer. Zum Beispiel ist das Universum von Natur aus zweigeteilt und das kann nicht ignoriert werden. Für jedes Gut gibt es ein Böse, für jedes Leben einen Tod."

„Für Jede Aktion gibt es eine Reaktion," nickte Michael verstehend. „Aber das ist lediglich Grundlagenphysik. Keine Regierungsform."

„Für uns schon," erklärte Remus. „Diese Zweiteilung beeinflusst unsere Leben auf grundlegende Weise die sich nicht leugnen lässt. Zum Beispiel wissen wir dass es für jede Seele auf der Welt einen Seelengefährten gibt. Wenn diese zwei Seelen es auf wundersame Weise schaffen in ihrem Leben zueinander zu finden wissen wir dass wir sie nicht auseinander reißen dürfen. Das zu tun ruft Chaos hervor. Es kann große Schmerzen und Unruhe was im end effekt unsere Gesellschaft beeinträchtigt. Daraus folgend unterscheiden sich unsere Heiratsgesetze von denen der Muggelwelt gravierend."

„Ist das der Grund warum ihr Harry mit einem anderen Mann verheiraten konntet?" fragte Anna überrascht.

Als Remus nickte, erblasste Harry schockiert und sah den Werwolf scharf an. „Der Heiratsstein! Findet er Seelengefährten?

Wieder nickte Remus, „das ist sein Zweck."

„Snape!" rief Harry erschüttert vor Überraschung aus und verstummte schockiert. Anna erinnerte sich. Snape war der Name des Mannes den er geheiratet hatte.

Sirius reichte schnell zu Harry und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Entspann dich Harry. Seelengefährten haben nichts mit diesem Romantischen Kram aus den Muggel-Liebesgeschichten zu tun. Es hat mit magischer Resonanz zu tun und damit wie eure Magie auf einander reagiert. Nicht zu vergessen die Archetypen eurer individuellen Psychen und wie sie sich miteinander vermischen. Geschwister können Seelengefährten sein ohne dass es da jemals irgendeine Form von Romantik zwischen ihnen gibt."

Es schien als ob Harry sich beruhigt hatte. Allerdings sah er immer noch etwas beunruhigt aus von dem Gedanken.

„In Ordnung," fuhr Michael fort. „Ihr habt diese alten Gesetze die eure Gesellschaft, die sie im Endeffekt ausleget, regeln. Es hört sich so an, als ob sie für die gesamte Zaubererwelt gelten egal zu welchem Land sie gehören."

„Richtig," stimmte Remus zu. Aber sie Gesetze werden nicht ausgelegt, sie werden lediglich verstärkt und das wir von einer Gruppe getan die über die Jahre viele Namen hatte – der hohe (council), der Zirkel der Älteren, die Illuminaten, die Magi. Die verschiedenen Ministerien nennen sie momentan die internationale Konföderation der Zauberer."

„Das steht auf Dumbledores Briefkopf!" rief Ron aus, glücklich auch etwas beitragen zu können.

Wieder nickte Remus. „Ja Albus ist ein Mitglied," stimmte er zu. „Die Konföderation besteht aus den mächtigsten und ältesten Familien der Zaubererwelt. Sie sind die ausschlaggebende Autorität in unserer Gesellschaft."

„Wenn das so ist, warum muss der Schulleiter dann tun was der Zaubereiminister und der Schulrat ihm sagen?" widersprach Ron.

„Weil Albus nicht im Traum daran denken würde sich in die Alltagsgeschäfte einer einzelnen Nation ein zu mischen," erklärte Remus. Die Konföderation hat sehr wenig mit Tagesgeschäften der Welt zu tun. In der Tat kann es sein dass Jahrzehnte vergehen ohne ein einziges Treffen der Mitglieder. Stattdessen wird jede Nation tagtäglich von ihrer Version des Zaubereiministeriums regiert. Diese Regierungsformen der Zauberer sind eigenständig und haben nichts mit der Muggelwelt zu tun."

„Erkennen sie wenigstens die gleichen Grenzen an wie die Muggelwelt," wollte Michael wissen, ziemlich erschüttert von dieser Idee. Anna hatte bemerkt dass, auch wenn Harry absolut verblüfft von dieser Idee aussah, Hermine dies schon zu verstehen schien.

„Bei Merlin, Nein!" lachte Remus. „ Ich meine wusstet ihr überhaupt, dass Zaubererengland sechs Bezirke hat, die noch nie ein Muggel gesehen hat?"

„Was!" riefe Anna und Michael wie aus einem Mund.

„Zaubererfrankreich wird immer noch von einer Monarchie regiert – sie haben die ganze Revolution verpasst. Als sie endlich bemerkten, dass die Muggel herumliefen und sich gegenseitig die Köpfe abschlugen, hatten sie schon von der Muggelwelt abgewandt und sich in ihre unauffindbare Provinzen zurückgezogen. Zaubererrussland und –china haben nicht nur den Aufstieg des Kommunismus verpasst, sie haben auch nie ihre Grenzen entlang der selben Linien gezogen. Das Gesamte Gebiet dort ist in hunderte kleiner Königreich zerbrochen die von verschiedensten Kriegsherren und Eroberern regiert werden. Die Nachfahren von Attila dem Hunnen kontrollieren dort immer noch große Landstriche."

„Ägypten hat immer noch einen Pharao," fügte Bill hilfreich hinzu.

„Und Zaubererindien wird von einer Familie Rakshashas, ein Wesen teils Mensch, teils Tiger, regiert." Fügte Charlie hinzu. „Und verschiedene Anführer in Asien behaupten sie hätten Drachenblut in ihren Adern."

„Und dann gibt es natürlich die Amerikas," fuhr Remus fort. „Unsere Geschichte hier in Britannien ist gefüllt mit Jahrtausende alten Geschichten über magische Leute, die nach Westen segelten auf der Suche nach einem mystischen Hafen. Als der Muggel Columbus die amerikanische Küste erreichte, lebten Zauberer schon seit Jahrtausenden in Amerika. Die gegenwärtige Muggelregierung ist sich bewusst, dass es eine Zaubererwelt gibt, allerdings haben sie wenig Kontakt mit ihr. Einer ihrer Gründer, Benjamin Franklin, hat eine Vereinbahrung mit ihnen getroffen, die eigentlich nur besagt `stört uns nicht und wir stören euch nicht´."

„Mann, ich sollte wirklich besser in Geschichte aufpassen, „ murmelte Harry.

„Endlich!" rief Hermine aus und ihre Frustration brachte alle zum lachen.

Sie redeten noch lange über die Besonderheiten der Zaubererwelt. Irgendwann fragte Anna die Frage die ihr am schwersten auf der Seele lag. „ Und wie passt der Dunkle Lord und seine Gefolgsleute in diese verschiedenen Zaubererregierungen? Was ist sein Ziel?"

Alle sahen sich dabei unangenehm berührt an, anscheinend unsicher wie sie antworten sollten. Erstaunlicherweise war es Harry der es aussprach. „Voldemort will die Welt regieren – die ganze Welt egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer."

Sowohl der Gebrauch des verbotenen Namens als auch die Beschreibung seines Ziels ließen alle Weasleys zittern.

„Und die ganze Muggelwelt kann nichts dazu beitragen ihn auf zu halten?" fragte Michael, der bekräftigen wollte was die beide fürchteten. Sie hatten schon das ganze Jahr über von den verschiedenen ungeklärten Toten in der Zeitung gelesen und hatten schon lange den Verdacht, dass das das Werk von Todesser war, auch wenn die Zeitungen behaupteten es wären unbekannte Terroristen gewesen.

„Voldemort glaubt dass noch nicht einmal die Zaubererwelt etwas tun kann um ihn auf zu halten," fügte Harry hinzu.

„Kann die Zaubererwelt ihn aufhalten?" fragte Michael ängstlich. Daraufhin lächelte Harry nur traurig und drehte sich weg. Sirius lehnte sich erneut hinüber und nahm seine Hand.

„Wir werden alle unser bestes geben," teilte Sirius ihnen mit fester Stimme mit. Daraufhin reichten alle hinüber und klopften Harry auf die Schulter, geradezu als ob sie ihn im Stillen unterstützen wollten. Hermine war wie Anna bemerkte eine der Ersten und sie fühlte sich als ob es ihr das Herz zerreißen wollte bei dieser Geste. Sie verstand was alle meinten – aus welchem Grund auch immer, die Zaubererwelt erwartete von diesem Jungen Voldemort auf zu halten und seine Freunde und Familie wussten es. Anna konnte sich diesen Druck nicht vorstellen; sie konnte nur beten dass der Junge der Aufgabe gewachsen war. Dass er es irgendwie schaffen würde zumindest eine der beiden Welten zu retten.

A/N: Soweit ich weiß hatten Mr. und Mrs. Granger nie Vornamen, also habe ich sie Anna und Michael genannt. Weil ich wusste dass dieses Kapitel nur eine Erklärung werden würde dachte ich es würde lustig sein das ganze durch die Augen von Außenstehenden zu sehen.

Und wie viele von euch meinen dass die Seelengefährtenpartnerschaft zwischen Harry und Severus zur Geschwistervariante gehören wird? Sirius ist natürlich ewig hoffnungsvoll, aber ich denke Harry beginnt zu verstehen, dass die Dinge anders sind, als er vermutet hat.

Severus kommt im nächsten Kapitel – Und ich wollte etwas zu den Schlafarrangements sagen, weil so viele Leute gefragt haben. Molly hat Harry bei Ron einquartiert, weil der schon lange vor Severus kommt. Und mal ehrlich, Harry ist dort um Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen, also warum sollte er nicht bei Ron schlafen.

Aber sie hat vor Severus Percys Zimmer zu geben – allein. Alle teilen ihre Zimmer außer Snape. Molly ist hier tatsächlich ziemlich geschickt – sie weiß genau warum Harry und Severus geheiratet haben. Und sie wird nicht fragen wie sich ihre Bezihung entwickelt hat. Indem sie Snape ein Zimmer allein gibt, überlässt sie die Entscheidung komlpett Snape und Harry. Harry kann für eine Nacht das Zimmer wechseln oder bei Ron bleiben ohne dass es irgendwen stört.


	31. Kapitel 25 Heilig Abend

Kapitel 25 Heilig Abend

Harry verbrachte Heiligabend damit mit Ron und Hermine verschiedene Zauberer- und Muggelspiele zu spielen. Der versprochene Schneesturm war mit einem Knall angekommen und es war viel zu kalt um raus zu gehen. Trotzdem schien der Tag wie im Flug zu vergehen.

Er genoss es die Grangers kennen zu lernen. Da er als Muggel aufgezogen worden war verstand er den Kulturschock den sie durch machten und er und Hermine hatten beide viel Spaß ihnen einige der Annehmlichkeiten der Zaubererwelt vor zu stellen. Sogar so etwas Einfaches wie das Erleuchten der Schlafzimmer wenn sie ins Bett wollten hatte sich als Herausforderung für sie erwiesen, weil sie nicht wussten was sie ohne einen Lichtschalter tun sollten.

Hermine hatte ihnen mehrere schwebende Zaubererlichter gegeben sodass sie sich keine Sorgen um die Kerzen machen mussten. Sie verwendete einen Zauberspruch um sie an- und ausschalten zu lassen wann immer die Grangers klatschten. Diese Idee brachte sowohl Harry als auch die beiden Granger zum kichern während der Rest des Haushalts verständnislos zusah.

„Das ist eine Muggelsache," sagte Harry ihnen einfach, nicht sicher ob er erklären wollt wie ein Muggel – Clapper funktionierte. Arthur wäre viel zu begierig sich selbst einen zu zulegen.

Er hatte außerdem die Geschichtsstunde am Vorabend genossen, obwohl es etwas beunruhigend war zu entdecken dass Snape in der Tat sein `Seelengefährte´ war. Sie verstanden sich wohl kaum so gut wie die Seelengefährten in diesen dummen Romanzen die seine Tante so heiß und innig liebte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das Konzept nicht wirklich verstand. Trotzdem hatte er gestern Abend mehr von Remus gelernt, als in all den Jahren in Professor Binns Klasse. Er fragte sich ob Remus wohl jemals wieder unterrichten dürfte in Hogwarts. Es war fast als wäre er geboren dafür und außerdem schien er es zu lieben.

Am späten Nachmittag dann ertappte er sich dabei wie er erwartungsvoll die Straße durch das Fenster an der Vorderfront beobachtete.

„Irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung Harry? Fragte Ron von der Couch herüber wo er gerade dabei war Sirius bei einer Partie Zaubererschach ein zu seifen.

„Severus hat versprochen heute zu kommen," erklärte Harry. „Ich dachte er wäre mittlerweile angekommen." Es wurde schon dunkel und er war besorgt dass der Mann sein Versprechen vergessen haben könnte. Er war überraschend begierig ihn zu sehen, dass er trotz all des Vergnügens, das er gehabt hatte seinen sarkastischen Humor vermisste.

„Snape kommt?" rief Sirius aus, entsetzt von der Vorstellung. Harry drehte sich zu seinem Paten um und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Das hab ich dir doch gesagt," erinnerte er ihn.

„Ich hab gedacht du veralberst mich," grummelte Sirius. „Genau was wir brauchen, Ebenezer Scrouge, der unser Leben aufhellt."

„Tatze, du hast versprochen dass du dich benimmst," erinnerte ihn Remus, der gerade aus der Küche kam.

„Habe ich das?" fragte Sirius zweifelnd. „Das hört sich nicht wie etwas an das ich tun würde. Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja," stellte Rums einfühlsam fest. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere sagtest du so etwas wie `Ich verspreche nett zu Snape zu sein, wenn ich im Bett schlafen darf'."

Seine Worte waren ziemlich unerwartet weshalb Ron und Harry vor Lachen beinahe erstickten. Sirius andererseits sah wegen dieser Bemerkung ziemlich empört aus, was Harry sehr überraschte. „Jaa, aber ich habe damit nicht gemeint, dass du stattdessen auf der Couch schlafen solltest," grummelte er, weswegen Harry nur um so lauter kicherte.

Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern während er sich in den Sessel am Kamin setzte. „Das hast du nicht gesagt. Versprochen ist versprochen."

„OK," schnaubte Sirius als er seine Königin quer über das Schachbrett schob, nur um zu sehen wie sie im nächsten Zug von Rons Läufer zermalmt wurde. „Hah, da siehst du es! Jetzt habe ich das Spiel wegen Snape verloren!" rief er aus.

„Du hast schon verloren bevor Snape überhaupt erwähnt worden ist," wies Ron ihn hin. „Du bist ein fürchterlicher Spieler."

„Ich bin ein sehr guter Spieler," stritt Sirius ab. „Ich kann nur SO nicht gut spielen."

„Wie?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Na über die ganzen Bewegungen nachdenken müssen," erklärte Sirius. „Ich bevorzuge die Ein-Sekunden-Regel."

„Ein-Sekunden-Regel?" Ron blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Harry, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Remus lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eine Sekunde zwischen jedem Zug," erzählte Sirius ihm. „Wenn du in der Zeit deine Figur nicht bewegst, verfällt der Zug und dein Gegner darf wieder."

„Aber, das … das ist …" Ron starrte fast schon entsetzt auf das Schachbrett. „Wie kann man so denn planen?"

„Gar nicht," grinste Sirius. „Du musst nach deinem Bauchgefühl gehen. Das macht das Spiel wesentlich interessanter."

„Ich habe noch nie etwas so dummes gehört," schnaubte Ron.

Remus lachte. „Albus versuchte die verschiedenen Häuser dazu zu bringen abends zusammen Schach zu spielen als wir in der Schule waren. Unglücklicherweise hat es sich herausgestellt, dass es fast unmöglich ist einen Slytherin und einen Gryffindor dazu zu bringen eine längere Zeit still zu sitzen und ein Spiel zu spielen. Nach spätestens 5 Minuten sind Sirius, James, Severus oder Lucius Malfoy unausweichlich ausgerastet und der Abend endete mit Blutvergießen. Das war die Zeit zu der Sirius die Ein-Sekunden-Regel erfunden hat. Die Spiele war längst beendet, bevor die 5 Minuten herum waren und wir stoppten damit den endlosen Strom an Strafarbeiten, die uns Professor McGonagall auf gab."

„Wer hat normalerweise gewonnen?" fragte Harry neugierig. Irgendwie hatte er Probleme sich Sirius und Lucius Malfoy beim Schachspielen vor zu stellen.

„Eigentlich waren sie alle ziemlich ausgeglichen," sagte Remus nachdenklich. „Aber ohne Ausnahme gewann immer Peter mehr Spiele als alle Anderen. Er war ziemlich schnell wenn es um intuitive Entscheidungen ging."

„Die kleine Ratte," grollte Sirius mit sich verdunkelnder Miene, als er an den früheren Freund dachte. „Ich hätte damals schon bemerken sollen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte."

Darauf hatte auch Remus keine Antwort.

Das Knistern von Magie konnte laut von draußen gehört werden, als jemand gerade außerhalb des Schutzschild des Fuchsbaus apparierte. Harry drehte sich sofort um um aus dem Fenster zu sehen und sah eine große dunkle Gestalt direkt vor dem Tor das den Weg zum Haus abschloss. Er erkannte sofort an der Haltung und den langen schnellen Schritten mit denen die Gestalt den Weg herauf kam, dass es Snape war.

Grinsend sprang Harry auf und rannte zur Vordertür und riss sie auf. Als das warme Licht aus dem Haus in die eiskalte Winterdunkelheit fiel schaute Severus überrascht auf, gerade so als ob er erstaunt wäre so offen von jemandem begrüßt zu werden.

Harry lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Erscheinung mit mehr Wohlwollen war als er erwartet hatte. Zur Abwechslung trug der Mann nicht seine traditionellen schwarzen Roben. Er war eher so gekleidet wie an dem Abend als sie Briarwood Hall zum Abendessen besucht hatten, Lederhosen und -stiefel, ein weißes Hemd mit weinroter Weste und einem dazu passenden Umhang der mit silbrigem Fell umrandet war. Harry bemerkte zu seiner großen Freude, dass sein Haar sauber und ungezähmt war, ein Kompliment und er war nie wieder zu seiner früheren Frisur zurück gekehrt. Das letzte mal als jemand ihn als schmieriges Ekel bezeichnet hatte, hatte Harry betont darauf hin gewiesen, dass er mittlerweile ja wohl nicht mehr im geringsten schmierig aussah. In Tat, auch wenn er nun wirklich nicht das war was man gut aussehend nennen würde, fand Harry dass er zumindest schneidig aussah. Allerdings brachte ihn die Tatsache, dass er sich überhaupt für das Aussehen seines Bundpartners interessierte auf Ebenen durcheinander über die er nicht näher nach denken wollte.

„Frohe Weihnachten!" begrüßte er Severus auf dessen Weg zur Türschwelle.

Er sah wie Snapes Blick schnell von Kopf bis Fuß über ihm strich. „Frohe Weihnachten," grüßte er sanft zurück, wobei eine Wärme in seinen Augen war, die noch da gewesen war als Harry das letzte mal mit ihm gesprochen hatte. „Ich sehe du bist noch in einem Stück."

„Jep," stimmte Harry koboldhaft zu. „Ich habe mich auf 5 todesverachtende Taten am Tag beschränkt nur um dich glücklich zu machen."

„Nur fünf?" grübelte Severus. „Ich bin gerührt. Ich kann mir noch nicht mal ansatzweise die Langweile vorstellen unter der du deswegen leiden musst."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Es war schwer. Aber Mrs. Weasley versichert mir, dass das den Charakter stärkt."

Er konnte den Humor in Severus Augen glitzern sehen. „Charakter? So nennt man das heute also? In deinem Alter habe ich noch geglaubt, dass man das als Idiotie bezeichnet."

Harry zuckte nur fröhlich mit den Schultern. „Oh, du weißt schon, die jungen Leute von heute. Keinen Respekt für die englische Sprache."

In diesem Moment tauchte Mrs. Weasley neben Harry auf und lächelte den Mann auf ihrer Türschwelle warm an. „Severus! Willkommen. Komm raus aus der Kälte."

„Danke Molly," nickte Severus als er den Fuchsbau zum ersten mal betrat. Harry bemerkte den kleinen Koffer der ruhig hinter ihm her schwebte. Molly wedelte sofort mit dem Zauberstab und ließ ihn die Stufen zu Percys Zimmer hoch tanzen. Es gab einen kurzen Aufschrei, als irgendjemand es gerade noch so schaffte aus dem Weg zu springen.

Dann kamen die anderen herein um Snape zu begrüßen. Arthur und Remus hießen ihn offen und ehrlich willkommen und sowohl Bill als auch Charly schüttelten ihm höflich die Hand. Percy überschlug sich fast bei seiner Begrüßung im Fuchsbau und betonte dass Severus immer einer seiner liebsten Lehrer gewesen war. Ron, die Zwilling und Ginny sahen ihre älteren Brüder fassungslos mit entsetzten Blicken an.

Sirius und Severus nickten sich grüßend zu, begrüßten sich aber nicht weiter. Immer noch besser als Blutvergießen, grübelte Harry. Die Grangers waren beide höflich aber ein wenig ungelenk bei ihrer Begrüßung, und Harry wusste, dass sie immer noch versuchten damit zurecht zu kommen, dass einer der Freunde ihrer Tochter gerademal ein paar Monate zuvor zwangsweise mit diesem Mann verheiratet worden war. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht wußten, was sie von diesem Mann erwarten sollten. Hermines Beschreibungen der Vorjahre trugen sicher wenig dazu bei sie in Hinsicht auf seine Person und Persönlichkeit zu beruhigen.

Die ganze Zeit über war Severus überraschend höflich, für ihn auf jeden Fall. Er verbiss es sich irgendjemanden offen zu beleidigen und war außergewöhnlich freundlich zu Molly und Arthur. Er hatte sogar ein Gastgeschenk für die beiden mit gebracht, eine Flasche Wein über die sich Arthur sehr gefreut hatte. Aus Arthurs Reaktion und Sirius erhobener Augenbraue (ein Zeichen, dass er beeindruckt war es aber nie zugeben würde) schloss Harry, dass der Wein ein seltener Jahrgang war den die Weasley-Familie wohl nicht allzu oft zu Gesicht bekam.

Das Weihnachtsessen war eine lustige Angelegenheit mit den sechzehn Leuten, die sich um den Esstisch drängten. Es war genauso wie sich Harry immer vorgestellt hatte dass eine Weihnachtsfeier im Kreis einer großen Familie sein würde und er wusste, dass er den größten Teil des abends damit verbrachte alle Leute ein bisschen dümmlich an zu lächeln. Die Zwillinge verbrachten, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten dass Sirius und Remus die berüchtigten 'Marauder' waren, den größten Teil des abends damit mit ihnen Streiche aus zu tauschen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie die strikte Anweisung von Molly die Streiche auf sie vier zu beschränken. Der Rest der Gäste wurde verschont und konnten damit die Ergbnisse viel mehr genießen. Sirius und Remus mit pinken Haaren zu sehen während den Zwillingen Federn und lange Eselsohren aus dem Kopf wuchsen, ließ Harry lachen bis er Seitenstechen hatte. Zum Glück nahmen die Vier das alles sehr gutmütig hin, auch wenn die Grangers nicht wussten was sie denken sollten.

Die Unterhaltungen nach dem Abendessen waren genauso interessant. Soweit Harry die Zauberergesellschaft verstanden hatte bewegte sich Severus nicht in den gleichen Kreisen wie die Weasleys. Das gleich galt auch für Sirius, allerdings war seine Situation als Gesuchter Verbrecher sowieso anders. Daher schien Arthur ziemlich begierig mit Severus über verschiedene politische Themen zu reden, die vom Ministerium momentan als brisant betrachtet wurden. Es schien, dass die Snape-Familie bei der nächsten Ministerwahl ein Wörtchen mit zu reden hatte.

Harry unterbrach hier, genauso verwirrt von der Einmischung wie die Grangers. „Ich dachte der Minister für Magie wird ins Amt gewählt," stellte er fest. „Ging es denn nicht darum bei dem ganzen Adoptionsunsinn? Fudge wollte Stimmen werben."

„Er wird ins Amt gewählt," stimmte Remus zu. „Oder wohl eher jemand wird es wenn die nächste Wahl kommt." Er hatte schon erfahren, dass die nächste Wahl noch ein Jahr entfernt war, Halloween im folgenden Jahr. Harry fand, dass das fürchterlich früh für irgendeinen der Kandidaten war um mit Wahlkampagnien an zu fangen. Es hatte den Eindruck, als ob die Wahl unmittelbar bevor stand. Aber wie so oft, tickten die Uhren in der Zaubererwelt anders.

„Es ist einer der Gründe dass die Leute so früh anfangen Wahlkampf zu betreiben, Harry," fuhr Remus fort. „Wenn nur einfach eine Person eine Stimme wäre wären die Dinge etwas einfacher. Aber wir sind keine Demokratie wie die Muggel sie verstehen würden."

„Du meinst nicht alle eurer Bürger dürfen wählen?" Michael sah schockiert aus von dieser Idee.

„Nicht alle unserer Bürger sollten wählen," teilte Severus ihm mit. „Nehmt einmal die Riesen als Beispiel, die meisten von ihnen können noch nicht einmal ihren Namen schreiben. Sollen sie die Einzelheiten einer Wahl verstehen müssen? Oder zum Beispiel die gesamte Veelanation, nach unseren Gesetzen muss die Wahl an Samhaim stattfinden, wenn alle vollblütigen Veela in dieser in Hitze geraten. Sie wären gar nicht fähig eine Stimme ab zu geben."

Harry errötete bei der Idee, dass irgendjemand in Hitze geraten könnte und linste zu Bill hinüber. Als Bill seinen Blick sah schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Sie ist nur Halbveela," versicherte er ihm. „Deshalb darf die Delacour-Familie die Stimmen für eine sehr große Gruppe von Leuten abgeben."

„Die Stimmen werden von den Familienoberhäuptern abgegeben," sagte ihnen Remus. „Eine Familie bekommt eine bestimme Anzahl von Stimmen, die abhängt von Landbesitz, ihren magischen Kräften und der Anzahl an Vasallen unter ihnen. Deswegen versuchen die verschiedenen Ministerkandidaten die Allianzen zwischen den kleineren Familien zu beeinflussen. Wenn sie die Vasallen aus einem Familienbesitz in einen anderen bringen können, können sie die Anzahl der für sie abgegebenen Stimmen beeinflussen. So weit ich weiß haben die Snapes 43 Stimmen, die sie in dieser Wahl abgeben können."

„47," berichtigte Severus. „We haben die Mirwandenstimmen bekommen als der Sohn meines Bruders geboren wurde, er ist der einzige männliche Erbe in der Abstammungslinie seiner Mutter." Er blickte zu Harry. „Julliana," erklärte er zur Erinnerung an Claudius Snapes dümmliche Frau.

„Was ist mit dem Rest von euch?" fragte Michael neugierig. „Habt ihr alle Stimmen?"

Arthur lachte. „Auch wenn mein Familienname alt ist, haben wir nicht viel Land unter unserem Namen. Die letzten 50 Jahre waren wir mit der Dumbledore-Familie alliiert, unsere Stimmen werden abgegeben wie Albus es für richtig hält."

„Ich bin der letzte meiner Linie und meine Familie waren weder Reinblüter noch Landbesitzer," erklärte Remus. „Ich habe überhaupt keine Stimme und auch keinen Wert als Vasall." Harry runzelte hierbei unbehaglich die Stirn, nicht sicher dass er mochte wenn Remus so von sich sprach.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Michael Sirius, seine Neugier über den ziemlich berüchtigten Verbrecher war die letzten Tage offensichtlich gewesen.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Die Black-Familie hat 41 Stimmen, allerdings hat unglücklicherweise meine Cousine Narcissa Malfoy während ich in Askaban eingesperrt war unrechtmäßigerweise meine Stimmen zusammen mit ein paar anderen abgegeben. Das hat den Malfoys einen unfairen Vorteil gegenüber allen anderen Familien gegeben. Lucius hat selbst 49 Stimmen auf seinen Namen. Zählt all die anderen Stimmen dazu die Narcissa beansprucht hat und schon waren sie die mächtigste Familie in der Gegend. Deswegen schaut das Ministerium so gerne in die andere Richtung wenn Lucius etwas falsches macht."

„Aber ist er nicht ein Todesser?" rief Anna entsetzt aus. „Willst du damit sagen die Todesser können mitbestimmen wer zum Minister gewählt wird?"

Severus nickte. „Die Zabinis, die Averys, die Notts, die Crabbes, die Goyles und die Lestranges sind alles Unterstützer der dunklen Lords und alle haben mehrere Stimmen ab zu geben."

„Auch jetzt noch?" fragte Harry neugierig. Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle waren beide tot und Mr. Zabini war in Askaban eingesperrt.

„Crabbes und Goyles Frauen werden ihre Stimmen abgeben und Blaise Zabini wird sie für seinen Vater abgeben," nickte Severus.

„Und was ist mit Muggelgeborenen?" mischte sich Hermine ein. „Wenn Muggelgeborene neu in der Zaubererwelt sind, wie können sie dann wählen?"

„Können sie nicht," sagte Severus einfach mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Vielleicht kannst du jetzt verstehen warum es so einen Konflikt zwischen Muggelgeborenen und Reinblütern gibt. Es ist sehr einfach für die Reinblüter Gesetze gegen sie durch zu setzen. Die die solche Vorurteile nicht teilen müssen immer stark kämpfen um solche Gesetze zu verhindern. Es ist einer der Gründe warum wir momentan im Krieg sind."

„Also gibt es absolut keinen Weg für einen Muggelgeborenen eine Stimme zu bekommen?" schnaubte Hermine.

„Natürlich gibt es einen Weg," teilte Severus ihr mit. „Es pssiert nurnicht sehr oft. Ich habe euch doch erzählt Stimmen gibt es für Grundbesitz, magische Kräfte oder Vasallen. Wenn ein Muggelgeborener Grundbesitz oder Vasallen erwerben kann, bekommt er automatisch eine Stimme. Außerdem erhält ein Muggelgeborener, wenn er ein bestimmtes Level an magischer Kraft erreicht, vom Wisengamot automatisch eine Stimme durch magische Anerkennung. Aber das passiert nicht sehr oft. Wenn du volljährig bist kannst du einen Antrag für eine Stimme stellen, ich vermute du würdest sie sogar bekommen. Aber eine Stimme hat in der Politik wenig Gewicht, du würdest dir besser eine Familie aussuchen um dich mit ihr zu verbünden und deine Stimme zu ihren hinzu zu fügen."

Trotz seiner Worte konnte Harry ein berechnendes Glitzern in Hermines Augen sehen und er fragte sich ob sie wohl in nächster Zeit die Entwicklung einer neuen Organisation wie BELFER in der nahen Zukunft erleben würden.

Da fiel ihm plötzlich etwas auf. „Wartet mal," unterbrach Harry. „Was ist mit mir? Hat meine Familien irgendwelche Stimmen?"

„Die Potters hatten 33 Stimmen," teilte Sirius ihm mit. „Unglücklicherweise hätten diese Stimmen mir als deinem Paten zufallen sollen solange du minderjährig warst, aber leider sind auch die an Narcissa Malfoy gegangen."

„Die Malfoys haben meine Stimmen abgegeben?" Harry war erbost über diese Idee. „Sie helfen Voldemort meine Eltern um zu bringen und kriegen die Stimmen meines Vaters nachdem der tot ist?"

Sirius nickte mit schmerzverzerrter Miene.

„Bekommen sie sie immer noch?" wollte Harry zu Snape gewandt wissen.

„Nein," versicherte er ihm schnell. „Du wirst jetzt als erwachsen betrachtet. Die Stimmen gehören dir."

„Mir oder dir?" fragte er um klar zu stellen ob Snape als Oberhaupt ihres Haushalts galt.

„Wenn du wissen willst ob ich deine Stimmen für dich abgeben kann, ist die Antwort nein," erwiderte er. „Die Potter-Linie ist unabhängig und gleichberechtigt mit der der Snapes. Wir haben was man als Allianz betrachtet und alle werden erwarten dass wir gleich stimmen. Aber du kannst natürlich technisch gesehen gegen mich wählen wenn du willst. Wenn wir allerdings einen einzigen Erben zwischen uns beiden hätten würde er oder sie beide Stimmpakete erben wenn wir sterben."

„Einzelner Erbe?" Harry erbleichte für einen Moment und blickte mit einem plötzlichen entsetzlichen Gedanken zu Hermine hinüber. Hermine, an seine Fragen gewöhnt, schaute ihn nur ungläubig an.

„Sei kein Idiot, Harry," rief sie aus, langte hinüber und gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Eine Welle der Erleichterung spülte über ihn hinweg und die Zwillinge fingen an zu brüllen vor lachen, weil sie die einzigen außer Hermine waren die verstanden hatten in welche Richtung seine Gedanken gegeangen waren. Alle anderen starrten ihn verwirrt an. Schließlich erbarmte sich Fred ihrer.

„Harry hatte Angst, dass du ihm mit teilen wolltest, dass Zauberer schwanger werden können."

Das löste sofort eine Lachsalve aus, bei der besonders Ron und Sirius vor lachen aus den Sitzen kippten, so stark mussten sie lachen. Severus rollte nur seine Augen und sandte Harry einen ungläubigen Blick. „Einen Erben zu ernennen ist nicht mit dem du dich schon beschäftigen solltest," teilte er Harry ruhig unter dem Schutz des Lachens mit. Harry nickte nur erleichtert.

„Was ist dann mit Sirius Stimmen," fragte Harry sobald das Gelächter sich beruhigt hatte. „Er ist dich mein Pate, kann ich da seine Stimmen beanspruchen bis er von Ministerium freigesprochen wurde? Ich mag die Idee nicht, dass die Malfoys irgendetwas mit uns zu tun haben."

„Das ist keine schlechte Idee," stimmte Sirius nachdenklich zu. Er blickte Snape an. „Es ist ein rechtmäßiger Anspruch, besonders da er jetzt rechtlich ein Erwachsener ist. Er ist schon mein ernannter Erbe. Alles was ihr tun müsstet wäre mein Testament aus Gringotts zu holen um es zu beweisen. Er müsste die richtigen Dokumente beim Ministerium einreichen, aber ich bin mir sicher dass du ihm dabei helfen kannst. Es würde die Malfoys erheblich schwächen."

Severus nickte. „Ich werde mit Albus darüber sprechen, wenn ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre."

Sie redeten noch eine Weile über das politische Klima in Zaubererbritannien, aber nach einer Weile schickte Molly sie alle für die Nacht ins Bett. Harry war einen Moment unsicherals er Ron in dessen Schlafzimmer folgte – er konnte einfach nicht anders als sich zu wundern ob es erwartet wurde dass er mit Severus zusammen in Percys Zimmer schlafen sollte, jetzt wo er da war. Aber niemand sagte etwas zu ihm als er allen eine gute Nacht wünschte. Während sie sich für die Nacht fertig machten musste er sich ein wenig aufziehen lassen, dass er gedacht hatte Zauberer könnten schwanger werden. Ron schon eine Weile ruhig aber Harry wußte dass er nicht schlief.

„Harry?" fragte er zögerlich. Harry rollte sich im Dunklen herum, sodass quer er durch den Raum zu Ron blicken konnte. Ohne Seine Brille war Ron wenig mehr als ein dunkler Fleck für ihn. „Du weißt schon wie das geht, oder?" fragte Ron.

„Wie was geht?" runzelte Harry die Stirn.

„Du weißt schon ..." Ron wand sich in seinem Bett als ob es ihm ungemütlich wäre. „Sex," flüsterte er schließlich. Dass er das Wort überhaupt herausgebracht hatte war überraschend – Harry war zu der Überzeugung gekommen dass die Zaubererwelt wesentlich prüder war als die Muggelwelt wenn es sich um solche Gespräche drehte.

„Oh," erwiderte Harry unbehaglich. Er wußte ja eigentlich nicht wirklich viel darüber. Er hatte sich die Grundlagen von den wenigen Bildern die er vom Muggelfernsehen erhaschen konnte zurechtgelegt. Und natürlich konnte man noch mehr erfahren wenn man sich die Andeutung anhörte, die die anderen Jungen machten wenn sie sich unterhielten. Aber wenn Ron wissen wollte, ob sie Tante sich einmal mit ihm zusammengesetzt und alles erklärt hatte, dann war die Antwort nein. Was am ehesten an so einem Gespräch geähnelt hätte, wäre wohl der Tag gewesen, an dem seine Tante Dudley beim masturbieren erwischt hatte. Aus welchem Grund auch immer hatte sie nicht Dudley bestraft, sondern hatte Harry mit einem Holzlöffel vertrimmt bis sein Rücken grün und blau war. Obwohl er gerade mal zehn war zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wurde ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass Dudley sich so verhalten hatte weil Harry ein Freak war. Seit dem hatte er natürlich die Wahrheit herausgefunden, aber nicht weilihm irgendwer etwas erklärt hatte.

„Mom und Dad hatten das `Gespräch' mit mir," erklärte Ron. „Das war vielleicht fürchterlich. Aber hinterher haben Bill und Charlie alles aufgeklärt. Brüder sind doch für etwas gut."

Er hatte von dem `Gespräch' gehört. Offensichtlich war es etwas dass alle Kinder irgendwann mit ihren Eltern durchstehen mussten. Auf ihn traf das selbstverständlich nicht zu.

„Hatte jemals irgendwer das `Gespräch' mit dir?" fragte Ron zögerlich.

„Nein," gab Harry zu. „Aber ich habe es auch allein heraus gefunden, die Grundlagen zumindest."

Sogar im Dunkeln wußte er, dass Ron die Stirn runzelte. „Warum hast du dann gemeint, dass es für Zauberer möglich wäre schwanger zu werden?"

Harry lief knallrot an. Ihm schoss durch den Kopf, wenn sich schon Ron, der nun wirklich nicht der Schnellste war, sich das gefragt hatte, dann hatten sich das bestimmt auch alle anderen Personen im Raum gefragt.

„Ok, dann weiß ich halt nicht alles," murmelte Harry. „Damit werde ich jetzt wohl die ganzen nächsten Tage aufgezogen werden, oder? Alle werden dieses „Gespräch" mit mir haben wollen."

Ron war ein paar Augenblicke ruhig, gerade so als ob er überlegen müsste, was er antworten sollte. „Wahrscheinlich," stimmte er zu.

„Großartig," seufzte Harry.

„Wen würdest du den bevorzugen?" fragte Ron. Ich kann Bill oder Charlie fragen wenn du willst. Oder wenn du willst kann ich es dir erklären, … obwohl wenn ich ehrlich bin weiß ich nicht wie … du weißt schon ..."

Aber Harry wußte es nicht. „Was?"

„Du weißt schon," sagte Ron sichtlich aufgebracht. „Zwei Kerle."

Zwei Kerle? Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen dass er über ihn und Snape sprach. „Oh," sagte er leicht überrascht. „Du meinst, dass ich …" er hatte keine Ahnung ob es einen Zaubererausdruck für schwul gab, aber offensichtlich verstand Ron die Andeutung.

„Ob du es bist oder nicht, Harry, du bist mit einem Mann verheiratet."

„Jaa, aber wir sind nicht … wir haben keinen ..." Harry brach ab, nicht sicher wie er den Satz beenden sollte.

„Ja, aber früher oder später, meinst du nicht, dass ..."Rom brach ab und Harry war nicht sicher wie er das Gespräch beenden wollte. Dachte er dass er sich früher oder später Intimitäten von Snape erhoffen würde oder dass Snape früher oder später von ihm erwarten würde sich mehr wie ein Ehepartner zu verhalten? Aus den fiesen Kommentaren der Slytherins und nicht zuletzt den Anschuldigungen von Minister Fudge oder Julius Snape hatte er den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Snape das Recht hatte solche Sachen von ihm zu verlangen. Harry hatte einfach angenommen, dass er das nie tun würde.

Und dann war auch noch das Problem mit Sonara Sinistra. Harry war mittlerweile zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass er das Konzept Ehebruch mochte, selbst wenn es so eine bizarre wie seine war. Aber wenn das der Fall war, bedeutete das dann nicht dass er früher oder später erwartete, tief in sich drin, dass sich die Dinge zwischenihm und Snape ändern würden? Sicher wollte er nicht sein ganzes Leben Enthaltsam verbringen und konnte das wohl auch kaum von Snape erwarten.

„Hm," stellte Harry fest, ein wenig überwältigt von dem Gedanken. „Darüber hab' ich nie nach gedacht."

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht," seufzte Ron. „Willst du darüber reden?"

„Noch nicht," sagte Harry zu ihm. „Lass' mich erst einmal darüber nachdenken, okay."

„Kein Problem,"versicherte Ron ihm vage erleichtert. „Aber nur damit du es weißt, mit Charlie kann man gut darüber reden. Er wird dich nicht ärgern oder so – Bill andererseits wird dir alles mit Schattenfiguren erklären – und das ist einfach nur falsch."

Harry brauchte lange Zeit um mit dem Lachen auf zu hören und ein zu schlafen.

A/N: Ich habe mir das mit Harry „Gespräch" in dieser Geschichte so vorgestellt. Wenn ihr in sozialer Isolation aufgewachsen wärt wie Harry, ohne Freunde, ohne Fernseher, ohne Radio, niemals selbst Bücher oder Magazine kaufen und noch nicht einmal die Tageszeitung lesen dürftet – wo hättet ihr eure Aufklärung dann her? Die Dursleys hätten ihm bestimmt nichts erklärt und nach dem Vorfall mit Dudley wäre Harry sowieso vorsichtig mit dem Thema gewesen, auf jeden Fall zu vorsichtig um irgendetwas zu fragen.

Das würde der Schule die Aufklärung überlassen, aber Harry hat die Muggelschule mit 11 Jahren verlassen. In meiner Schule haben wir die Aufklärungsfilme erst mit 12 gesehen. Harry hätte sie in der Grundschule verpasst und weil meine Variante der Zaubererwelt ein wenig altmodisch ist, bezweifle ich, dass es dort so eine Stunde gegeben hätte. Das würde bedeuten dass alles was er sich abgeleitet hat vom Herumgealbere von Seamus, Dean, Neville und Ron im Schlafsaal stammt - und wie genau das wohl ist? Immerhin war Ron ganz durch den Wind als Hermine Sinistra 'Schlampe' genannt hat.

Aber zum Trost für all' diejenigen, meine Romanze gerne beschleunigen wollen – zumindest hat Harry schon mal von Sex und Severus in einem Satz gedacht.

Nächstes Kapitel: Weihnachtstag Was für Geschenke wohl alle bekommen?


	32. Kapitel 26 Weihnachtsgeschenke

Kapitel 26 Weihnachtsgeschenke

Der Weihnachtsmorgen im Haus der Weasleys war ein perfektes Beispiel für Chaos. Obwohl man selbst mit größter Einbildungskraft nicht behaupten konnte dass die Weasleys reich waren, gab es mehr als genug Geschenke für jeden - inklusive einem Weasleypullover für jeden. Severus und Sirius in zueinander passenden blauen Pullovern mit einem roten `S´ auf der Brust zu sehen war so ziemlich das Lustigste das Harry sich vorstellen konnte. Auch Ron und Remus passten mit hellen Kastanienfabenen `R´s zusammen.

Sirius hatte sich sehr große Mühe gegeben für alle Weasleykinder Geschenke zu finden - und auch wenn Harry vermutete, dass es Bill und Charlie, die nicht so viel jünger waren als Sirius, peinlich war zu den "Kindern" gezählt zu werden, waren sie doch sehr von den schlanken Schwertern die sie erhielten angetan. Sich an die Unterhaltung über Reinblutfamilien und Schwerter erinnernd, blickte Harry zu Arthur Weasley. Der Mann sah die die Schwerter in den Händen seiner Söhne ein wenig traurig an, nickte Sirius aber dankend zu. Sie waren im Krieg und auch wenn Arthur es nicht zugeben wollte, als Mitglieder des Phoenixordens würden seine Söhne an vorderster Front stehen. Sirius klopfte Arthur mitfühlend auf die Schulter, sagte aber nichts.

Zu Harrys Überraschung hatte auch Severus für jeden ein Geschenk mit gebracht. Das meiste waren teure Bücher, von denen er wußte, dass die Weasleyfamilie sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht leisten konnte. Für Fred und George jedoch hatte er Tränkezutaten besorgt wegen der die beiden völlig aus dem Häuschen waren. Obwohl sie wegen ihrer vielen Streiche lausige Tränkeschüler gewesen waren, so waren sie doch exzellente Tränkebrauer. Ihre Scherzartikel erforderten ein Grad an Fähigkeiten, den Severus offensichtlich anerkannte.

Er hatte außerdem ein Buch über die Geschichte der Zaubererwelt für die Grangers bersorgt - etwas das ihnen, nach den Unterhaltungen der letzten Abende, offenkundig gefiel. Zu Harrys Erstaunen hatte Severus sogar ein Geschenk für Remus und Sirius. Es war ein altes in Leder gebundenes Buch. Harry war sehr erstaunt, dass er seinem Paten irgendetwas schenkte. Allerdings sah er wie sein Pate Severus gleichzeitig ein ähnliches Buch überreichte.

Als er den Unglauben auf Harrys Gesicht bemerkte, lächelte Sirius ihn nur an und verwuschelte ihm die Haare. "Das sind Stammbäume," erklärte er. "Das ist etwas, was wir schon vor eurer Bindung hätten tun sollen. Es ist eine sehr alte Tradition. Ich zeig´ sie dir später wenn du willst."

Harry nickte nur, weil er vermutete, dass das schon wieder ein Brauch war den er nicht kannte.

Harry war begeistert von dem neuen Besen, den er von Sirius und Remus bekommen hatte, sowohl wegen dem Besen an sich, als auch der Tatsache, dass ihrer beider Name auf der Karte stand, ganz als ob sie schon ein Paar wären. Sein Feuerblitz war an dem Tag an dem er das Auge des Odin aus Voldemorts Händen gerissen hatte beschädigt worden und auch wenn er noch brauchbar war, so war er lange nicht mehr so wendig wie früher.

Er bewunderte zusammen mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny auf dem Boden sitzend den Besen, als Severus ihm auf die Schulter tippte um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er war ein wenig überrascht, als Severus ihm einen Augenblick später eine sehr kleine ordentlich verpackte Kiste überreichte. Er hatte ein Buch wie die von Ron und Hermine von dem Tränkemeister erwartet. Neugierig öffnete er die Schachtel. Darin war eineTränkephiole. Er nahm sie heraus und las das Ettikett laut vor. "Oculus Reparium Infinitas."

Bei diesem Namen hörte er mehrere erstaunte Atemzüge und Harry runzelte die Stirn, as er herumschaute. Sogar Sirius war sowohl überrascht, als auch beeindruckt. "Ist das nicht der Zauberspruch mit dem du meine Brille repariert hast, Hermine?" fragte Harry.

Aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist Oculus Reparo. Was du da in der Hand hast ist tausendmal besser als Laserchirurgie oder der Augenkorrekturzauber."

Das erhaschte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Grangers, auch wenn die anderen dem Hinweis nicht verstanden. "Was ist Laserchirurgie? wollte Ron wissen.

"Das ist eine Muggelbehandlung die Sehschwächen korrigiert," erklärte Hermine. "Sie benutzen Laser um die Form deines Auges zu verändern, aber es funtioniert nicht immer und es braucht ungefähr zwei Wochen um zu verheilen. Außerdem wird sich deine Sehstärke in den nächsten Jahren wieder verschlechtern." Sie schaute zu ihren Eltern hinüber. "Und der Zauber korrigiert deine Sehschwäche nur für einen Tag, in etwa so wie Kontaktlinsen."

"Und was macht das hier?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Das, mein Lieber, korrigiert deine Sehschwäche für den Rest deines Lebens," teilte ihm Molly mit. Sie blickte zu Severus hinüber. "Ich würde sagen, dass es nicht mehr als 10 Tränkemeister auf der ganzen Welt gibt, die diesen Trank brauen können."

Harry blickte Severus verblüfft an. Der grinste ihn nur an und deutete zu der Flasche in seiner Hand. "Nur zu, trink."

Das musste er Harry nicht zweimal sagen. Vorsichtig zog er den Korken, setzte die Flasche an und schluckte den Inhalt schnell hinunter. Der Trank schmeckte nach unglaublich starkem Essig und er schnitt eine angewiederte Grimasse, als er den Hals hinunterran und seine Augen von den starken Dämpfen zu tränen begannen. Sobald er sich die Tränen aus den Augen geblinzelt hatte sah er sofort, dass der ganze Raum verschwommen war. Sehr verschwommen.

Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, weil er dachte das irgendetwas schief gegangen war. "Aber es ist alles verschwommen!" protestierte er.

"Gryffindors," seufzte Severus nur, beugte sich vor und zog Harry die Brille von der Nase. Sofort wurde seine Sicht so klar wie Harry es noch nie zuvor erfahren hatte. Er hatte die gleichen Gläser seit er zehn Jahre alt gewesen war und sie hatten seine Sehschwäche nie so verbessert wie sie es sollten. Jetzt alles mit perfekter Sciht zu sehen war als ob er einen komplett neuen Sinn hinzu gewonnen hätte. Seine Verblüffung musste für jeden im Raum zu sehen gewesen sein.

"Geht es dir gut Harry?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

"So seht ihr alle die ganze Zeit?" fragte er ungläubig. Er konnte silbrige Sprenkel in Rons blauen Augen sehen und zart rote Strähnen in Hermines braunem Haar. Und Sirius hatte mehrere blassen Sommersprossen auf seiner Nase und Remus eine verblasste Narbe direkt unter seiner Unterlippe. Und Severus - seine Augen hatten die wirklich ungewöhnliche Farbe schwarz. "Danke, " sagte er dem Mann, sprachlos vor lauter Rührung wegen dem Geschenk das er gerade bekommen hatte. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nicht begriffen wie schlecht sein Augenlicht wirklich gewesen war.

Severus nickte ihm einfach nur, mit leuchtenden Augen, zu. "Gern geschehen," sagte er sanft.

Weitere Geschenke wurden verteilt - inklusive mehrerer Kleider für Hermine und Ginny von den Grangers, bei denen Ginny vor Begeisterung quietschte. Während die Mädchen die neuen Kleider anprobierten stand Harry auf und holte zwei Päckchen die er unter dem Baum versteckt hatte als er angekommen war. Eines gab er Sirius und beobachtete still wie der Mann es öffnete.

Der schockierte Blick auf Sirius´ Gesicht, als er die Schneekugel herauszog sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus als ob Sirius, mit der Hand über dem Mund um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, anfangen würde zu weinen. Als er schließlich wieder fähig war zu reagieren, zog er Harry in seine Arme, die Schneekugel fest in einer Hand.

"Wo hast du die denn gefunden?" fragte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

"In meinem Verließ," sagte Harry ihm. "Als ich gesehen habe, was auf dem Boden stand, dacht ich du hättest sie vielleicht gerne wieder."

"Bist du sicher dass du sie mir geben willst?" fragte er zögerlich.

"Was ist das?" fragte Remus neugierig. Sie hatten die Aufmerksamkeit der meisten Leute im Raum, auch wenn die anderen höflich versuchten diese offensichtlich emotionale Erfahrung des Mannes nicht zu belauschen.

Sirius gab Remus die Schneekugel, der sie vprsichtig in die Hand nahm. Es war keine besonders hübsche Schneekugel - und sah ziemlich seltsam aus für einen Gegenstand der von Zauberern hergestellt worden war. Sie enthielt ein Haus, das aus sah, als ob es aus Süßigkeiten bestehen würde. Und vor dem Haus standen die Umrisse von zwei wie Strichmännchen aussehenden Jungen. Das ganze Werk war von einem Kristallball umhüllt, der auf einer unebenen Holzplatte befestigt war. Aber anders als eine Muggelschneekugel enthielt sie kein Wasser. Vielmehr lag ein Zauber auf ihr, der die Papierfetzen ununterbrochen durch die Schneekugel schweben ließ, egal ob man sie schüttelte oder nicht. Trotz dem Zauber der auf ihr lag, sah sie aus als wäre sie von Amateuren zusammen gebaut worden. Als Remus die Kugel umdrehte und sah was uaf dem Boden geschrieben stand, stockte ihm der Atem. "Siri und Jamie, 7", las er vor. Er sah Sirius fragend an. "Du hast das gemacht?"

Sirius nickte. "James und ich haben uns das erste Mal mit 7 im Sommer in einem Zeltlager gesehen. Das war unser Kunstprojekt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er das all die Jahre aufgehoben hat." Er wandte sich an Harry. "Bist du sicher dass du mir das schenken willst? Du hast nicht viele Sachen, die deinem Vater gehört haben."

Aber Harry lächelte nur und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich habe seine zwei besten Freunde. Was sollte ich mehr wollen?" Beide Männer umarmten ihn erneut, offensichtlich bewegt. Als sie ihn zu guter letzt los liessen, blickte Harry auf das letzte Päckchen in seiner Hand. Es war klein und bücherförmig. "Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich Remus, aber ..." Er blickte zu Severus hinüber der dem Austausch still zugesehen hatte. Obwohl Severus James nicht gemocht hatte, wäre es weder angebracht noch angemessen gewesen in diesem Moment daran zu erinnern. "Es ist irgendwie auch Teil Von Severus´ Geschenk."

Alle drei Männer waren komplett perplex wegen dieser Bemerkung. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich ein Geschenk vorstellen das Severus und Remus teilen würden. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ihr werdet sehen," sagte er, als er Severus das Päckchen überreichte.

Verwirrt die Stirn runzelnd nahm Severus das Geschenk von ihm entgegen und packte es sorgfältig aus, während alle im Raum neugierig aber still zusahen. Wie vorhergesehen packte Severus ein kleines dünnes Buch aus. Es gab keinen Titel auf der Außenseite. Also öffnete er die erste Seite und seine Augen verengten sich, als er die Handschrift erkannte. "Das ist deine Handschrift," stellte er fest. "Du hast ein Buch geschrieben?"

"Nein," sagte Harry ruhig und wartete.

Severus schnappte plötzlich nach Luft, sein Körper angespannt wie eine Bogensehne als er die ersten paar Zeilen las. Seine Hände zitterten als er aufsah und Harry mit seinem Blick durchbohrte. "Harry, was ist das?" flüsterte er in die Stille, die über den Raum gefallen war.

Harry hatte sich zurück auf den Wohnzimmerboden gesetzt. "Es ist das erste Buch des Lichts von Salazar Slytherin."

Einige keuchten erschüttert auf, gefolgt von leise gemurmelten Erklärungen an die Grangers, die keine Ahnung von der Bedeutung des Namens hatten. Alle Augen im Raume richteten sich für eine Erklärung an Harry. "Ich habe sie vor ein paar Monaten in der Kammer des Schreckens gefunden," erklärte er.

"Du bist in die Kammer zurück gegangen?" fragte Ginny mit zitternder Stimme.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte vergessen, dass Ginny auch in der Kammer gewesen war, auch wenn er wußte dass sie sich an nicht mehr viel erinnern konnte. Ihr Gesicht war blaß und ihr Vater umarmte sie vorsichtig und drückte sie fest an sich.

"Ich hatte einen Traum," erklärte Harry. "Über eine Bücherserie, die Bücher der Dunkelheit, die Slytherin geschriben hatte. Tom Riddel hat sie schon vor langer Zeit aus der Kammer geholt, aber er hat die Bücher des Lichts zurück gelassen. Er hatte keinen Nutzen für sie. Er glaubte dass Licht Schwäche bedeuten würde. Aber nur weil sie keinen Nutzen für sie hatten, heißt das ja nicht das wir sie nicht nutzen könnten. Also bin ich zurück in die Kammer gegangen um zu sehen ob sie immer noch da sind und wollte sie in dem Fall dem Schulleiter übergeben. Aber als ich sie gefunden habe, erkannte ich dass sie in Parselmund geschrieben waren. Voldemort und ich sind die einzigen die das lesen können. Also habe ich angefangen sie zu übersetzen. Das ist das Erste, das ich beenden konnte. Aber sobald ich herausgefunden hatte was in diesem Band zu finden war, wußte ich dass es in deinen Händen, Severus, mehr Gutes bringen würde als in den von irgendwem sonst."

"Was steht da drin?" fragte Severus, die Hände um den unbezahlbar kostbaren Band verkrampft.

"Slytherins Experimente und Notizen, vor allem über Tränke."

"Harry," sagte Severus, die Stimme mit Gefühl, als er je zuvor gehört hatte, erfüllt. "Hast du eine Ahnung wie wertvoll das ist?"

"Ja, das habe ich wirklich," stimmte Harry zu und blickte zu Remus hinüber während er sich fragte wie der Werwolf die restlichen Neuigkeiten aufnehmen würde. "Deswegen habe ich auch gesagt dass es auch irgendwie ein Geschenk für die ist Remus."

"Ich verstehe nicht," sagte der Werwolf unsicher. Was könnte ein Tränkebuch von Salazar Slytherin mit ihm zu tun haben?

Harry atmete tief ein. "Salazar Slytherin glaubte das Lykanthropie keine Krankheit ist."

"Was?" fragten Sirius und Remus im Chor, die Anspannung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Nach Slytherin ist Lykanthropie das Ergebnis einer verunglückten Animagusverwandlung," erklärte Harry. "Ein Animagus kann sich in ein Tier, ein nicht magisches Tier, wie einen Hund, eine Katze oder einen Hirsch verwandeln. Nach Slytherins Aufzeichnungen gab es vor langer Zeit einmal einen Zauberer, der versuchte sich in ein magisches Wesen, genauer gesagt einen Höllenhund, zu verwandeln."

"Man kann sich nicht in ein magisches Wesen verwandeln," widersprach Hermine. "Das funktioniert nicht. Zauberer und magische Wesen haben unterschiedliche Verbindungen zwischen ihrem Verstand und ihrem magischen Kern. So eine Verwandlung würde deinen Verstand von deinem magischen Kern abkoppeln und du wärst nicht mehr im Stande die Magie zu kontrollieren, weswegen die Verwandlung sofort aufhören würde."

Harry nickte. "Laut Slytherin bleibt, wenn ein Animagus sich in ein nichtmagisches Tier verwandelt, die Verbindung zwischen seinem Verstand und seinem magischen Kern intakt. Aber wenn ein Mensch versucht sich in ein magisches Tier zu verwandeln bricht diese Verbindung ab. Der Mann der diese magische Verwandlung versuchte argumentierte, dass er einfach einen Zaubertrank erfinden müsste, der diese Lücke zwischen seinem Verstand und dem des Höllehundes überwindet um seinen menschlichen Verstand zu behalten. Aber etwas ging schief, er hat etwas an dem Trank falsch gemacht und er funktionierte nur teilweise. Er behielt seine Magie, sodass die Verwandlung funktionierte, aber er verlor die Verbindung zu seinem Verstand und verwandelte sich in eine gedankenlose, wolfsähnliche Bestie. Er verwandelte sich nie zurück und schaffte es noch vor seinem Tod mehrere Leute zu beißen. Sein Speichel war mit den Trank infiziert."

"Offensichtlich wurde seine Verwandlung von dem Animagusmetamorphosezauber ausgelöst. Aber der Zaubertrank war instabil und löste automatisch eine abgeschwächte Version dieses Zaubers an jeder ersten Vollmondnacht aus. Die Opfer des Zauberers verwandelten sich bis zum Sonnenaufgang des nächsten Tages in gedankenlose Bestien. Die ersten Werwölfe waren geboren. Aber die Sache ist die, Slytherin war gar nicht der Meinung, dass der Zauberer falsch gedacht hatte, er war nur der Meinung dass der Mann der Trank versaut hatte. Das zumindest hat er in sein Notizbuch geschrieben, seine eigenen Experimente mit dem Trank. Es waren zwei Dinge falsch daran: Erstens hat er mehrere Pflanzen verwendet die vom Mondzyklus abhängig sind, weswegen der Trank sich bei Vollmond anders verhielt als er sollte und zweitenswar der Zauberer selbst nicht stark genug um die Verwandlung komplett durchzuführen. Laut seinen Notizen hat Slytherin den Trank korrigiert und an einer Reihe Werwölfe getestet. Wenn sie stark genug waren, wurden sie geheilt." Damit drehte Harry sich mit glänzenden Augen zu Remus um.

"Ich weiß dass du stark genug bist Remus. Der Test der magischen Kraft war der Patronuszauber. Nur Werwölfe die stark genug waren den Patronus zu sprechen wurden geheilt. Du hast mir diesen Zauber beigebracht. Ich weiß dass Severus den Zaubertrank brauen kann und ich weiß dass du stark genug bist um geheilt zu werden."

Remus zitterte jetzt offensichtlich, einen ungläubigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Mittelerweile hatte Sirius seine Arme um die Schultern des anderen Mannes gelegt und umklammerte ihn.

"Geheilt," flüsterte Remus. "Keine Verwandlungen mehr? Keine Vollmonde mehr?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Vollmonde mehr," stimmte er zu. "Aber du verstehst ncht ganz Remus. Du wirst kein Werwolf mehr sein, sondern ein magischer Animagus. Die Kur gibt dir die Fähigkeit dich jederzeit in den Wolf zu verwandeln, unabhängig von Mondphase, Tag- oder Nachtzeit. Und du wirst dabei nie in Gefahr geraten deinen Verstand zu verlieren. Du wirst den Animaguszauber lernen müssen, aber ich weiß, dass Sirius dir den bei bringen kann. Und Severus wird lernen müssen wie man den Zaubertrank herstellt, aber ich kann mir niemand Fähigeren vorstellen. Ich weiß dass es funktionieren wird. Es muss!"

Beide Männer sahen Severus fast schon verzweifelt, mit vor Hoffnung brennenden Augen, an, während er das Buch durchblätterte. Obwohl Harry wusste dass kein bisschen Liebe zwischen den Maraudern und Severus verloren war, zweifelte er nicht daran, dass der Mann alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde um Slytherins Kur herzustellen. "Ich erkenne Parallelen zum Wolfsbanntrank," stellte er fest. "Die gleichen Grundprinzipien und eine Zauberkomponente." Er blickte die beiden Männer an. "Ich muss ein paar Experimente machen um sicher zu stellen dass er sicher ist. Und den Trank zu brauen wird alleine schon mehrere Monate in Anspruch nehmen. Aber ich werde alles tun was ich kann."

Bei diesen Worten entkam Remus ein kaum unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Er stand rasch auf und rannte, mit Sirius auf seinen Fersen, aus dem Raum. Aufgewühlt drehte Harry sich fragend zu den anderen um.

"Lass sie einen Moment alleine, Harry" drängte Bill. "Der größte Teil von Remus Lebens wurde bis jetzt von einem sehr schmerzhaften und entsetzlichen Fluch bestimmt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen was jetzt in ihm vorgehen mag wo eine Ende der Qualen in Sicht ist."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll und hoffte dass es ihm gut ging.

"Harry, du hast gesagt es gibt andere Bände," sagte Severus. "Wie viele, und hast du sie Alle gelesen?"

"Zehn insgesamt," erklärte Harry. "Ich habe sie durchgeblättert. Da ist alles mögliche drin. Sprüche, Zaubertränke, Zauber, Medizin, manchmal nur Ideen und Philosphie. Aber dummerweise lässt Parselmund sich schlecht übersetzen. Es sieht wie Englisch für mich aus. Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie oft ich während der Arbeit an dem Band den Text in Parselmund einfach abgeschrieben habe wenn ich dachte ich schreibe Englisch," Er lachte ein wenig selbstironisch. " Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass so eine Fähigkeit an jemanden wie mich, anstatt von dir oder Hermine, verschwendet worden ist. Ich verstehe nur einen Bruchteil der Dinge in dem Buch."

"Sei nicht so hart zu dir selbst, Harry," sagte Hermine ihm schnell. "Ich denke du verstehst mehr als du erkennst. Du hast offensichtlich verstanden was Slytherin über den Werwolftrank gesagt hat."

"Und ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass das Übersetzen von uralten Handschriften keine leichte Aufgabe ist," fügte Severus, zum Erstaunen seiner anderen Schüler, freiwillig als Kompliment hinzu. "Das ist ein unbezahlbares Geschenk, Harry. Vielen Dank."

Harry grinste ihn, mit vor Freude geröteten Backen, an. "Gern geschehen."

"Na, das verlangt doch nach einer Feier," entschied Molly und stand auf. "Lasst uns den Tisch denken, damit wir alle frühstücken können. Wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns, bis das Weihnachtsfestmahl auf dem Tsich steht und Albus, Minerva und Hagrid werden bald hier sein."

Während der Rest sich beeilte Molly zu helfen ging Harry Remus und Sirius suchen. Er fand sie draußen auf der Veranda in einer engen Umarmung. Remus hatte sein Gesicht in Sirius Nacken vergraben und Sirius streichelte sanft seinen Rücken. Keiner der beiden Männer sagte ein Wort. Unwillig den innigen Moment zu stören, drehte Harry sich um um ins Haus zurück zu gehen, doch Remus musste ihn gehört haben.

"Harry," rief er.

Harry drehte sich um und starrte die beiden zögerlich an. Die beiden Männer sahen ihn mit so vor Gefühlen überfließenden Augen an, dass er am liebsten weinen wollte. Statt dessen ging er zu ihnen hinüber und wurde sofort in ihre Umarmung eingeschlossen.

"Danke Harry," sagte Remus einfach und der Tonfall seiner Stimme sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

A/N: Dieses Kapitel dreht sich um eines meiner liebsten Ärgernisse in der HP-Welt. Die Zaubererwelt kann Knochen nachwachsen lassen, Dinge aus blanker Luft entstehen lassen, Tiere in Dinge und umgekehrt verwandeln, aber sie kein keine Sehschwäche korrigieren? Muggel können schon seit Jahren Sehschwächen korrigieren, also warum zu ***** nicht die Zauberer? Und wenn sie es können, warum hat Madame Pomfrey Harrys Sicht nicht bei einem seiner vielen Aufenthalte in der Krankenstation korrigiert?

A/Ü: Hier ein kleines Weihnachtspräsent von mir für euch! Viel Vergnügen!


End file.
